Lycaon Dusk: Part Two
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Part two in LD edited addition. After saving her cousin from a newborn army; Diana faces her own problems. With the curse close to completion she faces her crucible of being a Lycan. The confusion, pain, and torment that unleashes her inner demons. Can she be sane long enough or will the truth of everything ruin into temptation?
1. Chapter 1: Wedding bells will ring

_**Lycaon Dusk: Part two**_

**It's time for Breaking Dawn but this is more serious now. **

_After saving her cousin from a newborn army; Diana faces her own problems. With the curse close to completion she faces her crucible of being a Lycan. The confusion, pain, and torment that unleashes her inner demons. Can she be sane long enough or will the truth of everything ruin to temptation._

_Canon and non-canon pairings: Jacob/ OC, Leah/ OC, Bella/ Edward, Rosalie/ Emmett, Alice/ Jasper, Esme/ Carlisle, Seth/ Renesmee, Sam/ Emily, Jared/ Kim, Paul/Rachel, Brandy/Oc, Oc/Oc, and many more!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**

**Chapter 1: Wedding bells will ring**

A dreamer is one, who can only find his way by moonlight,

And his punishment is that he sees the dawn

Before the rest of the world.

-Oscar Wilde

I woke up early to get everything settled for the big day. With a yawn, I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Today's the big day, Edward and Bella tying a knot. The past few months have been crazy. When the invitations were sent out Jacob furiously ran away, decided to be more animal then human to cope with his lost. I tried to help to sort things out with him, but almost got my hand bit off if it weren't for Sam.

Sam and Emily also made their announcement for their wedding to be in spring. Enough time to prepare for a simple traditional native wedding. Also Orion and Leah became a couple boyfriend and girlfriend taking things slow. Paul also imprinted shocker to be Rachel Black, Billy's daughter. Who's a college student at Washington state University, recently graduated, and been pestering me about going to college. Now that on my Quileute friends while on my blood related side was chaos.

First off, Charlie turned purple if that was possible when Bella and Edward told them they were getting married. Funny, he assumed she was pregnant almost got his gun if I haven't come down to intervene; he calmed down and gave his not so willing blessing. Then Bella's rust bucket truck died for good! I tried everything to revive the poor scrap metal as a summer project for a week until the engine just give. Wasn't willing to go on a scavenger hunt and pay thousands for a 1950's engine. It looked like somebody _sabotage_ the internal combustion. If dad were here, he would have a field day! For a joke, I got window paint and put "R.I.P." on the window, it was the knock off for month, now the truck was a lawn ornament. So Edward temporarily bought her a new car, though I didn't considered the next years Mercedes Guardian.

Curiosity on cars from my dad side of the gene pool, and did some research on this temp baby. It went through a flamethrower on an online video clips, didn't ruin the paint. But it was like a military car, exported in the Middle East, rumors of diplomats and arms dealers. Missile proof glass and four thousand pounds of body armor. It was fun talking to car geeks yesterday at the gas station with Bella. The look on her face was priceless when I told them about my car, they said 'pony car and asked to see pictures.

Though the worst by all nightmares was Alice favor for prom took in as she kidnaps me to go bridesmaid dress shopping. Last month in Seattle for a weekend. Why did I agree to be a bride's maid? If it weren't for Rosalie, I would had snapped and ripped the pixie lips off or her hand to stop touching me. Nearly every dress was a light color of purple, ivory spring natural colors. Sure purple and sea colors are my favorite color but I wasn't in the technical mood to wear bright color. You can still say I was in morn. So Rosalie helps me picked out the dress. Rosalie new I like historical event so she found a vintage flapper dress by designer Sue Wong. The bust is fully embroidered with a bead embellished empire waist. The skirt is made up of layers of petal shaped chiffon. Well, at least the color was platinum close to purple in certain lighting, as Alice put it. But heels Alice had to buy damn heel, death trap machines. These platform heels with scalloped trim and a lace up front of the shoe.

But worst is yet to come, as Bella asked if I could make a speech or read a poem. So I spend July reading Shakespeare to find the perfect poem because I can't give a damn speech unless it's about a debate. I found nothing, so I went through an old photo album of my parents wedding, Charlie had in the addict to find at least something that was when a piece of paper fell out. It was in moms hand writing but it was a poem, reading it and smiled. It was Shakespeare alright except it wasn't a play but a sonnet. _"Shall I compare to thee to a summers day._" Perfect!

So once done with my shower, I finished my morning routine. It was eight in the morning, when I got out of the shower in my bathrobe coming out Charlie quickly barged in. I chuckled and dropped my stuff in my room and walked into Bella's. She was asleep curled into a ball however bags under her eyes. A groan escape of her condition, did she stay up late again? With a sigh; I crawled into her bed and did my last moment of tease before she disappears for who knows how long. Sure, I'll see Bella again but not for a couple of years or a decade at the least. Tapping my finger on her nose and hummed a familiar tune. She didn't wake so I had no choice. I sat up taking a deep breath.

_"Oh, I can't get him up can't get him up in the morning,_

_Oh I can't get him up can't get him up in the morning,_

_The sergeant's worst then general_

_The general is worse than sergeant_

_The sergeants worst than General-_

. . . . And Bella is worst of them all!"

Instantly, Bella woken up with a gasped when I jumped on her bed, though lucky to pull back before her head butted me.

"DIANA!" she exclaimed, while I laughed my butt off on the ground, holding my gut with tears in my eyes.

"Sorry Bella, maybe the bugle wasn't the right song. How about," taking a deep breath, "_Rise and shine and give god the glory glory. Rise and Shine and give god the-_" a pillow made contact to my face to shut up. I jumped towards the window, opening the blinds to let the pale pink light in, "C'mon Belly, tis the day, unless you change your mind. I got a debit card and two backpacks filled with clothes in my mustang. You know."

Grabbing a quarter off her desk, "_Heads Carolina tails California, somewhere greener somewhere warmer, up by mountain down ocean. . . "_Singing a _Sugarland _song.

Bella shook her head amused at my performance, "You know you got a good voice. Why not be a singer?"

I stopped my action and stared at her then the floor. "I haven't decided lately."

"Diana, has the school announced if you're in the academy?" Bella asked.

I nodded, "I got accepted; so three froths of my classes will be in the art."

Bella smiled and gave me a hug, "I'm so glad."

I hugged back then we pull apart staring at Bella's face then groan. "Alice is going to kill me. What did you do, have a bachorlette party without me?"

Bella chuckled and kicked me out of her room to change. Once we both changed we reminded Charlie to pick up Mr. Weber while eating our breakfast and then headed out the door into my car, since Edward confiscated the Guardian. Bella saw the two backpacks in the back seat along with a map of California.

"You actually meant it?" Bella exclaimed.

I shrugged putting the key into the ignition. "Hey, you never know? Come on, didn't we want to see Disneyland or SeaWorld when we were little or we can go on a cruise. School doesn't start for another four weeks. And besides, I always wanted to try a_ kamikaze,_ heard they were killers."

"Diana," Bella sighed shaking her head amused.

"Isabella," I challenged until we both laughed and drove to the Cullen's house where the wedding would take place. When we were half way in the woods I stopped and handed a blind fold. Bella gave a questionable look. I gave an innocent smiled; tying the fabric around her eyes, "Alice wanted me to do this. She wants to make everything a surprise, so don't chew me up."

Bella groan but nodded. Once we got to the house I helped Bella inside greeted by an overwhelming fragrance of flowers. That were scattered everywhere.

"Orange blossoms . . . lilac . . . and something else- am I right?" Bella asked curiously as she sniffed the air.

"Very good, Bella. You only missed the freesia and the roses." Alice said as she greeted us up the stairs. The house looked amazing but I didn't say anything as we headed to one of the Bedroom. When did this room, became a suit with the large bathroom that actually look like a beauty salon. For the counters was cover in makeup and hair products. Removing the blind fold Bella groaned.

"Is this really necessary? I'm going to look plain next to him no mattered what." Bella whined.

Alice pushed her into a chair. "No, no one is going to dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."

"Cause you'll drink their blood?" I snickered only to be glared at by the pixie. I just smirked until she tossed me something of a tube. I read the color_ traction _in my skin tone. I stared at her confused.

"It's for you scar a concealer if that's okay?" Alice said a little worry afraid she'll offended me. I just shrugged sitting on the counter however Alice grabbed my wrist and kicked me out. "Next room to the right is your station."

Before I could protest someone grabbed my hand and dragged me away. It was Rosalie; she smiled and took me into her room then bathroom. Instantly pushed into a salon chair with a thud and oomph! I was also greeted by another vampire; a woman whose hair was black while her pale skin bear a hint of olive tone in her chalky complexion. But relieved to see her golden eyes, assuming she was from the Denali Coven in Alaska.

"Hello my name is Carmon," she said with a Spanish accent.

"_Hola, me llamo Diana,_" I said in Spanish.

"Diana," she repeated my name in Spanish terms. Carmon was a lovely woman as she and Rosalie helped me with my makeup and hair. Instead of a simple bun or curls, Carmon put my hair in some braided style putting my hair in a loop bun.

"Carmon, can you finish her make up while I help Alice. There's something I need to do?" Rosalie said. I smiled she was going to make some amend with Bella. Carmon nodded and took the brush.

"Of course," Carmon said and Rosalie left, she stood in front of me. With a smiled, "Before I finish, a friend of yours want me to give you something."

I raised a brow confuse; what friend? Carmon nodded and handing me a piece of paper, I read it.

"_Dear Diana_

_Thank you for everything two months ago and gladly take your advice. Riley and I found Fred, he was shock at first but please to see us alive. Although, Fred punched Riley hard in the face that it cracked close to shattered. Anyway, we went to the Denali and they showed us how to be vegetarian, my favorite animal to drink is elk but deer's alright. Though, I feel kinda guilty when staring into their dead cold eye. Including we all agreed to never drink wolfs blood: Riley did one time and regretted it. The three of us also became our own coven we decided we now call ourselves the __**Wonderer Coven**__ since we're going to see the world or at least America. Also search for Shelly and Steve, the escaped before the battle started. We actually head to Idaho for unfinished business since I got a memory. Please don't be mad when it's on the news but it had to be done, afterward we're going to Nevada to find my mother's body. When we meet again, I'll explain but please understand justice must prevail. I miss you and hope we can hang, _

_Sincerely your undead friend Bree_

_P.S Riley wanted me to mention that his arms still remain open._

I chuckled at the last statement. It's good to know they are okay, as I grabbed the picture that came with it of them. Their eyes were now an orange color, especially their physical health much toned. But now I know who Fred was. He looked like a college student maybe once in the school football or wrestling team; by his broad-shoulders and muscular body at the height of six feet and curly blonde hair. But looking closer at the picture, he wrapped one of his arms around Bree waist eyes never leaving her face while she smiled at the Camera. Though Riley stood next to them arms cross with a smug smirk.

"It good to know they're okay." I whispered.

"All because of you," Carmon said, "You are amazing Lycan one of many reason for I came. Even my husband, Eleazar wants to me you, but let's finished you up. _Si_?"

"_Si_," I repeated. Carmon finished pampering my face and helped me into my dress and heals. Esme soon came in with a small leather box.

"You look beautiful Diana." Esme complimented. I blushed and stare at the box, it looked familiar. Esme chuckled. "We wanted to thank you for helping us with Victoria and since you refuse to take any of our gestured. Jasper made some tweaks and got something from the military storage unit."

What did she get at the storage unit? I mean there wasn't much items other than furniture and clothes since living with my dad we hardy spend much than what necessary. The only thing valuable other than the T.V was, oh my gods they didn't! Looking at Esme with questionable eyes in thinking what I thought was more valuable than money. She smiled and open the lid. Inside was my mother's jewelry. It made me gasped as tears wield to see moms military ball jewelry set. They were made out of diamonds and sterling silver. The necklace with a tear drop, matching tear drop earrings, and the bracelet made out of crystals. Esme took the necklace and help putting it on.

"You deserved it." Was all she said as she kissed my cheek and left followed by Carmon. I touched the tear drop that rested on my chest and smiled. Mom, how I miss you so; shaking my head I went to go see Bella for I got something for her. When I entered, Bella looked gorges in her wedding gown absolutely beautiful though the others weren't there. As she wore a fitted white lace gown that was from Anna Green Gables inspiration.

"And so the duckling discovered she was a swan." I said. Bella open her eyes and gasped. "You looked Beautiful."

"You looked divine," She said a nit nervous. Scratch that, completely nervous quickly I grabbed her hands.

"Bella, breathe or should I asked Alice to fetch Jasper." I said which she rolled her eye, "Hey, you got an hour and last minute decision and it's hello Hollywood. Maybe we can go see a celebrity, didn't you had a crush on Pattinson?"

"Har, har, but Diana, you look so different," She said changing the subject.

"Rosalie and Carmon are amazing with their work along with the concealer. But don't inspect me putting this much Make-up or wearing heel." I said, guiding her to sit on the bed. "Remember when we used to live together and took Ballet class and did the production of Swan Lake?"

"Yeah, you were graceful with the black swan; I was terrible." Bella being stubborn, I rolled my eyes typical.

"Not always, but remember how our class mates teased us because of our name?"

"They called us the swan sister. I remember you wearing a black leatar and tutu while I wore a pink one with a white tutu. Why are you bringing this up?"

I smiled and pulled out a small velvet box, something I bought. Bella was going to protest till I open the box to show two swan pins: one black with a ruby eye while the other white with a sapphire with their necks formed together to form a heart. Small and simple as I picked them up, setting the box aside. I separated them and put the white swan on the high color of her dress.

"Something new." I murmured then put on the black swan on the shoulder before taking her hands. "Belly, even though we never got a chance to be sisters again. I want to say I love you and will always be there, we got forever, don't forget that."

"Mooney," Bella whispered using my old nickname before we hugged each other.

"Oh, my Girls!" Squealed Renee; gushing before she was fully in the room. Renee just arrived Two days ago; it was weird calling her Aunt Renee again since I haven't seen her for over five years. But I helped to keep my ecstatic once removed aunt from the wedding decoration. We hardly talk since I wanted to let Bella to have her last minute with her. "Oh, honey, you're so beautiful! Oh, I'm going to cry! And Diana aren't you lovely, you looked exactly like your mother. Alice you and Esme should be wedding planners. Where did you get this dress? It's gorgeous! So graceful, so elegant. Bella, you looked like you just stepped out of a movie. Including you Diana like you just out of _Chicago _all flapper up. As she wiggled her eyebrows. I blushed what she meant. The dress I wore does seem a little seductive. We stood up and listen to Aunt Renee dialog on the wedding design theme on Mrs. Elizabeth Mason ring during the eighteenth hundred.

Alice who joined us as she and Bella and I exchanged a conspirational look. My aunt was off the dress style that was more than eighty to a hundred years. Whatever, the wedding was going to be a smashed. A load gruff was heard entering Charlie "Renee, Esme said it's time you got settled down there,"

"Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!" Renee astonished in Charlie wearing a tux, since you only see him in his police uniform or casual jeans and flannel shirt, I snickered. Though Renee pouted, she complains why she had to go until she mentions something that Charlie had. Charlie pulled and produces a white box and handed it to Renee she lifted the lid and held it out to Bella.

"Something Blue," She said.

"Something old, too, they were your Grandma Swans" Charlie added nervous since I was in the room. "We had the jeweler replace the pastels with Sapphire."

Inside the box was Grandma Helen silver combs. As the floral shape held three sapphires. Tectonically Grandma Swan wanted the comb to go to the first born daughter. However, Dad didn't have time for marriage in the military before he met my mom so she gave it to Charlie to give to his daughter. I was okay with it; even though my middle name was Helen; I had my mother jewelry on my person. Bella looked at me worry, I just smiled and nodded.

"Mom, Dad . . . You shouldn't have." Bella said her throat quench.

"Alice wouldn't let us do anything else," Renee said and made a joke, I rolled my eyes while Alice held a smirked and put the comb in Bella's braided hair.

"That's something old and blue, and the swan pin is new . . . so here." Alice said tossing something white and frilly at Bella. I burst out laughing when I saw the garter. "That's mine and I want it back!"

Alice then kicked out Renee and me out though handed me the bride's maid bouquet of roses and orange blossom and in the middle were a few Aconitum buried deep. Funny, how Alice would put a poisonous plant in a bouquet. I sighed and headed down stairs to meet Carlisle he was going to take me down the aisle as he offered his hand in which I accepted.

"You look lovely, Diana," Carlisle said. I blushed until a flashed was made. Blinking a few times from bright lights and orbs: only to glare at Orion. He wore a tux, along with bearing a huge professional camera.

"Smile," Orion said with another flash this timed I glared, sneaky photographer, oh it's on tomorrow. Orion chuckled. "Do I say how lovely you looked, sister?"

"Flattering will get you nowhere, dear brother." I replied though gritted teeth. Carlisle chuckled amused.

"Hey, not now you two its Bella's wedding!" Alice scolded.

"Sorry," Both Lycans mumbled in result for Emmett and Jasper to snicker. Since the newborn army, Orion and I gotten closer to be actual siblings; bickering or at each other throat sometimes. Charlie asked if we were possibly related, the answered was _maybe. _Leah and Seth made comments how weird it was to see their action stood before them. Anyway, Rosalie started to play the organ, show time.

Edward stood there excited that he actually looked human. Carlisle leads me down the aisle and I saw Seth, Leah, Sue, and Billy sitting close by. Leah said she came here for Seth protection, though I think it was a chance to be close to Orion while Sue came to see Orion as well. Probably since he was the wedding photographer and mothers are always curious on their daughter's boyfriends. Though Billy just nodded; he came probably to comfort Charlie when Bella says 'I do'. Even Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, and Eric were here too. Oh this is good, as we walked down the aisle under bloomed wisteria and cherry blossom trees for the petals pass along in the wind.

Once everyone was settled, Bella and Charlie came down and the Ceremony started. It went quite well indeed. Though, Bella seemed in a hurry but to see your true love by natural emotion transpire you was lovely. Even a funny moment to all immortals silently made when Minister Weber said,_ 'as long you both shall live'_ instead of _'till death do us part?_' Now it was a family joke. Once the vows were exchange along with the rings the grand finally came.

"You may now kiss the bride." Mr. Weber said.

Edward smirked and cradled Bella's face carefully and bent his head and kissed her steeling her breath away. I rolled my eyes while Carlisle gave a quiet cough to cut it out there an audience watching. They pulled away and smiled as the crowed cheers.

"May I present to you the new married couple? Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen's,"

Everyone cheered in applauded while I smile to see the happiness in my cousin eye. One Swan flew away to be with her other towards while the black swan fly the other direction to her mysteries.

**.o0o.**

During the reception, I met a lot of interesting people the rest of the Denali coven from Alaska. Except, it was a shame that Irina couldn't come do to personal reasons. Manly the Quileute wolves killing her mate Laurent. Involuntary shudder, better yet, glad she didn't come for moons sake. Though Eleazar asked to speak with me in private; he told me, he had an ability to sense others gifts and told me I was a Medium. Confused by his statement, he said I have the ability to see dead who wished to be seen. Great, now I'm _Alison Dubois._ But it does make sense. I told him I experience meeting dead people that of my parents, Harry, and possibly the third wife. Eleazar was pleased to hear this. Anyway, I rejoined everyone in my table for the food reception that consists of my pack friends and Orion, before the feast about to start Alice handed me a microphone. Okay Diana, you can do this.

"I like to make a speech before we start." Everyone sat in their assign seats eyes on me. Taking another deep breath, "First off, I like to congratulate the newly wedded couple." Everyone then cheered and applause.

"So, when I was asked to give a speech, I thought of the wedding I went to, and how the best man set a reminder to the groom. He said _'when asked something to do, do it and remember to say 'yes dear'_" Instantly laughter erupted until asking everyone to settled down. "But I'm going to go easy and read everyone a poem. One I believe some may know. And from the bride's favorite author:

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all short a date_

_Sometimes to hot the eye's off heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd:_

_And every fair from fair sometimes declines,_

_By chance or nature's change course untrimm'd;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When eternal lines to time thou grow'st:_

_So as long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee._

"Welcome to the Family Edward, but let me warn you Charlie has been cleaning his shot gun and Bella, nice catch. You really reeled yourself a looker." As I said the last part Bella blushed bowing her head while everyone laughed. I sat back down before getting my food with a sigh of relief, Seth patted my back.

"You were awesome, Dia," Seth complimented.

"Thanks Sethy." I breathed.

Leah waved her hand, "Awn, could have done better and embarrassed the leech lover even more."

Orion joined us at our table and pecks his girlfriend on the cheek, "I think the shot gun was enough."

Soon our table was called and we fetched our dinner, afterwards it was Cake everyone laughed when they shoved cake at each faces. Soon it was the bouquet toss in which Angela caught while on the, borrow gartered and shot in straight into Mikes face. Lucky Orion caught a picture in time.

When the music started, the first dance played for the married couple dancing to, _"__Flightless Bird, American Mouth." _Seth pulled me onto the dance afterward the couple first dance, practically tripped in these damn heels, but Seth caught me. We dance until the D.J announced it was time for the parents dance with their children. Instantly I frowned, excusing myself to sit at the far end of the tent and watch. Edward dance gracefully with Esme while Bella danced with Charlie. A wave of sorrow and envy filled me that my eyes became teary.

"Jasper said he felt some jealousy and loneliness over here." Carlisle said as he sat next to me with a glass of fancy champagne. "And it's not from young Mr. Newton." I scoffed wiping the tears away before chugging down the alcohol. "Want to talk?"

"Did you take psychology?" I asked with a snort and grabbed the second glass. Funny how the alcohol doesn't affect me anymore than giddy.

"No, but three hundred years give me experience than what a piece of paper proclaims," He replied in casual tone. "Also having a wife and now three daughters and a cousin can help."

I chuckled rolling my eyes, amuse of Dr. Cullen's accusation. "You miss your parents?"

"Yeah, never will I have a chance with mom to go bridal shopping or Dad to walk me down the aisle and have our last father daughter dance. The last time we dance was at the Naval Ball in December last year."

Carlisle nodded, "You still have your Charlie?"

I shook my head arms crossed, "Sooner or later I'll have to disappear. He's already starting to get suspicion by my action, the mood swing, and sleep walking."

"Sleep walking that's peculiar," Carlisle mentally noted as we watch Bella and Edward dance towards the woods. " . . . But I understand. Once you transform, the moon won't just physically change you, but utmost your blood lust will be at its peak. Trigger by anger or anything that raise your pulse."

"Sounds like rage state." I chirped leaning back to show my golden eyes for a moment before back to blue. "I accepted in whom and what I am, but the human side of me lingers on. That we all feel it, just hard to see it right in front of you."

Carlisle agreed and stood up and offers a hand to dance. I smiled and accepted the offer as we dance a waltz for a song. Dancing with Carlisle was amazing in cool breeze until Emmett cut in to an upcoming beat; follow by Edward as we dance slowly.

"I want to thank you for everything, Diana." Edward said.

"Don't mention it, what are cousins for," I said as we turn.

Edward shook his head, "Always selfless in many ways."

"Actually, I'm doing something selfish, Eddie dear." I murmured leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I'm letting Bella become one of you."

As the song ended he stared at me confused in what I just said then smiled, "You fear in being alone?"

"There are a lot of things I fear Edward, and some that none of you or your family could comprehend." The music changed and Seth tapped Edward shoulder. Seth knew when the right moment came to save the day.

"So Dia, got any plans this weekend?" Seth asked as we dance to _'I got a feeling'_ by _Black Eye Peas_. "Cause I was wondering if you can join Leah, Orion, and me to the summer festival so I-"

A primal growl of rage was heard that Seth, Leah, Orion and I stiffen. No one not even the vampire in the tent could hear due to animalistic communication. Seth cursed Jacob name and I looked around too, neither notice Bella wasn't here nor Edward. Nodding for Leah and Orion to stay. Seth and I walked faster into the woods leaping behind the house creek. Without thinking, I lengthen talons and muscles to the fullest of my rage state form. What we found was Jake holding Bella in a vice grip with the pack behind him while Edward stood in front glaring at the shaken wolf.

"Jake, bro, back away," Seth urged as we join in on the dramatic moment. "You're losing it."

Jake froze in his action eyes widen in horror. I took a deep, breath deciding to attempt to use my command voice, walking closer till I place a hand on his arm, "_Jacob calm down, you're hurting her, just let her go."_

He looked at me furious but let go of Bella enough time for Edward to grab her. "You knew, you knew all along."

"Jacob, there are things I can say, but others I can't control." I warned, scared even, the command voice already gone realizing I don't have that capability in dominance. Jacob was now shaking again that I was about to hug him, except none of us expects the next move. For I found myself on the ground, face hurt around the temple region around my left eye. I gasped touching it and wince. It even hurt to wince as well, feeling the muscles started to swell around the temple region while things were blurry in the left eye.

"Traitor," Jacob bellowed as Seth grabbed him, "I thought you were my friend, but you're a hypocrite." He then his eyes focused on Edward, burned in fury. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" Before he could phase I pushed him way while Seth pulled as Sam came out in wolf form to get Jacob out. Looking over my shoulders with no word to get Bella out of here to Edward, he nodded.

"Don't do it Jake. Walk away. C'mon!" Seth tugged harder ignoring Jacobs's insults and comment till Paul and Embry restrained him. When we were a quarter of a mile away from the reception instantly Jacob fazes which Seth pushed me out of the way.

"_**That's enough Jacob!" **_Sam gave the Alpha command. Jacob shook, shuddered violently but stop with a huff and glared at me. I shuddered if looks could kill and pierced my soul with fear.

"_Shit Dia, your eye." _Jared pointed out. The pack stiffen while I cover the black eye that started to swell. I snarled instantly punched Jacob in the muzzle that a crack was heard. Good, I hope it breaks his face to no avail.

"You know what, Jacob Black! You're right, I am a hypercritic, but I wouldn't dare consider traitor from my _best friend . . ._ you know what, it's over! Until you get your head out of your ass. DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" then I took off, running back to the party though tripped a few times that my heel broke. I got back to the house and sneaked inside upstairs before anyone saw me. Running straight into the bathroom, I gazed into the mirror to see a swelled left eye, with the werewolf heeling speed, it'll take two days if not three. How am I going to explain this to Charlie?

"Diana," I jumped by Rosalie intrusion, she stopped and examined my condition. She hissed after her cold hand touch the bruise and gave the order to follow her into her bathroom. Rosalie did her magic by putting on the concealer and redid my make up while undoing my hair. I was also given another set of shoes though sandals this time.

"Damn, you lost an earring," Rosalie noted. I touched my left ear to feel my mother's earring was gone. With a sigh, I removed its twin follow by the necklace deciding to put on my wolfsbane necklace. I wasn't ready to claim such inheritance, like a child. With no word, I walked into a guest room where Alice and Esme helped Bella out of her gown. Sneaking up behind her, I started pulling out the pins of her hair and let them fall in wavy curls. Bella turned around, eyes widen at my eye, instantly hugging me. I hugged back amazed that she the eldest but I beat her in height.

"I'm fine Bella, nothing severe, though-" I paused in thought. Jacob would probably have a broken nose by the force I put into it. Alice handed me the white going away ensemble dress, as I help my cousin in it.

"I'll call you when I know where I'm going." She promised.

"Don't worry, I already know, just have fun and don't do anything crazy. I'm not willing to fly over to give another round of CPR, Belly." I teased. "Lucky it didn't rain… a miracle indeed."

I stared into the dusk sky waving goodnight for this night. We exchange our final good byes before going down stairs to the out stretch rows of people tossing rice. Edward and Bella walked though stopped to give her goodbye to Charlie. Once in the car she stares at me and I smiled with a simple wave, mouthing 'tah, tah, for now'.

When the car was out of sight and the guest were gone. Alice persuades Charlie to let me spend a few nights in the cleaning committee. He shrugged and left; once all humans were gone along with the Denali coven I sat on the couch next in between Emmett and Jasper arms wrap around them while my feet elevated on a cushion with ice.

"I need a drink."


	2. Chapter 2: You want me to do what!

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**_

_**Chapter 2: You want me to do what?**_

I ran down the trail during an early run; to relieve some of the stress that has been pressuring me, since the sixth moon. Followed by the stares I get at school weren't fun. Hardly made any friends than Cassandra, her boyfriend Nick, along with his friend Ian. Charlie also been on my back as well, since the last moon where I practically snapped at him so hard that fear was shown in his eyes. Terrified, I locked myself in my room during the tortures pain, so unbearable to hold in. Uncle Charlie demanded what the hell is going on. So I lied to him, using an alibi of some PTSD which Charlie bought it though concern.

Including the dreams were back from long ago. Some of me transforming while other were of that night of my father's kill. It doesn't make sense in the tree line, I see eyes one red while the other amber surrounded by black-brown fur. And then the werewolf that crusade me who was muscular and grey with amber eyes, that I wake up sleep walking in the woods or screaming in bed. Soon a headache was pounding in my head.

When I got home, Charlie was making coffee as he handed me a cup. Recently we hardly see each other or talk; it was strange without Bella. I went to the fridge and pulled out some last night dinner for breakfast, steak follow by a carton of eggs, scrambling them over the stove.

"I have a doctor's appointment during school for another physical." I said aloud, trying to make a conversation, "So I'll be leaving school early. Can you write me a note?"

"Sure," Charlie said taking a sip of his coffee while I set breakfast down. "Diana, are you lonely here?"

I took a seat eating my food then taking a swallow, "A little, but I can cope. I'm thinking about doing a part time job at the chocolate shop that opens up in town."

Charlie shook his head, which I scowl for it was the same expression Stan would use. "Alright Charlie, what did you do without telling me?"

"Before I tell you, can you ask me why you don't visit your friends in La push?" Charlie asked that I gulped; he really had to bring that up. "Did you and Jacob have a fight or something?"

Instantly I stood up tossing my food in the garbage. I was so not in a pleasant mood to talk about that jerk of an ass. "It nothing, been busy that all and Orion, Leah, and Seth visit. Also I hang out with Cassandra and Nick."

"I signed us for the student exchange program." Charlie announced all of the sudden. I stopped looking at him shock. He what? No, no, no, not good, the alone time lets me cope with my werewolf and now he brings a foreign student into the picture. Impossible to avoid and all that shit. Charlie saw this and scowled. "You need a distraction from something. So we're having a student come here and live with us for the rest of the school year."

"Charlie! You couldn't have told me this when? Damn it, a little warning so I can prepare for thing like getting Bella's room settles for company. Damn It!" I exclaimed only to regret. Immediately I covered my mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just… I'm in a lot of stress. I haven't gone through colleges and the councilors have been on my back."

"No, I should have discussed this with you sooner." Charlie grumbled getting up and tossing his plate into the sink. "Skip school and just go to the doctor; ask them about some therapy . . . . I know you don't need it. But talked to someone whatever it is that's driving you crazy. The nightmare, sleep walking, and cramps, it's not normal okay kiddo."

"Alright, so when does our guest come and where are they from?" I sighed in defeat.

"Next two weeks, her name Yvaine Smith, and she's from Scotland." Charlie said messing my hair and taking off for work.

I sighed and washed the dishes then went upstairs to shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing how different I looked since the wedding. I was skinnier, thin almost skin and bone. Paler and the scars stand out very clear. While bruised bags hang under my eyes while my now simple blonde wavy hair reach toward my chest. I look almost _dead_. Since my eyes no longer hold the blue except black since my pupil were now dilated. Shaking that thought aside; I hoped into the shower and washed up and do my morning routine, though stopped to run into the toilet and vomited up breakfast. This was the cause, for my body was rejecting everything I eat this pass month. No decent meals: no fats, vitamin, or proteins. I can't even consume milk. I told Orion about this and he noticed, but there was nothing he could do. Not since he was in New York to do a photo shoot. However, that wasn't it. The seventh and final moon is just around the corner; ten days on Sunday. And the Pack has hardly responded to my need or at least the other's: Sam still figuring out what to do. A lycan is the most dangerous predator than any creature on this earth.

"So hungry," I groan, flushing the toilet before getting up and dress into some warm breathable clothes. That was when the doorbell rang. When I came down, the person I saw was Emmett as he barged in. It was common for him and Rosalie to come and visit time to time this pass month. However, now wasn't a good time! So I grabbed my coat and purse.

"Sorry Emmett, but I gotta go to the hospital for a checkup. Maybe later, okay?" I said only to be smack into his chest. "Emmett please moves it's important I go."

"Bella and Edward are back from their honey moon." Emmett said not in a happy lay low self. His gestured was to "listen and follow me" as he took my hand and opens the passenger door to my car. Getting in, he got into the driver seat and drove, I stared at him worry, ". . . Bella's pregnant."

". . . I thought vampires can't reproduce?" I whispered bewilder on the information.

"Shocker isn't it. But that's not it." Emmett said: as his speed off the highway. ". . . It's also killing her."

_Wait what?_ I know the term the fetus can be a parasite feasting inside the mother's womb. But how Emmett, Mr. Happy sounded like it was serious. Emmett hardly gets serious, not even with the newborns. During the ride, I was told Carlisle will also be giving me a physical as appointed to relax Charlie but Emmett was the only one other than Leah, Orion, and Rosalie, who worry that the curse has taken effect. About twenty minutes we were at the house. I stormed out running inside except Edward and Carlisle stopped me.

"I got to see her." I snarled rage state shown.

"In a minute, I need to ask you a favor?" Edward stated. I raised a brow; he took a deep unnecessary breath. "I need you to convince Bella to terminate the fetus?"

What! Grabbing Edward by the collar and slammed him into the door. How dare him to ever consider the idea of forcing Bella to have an abortion. To kill one's own child, it's barbaric. A growl rumbled in my chest until staring into his eyes. How they were full with love and fear to lose his love of his life, his soul mate, his wife.

"How bad is she?"

"Like she has the flu at the moment along with finishing the first trimester," Carlisle said from behind me as his place a hand over my shoulder. "Diana calmed down. I know your inner wolf is disagreeing with us, also how wrong this sounds to kill another life. Except, the consequences is a risk we cannot wait. Her heart may give before she can deliver."

"And you think I can? Hell, she hardly listens to my advice when it comes to life or death." I stopped and took a deep breath. A very deep breath, then let go of Edward rubbing my temple for another headache. This concern Carlisle, "Sorry, Full moon is in ten days and Charlie been breathing down my neck. I had to lie to him about having a kidney stone last full moon."

The guys wince at the lie to Charlie on having kidney stones; they aren't fun or at least that's what dad told me. But they understand, they knew I won't hurt Bella… physically at least. Anyway, Edward escorted me to the living room to find Bella on the couch reading 'And_ then there were none'_ I remember recommending it to her to read it, which made me smile little. Even though she looked like hell, worse than the flue. All sick, pale, bloodshot eyes and bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Bella put the book down.

"Mooney, it's great to see you." Bella happily said. I was appalled; Bella hardly used my old nickname in a long time, maybe once at the wedding but never in like seven years.

"Yeah, Belly it sure has," I replied. "So how far are you in the book?"

"Roger death with an Axe."

_"One chopped himself in halves and then there were six."_ I quoted sitting down next to her, we were left alone to talk. Though, I knew the Cullen's were listening. "You look like hell."

Bella scoffed, "So do you, what happen aren't you eating?"

"Yeah, three meals a day," I lied, don't want to worry or stress her in her…condition. The truth was food started to taste plain and revolting; even a McDonalds Cheese burger. Couldn't say I'm interested in rare meats, practically ate one raw out of the fridge. Though, I've been keeping tabs on Charlie's diet to healthy standards instead of relying on the diner, but still food revolts my stomach.

Bella scowled and smack, I growled at her in challenged daring not to do that. "Don't lie!"

"Fine, you know what, I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smelly things I shouldn't see, hear or smell. I do thing that are like impossible! I'm sleeping walking out into the woods, having hormonly mood swing, lost my appetite, and I'm pretty convinced that I'm losing my fucking mind!" I snapped then gave a loud sigh of relief after the outburst, before covering my mouth. That shouldn't have come out. I stared at a bewilder Bella until she chuckled.

"Yeah, I think it's called, Lycanthropy, happens once a month." She teased making a silly howl. I scoffed rolling my eyes. Seriously, she thinks this is funny at a time like this when both our clocks are ticking. I sighed again crossing my legs under me with a pillow in hand screaming loud into it. Bella patted my shoulder, concern until I stopped to stare at her. "You okay?"

"So a stark told me a new addition has come into the picture?" I asked changing the subject. This was more important than my issues.

"Yes," Bella breathed petting her belly, "Surprise isn't it, but I'm happy . . . . Edward asked you to persuade me into killing it?"

I sighed taking her hand, "Bella, I don't know much about this child condition only that it's slowly killing you in a quick pace. We know you're stubborn to listen, but hear me out at least. . We can't lose you; Edward would die if you die. . . . . If you want a kid, consider adoption or foster care. What is one compare to helping others?"

Bella shook her head amused, "You thought this through Miss. Anti-abortion."

I growled standing up to stare down at her unknowing that my rage state expresses itself, "Isabella! I approve abortion on certain terms; when it comes to the mother's health, rape, or underage. Now this fetus isn't a bastard's child and you're at legal age, but it's making you sick!" I collapsed onto my knee's head resting on her lap in tears. "I lost so much; I can't lose more in my family."

Bella sighed and run her fingers through my hair, "You're not gonna lose me, and you're not alone. Charlie-"

"Charlie doesn't understand me or what the hell is going on anymore."

"Well, there's your pack mate brother Orion, the pack . . . . And the Cullen's they're you cousin now." She said scratching behind my ear that my foot started to thump along the floor which made her giggle. "Also you'll find love-"

"I don't think I'll ever love nor find the perfect mate. A fragment of my mates is already a vampire; so not in a long time!" I cried, "Please think this through?"

"Mooney, what does your conscience think about me being pregnant, not what Edward or Carlisle told you?" I set my human thought aside and smelled her. To sniff out any danger my talon palm rested on her swollen stomach to feel the bump, how it moves slowly until light headed. Opening my eyes to see darkness, liquid red, orange, and brownish black on flesh walls while the atmosphere of love and protection warmth. The feeling we felt when cuddling with mom when a child. To hear mumbles voices on the other side of the walls, starting to feel afraid while something add pressure. I gasped falling backwards off the couch.

What the hell was that? It was like that discovery or health channel show on babies or baby week. A clip on the human body, I saw in health class. Involuntary shudder, hesitantly place my hand on the baby bump focusing my instinct energy into it to sense negativity. My inner wolf whimpered concern for the fetus. So confused, logically this parasite should be terminated before the host is executed but morally and animal instincts, it should be loved for it was a living organism. An organism that has a heartbeat, one who could hear us now sense us, feels safe however fears what the mumbles talking about. It was human or half human that a bond between mother and child was made. Moon or Gods help us now for it was too late.

"To bear the child," I thought aloud without thinking as a pale hand covered mine.

"You feel it don't you," Bella said. "Diana, there are things I'm gonna give up to be with Edward. But I'll be damn if I killed our child and if I don't make it he'll have his father, his family and his favorite cousin aunty."

" . . . What makes you think it's a boy. It might be a girl?" I scoffed standing up, which a migraine grown in my temple so much information and drama.

"Diana, are you alright?" Bella asked now concern as I started to walk to the window only to collapse. My head hurt along with cramps came with it. "Diana!"

Suddenly, cold hands carried me up looking at their owners to be Carlisle. "Diana, how long has this been happening?"

"Two weeks," I coughed, Carlisle nodded and assures Bella it was stress and carried me into his office for an examination. He laid me on the lounge and took out his medical bag and started the examination; putting on his stethoscope and places the cold metal under my shirt over my heart.

"Deep breaths," He ordered. I did as many times to hear my heart beat at unusual rates if I'm still running. Carlisle scowled removing his stethoscope and continues the physical. "I want to thank you for trying Diana."

I sighed, "She's stubborn. I can't believe she railroad me."

"You're thoughts on abortion is medically used on health reason or rape patients. So professional, I would agree and terminate. However, my wife is against it and it morally wrong." Carlisle said tapping my knee with some sort of triangle mallet on my knee's for reflex. Until he asked me to lie down and lifted my shirt over the torso to examine the scars. I flinched when he touched the bite mark an oval shape of teeth on the side.

"Sorry, does it hurt all the time?" He asked while writing notes.

"Only when touch," Carlisle nodded then scowled how visible my ribs poke through skin.

"Diana, you're thin, let's check your weight?" He said helping me up and onto a scale which his scowled deepen, "Hardly a hundred pounds, Diana, you are underweight." He touched my arm and gave a light pinched "Hardly any body fat, have you been eating any dairies or proteins?" But I didn't replied, "Diana anorexic isn't healthy-"

"I'm not _anorexic!" _I snapped taking a deep breath, walking back to the lounge taking a seat my face in hand. "It's my appetite. When I eat normal food it just taste wrong or I puke it out five minutes later. But when I eat raw meat or rare, I inhale it fast until realizing it to vomit."

"Have you told Orion about this?" Carlisle asked instantly by my side.

"Yes and he doesn't know what to do."

"What else have changes over the past month and be truthful; for if this is a side effect of your curse then there are problems?"

"I've been moody, mostly angry that I just run. I'm sleep walking more than usual to find myself at least a mile away from home. Charlie's been down my back that I get these thought… to kill or hurt others who dare taunt or provoke me. Including the sedatives hardly work! I get tremors in my hand and migraines. Felines hiss at me and dog's coward away. And the usual dream that now I wake up screaming."

Carlisle wrote all this down in a journal, "And what of these dreams"

"Usually the painful transformation: to feel wild before wake though they stopped by the second moon till now. However, I get this nightmare of that night. The night I was attack and my father murder, to see these eyes opposite from each other in the forest. One that's amber wolf iris while the other, an icy blue or red; I don't know… it shifts each color time to time. Then finally: the actual attack of a huge grey Lycan mauling at me, my screams unheard till a sound of a gun." I began to sob which Carlisle hugged me for comfort as he rubbed soothing circles down my back, "Why do I dream of that night? Why do I have to see that bloodbath over and over again?"

"I don't know, but you been in pain all this time and you didn't tell anyone Diana. To have the same dream countless time isn't healthy on psychological terms . . . until you transform; I don't know what to do. I can't force you to stay here and keep you cage from your last moment of humanity.'

After that Carlisle finished the examination with a blood test to see if this wasn't a natural cause of my illness and just a virus. Though, I doubt it. Soon my phone rang checking to see the caller I.D to be Charlie's office.

"Hey Uncle Charlie," I answered

"Hey Diana, how's the check up?" Charlie asked. I bite my lip looking at Carlisle as we listen.

"Okay, though Dr. Cullen couldn't figure out what's going on with my weight; might need some medications for sleep and abdominal pain, but I'm okay."

"Dr. Cullen huh, has there been any news about Bella or Edward coming back?" Charlie asked excited. I gulped as Carlisle along with Edward who instantly stood in front of me, wonder what I'm going to tell Charlie. There instinctive eyes pressured me that my body rapidly shaking in small tremors on this situation.

"Uncle Charlie, Bella caught a disease while in the tropic, quarantine even before transferring her to a hospital. Somewhere for treatment, they asked for a relative blood and DNA sample, just in case if it not related." I blubbered out confused in my own words. The two vampires sighed in relief to my fib. Charlie freaked out that I handed the phone to Carlisle to deal with this. As they explain thing through, a headache was growing on my left temple that I rubbed it. Why am I feeling so fatigue and angry and starved?

"Yes Charlie, I'll let you know of her condition." Carlisle said as he hanged up then stares at me taking my hand. "Diana, what's wrong, you got to tell us?"

Whatever it is, my body felt warm and my nose burned from everyone scent as echo of the others came into the house. Staring into Carlisle's eyes, my mouth watering dehydrated, looking into his body to see all available week points to crush his neck. This feeling; to sense a threat pulsing through my veins. A growl rumbles in my chest that the two vampires back away. Edward was going into defenses about to attack until Carlisle place a hand to stop him.

"No Edward; gives her a moment. The wolf seems pressure close to threaten." Carlisle warned Edward then faced me.

"Well, we can't let her loose in the house, what if she-" Edwards started.

"She wouldn't; this if a fight or flight mechanism" Carlisle explained.

Is stood up panting walking away from them close to the window to breathe; a moan escape. What is this feeling so warm and yet . . . impossible to describe a pleasure pain. A pulse thrum in my left hand looking at the five pigments of the curse; it burned on those spot. Lost in the gaze of the forest, something called to me far off into the west. Listening closer as far as I could to hear the waves, water . . . the ocean.

"Ugh!" I groan wrapping my arms around my waist while my knees gave away. I looked straight ahead, eyes zooming forward for my hearing amplified to hear the sound of a deer.

_**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill, Flesh, Blood**_

"Edward, stays with Bella and don't leave her side."

"What's going on?"

"Diana listen, ignore the desire, it's too early. Deep breaths, you shall have your kill in the hunt, but the moon isn't ready." Carlisle said.

"I . . . I can't . . . be . . . here." I choked out danger in the atmosphere when I close to Bella I was okay but now alone with a vampire I just have the urge to kill, a sudden burst of negativity and hate.

Not daring to risk it. I stormed out of the house into my mustang and drove off. I needed to get away or else I'll regret my action on impulse. The farther I was the easier my body came to be. My cell rang a few times; though I ignored them. The only place I could relax was pulling me towards the source, somewhere in La push, to first beach.

**.o0o.**

It rain but I didn't care, just walk bare foot on wet sand and watch the rainy horizon, listening to my I-pod. Whatever it is, I felt at ease by the ocean presence, to smell of sandal-wood and salt water. I was born by the sea, rise near the sea and desire to be close for so long I've been away almost two months. Two months since of hang with my pack friends, away from this beach. So many memories, a time of imagining being a pirate when little with Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Shaking that memory aside I press next on the I-pod to list to _**AFI Prelude 12/21.**_

_"This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_  
_This is what I brought you may forget me._  
_I promise you my heart just promise to sing,_  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,_  
_I thought you need me,_  
_This is what I thought so think me naïve,_  
_I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,_  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."_

Somehow, coming to first beach was soothing. Orion once told me the moon and ocean were lovers having a push and pull sensation. I sat down not a damn caring if I get soak and dazed into the ocean and the gray sky rain tapping on my face. The waves moving in and out, in and out; creating white foam on darker gray!

In and out . . .

In and out . . . .

In . . . and . . . out-

**.o0o.**

I woke up to find myself in some one's bedroom in someone's bed. Instantly lifting the covers to find myself in my underwear and gym bra. Shit, cursing under my breath until sniffing the air to smell Emily and Sam scent everywhere. With a sigh of relief, though hope it was Emily who undresses me and not Sam or the pack otherwise there will be hell to pay. A flannel shirt and cut-off jeans rested on the end of the bed, grabbing them to change quickly then went down stairs slowly. The cabin seems quiet, too quiet.

"Sam, what's happening to Dia; she's so thin?" It was Emily. It smells like she was cooking, sitting on the step and listen to their conversation.

"I don't know, Emily. Billy said that Charlie told him that she been acting strange since the leeches wedding. She been avoiding him when she snaps, when doing dishes a plate is broken, haves nightmares and hardly eats." Sam replied

"Could it be the curse?"

"Maybe honey, but I have other theories of the _postpone bind_ of a certain someone or the Cullen."

"Postpone bind, Sam is that even possible? The last time that happened was long ago and it destroyed the couple. But if it is then who?"

What the hell is a postpone bind, is it some werewolf thing or a shifter thing?

"I don't know, Emily. She's been around the pack to make a connection with us. Except me, Jared, Leah, Quil, and Paul even. So that leaves the rest; highly doubt the twins would form a bind. So it leaves three guys. Embry was the first wolf she met. Then there was her old relationship with Jacob, and finally Seth." Sam explained.

"Sam this isn't good. Remember she broke off half of her relation because of Jacob, you should let him-"

"His thoughts are not clear, Emily. Until that boy can focus he is under the command. I'm doing this because Diana said so. Damn it, because of that, the pack is also avoiding her. Sooner or later she'll think . . . I don't know hate us maybe? And worse is yet to come."

"Then tell her, Sam. She's a sister to us all and she must know what's going to happen when her cousin is bitten." Emily said. My eyes widen shock to remember the treaty. If a Cullen crosses Quileute land or bite's a human then the treaty is broken. First sight of a vampire and it's game over. Instantly walking in, panic to know the answer.

"You wouldn't!" I cried stumbling some.

"Dia!" Emily responded shock in my intrusion, but I stare at Sam as he stood up.

"Diana, let me explain that is the law of our treaty." Sam said as his motion me to calm down.

"But the treaty doesn't mention the human preferences. Bella was once an allied to you when Victoria scourges your land; she told everything about her and them. Bella made her choice you're not going to punished her for it?" I said desperately, Sam thought about this clearly, "Please Sam, the Cullen's aren't going to fight unless defense and will be gone very soon."

"And what do you want from this?" Sam asked serious in his alpha voice.

I bit my lip, "To spare them. We allied with them to save Forks and La push, let our past alliance spare them at this decision. Let this slide until they break another rule; if they walk on native land or bite another human, or a major threat. They're going to leave to isolate her anyway. I beg of you, Sam. Do not challenge them over your ancestors treaty. This is a new generation, a new pack. Would you risk your brother's lives without provocation?"

Sam stared straight into my eyes reading my expression then sigh, "Why are you doing this, for the bloodsucker and leech lover?"

"For she is my cousin and therefore a part of me," I answered.

" . . . . Very well, I would not risk the pack under provocation nor harm your cousin. But if there is evidence of a danger, then I have no choice but eliminate them!"

I held my tongue on mentioning Bella pregnancy how vampires can reproduce. If do so, Sam would barge out and assemble his pack and killed them all out of fear, out of caution. I clenched my fist to my side, looking down and spoke through clench teeth, "If that day comes then you just lost a sister."

"And we shall mourn in our lost and remember you always." Sam said sighing, the deal to our negotiation with a hand out. However, he doesn't know it would be mourn for my lost if this ordeal takes place. I willing to exile myself but Bella would be the enemy, even now. He and the others won't hesitate and the Cullen's will be slaughter. With a deep breath I shook his hand. Why do I feel like I sold my soul to the devil?

Emily shifted her stance that we pulled back only to be clobbered into a hug. Her rambling on, on how: I should come and visit more often and such. Afterwards, Emily pushed down on a table and shoved a bowl of soup of their tribe native stew. The smell was so mouthwatering, that I couldn't stop myself and inhale, it all down, savoring the taste like I found eating a delicacy. Sam laughed how I acted like one the pack.

"You must be hungry," Emily giggled as her place a second bowl down.

" . . . Sorry for my table manners. It's just my stomach been acting up," I mumble ashamed. "I've been craving for _meat."_

Emily smiled as she rubbed my back, "It's alright Dia, and you should see the boys when there's a BBQ. . . when was the last time you ate. Truly ate?"

"Two days ago?" I guessed. Sam brows furrow while Emily gasped instantly poured another bowl of stew. I chugged down half of the recent bowl. Whatever is in this stew my stomach is satisfy by some reason. Though the look on Sam worried me, "I don't know why Sam, but normal food doesn't satisfy me. Not fish or chicken or even vegetables anything unless a stomach aches."

"And now after the stew?" Sam asked.

"God, I'm in heaven," as I took another spoonful, "What's the recipe?"

"Parsley, rosemary, potatoes, onion, carrots, mushroom, and instead of beef tenderloin I used Venison sometimes elk on special occasion." Emily said that the spoon fell.

Venison as in deer! Remembering biology class when learning about wolves; what was their diet again? Carnivores in other words meat, so they mostly eat caribou, bison, elk, moose, deer, rabbit, meat I can only be satisfied by, red rare meat . . . ._**Flesh.**_

Shaking that thought aside, I can't think such thought, clinging to my wolfsbane counting now to twenty backwards. The beast growled louder inside that it echo in my head. I massaged my temple for relief of the pressure. It or her temptation her desire howling at me:

_**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill, Flesh, Blood**_

"Diana?"

I blinked a few times, out of breath that I got up scooting off the chair as fell over. I was nervous pushing me backward till my back made on contact to the cold metal fridge. My body shaken in fears or was it more that was something else? Emily and Sam gave me a question yet caution look.

"Diana, is something wrong?" Emily asked.

_**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill, Flesh, Blood**_

"I . . . I gotta go," I whispered dashing out the house grabbing my coat that hung on the rack and ran into the rain. That was the second time I ran from my family today. Why am I running away from them, from their help? Charlie concerns, the Cullens worries and the pack, my overprotected brother. Was this my instincts to fear of danger a self -preservation among those I love? To protect them from me, by pushing them away?

Was I meant to be a loner?

I ran about a mile when I got to my mustang and drove back to Charlie's fast though legal to the speed limit. Including, when I saw a brown chocolate wolf running along the tree line. Quil, i took a deep breath and slowed down till stop on the side of the road. When I got out and I ran up to Quil. He stood their panting when I got to him. Instantly I hugged him, to feel his soft rough fur.

"_Dia what's wrong, are you sick? Say something." _Quil asked rumbling his muzzle against my face_._

"I want to remember you, before it's gone," I said before running back on the road toward my car.

"_DIA!"_

I drove all the way home around five. Uncle Charlie wasn't home nor will he be tonight; for he got the night shift at the police station. And it was Friday. I decided to take a shower when I was sitting inside the tub. A moan escaped of relief to feel hot water over chicken skin. But my body continued to cramp, shudder and sensitive to the pressure given. As the wolf growl and snarled it desire to be free. I lifted my hand to see talons stretched out.

Ten more days, just ten more days,

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Silent wolf singer**

**Serious chapter coming up don't want to miss it.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review I love review!**


	3. Chapter 3: She wolf

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from. The werewolf transformation was inspired by Van Helsing. **_

_**Tis the day of the final moon.**_

**Chapter 3: She Wolf**

An origami paper crane landed on my desk during western civic class, its red wings had writing on it. I look closer it red:

_Diana, will u go 2 HC with me, fri-_

_-. Ian C_

I turned around to stare at Ian Chang; he was an Asian- American I believe. Tall and tone in figure and looked kinda cute even Nick friend. We talked a few time's, though never inspected to be interested in me. He was the schools vice president for senior class, co-captain of the basketball team, and if I'm not mistaken a member of the habitat human society. Never thought he would like an art geek like me. Ian looked at me three chairs away in question, I smiled and nodded. Ian gave a fist punch while his classmate next to him groan, muttering that he wanted to ask me out. Then the Bell rang as Ian came up to my desk.

"So I'll meet you at the dance?" He asked.

"Sure," I smiled. Luckily that the full moon was on Sunday from what the lunar cycle calculated? Ian smiled back and handed me a ticket. Wow, he truly wanted to ask me out we chuckled of the awkward position and I walked back to my car. Inside I squealed like a girl. Yes, yes, yes, I got a date for once and he's one of the popular guy's at school: a bonus. Especially during homecoming add that to the P.S.

Once I got home, Charlie raised a brow about how giddy I was.

"I got a date!" I sang walking into the kitchen

"With _whom_ I may ask?" Charlie asked overprotected.

Ever since I ate Emily stew my attitude lightens up. Knowing I need to eat some wild meat now and then. Charlie didn't mind eating deer or rabbit; once in a while along with red meet lamb, cow, pig, and such. Though I do sneak a midnight snack that of raw meat, somehow it seemed okay to swallow or digest. It was wrong yet it helps my hunger.

"Ian Chang," I replied steeling a piece of raw hamburger meat and ate it quick.

Uncle Charlie sat down on the couch watch ESPN on some football game, "Ian Chang, nice boy, his mom's one of my coworker's."

After finishing what little homework thanks to art academy (She only has three core class, sig trigonometry, 12th grade English and western civics.) and making dinner putting a meatloaf in the oven. I went to my room and call Bella or at least text her. Since the last time I was at the Cullen's my instinct went into over drive of fight or flight. So not having another episode like that before if not Bella safety; I call them or at least text.

_Got date 2 dance 4 homecoming!_

Five minutes later '**cool**** how r u?**'

"_IuI and u?'_

**Tired, Jake came over. Tried to change my mind then took off.**

Why would Jacob be at the Cullen's in fact go on their territory wouldn't that break the treaty? The only people who have immunity, was Orion and I since we're lycans. Orion's friends with Carlisle for who knows how long and Bella being my cousin, this doesn't make sense. Jacob despised the Cullens and loathed to homicidal proportions.

**Dia, is something wrong?**

_How's the baby? _I texted, changing the topic didn't want to stress Bella.

**When does baby bump come on pregnant woman?"**

_About 3 months why?_

**Cuz I feel like a whale**

I burst out laughing at that comment. Poor Edward, he must have to deal with her mood swing.

**When you coming over, I miss you?**

_After full moon Belly; my instincts are unstable around vampires, just 1 week ok._

**Ok bye**

_Bye_

I sighed falling backward till my head hit the headboard. Five days.

Five days, Five days, Five days

_**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill, Flesh, Blood**_

**.o0o.**

The past few days were all a blur, in a good way makes me lose focused on the pain. In fact, there hasn't been any pain, just pins and needles along with cramps here and there. I also regained ten pound. Also I was in a positive mood. I got a text from Alice saying Carlisle is please even advice to drink protein shakes. Though my six sense senses something was wrong that worry about Bella and the baby. But I couldn't risk it for their safety; so going by Edward and Rosalie word that Bella was alright.

I also hang out with Ian at lunch, talking about our future dreams. He wanted to be a lawyer just like his dad. Already had enough ACT and SAT score followed by his community serves and other event to get accept into Yale, Harvard, or Princeton. He asked about my future plans; I told him about being a G.I Jane or military serves but change my mind and study in communication, history B.C, mythology or some art business. Ian whistle amused at my choices with the word teacher. It was fun talking to him, didn't even surprised me that he like Anime, however his music choices did. Thought he would be with everyone's music of rap and whatnot, but turns out he likes Alternative and country music as well. Although, the more I hang with him I notice the feelings are neutral not like a couple thing, more like friends. Ian sensed this and agreed if the dance doesn't improve anything, then its friendship.

So here I was, going through my wardrobe on Friday to figure out what the hell am I'm going to wear. It wasn't formal but everyone says the theme was like a club. _Club? _I dived deep into my closet and pulled out the dress Alice bought me. Perfect, now shoes? As I go under the bed to pull out those leopard print heels. Mirth everywhere I did my hair straightening it with a lone braid and makeup for makeup I did a smoky appeal around the eyes and red lips. Now jewelry, I walked up to the dresser and open my jewelry box that was on top. It was big as I open it, a small porcelain fairy pop out as the music box played the melody _Scarborough fair. _I stared at the velvet box that had mom's jewelry; the one I wore at the wedding. How an earring went missing. I sighed and grabbed my brass arm band and crystal earing.

I examine myself at the mirror. I look hot. Maybe Pixie was right . . . . I can't believe I just thought that. So grabbing my leather jacket and purse I headed downs stairs.

"I'm off," I called out to Charlie.

"Alright got your-"

"Pepper spray," I finished as I entered the living room showing him the pepper spray. Charlie grunted his approval. It has been hard for him lately this past week. Bella called saying she was going to Switzerland for medical treatment. Charlie almost blown a ghastic, if it weren't for Sue; along with Bella explaining it was more like a spa. I know it was the best to lie to Charlie for his protection, but I wonder how he'll react when I'm gone completely.

"Oh, Alice called, said she wants to remind you about a sleepover this weekend." That's right, Orion still was out of town and the pack wasn't responding to my messages on the full moon. Including Monday school would be close for some local holiday that I'm not accustomed to or some federal holiday."

"Thanks for reminding me, I'll be home by ten," I said and kissed his cheek then took off but heard Charlie chuckled muttering 'squirt finally having fun.' I smiled and left driving towards the school. The parking lot was pact though lucky to find a spot by the gate...

"Alright Diana, time to go out there and have fun on your last night being a human," I thought aloud butterflies in my stomach a whole lot of butterfly just nervous.

When I got to the entrance, I found Ian and our friends Cassandra and Nick. Ian looked hot in his black button up shirt except two unbutton and black slacks. We hugged and pecked each other's cheek.

"Ian-kun," I added the honorific to his name.

"Diana- san, you look amazing tonight." Ian replied.

Cassandra and I talked a bit complimenting each-other's dresses then went inside to find the gym decorated with streamers, banners a disco balled and colorful lights everywhere while the DJ played _Lady Gaga Just dance. _I was excited for Homecoming; even though there wasn't a football team nobody could resist a traditional event!

"C'mon, let's dance!" Cassandra exclaimed over the music after we found a place for our coats.

Ian took my hand and led us close to the DJ us dancing crazy. When the song ended a headache started to form. Though ignored it for five more songs later excused me to use the restroom. I stumbled a bit almost breaking the heel. Damn, it was hot out there. As I damped a paper towel over my neck, however, I saw the main veins wider ore exposed as it pumps blood faster. What the . . .

Immediate touching it but they faded back in. I took some deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. Just excited, the music loud, body heat everywhere, senses overwhelmed, along with my eyes seem blood shot a little. This was normal, nothing to worry about right. Right?

When I got out, Ian found me with a cup of punch to taste a bit of alcohol in it. Raising a brow and handed it back to him as he took a sip in a result of a scowl. Great, somebody spike the punch we both know if our parent or guardian here about this, sirens would be outside. So tossing the cup and walked back to the dance floor to a slow song. When Ian placed his hand on my waist a jolt of electricity shock me but not in a good way or how Riley touched me. Shaking that thought as _Shakira She wolf_ play oh this is going to be good.

'_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_/_

_A domesticated girl that's all you have asks of me_

_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_The moons awake now with eyes wide open_

_My body craving, so feed the hungry_

_/_

I swayed my hips dancing into the rhythm impossible for any guy to follow. Though Ian took the hint in attempt to join me in this song while Cassandra got the hang of it as we dance in tight forms touching our body's as our hair tossed around. Doing the movement that Shakira would have done in our hips.

/

"_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday_

_And Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentive _

_To keep me at it_

_I'm starting to feel a little abused like a coffee_

_Machine in an office_

_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover_

_And tell you all about it_

_/_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_/_

_Sitting across a bar, staring right her prey_

_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_

_The moon's her teacher, and I'm her student_

_/_

Ian soon grabbed my hips and swayed with me as we dance around to the music. My heart was racing in adrenaline as I was savage in his scents that of his cologne; enough to woo any girl but not me. I turned around to give a light push which he stumbled back into a ring of boys while we girls shake our hips more, taunting our dates.

_/ _

"_To locate the single men, I got me on special radar_

_And the fire department hotline in case I get in_

_Trouble latter_

_Not looking for gut little divos or rich city guys that_

_Just want to enjoy_

_But having a very good time and behave very bad in_

_The arms of the boy_

_/_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_/_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_/_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out"_

_/_

Ian came up to me from behind wrapping his arms secured around my waist and swayed his hips but didn't grind. I wrapped my arm behind around his neck enjoying the moment. I don't know what is happening to me, but I loved the texture of pleasure that was around me.

"You are definitely a she wolf." Ian murmured in my ear.

/

_There's a she wolf in your closet _

_Let it out so it can breathe."_

I started to pant as if I ran a marathon, cramps formed in my abdomen. Ian asked if I was okay, I just nodded as another song played turning around to face him arms across his shoulder while he held on to me. Whatever Ian wore was intoxicating, hearing his heart beat including the rhythm increased it. This Infected all around me lost in a hazed of everyone scent; their desires, sexual desire. All in all, my heart rate increases into hot white adrenaline.

"_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My beloved was weigh down_

_My arms around his neck_

_My fingers laced the crown._

_/_

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across the ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown_

_/_

_My love has concrete feet_

_My love was an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles_

_Over the water fall"_

_/_

I turned around raising my arms placing it on his head as I lean into his form while he placed his hands on my hips swaying. He figures I hated when people grind against each other. I panted when his other hand took my hand entwining his fingers as we dance to this song I never heard before. A jolt of pain shot through my spine involuntary shuddered. How pleasurable the sharp intension was.

/

"_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy, heavy _

_Heavy in your arms_

_/_

_And is it worth the wait_

_All this killing time?_

_Are you strong enough to stand_

_Protecting your heart from mine?_

_/_

_Who is the betrayer?_

_Who's the killer in the crowd?_

_The one who creeps in corridors_

_And doesn't make a sound"_

_/_

Ian pulled me closer to him close but not to close as a third jolt pulsed as my ribs clenched (like an athlete who drinks too much water while running) We continued to sway taking option from hazed and the scent of lust from everyone lost in a mist.

_/_

"_My love has concrete feet_

_My love was an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles_

_Over the water fall_

_/_

_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy, heavy _

_Heavy in your arms_

_/_

_This will be my last confession_

_I love you never felt like any blessing_

_(ohhh)_

_Whispering like it's a secret_

_Only to condemn the one who hears it_

_Whit heavy heart"_

_/_

A growl rumbled in my chest as I turned around in his arms body on impulse pulled him closer that we almost grind against each other. The reaction of a foreign tightness in my spine, body tremble of unknown pain. A swift pang hit me in the gut and I whimpered leaning close to him to see the sweat running down his neck. Already dry mouth, in thirst leaning closer about to lick it off but the richest of his smell.

"You smell good, are you wearing cologne?" I whispered like I was stoned.

Ian chuckled, "No nothing of the sort."

My eyes widen, if he's not wearing cologne then what do I smell? I examine closely at his neck easy to see his pulse that pump _blood_, biting my cheek no can't think such nonsense. Ian bent his head down getting his lips close to mine meeting him half way. Still lost and confused in just a peck, lost in a dizzy surge of this tortures motion of rippling up my spine. Until stabbed in the back made me double over a little.

"_Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms_

_(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms_

_(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms_

_(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms"_

_/_

"Diana, are you okay?" Ian asked pulling away. A headache from earlier turned into another migraine the music wasn't helping by the beat that my ears ring. Ian frowned and placed a hand on top of my forehead, "Diana-san you have a fever."

"I . . . I need to go," I breathed "I'm . . . Sorry."

Before Ian could say anything, I walked away everything jittered around being pushed and shoved by other. My stomach turn as if I'm going to puke until someone pushed me in hazed caused me to trip into the next person.

"_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across the ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown"_

/

"Yo, Diana, you alright?" asked one student. I shoved the person off me; can't focus as I grabbed my coat and pursed from the table a stumbled faster out of the gym.

_/_

"_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across the ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown_

_/_

_I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms._

_Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms"._

I ran towards my mustang losing my shoe as my hand shake to grab my keys, getting in and starting the ignition. Driving home quick though street signs became fuzzy to read, was that elm street? Once I got home I tripped down over the coat rack onto my knees as a cracking sound popped softly. I groaned hugging myself.

"Uncle Charlie?" I cried out, using the side table for support there was no replied but a note fell onto my lap. Damn it, Billy invited him for fishing won't be back till Monday. A vibration echoed from my purse grabbing my cell phone to read a text also the time 8: 45pm

_**Calculated wrong, full moon is tonight!**_

_Oh, you got to be kidding mmeeee!_

Instantly wrote a note for Charlie in case he comes home early saying Alice picked me up early.

**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill!**

The voice bellowed in my head. I staggered but made it out side.

"Gah!" I groaned. Why this is slow and painful? I continued to stride farther into the forest. I looked up to see the full moon in all her glory. She shine bright illumination her grandmother earth. I need to get farther into the forest before it reaches the tree tops.

Crack!

I screamed tripping over a branched smacking hard into a tree.

_A half breed can experience pleasure if they do not defy the transformation. Because if they do, it can_ _back fire_! Orion notes echo in my head. So if I let go then all this pain would be something else. Taking a chance of a risked I'm going to take. I stood up taking deep breath as I listen to the night for there was a rhythm of its own.

I felt a melancholy crunch shot up in my spine – sharp pain-sweet pain as a hot rush of blood burned my vein into my hands and feet as talons grow. I gave a gasp, a pleasurable gasp this was by far no describe word in what I felt. It wasn't torture but ecstasy; if I wasn't a virgin maybe that's what we all feel in our intimate moments. My knee's pop, a ripple in fleshed as they tighten around the bones. Hearing my heart beat increased to no unreadable pace that's faster than any mortal could bear. My skin burned in the moons silver light; scratching my arms rubbing it hard cutting skin that bleed until removing it off and ripping my skin of my left forearm. I analyzed my arm surprised to see white pelt, so I have white fur. My train of thought soon lost when I sudden pang a tearing corrupted in between my legs. I screamed and cried in pure agony as tear fell down my cheek and felt liquid slide down between my legs. Including, the smell of my own blood and such of this transaction.

Dropping onto my knees, eyes wide open in silent screams. Body spasm it waves of pain and something exotic; was my endorphin keeping in to sustain it. I howled out again when a rage settled in all thought that got me angry the awful moments. Which I pounded my fist to the ground hearing past voices their taunts.

_Hit the brakes!_

_WHY? WHY? YOU'RE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!_

_AW, is the puppy scared_

_**Kill her**_

_Why do you do this for me? Why help me?_

_GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!_

_Fate and destiny_

_**So you're paying a debt to a dangerous beast; one that can kill in one night?**_

_Are you crazy the woods aren't safe?_

_There's more danger that exists out there, some that could not be explain._

_Devil mark or Wiccan star_

_Don't push it little girl_

_Pale wolf_

_You may come in use moon hunter_

_The beast inside you is not a threat. It's only your emotion and your guardian animal._

_Best friends_, _**you traitor, you betray me.**_

_Damn it, Dia, whose side are you on?_

_We'll desire something more . . . the flesh or blood of an animal or __**human**__._

_They aren't Jake their scare, telling them like this won't help, we need them to think positive know their still human._

_Our magic is awaken in our blood, when they're near and we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood, something terrible is coming and we must be ready._

_Even we have to prepare for our adversaries_

_Have you considered he might be dead?_

_No, no, I haven't not even when you were in surgery_

_You're not the only one who associates with vampires_

_A werewolf child who contain the gene but not the curse_

_If you had the ability to control yourself would you turn Bella into a werewolf?_

_No, I wouldn't want to condemn another soul _

_So will you disappear?_

_It means an ugly fight with lives lost_

_This isn't some game Jacob_

_He doesn't see how a jerk he is to you. _

_I don't know Orion, but I'm not risking a chance to protect those I love. I've seen death and felt lost. Hardly have anyone to lead me through this." _

_**That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever want?**_

_**You've been given if not awaken from something that most mortal being would kill for. **__**The bite is a gift, given to us by the gods.**_

"_I'm scared, I'm scared, and I'm scared."_

_**You're dead**_

_You know what, Jacob Black! You're right, I am a hypercritic but I wouldn't dare conceder traitor from my best friend . . . you know what, it's over! Until you get your head out of your ass. __**DON'T EVER TALK ME AGAIN!"**_

_I don't think I'll ever love nor find the perfect mate a fragment of me mates is already a vampire so not in a long time._

_Why do I dream of that night__**, why do I have to see that blood bath over and over again**__?"_

_Why are you doing this, for the bloodsucker and leech lover?"_

_For she is my cousin and __**therefore a part of me**_

_And we shall mourn in our lost and remember you always_

_I want to remember you __**before I'm Gone**_

_**Run, Hunt, Chase, Kill, Flesh, Blood**_

I howled out in sorrow, thrashing everywhere running away from the emotional pain ripping of my flesh as they turned to dust. To get away from reality, away from this life! I want to be free no longer in cage no alliance or boundaries away from everything. To be free …to be wild! I grabbed my face as pain scorch through ripping it off for the muzzled to evolve. Lost in human tongue and howled to the moon.

**.o0o.**

(A/N I know I said this is going to be an all Diana POV however I realized Diana loses her human mind when in her pelt not thinking straight as you can see so we're going to have Sam explain also in the book the pack didn't attack the Cullen's the almost but didn't because of Jacob. So what prevent them from a full on attack? Yeah I'm staying to the book on this part not the movie sorry)

Sam's POV

_**Awhoooo!**_

Howled an unfamiliar sound?

The pack or what's left of it stopped and listen to the howl; how sad and in pain it was in? For the wolf was lonely. However, it was too loud to be an average wolf nor was it any of our own, including it was feminine. But it wasn't Leah's; then who could it be? It's impossible for any of our own tribe members be phasing without any of us knowing it. No, I would get a heads up if anyone took an absent from whatever they do for a sick day.

'_Sam is something wrong, who was that?' _Brandy asked, as he and Collin were with me on our end of the treaty border. We were prepared for another persuade against the Cullen's if Jared and Paul don't respond.

'_Everyone report now, did anyone howled_? I commanded.

'_No Sam just phased and we don't have any good news.' _Jared said_,' even lied to those leech lover traitors it was one of us.'_

'_Where's Paul?' _I asked.

'_I'm here. Needed to run away from attacking Jacob or Rachel would kill me if I harm her, oh so little brother. . . .' _Paul said, though paused for a moment. He was near the mountains from his memories however he seems amazed. _"What would Dia give a moment to see this?"_

'_See what Paul sees what?' _Collin asked a little excited

' _. . . . This view, I mean the night sky and the-'_

Night Sky, looking up past the parted branched to see a full moon. The pack and I have one thought in common '. . . . . _.Shit Dia!'_

How can we be so stupid and forget about Diana. She reminded me constantly the past two weeks that the full moon was coming up and what we should do about. Except us, no I was lost in our provocation to the tribe safety and killing that monster these past few days and not of my brother and now sister. Remembering Jacob and Leah memories how much pain she was during those four full moons and now the curse was in full affect.

'_Collin, Brady, you two followed me. Paul and Jared stay close to the border in case she comes near La push we can't mistake any threats; even if Diana_.' I order

'_One question Sam, what does her wolf form look like?' _Jared asked

'_Also what if she bites us? The elders didn't say anything if an actually werewolf bites us; would we die like the vampire venom or become a werewolf?" _Brady asked.

I never given much thought to that; what if a lycan bites a shape shifter would we be poison and die or become one of them? Shaking that thought aside _'Just stay away from her face and don't let her bite you.' _the twins nodded as did Paul and Jared_. _

We spread out running toward the Swan's residents; the only neutral land of the treaty. Diana's blue mustang was parked in the driveway; however the front door was slightly ajar. Turning to face the twins

'_You two stay here I'll check inside'._

They nodded their heads. I phased and put on my short then ran toward the porch though stopped. What if Diana transformed here and killed Charlie? Taking a deep breath, I open the door a little more to see the coat rack on the floor along with some beaded purse. I sniffed the air to smell no blood or other unknown scent. A sigh of relief when there was no sound, I entered inside. Only where the table was, was a mess as if someone was shoved into it. There was two notes on it one from Charlie saying Billy invited him for fishing and won't be back till Monday. Of course, Billy would keep track of the lunar cycle he consider Dia his own niece. Then I picked up the second posit note with hardly readable writing. Alice picked her up?

Sniffing the air to find no scent of those leeches no, the house was clean from that damn smell. A lie, she must have lied in case she got lost in the woods. Quickly cleaning up the mess I followed the scent trail down to the kitchen back door open. She must have realized when it started and ran out. Running out shutting the door and saw some fancy shoe in grass. Definitely in a hurry, quickly in the woods I skidded and pull of my shorts and tied it to my ankles and phase.

'_She's not home neither is Charlie so we have to search the woods.'_

'_How much a wood does Diana territory control?' _Collin ask as they joined me

How much wood does Diana have for territory? Shit we never discuss this with the Cullen on the treaty. And were close to human and a good fifty miles away from the leech's turf. I growled and they stopped asking question. Sniffing the shoe I brought for a scent and found a trail that was a quarter mile away. We ran until we found shredded clothed on the ground and some sort of ash as well however I could smell blood. Though it was Diana it was off. Sniffing the soil ash again and mentally blushed, did, did Diana had sex cause I know this type of blood from anywhere? Collin and Brady gawk at such thought while Paul and Jared growl. (A/n remembers Diana was at the dance and the transformation tears something?)

'_If someone rape Dia they're so dead!' _Paul growled.

'_Paul shut it, there isn't any other scent. It may be caused by her transformation?' _I barked.

'_So Diana lost her virginity to herself?' _Jared asked.

'_Virgin what?' _The young one's asked.

Oh great, their parents never taught them about sex properly and they share our minds. I sighed_, "Never mind that but we need to find-"_

_**AWHOO!**_

Another howl, only this time it was triumphs like a predator that caught her prey. It was a good thirty miles from here still on neutral ground. I gave the command to follow it. My claws dig into the earth and race away toward the source; following the scent trail. The new scent that was close relative to Diana's own. We didn't have much time in case the worse is yet to come. Hiker and hunters come for some season of hunting. In January there were a few illegal hunters wonder the woods until I scared that red leeched that killed them.

Less than a five minutes the scent of animal blood linger as we spread out in this hollow forest opening. Too dark to tell and Diana scent and Animal blood linger here.

'_Diana, are you there?'_ Brady hollered out.

'_Quit it, we don't know if she crazy?' _Collin snarled.

'_What if Dia can hear our thought…would she come to us like she always does?'_

That's a good point, Diana always has always responded to us in far off distance even though we can't hear her. Maybe she can hear us and respond? Lowering my head I sniffed the ground. The scent was strong and close in this area but where the hell is she.

Drip,

Wrinkling my nose in confusion is it raining? No, as I smell blood on my nose deer's blood.

Drip, drip, drip,

As more blood fell onto my face. Slowly looking up to see a male buck caught in the tree branches, followed by a pair of beady yellow eyes. A snarl rumbled in its chest, a warning not to move. Damn it, this is not good.

'_Holly crap is that her_?' The twins exclaimed all together.

The creature growled dropping its kill to the ground blood spattered everywhere. Then the creature soon follows onto its knees and rose.

It wasn't like what I inspected in all the stories the tribe told or the movies they shown of them. The creature slowly rises and glared its amber wolf like eyes at us. It was female for sure by the bust and slender form. It was like one of our own only was standing on its hind legs, standing at nine feet tall. Fur as whit as snow though her mane was a few shade darker that of Diana hair. The some color went down its spine to it long fluffy tail that whipped back in forth. Blood of its prey stained her fur. Though a few scars tear of skin as well as a cooper patch on its hip. Her wolf face growled lifting her black lips to expose razor sharp for a moment, crouching low in human stances then took a step forward close to the twins but I intervene toe to toe, her teeth inches away from mine. I gave a primal dominate growl.

It hackled and muzzled pulled back from its teeth white and sharp oozed in blood and flesh them smell of the deer. Eyes lock in dominance into those amber pools of rage, confusion, hunger and hurt. The same amber I saw when I met Diana. However, this wasn't the sweet crazy fun girl who looked fragile lost and vulnerable. No, this was the opposite this was her deepest darkness self the one she warned us about. Until she cocked her head, eyes turned into an ice blue, and whimper stepping back '. . . . ._** Sam?'**_

Her voice sounded strain, her mind confused if she was correct. I just nodded stepping forward which she shrunk back onto all four front knees folded as her human like hand covered her face. I couldn't hear her. But sense the confusion she was going through we're we here enemy or friend.

'_Diana it us, the pack we're you-'_

'_Hey, does Diana know about Sam's pack is after Bella and the baby.'_ Quil voice murmured out from a far off distance. Diana stiffens as the ends of her fur lifted. A snarled was heard; all of us stared at the Lycan as she raised, onto her hind legs claws out. She was about to attack but I lunged at her as we tussles on the ground. Diana's claws scratched into my chest till she shoved me into a tree and roar before running towards the Cullen's.

'_Should we stop her?'_ Brady asked.

'_Or warn them?' _Collin added.

'_No, it's their problem now,'_ I said getting up only to slouched back down and phase for a moment to heal.

'_Sam!'_ As the twins phased into their human forms and check on me.

"Did she bite you?" Collin asked, looking at my body the wound stop bleeding. However, five long scratches down my chest, but no sign bite marks. If I recalled she kept her jaw shut. Even in that cursed form she was in there and knew who we are.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Family

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**

**Chapter 4: Strange Family**

"_**You want to live ordinary . . . well you're not as the animal lives inside you."**_

I gasped waking up to see cloudy skies instead of a cream color ceiling. A copper sweet taste in my mouth, cold sprinkle rain drizzled down my body as I laid on something damp. I clenched my hands to analyze the ground to feel moss and grass and soil. What happen last night? All I remember was coming home in pain then . . . oh god, last night was the full moon! All memories returning to me until I fully transformed… after that it was blank. However, I sworn I saw Sam in his wolf pelt during the night.

My whole body ached. This wasn't like other after-moon morning; I feel so different. My heart pounded from fear in what could've transpired last night. I sat up a bit to discover, I was naked though groan in protest falling backwards with a thud. The early-morning breezed that blown through the trees was damp and cold that I shuddered. I looked down at myself. There were streaks of blood everywhere along with mud and grim. But where did it come from... the blood? I smudge some blood on my finger and put it in my mouth. My body shivered in pleasure and closed my eyes to savor the metalic taste to find it familiar, wild and mammal. A moan escaped from my lips, laying back down on my side then groan still sore until I open my eyes.

I froze, the forest spun out of focused as I stare out doe eyes. Black and empty that pierced through my soul. I shuddered out of shock, zooming out to stare at the dead white tail deer face. Quickly sitting up and crawled backwards away from the carcass. Oh God, Oh Moon, or whatever higher being, what have I done! Leaning ever so slowly to examine her condition, to find the poor thing mauled. From the neck to her chest cavity to be ripped to shreds, ribs cage exposed, and organs everywhere while the heart was missing. Folklore says werewolves eat the prey's heart. My stomach protested while chocking back the creature … remains. I pulled out my hand and petted her muzzle brim from between her eyes down to her nose. She was so cold, lifeless and didn't blink. My breaths became shallow and fast like a scared animal trapped in a cage or cornered.

I did this, I killed and yet I don't feel ashamed. What if this doe was a mother to a couple of fauns or a faun who just grown up to be a valiant deer? And yet, I took it I took her life away with no shame or pity. Even her blood lingered on my lips, to taste so sweet. I gulped at such thought and pay some respect and closed her eyes. Those empty pits of despair. I am the hunter and the world is my prey.

I sat there dazed in shock or catatonic. Shock and mentally shut down, impossible to comprehend in what laid before me. How long I stare I don't know: second, minutes, hour's maybe? Whatever the time was, the silent filled rain had another partner in a duet. As I heard rhythmic runs -dum dum-dum-dum—dull of paws thuds against the soft soil earth; over and over as they grew louder getting closer to me. I could hear the creatures panting as they approached until it stopped. Its warmth radiating nothing more than twenty feet away, a change in wind to sense the creature phase back to his human form and with a pause to get dress.

"Diana, hey are you alright?" it was Seth, as he knelt next to me and pulled my stares away from the doe. Bewilderment in his brown innocent eyes upon the blood on my face, then to the doe, and back to me. He then looked down at my body, blush form on his russet cheeks then looked straight up. "Did you . . . Dia, was last night the full moon?"

Was last night the full moon? I can no longer tell or was it two nights ago and I slept the day away? Seth bit his lip afraid in my silent response. He removed his vest sweatshirt and helped me put it on trying not to stare. Odd, why does he need a shirt he hardly wears shirts since he became a shifter? Anyway, Seth grabbed my arms and helped me up to stand as the fabric reached to my mid thighs.

"Can you walk?" He asked letting go of my arm. I took a deep breath and took a step. Once my foot touches the ground, I tumbled forward which Seth caught me. I whimpered when my face made contact to his chest.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll carry yea, the Cullen's aren't that far away," Seth murmured as he lifted me up and started to jogged. Cullen's, we're on _Cullen territory,_ for me I can understand but why is Seth on their land.

"H….ho….how," I panted, it hurt to speak my throat sore and parched.

"Oh that's right, you don't know. Well, it's quite an interesting story you see . . . you already know Bella pregnant, Edward told me. Anyway, you probably known or assumed with your process in theory but the pack figured it out, thanks to Jake as he visited Bella a few days ago. Which lead to a mess that of Jake left the pack to protect Bella and the Cullen's? I joined soon after cause Edwards my friend and Carlisle and Esme is nice people. So Jake and I started patrol to protect Bella's baby and soon Leah joined us it complicated to explain long story short." Too late, as I scowled at him. He chuckled and shook his head. "We're protecting Bella and her baby."

Wait so my theory were true, then why wasn't I informed. I was omega as Sam put it when the Newborns were involved.

"We didn't want you get involved because Sam was afraid of your rejection and make you an enemy too soon. You know you're a sister to us Dia, while the Cullen's wanted you to enjoy your last few days as a human. Relieve stress or some humanlette party."

How does he know this before I could say it? Seth smiled and stared at me with his innocent face. "Because I know you Dia, don't forget we used to hang out as kids. We're practically sibling."

I rolled my eyes in response along with a scoffed from my lips. To innocent and optimistic for his own good.

"So how was it . . . being a werewolf?" I cringe at his question. How was it running in my animal form? Seth shook his head. "I mean… you don't have to tell me. Just curious is all, like if you experiences what we do?"

" . . . . wi. . . ild" I huffed it out snuggling closer to his warms so tired and sore.

Seth nodded his head and strides a little faster until we reached the Cullen's, but kept talking happy conversation though I listen to him. He told me how school was going; that I cringed to hear he missed ten days of school. I know last year he finished freshman year home school because of the wolf temper but skipping his sophomore years I won't aloud. Better hope this ordeal cleans up or I'm taking thing into my own hands. I want my boys to have at least finished high school and not ditched without a GED.

"So what taste better deer or fish?" Seth teased. he knows I hate fish with my allergic reaction and after spending who knows how long I ate the mauled doe. So I gave a light warning growl, not to go there which he just laughed.

I looked closely at him to see the little boy physically wasn't there anymore. Seth has grown, the loss of his baby fat on his face, more chiseled out that he looked more of an eighteen year old instead a fifteen year old. Now tall, gangly build, though his brown eyes hold his purest childish mind along with his huge, happy grin. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to remember him from when he was a baby before he phased.

"Se-th," I whispered, he looked down at me concern, "stop . . . growing."

He just laughed "Can't keep promises, Dia. However, I'm not the only one whose change: wipe the blood off and you look beautiful." he said in a simple way that little brother does. I sighed lifting my hand up and lightly swatted his shoulder, "No, I mean you do, you look a little different. But your eyes still remain the same."

"Flirt," I muttered.

"Nah, just your typical optimistic friend," Seth replied while I rolled my eyes. I'll give the kid credit. We reached the Cullen's about another ten minutes, when we got on to the front porch though Seth didn't put me down, "Oh, and Bella might seem a little more… sick then you last saw her."

Before fore I could asked why, he walked in everyone in the living room where the Cullen's turned around to stare at us bewilder. However, it was only Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Alice in the once foyer sunroom that was close to the main window looked like a hospital room: by the IV stilt and hospital bed in the corner not what it used to be. Then suddenly I stiffen, nostril flared not of their scent but an over dose of blood followed by the immediate screams of labor and names being called.

Instantly I looked around the living room as Seth headed straight toward the kitchen and placed me on the counter. He grabbed a rag and damped it before he started washing my face. However, I keep looking . . . . Where's Bella?

Esme was soon by our side as she grabbed another rag and help whipping the blood off, "What happen?"

". . . ate a" my throat croaked until Esme handed me a glass of water. I chugged it down to sooth the quenched in my throated before coughing a little. Then, replied to her question. "Ate a deer."

Emmett chuckled out laughing until I glared at him to shut up which he did, because of the human blood I smelled my rage state amber eyes exposed in pure anger. "Actually, miscalculated the lunar cycle . . . . Where's Bella, is she. . ."

Every one stiffen, they knew I worry about her. Once ridden of the blood on my face and arms, I was carried to the couched wrapped in a blanket with Seth next to me keeping me warm. Esme sat down on the other side of the couch, her scent stronger close to burning my nose. Though easy ignore as I did with everyone focusing on Seth scent of forest and sweet warmth. Anyway, Esme took my hand.

"Diana dear, Bella's in labor . . . "

Bella giving birth, but isn't it too early for childbirth doesn't the due date be nine months not two to three weeks. Another wail was heard, the smell of blood intoxicated the air as everyone eyes turn black whiles mine gold. What is Carlisle doing, a C-Section without anesthetic? Then silences the house engross in silence. No Bella couldn't be . . . she couldn't?

Rosalie came down as a pink blanket bundle up in her arms. She looked up and smiled. "Diana, would you like to meet someone?"

I nodded quickly when I felt the familiar presences of the fetus ten days ago. Instantly arms out as Rosalie placed _the someone,_ in my hands; it was a beautiful baby girls. "Hello beauty, what's your name?"

"Diana, I want you to meet your cousin Renesmee Carly Cullen" Rosalie introduce me to the child. Renesmee, what an interesting name to combine Renee and Esme name together? But her middle name, make sense Charlie plus Carlisle equals Carly.

Renesmee then open her eyes, to see a set of brown eyes of milk chocolate just like her mother, like Bella. She stares at me strangely, confused as she was about to cry. "Hey don't be scare, I'm Cousin Diana."

Somehow, for an infant her eyes examine closely like peeking into my soul. Like she was reading my mind then gave a small smile closing her eyes. Edward did mention, when he reads my mind he hears music. I smiled staring at Rosalie to hold Renesmee a little longer. Rosalie bit her lip of the possibility of trust in caring the child. Even before, Bella once mention the blonde vampire would be the Childs godmother. She nodded cautiously as Esme moved so she can sit next to me just in case.

Seth leaned closer when the baby open her eyes again that something in Seth's eyes brought to attention to the child. His brown eyes glimmer in dazed, like a blind man saw the sun for the first time. It looked familiar like how Sam looks at Emily or Jared to Kim: devotion, commitment. How a golden arrow shot him in the heart by cupids bow in gazed of . . . . Oh my moon, Seth didn't just imprint? My free hand covered my mouth suppressing a giggled. though Renesmee cocked her head and stared at Seth her gazed more focused than any infant. Which another giggled slipped out hitting my head on the couch. Bella would have of cow or worst, Leah would have her brother's head. The giggles brought Seth out of his dazed; instantly he sat up instantly surprised almost embarrass to retrieve in what just happen. So I handed Renesmee back to Rosalie.

"Edward's gonna kill me," Seth whimpered so low for only I could hear.

I patted his back hard, "Don't worry Seth my boy, I got your back from him. It's Leah you should worry about." Seth gulped while everyone asked what we're talking about.

With the word nothing, I gave Renesmee a little tickled on her fragile ribs about to explain until hard foots steps came down ... –Jacob. He looked angry, motivated on revenge as his body shook. His eyes targeted in Rosalie arms at Renesmee. Instantly I stood up, blocking Renesmee from view arms spread out wide as a shield.

"Don't even think about it, Jacob Black!" in attempt to use my command voices. it fail the last time except it can bring canine's and canine people to focus or at least calm down a notch. While my eyes glowed vibrant shade of amber, not from blood but the rage canine teeth enlarged and talon unsheathed in full rage state form. I could hear the heart beats from him, Seth, Renesmee, and a faint thud of Bella upstairs. Drugged by the fragrance of blood to desire more than the deer before!

Jacob gawked froze in voiced command as he examine my appearance. Even though I haven't seen my reflection yet other than on defenses form, I must look like hell. Though, something made him stop and stiffen in posture only to soften as he made contact with my eyes. A shudder crept, his body while brows furrow, surprised in his eyes then scowled.

"You can't be serious, Diana." Jacob exclaimed. "it killed her."

"_It_ is a girl and she has a name," I snarled back, "And Bella's not dead, I can hear her breathe. Sense her life. It's faint but her heart still beats."

Seth then stood next to me arms across ready to protect along with Emmett on my other side as well. Jacobs eyes widen on Seth when Seth looked between him and Renesmee.

"You didn't?" Jacob growled, clenching his fist to the side.

"It can't be help, bro," Seth said a little hesitant, "You can't control imprinting."

Everyone stood silent, you can easily hear a pin drop or a chuckled up stairs an amused chuckled one my cousin in law give. Seth imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law. Well, now we or I know Edwards okay with it. Alice sighed skipping between us, a hand on both our chest as referee. I shivered in the cold touch stepping back.

"Alright, now we need to calmed down and get Diana into the bathroom." Alice announced.

"Why does Dia need a bathroom?" Jacob asked. His eyes looked at me concerned.

"Because, less than a minute, the deer she ate would well . . ." my stomach turned the urge to . . .

Instantly I ran towards the closes bathroom, Esme right behind me. I made it to the toilet and vomited the essence of last night horrid dinner. The revolting taste of blood, acid, flesh and fur came out while Esme held my hair and placed a wet cloth over my neck. Once done of puking: flushing down the waste as she gave me a glass of water. Gladly taking a sip then spitting it out rinsing the taste

"I shall never eat venison normally again." I groaned.

Esme chuckled and helped me up then lead me up stairs ignoring the stares. We walked into one of the guest bedrooms. "Now let's get you clean up, would you like some help?"

Though I would protest on the offer, my body was still sore especially between my legs. Embarrassed to ask I nodded. An entire hour Esme helped me clean up while I scrubbed severely on my skin. She picked out the leaves and sticks and Moon knows what in my hair. Afterwards laver it with scent lavender shampoo and condition. Next she left for during the hour to get some clothes while I shaved my legs though wink. Why do I hurt down there? I don't recall having any intimate moment last night nor encounter any werewolves in having sex.

Once done with a quick rinse, I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel. I stared at the mirror. My appearance has changed; well not much but I grew another three inched so now five nine maybe close to six feet. My body toned and slender, hips a bit wider and breast grew another cup sized B-maybe or C. I didn't have much of breast till now. Hair longer too with soft curls: covering my breast a few shade light blonde close to Rosalie. But my face lost its baby fat, looking somewhat a year or two older. I look almost like my mom.

_I'll always be there with you_

"Diana, Alice picked out a pair of clothes for you." Esme said through a portion open door, hand sticking out handing over the clothes. I accepted the offer and put on a pair of boot cut jeans and a black tang top. Somehow, Alice knew my new sizes were in undergarment as well.

When I came out of the bathroom Esme gesture me to sit down on the vanity chair as she held a silver hair brush... So sitting down as she started combing through my hair.

"Every girl deserves her hair to be brushed." Esme said.

A tear fell while my throat clenched. How I wanted to cry. Seven years it been since mom brushed my hair, now Esme who held a motherly air brought back memories back humming a lullaby.

"It's alright, Diana," Esme assured tucking a strand behind my ear. "It's alright to cry."

Arms crossed, I rested them down on the vanity and cried. How long has it been since I cried actually cry with emotions feeling no pain but lost? Esme sigh and continued to brush my hair.

**.o0o.**

Twenty minutes later we came down stairs. Alice told Charlie I was sleeping over. I remembered when I over-exaggerated on how she's going to kidnapped me to go shopping this weekend. A surprise, I sighed of relief as I grabbed a plate of food and sat outside. Leah joined me; we talked some, just about life how it sucks for us. Leah also apologized for not being there for me last night.

She explains more thoroughly what happen over the past week after Jacob first visited. The theory I guessed was correct that the pack would fear Renesmee could be a . . . a threat. Followed by the Cullen's breaking treaty laws: if I haven't made a deal with Sam. A Cullen can't bite a human except Bella chosen her decision. Anyway, Jacobs's refusal Sam, stepping his post exclaiming in authority as Leah rested her forehead on mine so I could see it. To see a large russet wolf growled, standing up with such power against the other wolves and Sam in the lumberyard;

"_I…will...not! I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the Grandson of a chief! I wasn't born follow you or anyone else_."

"Wow," I breathed that the alpha voice from Jacob sends a strange vibe to my very core.

"You're telling me," Leah smirked. "And minutes later Seth joins the rebel pack."

Being the pup sister, she came along I assumed it was to get away from Sam. Except she told me wrong, it was to be friends with me. I remembered if the pack killed Bella then our friendship was over. Just hearing about what happen with the pack made me furious grabbing my wolfsbane; however only felt nothing around my collar bone. My necklace, it's gone. Panic, looking around me to realize I lost it during the transformation. Damn it, that's my prized procession. As I took deep breaths to calm down: though it hardly helps. My left hand shake that I instantly slammed it to the floor.

"Shit, what's your problem?" Leah exclaimed.

"Sorry . . . I lost my . . . necklace last night." I panted, taking a deep breath thinking something to calm me down. School, test Tuesday in western civilities, Uncle Charlie, Seth, Leah, Orion, oh he toast later. The Cullen's, Bella, Embry, Quil, little Clair how she wants me to sing to her. who else to think of? Jacob? Jacob he helped to protect the Cullen's… to protect Bella and Renesmee. He split from his brothers, turn back from the pack to help us.

_**Until you get your head out of your ass.**__** DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"**_

Oh, how hard I sounded to him.

"You know, Jacob didn't just do it for Bella," Leah whispered. I raised a brow confused. Leah just stared into the woods. "Ever since the wedding, Jake regretted hitting you. it surprised us all when you broke his nose. He monologue how he should call or visit to apologize but his thought weren't cleared. Like you said . . . . . he does care about you."

". . . Like a sister." I breathed biting into an apple.

Leah chuckled shaking her head, "There's more than meets the eye."

"What are you a transformer?"

"No, but I am a shifter." she said in result of me punching her arm.

Five minutes later Seth and Jacob came out shedding their shirts.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked in her bitchy mask, only Orion and I could see her true self.

"Doctor C wants to make peace," Seth happily said, "Since I imprinted on Nessie and the law say-"

"No wolf may kill or harm a fellow wolf imprint." Jacob muttered not looking at me. I felt . . . hurt. Like I was being rejected for some apparent reason?

Leah glared at them, "Yo, Jake, don't you have somethin' to say?"

Jacob shrugged, running off into the woods. Seth gave an apology looked then took off.

"Dick head," Leah muttered.

"Give him a break; he has a lot on his plate." I defended. Leah sigh standing up with a stretch till pop. Carlisle came out and asked for me to speak with him, in private. Leah growled so he offers her to come along. We nodded and went to his private studies as we sat on the lounge while Carlisle got his medical bag.

"I hope not to be rude, but Seth however mentions you felt sore. May I do a physical?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, taking Leah hand for support. he did the basic like any physical. Afterwards started asking question, "was the transformation painful?"

"Only when I was repelling it until I got to the woods." I mumbled. "I sorta let go and the pain became . . . "

"Yes Diana, the pain became…" Carlisle asked. I grabbed Leah hand tighter.

"The pain became pleasurable. Like I enjoyed it or if I was in an intimate moment when having you knows . . . sex but . . . . . ." I looked down embarrass to say this. Leah wrapped an arm around me rubbing my back. Taking a deep breath, "I felt a tearing."

"A tearing?" Carlisle repeated confused in my words as he took my hand checking my pulse. "As in hamstring or muscles or something else?"

"A felt it down there …between my legs. As if I was being torn from the inside including, I felt blood down my legs and I'm sorta sore down there too."

"Dia, you don't possibly think!" Leah thought aloud.

"It is possible that your hymen rupture. But don't be alarm, not all girls have their hymen to tear during intimacy. another cause of the damage can be by horseback riding, gymnastic, putting on a feminine hygiene products or other physical changes. Your body adapted to its new form, causing the membrane to reach its limits and tear… It's nothing you should worry about, but I must ask have you received all three HPV vaccines for cervical cancer?"

"Yes, I believe so." I said relieved it wasn't important on the subject is nothing sever to worry about. Though, it's quite funny, losing your virginity to yourself by doing nothing.

"Well, I advices you take a fourth out of precaution. I prescribe the medicine and give it to you next week. Now let's finished shall we," The rest of the physical went on and I felt a bit comfortable thanks to Leah. Carlisle asked question when I truthfully answered to, though I can't recall the nasty bruised I have on my back. Like someone shoved me to the ground (a/n you know when she fought Sam)

Once done, I asked Carlisle if we can borrow the phone, he happily oblige as he left. Walking to his desk I dial the number on the phone setting it on speaker. Dialing Orion, he sounded exhausted probably from last night and asked how my first night has gone. I told him everything including seeing Sam, other than that it was kind of blank. Though he laughed at my joke about losing my virginity to myself, and my reaction to waking up to a dead deer.

"Sorry about that Diana. ..." Orion sighed, "Better Bambi than some human."

"Oh, har, har, har," I sarcastically replied.

Leah just chuckled then asked desperately, "Orion when are you coming home I miss you?"

"By Wednesday, I miss you too." Orion replied. "But Damn Hollywood and their drama cast."

We chuckle Orion hate celebrities photo shoots. Since his profession is to nature photography and natural human motion. But his portfolio brought interest to a director to do a cover shot on some teen movie that's coming up next year. Some supernatural film, involving vampires, and a human discovering their secrets. Where have I heard this plot before? Anyway, it had Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart which is not going to be a good rating with those two.

"Well, get us an autograph from the cast." I chuckled.

"Diana," Orion groan annoyed. come on, it's fun to pick on Orion at certain times.

"I'll give you two some privacy," I said stepping out the room so the love bird could talk. I walked around the second floor till I smelt Edward scent. Deciding to check on him, I entered one of the guest room doors to find Bella asleep on a bed with Edward by her bed side.

"Hey cousin," I whispered.

Edward stiffens then sigh, "I need to get used to that."

I pull out a chair and sat next to him giving him a hug, "Awe, come on, you don't need to sound so gloom. It doesn't suit you, makes you look dead."

Edward sighs close to a scoff when I let go and stared at Bella. Even though the Cullen's can't sense it; I could feel Bella's pain, a six sense that Canis lupus can sense when their master have a heart problem.

"You should go see your daughter." Edward shook his head no; he truly loves Bella so much that he couldn't leave her side through the change. I sighed and lean closer to his ear to whisper, "Do you approve of Seth?"

"He, I can trust. He has the purest, sincerest, kindest mind I've ever heard. I know he would take it slow." Edward said low impossible for the human ears to hear. So Bella won't freak. With a sigh of relief, I excused myself.

Another hour later, boredom got to Emmett as he was starting to test my patient. First we were watching football, Navy Midshipmen verse West Kentucky. How he taunts, Navy wasn't going to win but at first quarter proved him wrong. Next he started staring and then started poking me. Rosalie gave him a warning to cut it out while feeding Renesmee a bottle of blood. Just thinking about blood made me shudder including the smell got me excited, but not enough to release my rage state. However, Rosalie scold didn't stop him though. At halftime score was set navy in the lead, eating some Italian lunch Esme kindly made. Said it was an excused to use the kitchen.

Then big bear had a stick and pointed it at my face.

"Get that out of my face," I calmly said.

"It's not in your face, it's in my hand." Emmett snickers.

"Get what's in your hand out of my face." I growl patients wearing thin.

"I wonder do you fetch."

"That's it!" I bellowed launching at him.

Emmett leaped out of the way, running outside with me right behind his tail. We roughed housed; our strength equal to each other than it was before, except ended with me in a head lock.

Emmett laughed "C'mon, where's the big bad wolf?"

"Remember what Jasper said?" I replied to Emmett as he question, loosening his arms. An opportunity I took liberty and flipped him over a loud thud hard on his back. "_Never lose focus_."

Jasper chuckled when he saw this while Emmett growled as I stepped on his chest arms across, "Awe, did vampy bear got beaten by a little puppy?"

"Not in your life," Emmett growl in a fun way, grabbing my leg and tripping me over.

Its strange vampire skin are supposed to feel like marble or some sort of stone. But when rough housing with Emmett, his body feels like a punching bag. Thick and full, impossible to break or hurt much but damn was he cold. The wrestling stopped when Esme called it off. Emmett being a momma's boy obeyed so we panted lying on the ground.

"Damn, you're strong," Emmett complimented.

"Thanks Vampy bear." Whoa, I'm out of breath.

A fight with Victoria was equal, with Esme and Bree I win with little struggle but with Emmett, it's like the ultimate bear hug one that's hurts ten folds. Emmett chuckled jumping onto his feet and then offered a hand, which I hastily accept.

Until I heard a growl, immediately eyes at the forest line to see the pack. "Get Carlisle."

Emmett saw and took off. In five seconds Carlisle was here along with Leah as she phase. Three humans approached out of the woods, Sam, Seth, and Jacob when they stood in front of us. Sam eyes widen though his mature face scowled into a frown when I bear my rage form for I knew Edward didn't came out so I was translator.

"Welcome Sam, it's nice for you and the pack to come and discuss things through personally." Carlisle greeted.

Sam nodded, "Yes, even though the treaty is broken there been a mishap that occurs."

All eyes on Seth, who nervously rubbed his neck, "Seth imprinting on the vampire baby."

"Dhampire," I corrected, they gave me a confused looked, I sigh, "You don't read enough fictional novels, Dhampire half human . . . half vampire."

Jacob and Leah snorted, Seth chuckled while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Renesmee contains human traits," Carlisle confirmed ignoring the statement.

Sam sigh, "The pack has a law that we can't kill our brother's imprint but Nessie is a baby . . . "

We discussed thing through and clearly and now the treaty was made. The Cullen's still aren't allowed on Quileute territory and the Black pack has liberty on Cullen's land. Renesmee is aloud, on La Push as long as Seth is with her when she is older. Orion and I still get our diplomatic immunity. All in all, everything was settling when Sam saw Renesmee except she was a lot bigger than five hours ago.

Once settled I talked with the pack, scolding them how stupid their simple minded action if they killed Bella, Edward, or Nessie- Renesmee. God know it's wearing on me too. Once out of breath, Jared thought it would be glad to pounce on me slobbering my face off.

"Gross Jar-" I giggled trying to avoided his assault of his tongue.

"_Great to see yea again"_ he replied.

I got up and hug him around his neck, "It's great to see you too."

I gave everyone a hug, scratch behind the ear, or a rub on the neck. Though Brady and Collin weren't present; Guess their protecting La push just in case.

"_So Dia, how's it like to lose your virgi-"_Paul started but I slapped him hard to shut up.

"How did you know that?" I demanded cheeks flare how could they possibly know.

"Don't you remember what happen last night?" Sam chuckled as he lifted up his shirt to reveal five small pink cut in his chest. I gawked, did I attack Sam last night? Now they mention it, it could explain why I remember him.

"Sam I'm so-" I started to apologized.

He lifted a hand cutting me off "It's nothing, but luckily you didn't bite me then there would be a problem. Sorry we weren't there for yea we try but . . . anyway we smell a certain blood where you shed you clothes last night."

I blushed how embarrassing, covering my face, while the pack laughed at my reaction. Leah gave a warning growled to cut it out which they did though I saw Jacob give a stern look.

"_Dia, you should come to La push more often we missed our sister."_ Quil said.

"_Yeah, we miss picking on you_," Embry added only to get smack in the ear. This was getting difficult as the others asked what going on since I'm talking to two packs and not one, including some in their human form.

"She still hasn't forgotten the rabies incident." Sam said aloud by guess.

"Why you," I growled, we messed around till Sam gave the order to leave.

"Got to head back," Sam said before messing my hair as usual, "Bonfire next Saturday, you should come; Emily, Kim and Clair miss you."

"_Mostly Clair,"_ Quil added

"Alright, I'll come, before I doom to watch an exchange student, "I said they stiffen now curious and concern about the exchange student program. I sigh, "I'll tell you guys later, Tell Clair if she's a good girl I'll sign another folk song."

The two packs cheered. Sam phased and took off along with Paul and Jared. Quil and Embry left ten minutes later, afterward Leah left said something about wanting her own bed. With a goodbye, I went inside washed my hands and held Renesmee giving Rosalie a break to go hunting. She repels but Emmett convinced her. So with a blood bottle in hand sitting on the couch and feeding the Dhampire, once she finished the metal bottle she played with my fingers sucking on them. I sighed until . . .

"Ow! " I wink astonished at Renesmee action. she bit me, sucking blood. I tried pulling my finger back except it made her cried; I sighed and let her suck. "Can I have another round of blood?"

Five seconds later Carlisle returned except it wasn't blood but baby formula in a clear plastic baby bottle.

"Try this," he said.

I gave it to Renesmee she gave a few sucks then spat it out. "Now Nessie, you must drink it." I cooed she tried again but refused on the third sip, "Guess she has Edwards taste in food."

Carlisle smiled and nodded as he left to get another bottle of blood. This time she accepted. Seth joined fully dressed with a shirt and asked if he could hold her. Telling him how to hold Renesmee, adjusting her in his position, Seth held his imprint a lovey brother joy in his eye. Emily recalled there are stages in imprinting: the first stage if the person is young the shape shifter will act as an older sibling. At least it will be love that grows through time and not a sudden bomb. Even with Quil became for Clair as the best big brother and the ultimate baby sitter. Seth joked earlier today, how I miss Clair pretty little princess part they had as they tested the makeup on Quil. See this proves Renesmee chose Seth to be her brother for now.

"She so tiny," Seth stated.

"Well, that's what babies are." I said petting his head messing up his hair do but stopped dead center at my left hand. There weren't any pigments or freckles but a pentagram. A burn mark, like some branded me with a hot wire as white swell line connected the dots. A sigh escaped; at least it's pointed up and not down. (A/N if the pentagram points down that it the mark of the devil if pointed up than it a witches mark)

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked from behind. I yelp surprised instantly cover my hand.

"No," I muttered. Great now I need to buy gloves, _Hot Topic_ maybe have some better option than _Clair's_ party gloves since work gloves would cause suspicion. Jacob sigh then left for the kitchen. what's up with him? I sighed only to see the future couple look at me funny, "What are you looking at?"

Seth sigh along with a shrug wiggling his fingers in Renesmee face till, "Ow, she bit me."

"She's a bottomless pit." I chuckled.

Seth muttered but let Renesmee suck on his finger only to cry next. Seth didn't know what to do, so I grab a dish towel that wrapped the bottle and placed it on my shoulder then held Renesmee patting her back while swaying side to side. Five minutes later she burped.

"There, there all better." I cooed continuing on swaying.

"You're amazing with children." Jasper said from the other side of the room reading a civil war book.

"Why thank you Major. Was best babysitter at Fort Belford when U.S soldiers wanted to take their wives on a date." I replied in a southern accent. Jasper smirk headed back to reading his book but I asked, "Where's Alice?"

"She went shopping, Nessie and . . . our friends gives her a headache. Also confirms your alibi."

"I'm surprised Charlie hasn't asked why you guys aren't in college yet." I said adjusting Renesmee for a better position.

"Alice said she wanted to travel around later. We all got our college degrees." Jasper answered flipping another page.

"Let me guess, Alice fashion and you history on the civil war area if not southern culture."

"You are absolutely correct about that."

"Diana, what are you considering for college?" Esme asked when she came from the kitchen.

"Haven't took much thought, but interested in the art and communication while being in art academy at school. Just a few days ago Ian and I talked about it. Maybe communication, History of B.C wars, then there's mythology and semiotics"

"Semiotics?" Seth asked

"Study of Symbols" Carlisle answered, When he came down stairs. He was amused on how I held Renesmee. "Consider Pediatricians?"

I shudder, "No way, Baby week on discovery channel proves enough nor can I be committed to the medical field . . . . I got forever, including traveling around the world maybe become a hound marshal or find my grandfather?"

Everyone gave a questionable look so I sigh and explain. "My mom was a werewolf child. If I have the gene to become a half breed then the gene must have come between my grandparents. Grandma Sloan was human when she died of Cancer… so that leaves…"

"Your grandfather," Esme finished.

I nodded, "I haven't discussed this with Orion yet. But I want to know my entire family. If he and I are related and my grandfather is a werewolf then there's a pack out there that hold the same blood as me." I said staring at Renesmee then at the Cullen's.

"If you ever need help we're gladly to fund." Carlisle said.

"Maybe," I murmured. "I'm practically the richest teen of the decade."

Jacob looked down shock to hear . . . queer it's none of his business. Orion did agree to let me see friends of his to show me the Lycan-werewolf worlds along with Leah. She was excited to see the world, no longer obligated to Uley pack than the Black renegade. Even though Leah hadn't told Orion about the imprint thing on him, he was starting to feel its effect. Renesmee then whimper checking her diaper to see it was clean, then a bottle of blood which turn down. So I checked the clock to be 5:47 pm.

Nap time.

"Someone fussy," I sigh thinking of a song to sing to sing for this one. As I sang '_The Blessing'_ by Celtic woman to her. Something Grandma Sloan sang to me when a little girl.

"_In the morning when you rise_

_I bless the sun, I bless the skies_

_I bless your lips, I bless your eyes_

_My blessing goes with you"_

Once I finished singing the entire song, Renesmee breathed and went to sleep in my arms instantly. I saw misshapes and colors and blurry faces. Shaking my head, "Well, now I figure out her gift."

This caught Carlisle attention so while walking upstairs to Edwards's room where a crib was made. I told Carlisle what happen; that Renesmee can communicate her memories or thought when touching. Turns out Rosalie said something similar as I laid the child down. We went down stairs again after checking on Edward with the report except him already knows.

"Damn mind reader, wouldn't surprise me if you had the _force_ and had _Jedi mind tricks_ to control people." Carlisle and Edward gave me a confused look, "Oh c'mon, you know _Star Wars_. You two are over a hundred years old and yet you don't know what _star wars_ is?"

They shook their heads no. I slapped myself in the face muttering movie marathon sometime. Later things were quiet do to the baby asleep, so I sat on the couched reading _Dracula._ Quite ironic that Carlisle possesses the first addition book along with Marry Shelley '_Frankenstein'_. Rosalie and Emmett return ready for another round but refused rough housing for it would wake the baby.

Esme was generous again to make dinner for three –scratch that make that six. After eating I help wash the dishes. A yawn escaped except before going to bed, Carlisle wanted to do another check-up. He gave the okay, amazed on how fast I healed for the bruise on my back was gone.

"Can I do another blood test?"

"Pardon?"

"A blood test, I know I've already taken some ten days again but I want to confirm my hypothesis with a full DNA sample." Carlisle said. I gave him a questionable look, "I check your DNA sequences and amazed how the wolf DNA been dominated to your human DNA. Fascinated by its mutation. after I check for any sickness, Including your chromosome count."

"What," totally confused and tired. "Sure, sure, I'm curious as well so in my metamorphose stage how many chromosomes do I have, assuming it's not twenty three anymore?"

"Twenty four actually," He answered as he tied a rubber band around my elbow. Wait, the human contain forty six when pair of chromosomes how can a werewolf hold forty eight and yet twenty four. Carlisle made the question worst when he mention vampires have twenty five. I groan, I wasn't a sciences geek nor did I pay much attention in Biology.

"You're not the only one who have twenty four chromosome even Jacob has it. Though it wonder me about reproduction system how Edward and Bella can consume a child when the total count is off. Including on the imprinting how by one set the shifter and your species can reproduce with human. If this didn't happen then I would assume you and Jacob would be mates."

I blush a little when he mentions Jacob and me as mate. The strange feeling in my chest thump again as I looked down when he dab the syringe into my veins.

"If it wasn't possible, I wouldn't even be born." I said a reminder my grandma was human.

"But if your grandfather was human and fate still happens…" Carlisle breathed as he got what he wanted. " you would still be a werewolf either way."

"Sometimes I believe the fates are laughing at me for the entertainment these pass eight months." I said licking the small amount of blood as it instantly healed. Afterwards jumping off the desk, "I have enough of surprises for one day. And yet the unknown wants to fill me in on everything . . . night Carlisle."

"Night Diana, get some sleep you need it."

Walking out and into the guest room Esme assign me. only to find Alice there with five big shopping bags filled with clothes from department stores and one of them was pink with red stripes.

"Alice where did you go, Seattle?" I asked in fear. "Shouldn't you have gone to Port Angeles?

"Nope," popping the 'p' Alice then handed, me the bag filled pajamas. some regular tang tops and shorts while three laced night gown were inside. I blushed, what she is thinking while she just smiled and handed me a Victoria secrets bag. I gulp. Inside I found 35-B bra's some printed some basic colors and smile underwear and boxers. No frill, lace or worst thong.

"Thought you like something simple a mod, vintage, and rocker/sexy style and guess what you love it."

"Thanks Alice," I said giving her a hug, her fragrance was sickening but yet sweet.

"Alight, now off to be," With a good night I went to bed in my new pajamas.

Sleep in empty dreams, though later I dreamt of someone entering the room petting my hair and humming some foreign lullaby though familiar as well.

"_I'm sorry."_


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiveness

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**_

_**Chapter 5: Forgiveness**_

The next morning I felt fully rejuvenated. Dad always said Swans are the best morning people when having nine hours of sleep. Though, I believe it was the military thing. An old habit returning to me for my body now accommodated with its own clock. It's difficult to explain. Anyway, after doing my morning routine and changed into my new clothes I went down stairs to smell food, eggs and bacon. Seth already inhaling the grub, Rosalie feeding Nessie on the couch, Emmett and Jasper watching sports and Esme rearranging the flower, since I assume Edward was with Bella and Carlisle was in his office by the sounds of papers shifting.

"Ah, Diana your awake," Esme cheered as she disappear and reaper with a plate full of breakfast setting it on the table. "I made you breakfast, come eat."

"Thanks," as I sat down, taking a bite of scramble eggs and hummed, food, meat. Esme smiled handing me a glass of juice.

"I assumed you like it." She stated with a smile.

"Yes, it's good." I said when I finished eating though scowled. What am I'm supposed to do today? It's Sunday and I finished my homework Friday before going to the dance, Shit the dance! I totally forgot about Ian, he must think I stood him up. A whimper escapes in fear of the possible outcomes.

"What's wrong, Dia?" Seth asked.

"I totally forgot about Ian. I sorta left him hanging on the dance floor Friday night." I whimper hands covering my face.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll understand sis, tell him you got sick." Seth said.

I cocked my head at him, "That's the oldest excused in the book, Seth."

"Yeah, hey, want to go for a run or ride on my back? I know that makes you feel better." Seth chuckled rubbing his neck though eye's never left Renesmee. he truly didn't want to leave her.

"I'll take her Seth, you rest." Jacob said as he enters the house. All eye's on him in shock. Why would he . . . Jacob shrugged, "There are thing we need to discuss anyway …in private."

"Alright," I breathed standing up while following him out of the house and into the woods. I turned so he can phase except two strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to him as he turn me so my face rested on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Diana. I was a huge jerk to you." When he said that my body shook violently. I growled and shoved him off me. I wanted to yell at him, punch him, do horrible things to him, and now I can't but my body did the only thing I could do was run. So I ran; I ran as far as I can in parkour against the trees. With Jacob in pursuit.

"_Dia! Hold up."_ Jacob called.

I kicked the pace faster the trees and shrubs looked nothing more but green streaks and brown blurs. The wind whipping into my face, pleasant touched; like I was flying heart accelerating to such velocity. O climbed a fifty foot tall tree to the tallest branch, body still shaking of furry as I looked down to see Jacob in his wolf form he looked up and scowled.

"_Come down Dia we need to talk." _He thought loud that I had to cover my ear. He whimper, "_Please I'm sorry that I hit you and-"_

"You didn't just hit me, you almost practically destroy me." I snarled, he flinched at my tone stepping pack, "You call me traitor after everything I did for you and the pack. I ditch school many times for you all, and I ignored my cousin during the time for the Cullen's return. Even with my crucibles, I helped with you the day after you phase. I try avoiding them and still I get treated like crap. You think your all that! You were rude to Orion, to my family, run away from home, almost bit my hand off during the summer, hit me that I got a black eye, and call me a traitor. I was there for you but where were you when I needed support!

"After the wedding, I was struggling. I need my best friend. I couldn't eat. I had nightmare, was sleepwalking, and many episode. I almost snapped at Charlie. Why, why, do you do this to me?" I exclaimed all my anger out.

Jacob pouted looking down, "_I'm really am sorry. please understand there are things I want to tell you but not yet. I can't do it if you're mad at me. I know I deserve every punch, yell, scream, and curse, anything you give me. I'll take even if I get bit by your teeth."_

I snarled not of rage but shock. he would dare conflict with my demon form. I huff a laugh lying back on the branch hands over my face. "Some time's I wonder why my wolf made familiar with you?"

Jacob breath hitched as I heard him phase. I closed my eyes and listen to the forest, taking deep breathes. When I open them, I was face to face with browns eyes filled of regret and sorrow. However, something else lingered in them. but I couldn't put my money on it. My breath hitched as his scent consumed my senses of his dark spice, as he lean closer grabbing my wrist immobilizing me from running away.

"Let go," I growled low.

"No, not until you understand. I'm sorry damn it, it's been torturing me from what I did okay. I'm sorry for everything: hitting you, snapping, and every god damn thing I did to you. I've been an ass and I want our friendship back together. Even if you hate me still I understand, but please don't end what we had."

I scowled "Then be nice to Nessie and the others."

He pulled back and groans "Are you serious! That thing killed Bella and its annoying how everyone goes goo-goo gaga on it."

I glared at him through golden eyes. Lips curled in a snarled, "Sooner or later when you have kids, you'll go goo-goo gaga at them."

He stiffens for my voice no longer sound human more like demonic, not deep but an echo to it. Jacob glared back at me.

"Like as if I want them."

"Well, your imprint would." I spat pulling my hand back.

"As if I'll ever imprint," Jacob said. "Once Bella wakes, I'm living in the woods."

I took a deep breath counting twenty backwards, he's not worth it. "It's natural, accept it."

"Like you did?" he question.

My hand pinch the brim of my nose, a headache forming full of annoyance. "My curse doesn't happen to be once a month . . . . It's what's surrounds me. So stop mopping and get your act together. Bella wouldn't approve such temper."

Jacob opens his mouth about to speak but shut it. One point for team lycan. That was until he asked. "Do you want kids?"

I sighed; adjusting on the branch so my legs dangles. "I do, but now. I can't, not for a very long time. Also I need to find a mate."

"Seth mentions something about you already found a soul mate… is that Ian kids him?"

I burst out laughing, "No, he's not my fragment soul, they're rare. But one of my many soul mates is already a vampire. Riley said he keeps his arms open. though I don't think it would work out."

Jacob growled, "That leech is the one who molest you."

"Yeah and he's a good kisser but it wouldn't work out. You know natural enemies and all that crap."

"Then how do you tell if you found your fragment mate?"

"By a kiss, Orion mentions a few who describe finding their fragment through just a kiss; that they feel an electrical shot of lightning or any happy excited metaphor that's out there. Fragment or any wolf, I don't plan on mating anytime soon. I want to know who I am, and don't go on the list, Jacob. My mom was a werewolf child and the bite from Orion brother, awaken my true self. So I need to know who my grandfather is… even if it means going to Scotland or travel the world or become a Hound Marshal so be it. I got forever."

"You're such a free spirit." Jacob muttered.

"And proud to be one," I breathed then looked at him, "Do you attend on becoming a solid wolf Jacob? It's your choice, but you're throwing a lot away. Your dad, Rachel, your friends, and your obligation, you're an alpha now and next chief of your tribe."

"Diana, I didn't want to be in a pack nor lead it. and being chief is a set of honor not a destine choice, but things change. Maybe I'll take up on your offer."

"What offer, I didn't offer anything?" I said raising a brow did I offer him anything?

"Maybe I'll become a Hound Marshal as well. Come on, the pack is already splitting, Leah, Seth, Quil imprinted, and Leah is going to follow you and Orion when you travel and-"

"No," I practically exclaimed, "Jacob, you can't be a Hound Marshal there are thing you can't –"

"Can't what do," Jacob interrupted, "I can do nearly everything you can if not better. I can delay aging, I'm faster than any bloodsucker if not stronger, phase at will and . . ."

"It's not that, Jacob," I exclaimed slapping him in the face. "If you become a Hound Marshal then there's a possibility of you becoming a werewolf; an actual Lycan. I read it all! For curse the transformation is brutal and I experience it. They aren't sane like Orion, either one false move or they'll rip you to shreds. They'll kill for hunger and game not lust or pleasure. So Hound Marshal must hunt those who dare be tempted. I can't risk losing you to one of them, do you hear me? They aren't shifters and they aren't like vampires . . . . Do you know what we eat if we refuse to eat like humans?"

"Animals and whatever wolves eat." He answered confused not getting the message.

"Jacob, why do my eyes turn gold?" I asked as I took his hand unsheathed my claws and cut a small line on his leather soft skin. My breath hitch as the scent of bloods overrides my senses but I stayed in control through the sudden excitement had my eyes turn amber. Jacobs stayed still, shock, "This mid form doesn't express just emotion . . . . Or wounded when bleeding. It's the excitement of the scent of blood, no matter what it is. We are the hunters and humans are our prey."

I was breathing heavily as Jacobs's blood was strong. The urge to taste it, except I bit my tongue to prevent such actions. I am no wild animal. Jacob eyes widen understanding what I meant, as he removed his hand, however didn't wipe the blood off.

"You a monster as well," Jacob said and it hurt like a silver dagger.

"Human form by day, though show our pelt by night when the moon is full; the movies and books aren't not exactly what they seem. I hurt Sam, as you saw the wound I inflicted and killed a doe without mercy. We are beast with two forms cursed by the gods for the pleasure in blood. This is punishment from hell. So I advices you don't ever consider in becoming a Hound Marshal. For your own goal: is to eliminate the threat before more souls are condemned."

Jacob didn't say anything though questioned my panting as I stare at his hand… at the blood. All of the sudden he lifted his hand near my mouth offering it. "If it'll calm you down?"

Shock; I shoved his hand and through it at him, standing up. "I'm not going to lose myself to that instinct or desire, don't ever do that again. You hear me?"

"Sorry," He grumbles wiping the blood on his shorts. Then he looked down, "How are we going to get down?"

I smirked, "Easy like this," As I jumped down from branch to branch until I reached the bottom. Looking up and smirked, "C'mon, don't be such a scary cat."

"Why you show off." As he took a big leap and jump two stories then another jump to the ground. I rolled my eyes with a yawned, "Oh, so you think you can do better?"

"Well, I did out run you mutt." I sneer leaning against a tree arms cross. "Including Parkour tricks."

"Bitch," Jacob mutters.

"Son of a bitch," I counter with a smirk.

"Okay, let's not get to personal there."

"Sorry," I apologized. Sarah was a sensitive topic around him and she was a nice woman. I met her countless time before she died. I sigh and started walking, Jacob right behind me.

"So, are we squared?" He asked.

"I'll think about that?" tapping my finger on my chin, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking . . . . . fine. I'll forgive you as long as you don't do it again. Better get the most of our friendship before fates snip's snips."

"Why do you say that, it's not like our friendship is over?" he said with a huffed but I looked away biting my lip, not daring to look at him, "Dia, what are you hiding?"

I snarled a warning to shut up, "Listen, and listen well, Jacob. I don't know everything but I have unparalleled instincts that cannot be explain. So when I don't answer, there's a god damn reason. So shut it and mind your own business."

Jacob shut up with a frown as he walked ahead of me, I sighed as my heart tighten. There are times I hate what I am and what I regret when snapped. And snapping at Jacob like that, I regretted the most.

**.o0o.**

I was on the couched holding Renesmee as I fed her bottle of daily blood. The smell excited that my eyes turn amber, but not enough to rip it out her hands and taste it. By far babies' make me calm. A weakness I have since I was ten. I loved them and when I seven I asked my parent if I could have a baby brother or sister. My parents tried but my birth was too much for mom to have another. So I take up on babysitting or family events, and played with young ones. Kids love me and parent immediately calls in for a babysitter for any given weekend.

Renesmee mumble as she placed her hand on my wrist. She sends a picture of me looking a bit sad. I shook my head and smiled. "It's alright, Nessie. Cousy Dia is just tired."

Then she showed me an image of Bella after giving birth. I shiver at the bloody scene.

"Mommy's okay, Nessie. She's just sleeping. Just one more day, tomorrow, I promise but tomorrow am her birthday. What should we get her?" I said in a lovey dovey voice.

She pouts thinking, for a two day old who looks like two weeks old infant in not a month is intelligent. She taps my wrist again and showed a tired Edward.

"You want to ask daddy?" She nodded. I sighed setting the bottle down and carried her up stairs. I knock on the door Edward and Bella were in and Edward open. Edward smiled when he saw his daughter. I nodded my head to the next room which he complied since we didn't want to disturb Bella.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Edward asked.

"No, Nessie wants to meet her papa and asked him what should she get momma for her birthday?" I said still in my baby voice nuzzling my cheek into Renesmee warm blubber.

Edward sighs and held his daughter for the first time. "Don't worry Nes-Renesmee; I got your mother settle. She got a new car and a surprise from the family?"

Renesmee smiled as she gave a gummy smile to which Edward chuckled, and then look at me "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Tired if not feeling like an anvil drop on me, but this little one kept me occupied. she has her mother's eyes."

"Yes she does, I heard you wanted children," Edward said.

"You know, sometimes it gets annoying to peek into conversation of other people heads," I crossed my arms and sigh, "Yes, but not now. I want to adjust at first before I search for a mate… that maybe a few decades. So quite it, this one is enough. We don't want little werewolves running around yet."

Edward chuckled tangling his fingers in his daughter curls. "Have you gotten a gift for Bella?"

"You know she hates presents and besides, I gave her the ultimate gift, by breathing and apart of her life. Remember in a few decades, I'll be the only blood relative left . . . . And I drew her something, though the star of the portrait can't stop growing."

Renemsee goo at that that we all chuckled. "She's too cute for her own good, say how is she?"

"Bella, I don't know she's quiet and doesn't show any sign of pain. I fear she's already dead, however her heart still beat's." Edward replied.

"Belly is a strong girl and selfless. She wouldn't want you to worry; just stand by her breath talk to her. cause I think she's dyeing of boredom, not the pain." I said taking hold of Renesmee.

"May I ask how you know of pain?"

"You just experience this three day torture of fire burning once. We werewolves have to experience it once every full moon for the rest of eternity. Do the math genius."

Edward frowns and apologized. I may have experience a pleasure pain the other night doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I sighed and took Renesmee as we went down stairs back on the couched and fed her bottle. I was so tired, exhausted from all this drama and more is coming. So taking deep breath, I watched the forest through the window seeing Seth rough housing with Emmett. I smiled and close my eyes humming a tune at random lulling sometime. Until someone sat next to me and Rosalie took Renesmee that was when I fell asleep.

**.o0o.**

_We were at our cabin outside on the January winters night. Dad lit a fire in front of the rented cabin. It wasn't snowing and the temperature wasn't that cold. So I got out some smorez and we roasted them._

"_So Diana, enjoy skiing today?" Dad asked_

"_Yeah, even when you got us stuck on the powder hill," I laughed while dad scowled at the memories of getting stuck. He saw a short cut to beat on the main hill untouched. Though didn't notice the snow cover half the small pine tree that when we pass through we sunk two feet! Difficult to move, took us ten minutes to get out and ski rest of the slope._

_Dad sighs and looked down then chuckled, "I got a letter from a family member."_

"_Is Uncle Charlie okay?" I interrupted worry since Uncle Charlie was alone and we try to visit him when on the mainland._

"_He's fine, your cousin Bella is living with him," Dad said rubbing his neck, "But this is from your mother side of the family."_

_I looked at him confused, "Dad grandma Sloan passed away fourteen years ago? As well as Grandpa so who else is there?"_

_Suddenly I saw movement from the corner of my eye. Curios, I looked at the forest for I saw movement, a solid form in the woods. Looking closer two color dots stared at me. One red, the other yellow; it was like I was lost in a trance staring for a bad feeling crept over. Was it an animal, a deer, or some other nocturnal creature? Dad saw my pause and followed the same direction pointed at the forest front..._

"_What is it, Diana?" He asked standing up grabbing the bucket of water._

"_There's something out there; a deer?" I question as I cocked my head._

_It did the same that was when a blur rushed out and made impact into me. The collision of force pushed me hard into the cabin stone step, my head hard that I cried. Instantly, something sharp started scratching me that it hurt. Opening my eyes and see a grey wolf, as it glare at me with those two color eyes in hate while it growled clawing my arms. I screamed in horror._

"_Diana!" Dad exclaimed, grabbing the act about swing but the beast let launched back and charged at my father. I collapsed and fell to the ground eye lost to the battled as my father try to dodge the monster. It was huge, gray and almost . . . ._

_A gun shot was heard and everything went black._

_When I open my eyes again, I was lost confused as everything was haze clouded. I saw something big move around. Brown and murky to describe while it crawled around the tattered camp sight, red spots on the ground my stomach hurt. I groan trying to sit up or lay on my back. It stopped and turned to face me. My sight so fogged up, that I only see these two amber eyes._

_Those were the only thing that was clear in front of the blur. Warm harvest yellow eyes, the color of liquids topaz- the color of the yellow moon that hung above. Though it pupils dilated expanded to full extent not a trace sclera (white of the eye) Just amber iris and combusted pupil almost like a dog. The thing whimpered a growl and crawled toward me. It turn me on my back and set its face in mine sniffing my scent. I coughed blood, oozing out of my mouth drown in the revolting taste of copper._

_The creature growled again forcing my shirt up to see what damage then whimper. Confused, what was this, a dream or was it real and what is this thing or who is it? All remaining coherent thought disrupted as something wet wipe across my abdomen. I moan to some pressure and gasped when it was force down deep into severe wound. What was happening what is it doing?_

_Until a hand pressed against my chest forcing me down as it other on my leg. Before I could protest with what remaining energy, I screamed while sharp countless mini knives plunged into my skin close to me ribs. I screamed arching my back to such pain while the force on my chest pushed me down. The monster bites harder while its tongue continued to lick the mound it made swallowing blood._

"_Pl . . . please . . . sto . . . stop!" I cried._

_By command, it stops pulling back. With a sigh of relief, I closed my eyes in hope death would come or somebody. My eyes were now heavy but my body was still awake and bleeding in stabs. A warm hand cupped my face._

"_I'll set revenge and bring down the monster that destroyed your future. I'll need your help later on. Welcome sister, for you have awaken," Said a husky voice_

_When I gagged on blood, I open my eyes again and stared in horror that of a blood bath. my father laid still across from me, his eyes empty in horror blood everywhere, his chest look like . . . I couldn't describe it: stomach ripped open to see inner organs ripped out, Chest cavity split to see his heart gone, but what caught sight was his left arm missing easy to see the bone now shattered on one end marrow leaking out. I wanted to scream, to turn away to wake up but couldn't. In which I cried silent tears. Before screaming in pain-_

**.o0o.**

I woke up with a silent screamed, to feel strong arms around me. So overwhelmed I cried sobbing into my hand as a constant headache return to new standards. I sobbed for my father in grieved. While the other person held me close to them, settled me on their lap and rubbed my back. I grabbed their shirt and cried harder.

"What happen?" Jasper ordered.

"I don't know. One minute she was whimpering the next she woke up crying," Jacob said as he continued to rub my back.

"It's another nightmare, Diana mention she gets these constantly," Carlisle said his cold hands placed on my neck to check my pulse though Jacob chest vibrated. "Diana, can you tell us what the dream was about?"

"Dad . . . dead . . . bloodbath…" I whispered wrapping my arms around Jacob's neck and cried again.

"Do something to calm her down." Jacob growled worried.

"I am Jacob, but she is too overwhelmed." Jasper replied.

"Jacob can you take Diana to her room maybe that would help," Esme suggested concerned.

"Sure, sure," Was all Jacob say. He stood up and carried me to the guest room and laid me on the bed. As Jacob was about to leave, my heart jumped in fear instantly grabbing his hand. He turned around anguished written in his eyes.

"Please, don't go." I begged.

Jacob knelt down and cradled my cheek, "I'm not going to leave you. I'm just shutting the door."

I nodded and watched him shut the door then walked back to me. When he sat down I instantly hugged him and cried. My headache hurt badly, as the flash back continued to pop in my head like crime scene photos while the camera sounded echo exactly like in those crime shows. Instantly, grabbing my head rubbing the temples to make them go away. I don't to remember my father like that, remembering those damn pictures some reported took and his stupidity to show them to me after two days of recuperation.

"Make it stop, make it stop." I mumbled shaking my head side to side.

"Dia," Jacob called grabbing my shoulder and forced to face him, "Look at me."

I open my eyes, my sight milky but able to see his face, "It was just a dream, it wasn't real."

I shook my head no tears coming down; "No it was real," Resting my head on his chest in his response wrapping them around me, "Why, why, do I have to dream that night? I want to forget the horror, the blood, but I can't . . . . "

"SSHH, stop, you'll make yourself sick." Jacob murmured.

A hiccup escape that I coughed hard while rubbing my temple again. Jacob saw this and took my hands and pull, them away.

"Does your head hurt?" I nodded, he sighed and encourages me to lie down that my head rested on his lap, "Let me."

He began to delicately massage my head, removing the elastic out and fans my hair everywhere on his lap and brushed his fingers through them softly. Jacob then hummed a tuneless song under his breath. It sounded familiar but the migraine made it impossible to think. My breaths were heavy, chest raised up and down fast that I grabbed the closes thing and it was a pillow. The light wasn't helping either all gray near white for sensitive my eyes were scrunching them tight. A whimper escaped.

"Calm down, I got you just relaxed." Jacob murmured adding pressure that a moan escaped. I open my eyes shocked for what came out of my mouth and stared at Jacob.

He didn't care but gave a crooked soft smiled. one that I thought was lost forever. His gazed more focused than any person should be. His eyes were nearly dark almost black, it reminded me of dark chocolate- the bitter sweet treat strong though . . .

My migraine lighten although it pulse heavy in my veins of the temple; a warm engulfed me for the wolf locked inside purr, her anger her distrusted, her sorrow, our pain soothed to manage state. What was it with this connection I had with Jacob? We were playmates when young. When spending summer vacation in forks while our dad went fishing. Our mothers chat, and we played on the beach making mud pies. But then time separated us from over sea's trips and it wasn't till eight months ago we met again. A friendship restores though strangers. Siblings, our family and friends would say until now. Since chaos erupted in emotion drama of the supernatural.

The curse of emotion that of love on this condemn world, friendship broken, natural enemies, alliance, and betrayal in which can be solve logically. However, we're not human. Logic morals was a faint string a simple thread while instincts the animal take control the dominate conscience. The little voice in our head screaming so loud that you can no longer focused on reality and fall into madness of insanity. You can't think straight, even though you know what's going on your body reject your demand and let matter take control. Another person speaks for you, a shield of your darkest self. Who just wanted to protect their vulnerable self? Their secret or common twin from pain even the true person watches the moment happen. Like going through the motion . . .

Why though? Why or how did I make familiar with Jacob? In Macbeth the third witch had her own familiar a toad name Paddock. Was he actually Hecate servant or was he friend to one of the weird sister being a life rave for their madness or such? A acquaints Jacob was to me or was there something more that the ancient Greek Fates chosen in there tapestry to fool one's mind in riddle of unknown reason a game. They play when forming a tapestry in which the plot wasn't right for the future, that they rip it out and sew another story. The future may not be set in stone however who control the time and dimensions sure did.

And yet, here we are in this sick twisted joke_ they_ chose whoever t_hey _maybe. A bond form between us was having many things in common. To lose one parents, cursed to be a monster, we discover what we were on the same day, our purpose or what it maybe. The torment of the unknown taking our desires away. Jacob was an innocent sweet guy and the spirits took his persona away and dropped him to reality of the unknown. While for me, I should be dead except that person whoever he was…he gave me a second chance. To live, awaken my true self but with no cause no reason and condemn me to wild insane life of pain.

Why, why can't I hate him? From everything even though I accepted his apology, for his action most would hate and won't forgive. But I can't why that is? These tugs on my string when one, alone from pain, physical or emotional.

I may never know, but I can't see my life without him. When the time comes Diana Helen Swan will be gone and loner shall awaken.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""""**_

_**So can anyone figure out what connection that's going on between Diana and Jacob?**_

_**Or who was the person in Diana dream and was it two werewolves that were present on that night?**_

_**Thanks for reading leave a review.**_

_**Please and thank you**_

_**Silent wolf singer**_


	6. Chapter 6: Loch Ness

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**

**Chapter 6: Loch Ness Monster**

"_Change, like sunshine, can be a friend or foe, a blessing or a curse, a dawn or dusk."_

_William Arthur Ward_

Bella awaken from her change about five hours ago, as she and Edward went hunting to sooth her burning thirst before she was able to see her family. Though, I'll admit it was quite funny when watching Bella through the window, ripping her cocktail dress, and tossed her sliver stilettos back at Alice. We all heard Alice grumbled, if I quote '_her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance.'_

Now the Pixie saw them coming back home in five minutes. However, everyone was worried for Renesmee. She was still half human and even though Carlisle said Bella seems tamed; Seth and Rosalie couldn't take the risk. So Jacob and I volunteered to do a test on Bella blood lust. Remember, we were parcel human or at least beast who can reproduce blood in our veins and body. We stood by the tree line across the river and waited. Jacob had his arms cross over chest, his jaw clenched while my hand where on my hip. My nose flared about to burn from the scent. When I said I can get use to the Cullen's scent, I thought it would easy. However, a freshly odor that was so strong burned my nose. All the different fragrances had me overwhelmed that I was close to being stoned.

"_Now you understand our pain," _Leah thought along with a chuckled from Embry who hid from behind.

"Very funny you two," I muttered which Jacob gave me a questionable looked. I rolled my eyes to the back where our friends hid; he just rolled his eyes as well.

It wasn't long before Bella and Edward came out of the woods.

"Careful Jacob," Edward said. Taking her arms and clamped them to the side by his hands. "Maybe this isn't the best Idea-"

"And you think it best to let her near the baby?" I interrupted? "Look, we just want to see how she does with us. And beside I'm immortal and . . . he heals fast."

Jacob gave a light scoff, though Bella was shock if not anxious. Edward paused and debated himself for a moment; concern on the decision before he shrugged as he hostility said, "It's your neck, I guess or prefer, his."

I laughed while the others growled. I couldn't explain why, but I was excited if not extracted with my rage state exposed. I could see more clearly and Bella looked gorges which she would call, _god-like beauty._ Almost an Athenian sculpture. Though, her warm color cheeks were gone is now snow white, hair dark in heavy waves. Her limbs, smooth and strong yet feminine as well. From what I knew about newborns, except my instincts took a step when our eyes met.

Although I expected to see crimson orbs of blood. It felt weird, that I caution myself taking a step back which Jacob and Edward notice. Bella saw my movement and gasped of my change in appearances as well. So I smiled a little and gave a small wave.

"Diana, is that you?" She asked her voice sounding like bells, which I mentally chuckled for one of her nicknames, suited her voice.

"Yeah, it's me. We both change haven't we." I murmured which Bella nodded.

"I gotta say, you two, you're a freaks show." Jacob said which only to get a smack on the back of the head hard.

"Watch yourself, mongrel." Edward growled a warning.

"No, he's right. The eyes are really something, aren't they?" Bella said after taking a deep unnecessary breath.

"Super-creepy, though not as creepy as hers when she's pissed," Jacob stated, messing my hair. I growled a warning; giving a second smack nut he dodged it this time.

"Gee- thanks for the compliment."

I chuckled; things are getting back to normal or sort of. "Ignore him; you still look like you… sorta. But a few deer's and cougar and you'll have beautiful eyes like moi."

Bella chuckled amused as ever on my antics on jokes. "I don't know about ocean blues, but amber would be close enough."

I placed a hand over my chest, in playful manner as if she broke my feeling. "Should I be offended by that statement or not, I'm hurt Bella?"

I examined her closely to notice she looked calm, not a sly bit nervous, or angry, if not irritation. I looked at Edward in question though Jacob spoke it verbally.

"Thanks I don't think Seth would like to say it to her then you." Jacob said.

"Well if it was you I hope she gets irritated and rips your head off." Edward suggested.

Jacob and I snorted.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded, "Are you three hiding something from me?"

"We'll explain later" Jacob said and stared at me in question if she was safe. I closed my eyes and used my six sense to sense any threat or danger. Then nodded 'she's clear' which Jacob grinned. "First, let's get this show on the road."

I scoffed and gave a warning growled to not push this while Leah whines in protest. I told her it was alright and head back home to rest. Although, she and Embry waited on the forest line as we got closer to our vampire friends. Bella's fragrance was now strong. The scent of some perfume with bleach, if not sickening sweet. Bella stiffen as we step closer.

"C'mon, Bells. Do your worst?"

"He's getting older here, Belly, "I taunted. "Well not really, but you get the point. C'mon cous, take a whiff."

Bella asked Edward to hold onto her as she took a sniff then scrunched up her nose, "Huh. I see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob."

Edward burst out laughing, hands wrapped around his stomach while Embry barked laughing if not Emmett who boomed from the house. Really, what's with everyone and scents? Jacob smelled like spice and forest, if not _something else that was hard to put my money on. _While they are a sickening sweet fragrance with what remaining human scents they had. Edward took back his stance while Jacob covers his nose.

"Look's who's talking," Jacob shot back.

I groaned about to smack him again though he dodge yet again, "Really, what with you and scents? I for one am getting high on an overload here."

Jacob chuckled and rubbed his neck while the newlywed got close together as Edward whispered '_I love you'_ to her ear. Jacob kept grinning while staring at me. Okay, this is creepy. What got him giddy or something? Well at least whatever the cause was, it's letting them have their friendship. Maybe her scent ruined his romantic feeling for Bella? Whatever no more mood swing love triangle?

"Okay, so I passed, right?" Bella asked which I nodded in approval as the baby whined inside. "Can I see my daughter now?"

"Go, she's a beauty and misses you." Just said, she and Edward said something and dashed fast towards the house with the second trial of the ordeal. I snicker and walked up but stop and face Jacob. "You're okay with this right? As in them together; no decision to live in the wood or something like that?"

Jacob sighed and nodded, he came up to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we headed inside. "You snooze you lose. I'll live Dia, glad she's . . . almost alive. But you were right, _there are thing we can't control." _

I nodded as we headed inside though he stopped me, and peck my forehead where a scar rested. I looked at him dumbfounded. It had been a long time if not forever since he did that; pecking that one little scar.

"Why did you do that?" I asked with brow rose as I calmed down. My eyes now a blue than amber from the first ordeal with Bella.

He smirked, "Just felt right. C'mon, I got to see this maybe she'll knocked down grizzly and tear them apart."

This time I smacked him upside the head hard. He winked rubbing it. "Geez Dia, I was only joking. I always forget you're not human."

"Big baby," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, at least you love me," He laughed though something was off in his voice.

"I'll think about it, don't get your hopes up." I teased to earn a scoff then walked inside to see a touchy moment. To see Bella holding her daughter for the first time: since the birth. I memorized this for a moment to remember it well for an ideal Christmas gift.

Seth walked up with caution, though relieved Bella wasn't going to hurt Renesmee, "Haven't we had enough experiment for one day? Bella passed let's not jinx it."

Bella smiled and looked at Seth. What happen while we were out? Damn, I can hear well however I can get side tracked and focused on one conversation at a time, "Thanks Seth?"

Seth nodded stepping closer His chest almost touching Renesmee, looking down at Bella's daughter. Like a blind man staring at the sun for the very first time.

"No!" Bella gasped.

Uh oh, as I stared at Jacob which he smirked amused. We watch Edward restrained Bella around her chest while Rosalie held Renesmee. Although Bella order Edward to protect their daughter while she went into hunting position ready to kill.

"You didn't Seth," She snarled at him.

Seth backed away nervous if not scared, like a kid got caught when stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. I stared at Jacob in question, amused if not enjoying the show, good thing Leah went home. The young pup palms were now up in attempt to reason.

"Bella please it's something I can't control and I didn't mean to." Seth begged.

"How_ could _you? _My baby? We trusted you!" _

Seth ran into the back yard giving if not begging eyes for help at us. I was going to intervene when Jacob grabbed my hand. My cousin ran outside in human pace.

"I've only held her once and already you have some moronic wolfy claim on her?" Bella exclaimed, "She's mine."

"Bella please I'm not going to take her away I want to be her-"

"How dare you _imprint_ on _my_ baby. Have you lost your mind?" Bella scolded.

Seth nodded his head down ashamed as he whimpered. I shrugged Jacob arm and used my quick speed to stand next to Seth and wrap my arm around him. To show how serious this was, I summoned my rage state at full maximum. Incisors enlarged, talon unsheathed and eyes amber while my lean body strengthens.

"Listen, it's involuntary," I announced on Seth's defense. A snarled thunder through her teeth, that she pronounced her fang, now I was in my fight or flight mode on instincts that I crouched down as well. They say vampires are beast in human form, however I wouldn't consider an over protected mother as one. I gave a growl in warning not to do this, but she didn't listen.

"Bella, I'm not like Sam's pack please listens to me?" Seth begged as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Dia, don't fight her."

"Why should I listen?" Bella hissed furiously than ever. A moment it remind me of Victoria how her emotion clouded her mind from logic.

"Because we're friends Bella, please I just want to be her best friend nothing else, and besides she's just a baby."

"That's the point!" Bella yelled.

"Edward, Jacob, stops them or they'll regret their action." Esme said, though I saw no one came into pursuit.

"Bella think it through. Remember what Seth has done for you and hear him out. It's not like he's asking for her hand in marriage any day. Damn it, Bella, I know you better than this." I exclaimed. Seth was family. A pack brother to me like Orion. I wouldn't allow him to get hurt. Seth placed a hand on my shoulder and forces me to stand behind him.

"Runaway while you still can," Bella threaten at Seth then look at me, "You, out of the way."

"C'mon Bella, Nessie like me." Seth insisted.

We froze as I watched her stiffen. Great, Edward didn't tell her about Renesmee nickname. I glare at him which he gave an apologetic look. I shook my head then turned to face Seth.

"What . . . did you call her?"

"Better phase my boy?" I chuckled nervously. I stood back by impulse Seth looked back at me with a face that said, '_thanks a lot!'_ I shrugged and mouthed, '_instincts'_ as _flight_ won the battle. So grabbing his shirt, prepared for the evacuation drill of a life time!

"You nickname my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster?" _She screeched and with that said lunged at us, though I saw a blur of brown.

**.o0o.**

"Okay Jacob, either you're brave, stupid, or a masochist." I muttered tying some thick gauzed around his arm while Carlisle inspected my treatment. Afterwards, I tied his arm a little hard to his chest. He gave a yelp then smiled. Carlisle examined my worked and nodded on how good I did. After Bella collision, Jacob phased and intervened even though I dodged; Seth and I backward in time to avoid the death blow. The russet Alpha blocked the unnessacery attack, impact into his shoulder. Jacob wouldn't let anyone near him after the struck, while Edward got Bella to calm down with help from Jasper. Still Jacob wouldn't phase back, so I had to use my soothing command voice and promise I'll bandage him.

If this damage was from a vampire mother reaction to protect her kin, imagine a She-wolf behavior.

"Nice first aid treatment Diana, something you learn in JROTC?" Carlisle asked.

I huffed, "Nope _American red cross_ need to get a babysitter license to ease some mother's worry." Then I wolf glare at Jacob, he nervously smiled at me, "Stupid, I'm going with idiocy. Don't moves or your bones won't heal properly? We don't want another round of rebreaking now do we?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob laughed while I rolled my eyes taking a seat next to him. Bella was sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Jake I-"

"Don't worry Bells, it's not like I experience it before." Jacob said.

Edward tried to sooth Bella since she was beating herself around the bush, immediately she muttered, "Sorry, sorry!"

"C'mon Bells it's nothing," Jacob assured her while patting her shoulder with his good arm, "At least you didn't bite me."

That's right. Unlike lycan who are immune to _venpire _venom shape shifter's are not. It was poison to them. By thought I rested my hand on my shoulder where Riley bit me. His bite left a good silver crescent scars there that it's hardly noticeable for how pale I'm getting. Bella saw this and gave a sympatric look, only few know that one of my fragment soul mate was a vampire. The conversation spent on reassuring Bella. she wasn't a bad person until Esme came to me and announced the time, almost noon.

"Gotta go guys," I said standing up with a stretch till pop.

"Why, is something wrong?" Bella asked.

I smiled at her sheepishly scratching my head, "No. Unlike you, I'm still in high school and it's a school night. Also gotta pick up the exchange student Friday. So I'm going _Blitz _in your room. Anything I should bring back?"

"I don't think so," Bella said. "But take a look for me?"

"Aye, aye Capitan," I replied with a salute.

Then look at Jacob, "Don't move a single muscle, don't even breath until your arm's healed."

Jacob nodded, though not happy for some reason. I gave another glare in which he complied as he leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. Seconds later he was asleep. I sighed and wave to Bella and Edward, and reminded them about my gift.

"See ya later and Belly, happy B-day." With that said. Esme walked me out to Carlisle Mercedes with some of my new clothes and drove me home.

**.o0o.**

Once I enter Charlie's house, I headed up stares to my room to drop off the shopping bags then went down stairs to make some lunch. Though, I smelled somebody in the house. Releasing my rage state, prepare for the intruder. Claws unsheathed as I saw the person in the kitchen putting fresh food in the fridge. I took another sniff in the air to smell apple cinnamon and candy sweets of incent.

I sighed in relief as I sheathed my talons and eyes return blue, "Sue, what are you, doing here?"

Really, everyone knows Sue was a strong woman may even be consider a shifter if she had the active gene. Billy did say one time '_Sue would have been one hell of a wolf.' _In which I would agree to for her silent movements. Sue stood and smile setting groceries away.

"Just thought I come and help around," Sue said. "Tell me, do you just cook meat and potatoes?"

"No, I cook some casseroles, lasagna, and other meals that mom passed down to me." I defended while pointing at the small carved tea box that was full of mom's recipes. Sue grabbed it and took a quick look. Inside were about thirty recipes from many cultures and those of her, own creation. (Unlike Aunt Renee.)

"Luna was an excellent chief," Sue said, thoughts in memories since Luna was Sue's best friend when I was little. In fact, I believe she is my god mother. So if Uncle Charlie wasn't around, I would be living with the Clearwater's. I nodded to Sue and I help finished setting groceries away.

"Well, how about I cook dinner tonight. Have Leah come over as well. she been lonely since her boyfriend is away." Sue offered as we had our lunched.

"Why do I feel like I got demoted from Charlie duty?"

"Cause you have," Sue laughed as we got up stairs to my room to help sort out my old clothes. to see what fit and what didn't.

Sue was happy about many things since Harry's death. Leah imprinted and dating Orion. Seth now recently imprinted on Renesmee, a surprised but now pleased. Once done with clothes, I was shock to see practically half of wardrobe didn't fit. So we decided instead of pitch them we donate them to the Rez. Since economy was getting difficult for some to purchase new clothes. Afterward, we invaded Bella's old room. Packing old stuff into boxes for the attic: those of pictures, trophies and stuff.

"What about the comforter do you think she'll want it or leave it for Yvaine?" Sue asked.

"Leave it, remember they don't sleep." I said picking up a box and headed toward the attic door.

"Isn't that heavy dear, I could hardly lift it?" Sue asked.

I shrugged, "No. Lycan remember."

"Yes, it amazes me how my children are special." She said.

When we finished cleaning, Leah came over with some ingredients for margaritas. We cook dinner in our traditional way. Charlie came home an hour later, and asked if I change my hair or had another growth spurt. Us girl froze debating what to explain until Charlie joked how kids need to stop growing.

"So Diana, how was the dance or your sleep over?" Charlie asked.

Crap. I forgot about Ian again. he must be still worry.

"Great, though left early because I wasn't feeling well." I white lied.

"Well you kids do listen to loud music." Uncle Charlie said taking another bite of his food. "This is great Sue."

"Thank you, Charlie, thought I may help around here since the girls are busy with their personal lives." Sue said that Charlie blushed as a faint pink dusted his cheeks.

Leah and I stared at each other and giggled making bets on when a relationship may form between her mom and my uncle. We're practically family in all. After supper, Leah helped me with the dishes while the future love birds watch T.V in the living room.

"Diana, has Orion told you when we're leaving?" Leah asked as I handed her a dish.

I sighed, "After graduation. He thinks we can act out we're going to college when were actually meeting other Lycan."

"It's going to be hard isn't it?" Leah whispered. "Us leaving our families?"

"It's a price to pay," I mumbled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Short chapter I known but I couldn't think much for this. Anyway certain quotes belong to Stephanie Meyers so please don't burn me. Yvaine the exchange student will soon make her appearance and she'll be an important character in the story. Also wanted to say sorry for the long wait, computer troubles and was distracted by my other stories. So thanks for reading and leave a review.**

**Silent wolf Singer.**


	7. Chapter 7: Mad as Hell

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**

**Song is going to sung so you know who sing what part**

**Dian: **_I'm mad as hell_

_**Cassandra: **__I'm mad as Hell _

_**Together**_

_**(Cassandra echo) **_

**So you know also a warning for strong language is being used.**

_**Chapter 7: Mad as Hell**_

I got to school early the next day. Ian parked his car next to mine as we sat on the hood to _wild thing _tail _(a/n her mustang)_

"So what happen Friday?" Ian asked.

"Okay, don't hate me to give the most absolute excuse of all times but… I got sick and the loud music made it worst." I blabbered out hands together begging for forgiveness.

Ian just laughed as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Chill out Diana-san, turns out a lot of kids got sick because of the spike punch." Ian assured, "Glad you're bettered though."

We were quiet again till Ian spoke out, "I think we're better off as friends. You're a fun girl, but I don't think we make the perfect couple."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I chuckled and peck his cheek. We agreed; we didn't have love interest but friendship. So we talked a little while till the bell rang for school to start. Hello human reality.

**.o0o.**

When I got home from school around two-thirty, Uncle Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way. Must be a sport day on ESPN again? Though something didn't feel right; I could smell him and also Jacob. Why is he here? Following their voices to the kitchen to find the back door open wide. When I came out, to see Jacob center of the backyard naked his behind at us. _He wouldn't-_

"Jacob, don't-" but it was already too late as he phase into a giant russet wolf.

Charlie's mouthed dropped, flabbergasted while I was furious. My rage state exposed to full potentials impossible to control. How could he, how could he do this and break the most sacred if not number one rule of our kind? I ran up to the wolf and punched the bastard in the muzzle.

"You idiot, have you lost your mind?" I snarled in wolf voice and punched him again.

'_He deserves the right to know, Dia. And besides he looks well.' _Jacob replied casually.

We looked at Charlie to see his mouth still open if not more pale. Jacob phased back behind me to put on his shorts. Furious, my fist made contact to his face again knocking him down.

"Take it well!" I bellowed, "The guy's in shock!"

"Sure, sure," Jacob chuckled.

_That's it_! I thought as I pounced on him and punching the living daylight. Remember Lycan have short tempers as well. I punched sense into his stupid big head of his, close to ripping his throat out when cold water sprayed us. Looking up, we saw Charlie holding a hose in one hand and a taser in the other. Great, one second you punch your _ex-friend, _the next your uncle pulls a taser at you. Isn't life in the Swan resident house hold great? Next you'll discover Grandma Helen was a witch?

"Alright you two cut it out." Charlie ordered which Jacob shoved me off him. I growled about to attack except Charlie sprayed me again.

"Damn it, Charlie, that's cold." I snarled still angry at wolf boy who smirked. I raised my talons except Charlie sprayed me again.

"Now, someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Charlie seriously freaked out.

Jacob raised his hand in defense, "I'll explain chief, if Dia doesn't hit me again."

"Well, I wouldn't if you keep your trap shut." I snarled, hands shaking rapidly to strike.

"I get under that scar up skin of yours," Jacob said.

"Jacob!" Charlie warned but it was too late to realize he hurt my feelings. I wrapped my arms around me. In attempt to cover any revealing scars on my arms. Jacob was about to hug me, to apologized but I shoved him away.

"Shit, Dia I'm-"

"Just tell him and go." I monotone interrupted.

Jacob took a deep breath and explained (From the book) "_Charlie, you don't live in a world you thought you live in. The good news is, nothing's changed—except that you know, life'll go on the same way it has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this."_

Charlie paused for a moment and demanded what is going on with us and Bella. He asked about the whole rare-disease thing. Jacob explained everything to him in simple terms; that Bella was cure… just different. Uncle Charlie then asked about her wanting to be an animal.

"_She wishes she was that cool!" _Jacobemphasized that I smacked him upside the head.

"And you, Diana, are you part of this whole plot?" Uncle Charlie demanded.

I nodded, "Yes, however unlike Jerk Black here… I am cursed. Charlie, it wasn't a bear or a mountain lion that attack! The night of dad's death was caused by a werewolf. A lycan, similar to Jacob but different, like what you see in the movies. Please Charlie; I didn't want you to know about this for your own protection."

Tears were coming down my face to confess in what my big secret. Why I have mood swing, the nightmare, the pain, everything. Charlie was surprised to hear about this, dropping the hose and knelt down to hug me in an awkward position. He whispered it's alright and felt sorry for what I am for everything that brought me into this torture. How he wished he knew what he could do about it. However, there wasn't when I told him there was nothing other than support. Jacob soon started explaining the whole werewolf thing to him except Charlie didn't want specific details.

"Did Bella know what she was getting herself into when marring Edward?" Charlie asked.

"_Sure, she's known all about this for years, since she first came to Forks_." Jacob said.

Charlie didn't like that answer very much, ranting everything out. It surprising what a sailor mouth he had from all the cussing and commentary about Bella for her ridicules choices. I glared at Jacob.

"If he gets a heart attack, I putting your stupidity as cause of death," I muttered.

Jacob nervously chuckled from my wolf glare; lips curled up to expose my canine incisors. Sharp and ready to bite his head off. He stopped and look away ashamed, though asked why it was so wrong. I explained to him that I'm a lycan! Not a shifter and all the laws we had were similar to the Volturie. He flinched but it didn't reach his big head. Charlie then calmed down.

"Alright I want to see Bella now." I flinched at his authority tone.

"Sure, let me get a head start." Jacob so he can oh so tell the Cullen's everything.

"But also I want to be told, little as possible of all this." Charlie said. I was glad Charlie wasn't essential about this.

"Oh there's more Charlie," Jacob smirked at that.

"Don't even think about it!" I exclaimed.

"Edward inherited a new little mouth to feed."

Charlie was overload on information when he heard what Jacob said processing it in. I smacked my forehead. I truly wanted to kill this bastard who sat next to me. Maybe decapitate the head, then burn the body while letting his head be disintegrated from a bucket full with bleach. ..I really watch too much crime shows.

"They adopted a beautiful baby girl," I lied which Jacob snorted. "While they we away."

"Like a daughter? I'm sort of a grandfather?" Were Charlie's word. We got up and Jacob smacked him on the back.

"Congrats, Gramps," Jacob replied.

Even though I felt relieved of seeing a small smile on Charlie's face; I was still mad. So excusing myself and Jacob so we could speak in private Once Charlie was inside I smack the idiot hard. Close to having a concussion if that was a miracle.

"What the hell," He complained, rubbing his head. "What's with you and smacking people?"

"You're a fucking idiot Jacob Black!" I bellowed. "A big stupid fucking Idiot! Have you lost your freaking mind and tell a human . . . . No scratched that, my uncle, my if not our secrets? Have you forgotten what the Volturie can do or the Hound Marshals. Damn it, Black, because of that, I might have to leave for good."

"Oh they won't know if no one tells them." Jacob assured.

I shook my head no, "No, they will know Black, and they will. Orion is a _Hound Marshal_, my pack brother and my damn Cousin. He's has resources and subordinates. Why do you think he came here… out of sympathy or pity? No, he came here to watch me, prepare when I snapped. When I exploded my freaking secrets to mankind! _**Rule one to werewolves: Never tell a mortal your, secret otherwise you turn them or kill them**_."

Jacob shook his head, "You're over exaggerating Dia—"

"Diana," I snarled, "You lost privilege to call me that you, Jerk!"

"Diana, please, he's has a right to know." Jacob replied a bit hurt. "He has the right to know including when his daughter disappears, and his niece doesn't respond to him."

"I was planning to respond to him Jacob," I cried slamming my fist into a tree, "I have five or so years before my body stops aging. Five years, I could see him till its all letters. And you ruin it. You know what, since I can't get to your damn head. Go to the Cullen's and tell them your super plan. Maybe Edward or Rosalie might actually rip your head off or even Bella. I don't care. I'm not your packs Omega peace maker."

"C'mon Diana, you don't mean that." Jacob playfully whines. Have I hit him too much or hard that his damn brain is bruised or did he lost some brain cells over at the Cullen's of inhalants by their scent.

"I do Black. I fucking do. You ruin everything! Think about it, aren't we all monsters in this world?" I said. Jacob scowled but couldn't say anything. "Exactly, so go and never come here again. If I find you on my territory with no excuse, I'll transform and rip your throat out."

Jacob gave a huff bemused before he left into the woods and phase. Once he was gone, I unsheathed my claws and scratched the tree bark leaving four deep trenches. My body shook as If I want to transform now. It was possible for half-breed to transform between Waxing Gibbous. But it's not a risk I'm going to take. So with another punch, I headed inside while picking up Jacob discarded.

Uncle Charlie waited inside, "So every full moon, should I excuse you from school?"

For some reason I burst into laughing, "Uncle, best day after full moons to rest."

"Diana, I may not understand all this on your part," Charlie said uncomfortable. "but I still love you and I'm not afraid …just don't leave."

I sighed going upstairs, "I can't make promises but I'll still contact you."

After saying that I ran into my room, locked the door and jumped on my bed to scream into a pillow.

Suddenly my cell phone rang, it was Cassandra.

"Hey Cassandra," I breathed.

"Hey Diana, so do you have an idea what are we going to sing in chorus? The assignment is doing in two days and I got nothing." She responded.

I sighed, our Choir teacher decided to be a glee class since the new television show on fox became a hit sensation. I enjoy watching glee, though Rachel and Santana bug me. So Mrs. Dame thought we should have projects in singing songs in shorts periods while practicing our class ensemble. Even made a contest for the winner would perform at the schools winters concert. Cassandra and I paired up.

"No I haven't," I replied.

"Hey, what's wrong, you sound angry?"

"A friend of mine not you, pissed me off. Ugh _I'm mad as hell_."

"Wait, say that last part again."

"I'm mad as hell?" I repeated.

"I have an idea for a song. Do you know _Dixie Chicks?"_

"Yeah, best female country group ever."

"Well then, how about we express your feelings? Tell me all about it."

I sighed and gave a modern human version in what happen since Bella's wedding. Cassandra was furious about the harsh moments and gave her condolences. But agreed that Jacob was stupid; for it wasn't his business on Bella's decision on life. So we picked out a song from Dixie Chicks, _Not ready to be nice'_

After discussing who sings what part, practically I lead singer. I printed out the song and highlighted the lyrics. Charlie didn't come home till late and explained everything was settled. We talked thing through about what's going to happen including the exchange student was coming over Friday. I told Charlie I was going to be fine when passing Waxing Gibbous moon but the three moons he can't infuriate me. He understands, however made some rules:

No ditching school unless I can't control my anger or it is the full moon.

Watch my mouth when the exchange student or guest arrives.

And be home by eight on a school night.

I'm guessing Seth and Leah explained what's going on. But I'm glad Uncle Charlie and I settled these out and got my back every step of the way. However, he seemed like he's holding something and I don't like it when he holds something from me. Except he's the adult and I'm the minor of the house.

.o0o.

Two day past by and I spent every availed day with Cassandra practicing our song none stop. Stole the choir room to practice at lunch with Nick and Ian. They were great, helping on comments and dialect until the big day. Now the gang and I were at school by my mustang hanging with a finale practice of our song.

"Hey, did you guys hear about some transfer student." Nick asked

"No, only the exchange student Diana's hoisting." Ian replied.

"Ooh, tells me the gossip." Cassandra murmured.

Nick nodded, "We- I was going to the office to drop off a note for Mr. Molina about the blood test results in Bio; when some woman from the Rez was asking for two students to transfer. Principle Greene and Mrs. Cope discussed reason why? The woman said two of the Rez kid, are smart, however missed last quarter of junior year and needed credit recovery which La Push high doesn't have it."

I had a bad feeling about this. When he said it was two Reservation kids. Then everyone stared at me.

"So Diana, you're friends with them… got any clues," Ian asked.

"Yes and no," after saying that a Volkswagen Rabbit pulled into the student parking lot. Shoot me now and let me die! In god's name, be a rabbit that's been sold for money and not who I think it is?

Though, as usual, fate hated me for the Rabbit parked across the parking lot and Embry came out of the passenger seat. _Please be Quil, please be Quil. For moon sakes be Quil in the driver seat_? No it wasn't. The driver door open and Jacob came out. Cassandra remembers Jacob face and took my hand and said it was time that we should get to class before the bell rang. Nick and Ian didn't know about the fight Jacob and I had; so they just follow as I went to my English class of Mr. Mason.

I was sitting in my assign seat when Embry came in and handed Mr. Mason the infamous note for the teacher and signature. Mr. Mason asked Embry to introduce himself then sit down next to me.

"Hey Diana, long time no see." Embry said.

I glared at him, "Why are you and Jacob here? I thought you two had GED?"

"Yeah, well, my mom didn't like me getting a GED and the bullying from LPH. So she transfers me here. The council thought it was a good idea." He announced while wrapping his arm around me. "C'mon Dia, you know you love me."

I chuckle a sigh, it was impossible to be angry at Embry. "Yeah, yeah, let me see your schedule."

He handed me his schedule turns out we had Trigonometry with Mr. Varnor and World civilization with Mr. Russo. But still it bothers me.

"Why's Jacob here?" I growled low. "Also where's Quil?'

Embry rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I kinda know… but I can't say. And Quil decided to stay at our old school easy for him to be closer to Clair."

"Well, isn't this going to be drama fest?" I said dramatically.

"Diana come on, I know Jakes been a pain. But he's changed and feel's stupid." Embry defended

"Like hell," I gritted out then took a deep breath. "Fine, someone up there got a thing with me and I bet it's Victoria."

Embry laughed and class begun. Mr. Mason thought since we had a new student we should watch a movie to understand the book we're going to read. It was the 1967 classic of _The Taming of the shrew _with_ Elizabeth Taylor _and_ Richard Burton_. No one could hold a serious face as we all laughed at Katharina being chase by Petruchio all over the mansion. Even Embry made some commentary about it that made me laugh even more with tears in my eyes. Although, the fun ended when the bell rang.

"We shall finished the movie tomorrow and remember to read act one of the book." Mr. Mason called as everyone scurry to the next class.

"Well, see you at Trig," I said to Embry.

Embry nodded and walked out. I chuckled and headed to my next class, chorus. Cassandra waited excited though a little annoyed in why Jacob and Embry were here.

"So do you know why?" She asked

"Well, Embry's here because his mom won't let him get a GED and being picked on at school. I don't know about Jacob." I answered.

Cassandra sighed, "Okay, I'm worried about you Diana and from what I hear I can't trust him. Even if he's hot."

"I know, c'mon, let's take our seats and think about our project." I said.

Cassandra nodded as we sat down on random chair in the choir room as Mrs. Dame went over attendance till a knock was heard. Then Jacob entered. I mentally groan_. Why, oh why, does the world hate me?_

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Dame asked.

"Yeah, my schedule wasn't fixed yet. They told me to come here." Jacob said handing a note.

Mrs. Dame accepted the note and read it before telling Jacob to take a seat. I was lucky that all the chairs around me were full other why's there be hell to pay. So with attendance, Mrs. Dame clapped her hands.

"Alright class, today's our contest for who would perform their group ensemble at the winter concert. We have ten groups. So when I pull out your name you and your group come and stand before us. Let's begin." She said.

Some of the students were ecstatic to perform if not to win. We watched class mates perform, singing Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Eminem, Beyoncé, Black eyes peas, Justine Bieber, and all that Jazz of famous artist. It wasn't until the eighth song played that Cassandra name was pulls out. We nodded and stood in front of the class. Cassandra got her guitar and started to play. I took a deep breath, nodded to Mrs. Dame to play the I-pod player.

"_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting_

;;

_I'm through with doubt_

_There nothing left for me to figure out_

_I've paid a price_

_And I'll keep paying_

''

As I sang that I stare at Jacob for a moment till back at the class.

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_

_**I'm not ready to back down**_

_**I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time**_

_**To go round and round**_

_**It's too late to make it right**_

_**I probably wouldn't if I could**_

'_**Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself**_

_**To do what it is you think I should**_

''

_I know you said_

_Can't you just get over it?_

_It turned my whole world around_

_And I kinda like it_

''

_I made my bed and sleep like a baby_

_With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'_

_It's a sad, sad story when a mother will teach her_

_Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger_

''

_And how in the world can the words I said_

Send somebody so over the edge

_That they'd write me a letter sayin' that I better_

_Shut up and sing or my life will be over_

''

Amazed how Cassandra could multi-task on playing her guitar while singing that verse which was fast and strong. She took a deep breath and smile at me as the music from the I-pod continued to play. I smiled back as we sang the next verse together.

''

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_

_**I'm not ready to back down**_

_**I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time**_

_**To go round and round**_

_**It's too late to make it right**_

_**I probably wouldn't if I could**_

'_**Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself**_

_**To do what it is you think I should**_

''

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_

_**(I'm not ready to back down**__) I'm not ready to back down_

_**(**__**OOOHHHH!)**_

_I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time_

_To go round and round_

_It's too late to make it right__** (**__**It's too late to make it right, it right oh!)**_

_**I probably wouldn't if I could**_

'_**Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself**_

_**To do what it is you think I should**_

''

_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting"_

We took a deep breath as Cassandra played the last notes of the song. Everyone in the class room applause to our performance, some with tears. Even though we didn't go all that with dance; we expressed. Well, I expressed my emotion as did Cassandra. since her mom been on her back lately. Smiling, we both took a bow as Mrs. Dame joins us.

"Excellent work girls; that is what it take to express one's emotion. I thought no one would know a Dixie chick song. Good job, have a seat as the next group would be Dan's." Mrs. Dame said.

Cassandra and I squealed and ran back to our seats. Though, I turned my head to see Jacobs expression. He seemed focused, if not anguished written on his face. Maybe the song was to straight forward. But it express how I felt these past few months. After watching Dan's group perform a mash up of Bon Jovi, the bell rang to signal to switch class. I sigh and said _'see ya'_ to Cassandra and I headed towards art class. That was until a warm hand grabbed my own stopping me. I turned to face Jacob. We stared at each other, his eyes were again holding that weird emotion that was impossible to describe.

"Diana, look I'm sorry," Jacob started as I pulled my hand back. "I wasn't thinking please understand."

"How can I understand, you blew it." Walking away though he grabbed me again. I turned around and showed my wolf amber eyes, with a warning growl that was low. "Let. Go."

"Did you actually mean it . . . the song?" he asked.

"Think I'm no longer giving clues." I replied then shoved my hand back and run toward Art.

I went to my cubby and pulled out my assignment and sketch book then went to my art desk. However Jacob came in. Damn it, does the world hate me or something? Why couldn't he take auto shop; he's a freakin' mechanic? Grumbling in misery, I pulled out me assignment and focus on my project. It was a sketch drawing that needed to be charcoal for the final detail. It was a picture of a wolf.

"Awesome drawing," said a voice. I jumped and smeared charcoal on the desk. Turning around to stare at a amuse Jacob, "When Charlie said you were an artist I thought he was being melodramatic."

I glared at him, standing up to get a wash rag before the charcoal settle into the woods desk. Mrs. Hook didn't like dirty desk. In fact, an art fan she was, she had a bit of OCD when after working.

"Diana, would you please talk to me." Jacob begged as he followed me.

"How's your arm?" I muttered, damping a wash rag by the sink.

"Good, thank to you." He said.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my desk cleaning up the charcoal then throw the rag back into the sink. It made it with a _glump_. One of the students saw and cheered saying two points. I rolled my eyes again and started to charcoal my drawing. Attempted: to ignore Jacob as he doodles while staring at me. The tension was strong so I smack my hand against the desk, standing up grabbing my sketch and walked to my cubby to put it away. Then asked Mrs. Hook if she needed help in the supply closet.

"That would be nice dear. Can you reorganize the construction paper, the first years messed it up?" She asked. I nodded and walked into the supply closet and reorganized the colors papers. Muttering how freshmen are sloppy on picking a damn color.

"Who would have thought you have OCD issues." Jacob murmured.

I glared at him as I turn only to knock the paint brushes down onto the floor. I cursed bending to pick them up. Jacob chuckled as he knelt down and help me clean it up. Though his hand grabbed mine as we grabbed the same paint brush. Suddenly a jolt of warmth shocked me through and through. Immediately pulled my hand back. What the hell is going on?

"Diana," Jacob started taking my hand. "You feel it to. Every time we're near. Knowing how one's feel."

I shook my head standing up and put the paints brushes in the pottery vase. Not saying he was right; that I feel something but not his emotion but an increase in mine. Ignoring the statement, I went back to the construction paper.

"Diana, please, we need to talk about this."

"Talk what Black? Talk about how stupid, cocky, arrogant jerk who can't understand . . . . Look you screw up big time." I muttered low so the class wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I know, but something has changed and it's bugging me and—"

"And what, can't talk to your dad about this or Old Quil. I'm not a shifter Black. So unless you need advice about not committing suicide go to them."

"Shucks, thanks for the offer," Jacob said rubbing his neck.

"I'm not joking Black. Go home or leave me alone. Here it's my haven to feel . . ."

"To feel what?"

"To feel normal. To be human. To know and experience what human possibilities I have left before it's gone. To go on normal dates, talk with friends about today's fads or what's the gossip is that doesn't involve: vampires, full moons, and legends. Go to a football or school game to cheer the home team. Attend some dances, if not prom with a boy who asked me out. Please Black, just leave me alone. If your here for a diploma, good to know but don't think everything is resolved."

With that said, I walked out of the supply room and back to my desk to doodle in my sketch book. The bell finally rang and it was Trigonometry next. Maybe Embry can comfort me? He knows how to do that since second moon. So grabbing my backpack, I headed to trig with Mr. Varnor. Sitting in the front as always, since my doctor recommended it to focused better ever since I was ten. Embry and Jacob came in too. Though, they didn't seem very happy as Jacob passed me and Embry gave a high five. Class went by and soon it was Lunch.

After I paid for my lunched in the cafeteria, I joined my friends at our table discussing how classes went with Cassandra. When Nick and Ian brought Jacob and Embry to our table, I secondly glare before poking my mash potatoes.

"Hey guy's, I want you to meet the new kids: Embry and Jacob." Ian introduce as they took their seat. Embry sat next to me.

"We already met." I stated.

"Oh, well, guy's this is my girlfriend Cassandra." Nick said wrapping his arm around her.

"Hi," she said as a girl came up to with her camera and took a picture.

"Front page for the paper!" May said. She was a sophomore student who's in the journalism club and school newspaper. She paused surprised, "Sorry, just everyone's gossiping about you. Is it alright if I put you two in next week's feature?"

"Sure," Embry said.

"Thanks," as she takes one more picture then left.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked.

"My sister May," Nick said. "She's shy and spends time's writing articles. Though I wish she's more socials."

"Yeah, I remember her shy when interviewing me last year." I said. I pulled out my binder to show the article page from February. Ian took it as he read it out loud.

"Diana Swan age seventeen, move here from Maryland Annapolis from the naval academy being a military brat—" Ian stop and laughed, "If I didn't know any bettered, I would place Mays work to Rita Skeeters."

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking!" Nick replied in his older brother defense.

I took the article away. "She's creative with words but she was thoughtful on not adding the attack."

Nick sigh _a thank you_ as we ate. "So Embry, Jacob, what do you guys do for fun shoot hoops?"

"Nah, but play some football though Jake likes to fix cars." Embry said.

"So did you repair that wagon?" Ian asked.

Jacob nodded, "Yep, took two years but she's running smoothly. In fact, Diana helped out." All eyes were on me as I glared at him to not bring it up. He just smirked, "She did the battery and oil change. You should have seen her got oiled. I have a picture of it."

"Don't even think about it." But it was already too late. He handed a small wallet size picture of me covered in oil. Everyone laughed while I muttered, "Thanks a lot."

"Awe, c'mon Dia, you know it was funny." Embry assured.

"Dia?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, that's her nickname on the Rez," Embry answered.

"Who thought of it?" Cassandra asked.

"I did," Jacob said,

Soon the conversation was about them and me in the past spring doing crazy stuff from the bikes to cliff diving if not the mentioning the prank Paul and Jared pull. I groan and smacked my head hard on the table. _Why me? Oh by gods or moons name why me?_

"So do you guys want to come to the bonfire Friday?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""

**So here's a sample of Diana life at school and now add Embry and Jacob. As you see Diana isn't a happy camper at the moment. I'll introduce a new character as well and find picture to post for Ian, Nick, Cassandra, and May. Their like Secondary character just like Mike, Jessica, Eric and the others.**

**So what is it that Jacob needs to tell Diana about?**

Silent wolf singer


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss and Tell

**Lycaon Dusk**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**

**Chapter 8: Kiss and tell**

_I have a problem when people say something's real or not real, or normal or abnormal. The meaning of those words for me is a very personal and subjective. I've always been confused and never had a clear-cut understanding of the meaning of those kinds of words._

_- Tim Burton_

I'm starting to hate my life and don't take me wrong. I love my family and friends. However, the guy you once trusted to be a complete jerk is now grovels at my feet. Well, not like Pumba did to Simba in _Lion King _or some servant who begs forgiveness to their master. It's quite annoying. Cassandra notice how Jacob been and she's absolutely dislike him but likes Embry. Crap, these two werewolves been here for two days and they are the hit sensation. Lucky it's Friday; the bonfire with the pack was tonight. I warned Sam that our title voyagers invited four more people: some pale faces. He didn't mind and will warn the pack and council not to spill the beans.

The bell rang in Western Civilization time for next period. I gave a sigh of relief as I got up and head toward my mustang.

"So Dia, we'll see you at the bonfire?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be late. Have to pick up the exchange student and see how she's doing." I explained. "Scotland is far away."

"Why not invite her to the bonfire?" Embry replied.

"I'll see," I said then scourge through my purse to find my keys. "Well, see you at six."

"Okay, oh and Emily wants me to remind you to pack some clothes just in case."

I smiled and kiss Embry cheek goodbye then got in my car and drove to Port Angeles Airport. It was a long drive, so I let my thoughts run while the radio played. I was so confused lately, and it wasn't Trigonometry. No it was my dreams. I keep having the same nightmare over and over again of the night of the attack. I talked to Orion about this yesterday. There were actually two werewolves that came that night. The one who attack me and my father was a huge gray werewolf; with what Carlisle calls _heterochromia iridium_. While the second werewolves which probably had brown fur.

Also mention the justice promise of revenge.

"_I'll set revenge and bring down the monster that destroyed your future. But I'll need your help later on. Welcome sister, for you have awakened." _

This got Orion on over time when I told him this. He just told me I might meet my curser soon rather than later. Except whose cursed me? Was it his brother, whose name I do not know or was it the second wolf? Both bit me, but the brown wolf bit me longer as Orion journal said: _To become curse or awaken the wolf must bear his fangs for a long period time and drink the victim's blood under the full moon._

I truly never understand werewolves that are real compare to those that are fiction all. It's kind of a pain. Anyway, I just hope this exchange student is smart and knows what's good for her.

Once I got to the small airport and parked in the garage. I ran toward baggage claim holding a sign that read: _Yvaine Smith_

From what I knew about this Yvaine Smith: was that she's fifteen, a sophomore, and is from Scotland. The baggage terminal was vacant if not twenty people since people would prefer Seattle than here. so I waited by a bench near the converter belt from the flight of Vancouver. It wasn't long till they announced the flight from Vancouver has landed. Twenty minutes later, the passenger came out to reclaim their luggage.

I looked around, standing holding the sign up. It wasn't long till a girl around fifteen and a guy about twenty saw it. The girl pointed at herself and mouthed 'Swan'. I nodded which they joined me by the convater-belt. The girl was tall, and lean, with slight wavy brown hair, pale skin, full lips, straight nose, and vibrant hazel eyes. Though her companion was a hunk, mister muscles of handsome, athletic, broad shoulders, height pass six feet, slight curly dirty blonde that went up, jaw line and Roman nose maybe. But all I could say he's hot including his green eyes. However, something felt familiar about him. Though looks can be deceiving my inner wolf, whimper afraid.

"Hi, I'm Yvaine Smith." The exchange student announced.

"Diana swan, it's nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"No, the pleasure is all mines."

"Odd .you doesn't sound Scottish, not to be rude."

"Oh, well I was born in Scotland though move to America for five years then back to Scotland." Yvaine announced nervously. Until handsome coughed, which cause the girl to giggled, "And this is my cousin Hunter."

Hunter offered his hand, which I shook. He gave a firm hold though his skin was warmer than usual. Including, the strange atmosphere that surrounded him. He seemed normal but something was off.

"It is an honor to meet you," Hunter said, voice tenner, masculine, and husky. "I'm sorry for your lost though. Our family gives their condolences."

I pulled my hand back on impulse. My spider senses tingling. Something was off if not, familiar. I didn't like this, as the word trust with caution was written on his forehead.

"Thank you. But my uncle and I were told Yvaine was coming?" I said.

"Yes, well, I'm just her escort, didn't want to worry her mum. Also heading to Seattle for a job." Hunter replied. "So I hope you don't mind if I join your company till Sunday, at the least?"

"Not at all, though my Uncle may recommend you to sleep on the couch," I said. "He's the chief of Police. Hope you understand?"

"I understand perfectly well, Ms. Swan." Hunter replied in his British accent.

"Please call me Diana, no need to be formal." I said. It was strange are we having like a conversation. Yvaine coughed.

"Okay, so can we go? Not to be frank, but I'm exhausted." Yvaine whined.

Hunter and I chuckled and nodded. Once we reclaimed their luggage, we head towards my car. Hunter complimented the mustang, and I laughed telling him he should see my cousin and best friend's car (As in Orion). We headed back to Forks Yvaine in the back while Hunter in the passenger seat.

"My friends in LA Push are hosting a bonfire are you guys interested?" I asked.

"No, I would like to, but to tired." Yvaine yawned. "How about you Hunter, you don't have to baby sit me all the time?"

Hunter shook his head, "I have to call my boss and let him know I have plans and discuss private matters."

I sighed in relief not to be rude; but something about him didn't feel right. "So how old are you two?"

"Well, I'm fifteen." Yvaine announced.

"Twenty two," Hunter answered, though a hint of a lie was in it.

"Seventeen, though turning eighteen next month," I responded on the pass along question.

Soon the car was quiet, so I asked Hunter to turn on the radio. He oblige setting it at the local today's hit music. As the_ Script "breakeven_" played. Ironic, for two Scottish are in the car and an Irishmen singing on the radio. Once we got home, I gave a small tour of the house, showing Yvaine her room that used to be Bella's. Then notify that's there's one bathroom. They were okay with it, so with that said I went to my room and pack some emergency clothes, just in case if I do have to sleep over. It was about five when I came down stairs. Yvaine was in her room while Hunter was on the couch reading _Harry Potter._

Hunter looked up and stood, probably some British manner?

"Well, I'm off to the bonfire" I said. "I'll be home around ten. Uncle Charlie would be in about an hour. There's a casserole in the oven so take it out in thirty minutes."

"Thank you, for your hospitality Diana." Hunter said.

"You're welcome though I wish I could stay."

"No, have some time with your friends. No need to secure on your duties as our hostess." Hunter assured as he escorted me to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked again putting on my coat. "I mean; you've been stuck with your cousin for the past seventy two hours, want a breather before Monday?".

"Yes, though thank you for the offer." He said opening the door and walked me to my car. He even opens the driver seat.

As I got in and buckle up, "All right, you snooze you lose."

Hunter chuckled and shut the door stepping back. I pulled out of the drive way onto the main road, while looking through the rearview mirror to see him stand there till out of sight. What a gentlemen. Don't see those every day.

Once I got to Emily's I parked, though before I could get out the door, Collin pulled me out and into a hug along with Brady.

"Dia sandwich" they exclaimed. I forgot they were more; taller and muscular than any thirteen year old. But immature preteen they were.

"Guy's . . . miss you . . . can't breathe!"

The twin's laughed and backed away which I savor the air, "Sorry Dia!"

"No . . . problem," I choked out, panting then stood. "So who's here so far?"

"Sam, Emily, Quil, Clair," Brady started.

"Though it's weird he imprinted on a kid," Collin added. "Then there's Jared, Kim, Paul and Rachel, Embry, Leah and Orion—"

"They guy's cool by the way, also Jake and your pale face friends, and the people you love the most." Brady finished. I smacked his heads which he whines about. "Geez wiz Dia, what's that for?"

"No racial jokes or comments you two or so help me…."

"You'll neuter us or send us to the vet." Collin murmured.

"I was going to say kick your ass, but if you insist; I'll neuter you." I said with mirth as my lips curled up into a smirk. The twin gulped, automatically cover their family jewels. "Thought so, hey, what about the council or Seth?"

"Oh yeah, Seth home sleeping. Bella kicked him out on bed rest measure or need to be at school or something along those line. So he's home sleeping." Brady answered as we started to head toward the bonfire.

"Also it's a party not a council meeting, so the old fart's except Sue are home." Collin added only to earn a smack.

They laughed while I stomped forward. I wasn't even five feet when they spoke again.

"Hey, Dia!" Collin called. I turned around to see them running straight for me. I gave a playful scream and ran. Brady crouched down just a little as he grabbed my legs while Collin grabbed my arms when they carried me away.

"Brady! Put me down, NOW!" I yelled between laughs.

"Oh, c'mon, we miss pickin on you." Collin teased. I rolled my eye's follow by a huffed.

"Alright you two, we're already late since patrol." Brady chuckled as he carried me away.

Once we got closer to the bonfire I can hear the music and chatter. We got there as everyone laughed at our position that Orion took a quick picture. I scowled. Him and his stupid hobby.

"You're late, Dia." Paul laughed.

"Sorry Paul, but you know I like to be fashionably late if not carried by a divine muscle men to carry me." I replied sarcastically.

Everyone laughed, "I don't think Mrs. Fuller and Connie would approve for their son to date a cougar." Jared said.

"Or a threesome," Nick added. The twins made a yuck sound instantly dropping me on my bum. I glared at Nick while everyone laughed at his comment.

"Very funny Nick, but mom wouldn't approve if she heard it from you." May scolded which caused Nick to gulp. Guess Mrs. Everheart is a strict woman.

I got up and wipe the sand off me. Then swat the twin for dropping me. Collin dodged the assault but Brady took in the impact. He didn't complain or nothing but stayed focus on what stood before him. His brown eyes sparkled in dazed and it's not the fire. But almost like how Seth looked at Renesmee. Did he . . . . Following his stare to see his eyes laid on May. My mouth dropped as Sam looked at our expression and followed Brady stare then smirked. Maybe this would be a good thing? May is shy and Brady hyper active it might get her to lose the shell.

Shaking my head, muttering through gritted teeth low, so only he can hear. "Don't just stand there, introduce yourself."

Brady nodded as he took a seat next to May and introduce himself. Collin whimpered at a loss of a friend as he took a seat next to Embry and Jacob. The only two single guys of the Quileute wolves. I sighed, what a pity.

"Dia, Dia, Dia!" Chanted a little voice; looking down to see little Clair running towards me. I knelt down and picked her up. I only met Clair a handful, since Quil imprinted on her.

"Little Clair, oh my, you've grown." I said in my fun voice spinning us around. "I heard there was a birthday last month. Who was the lucky Princess? Was it Emily? No she's a queen. Rachel or was it Kim, I can't recall?"

"Me, me, I toon thwee." Clair squealed.

"Really, I thought you turned two?" I teased, adjusting her on my hip.

"No, Dia, no twoo but thwee." Clair confirmed.

"Well, I guess you're too old for the present I got you." I sighed, about to hand her back to Quil.

"No, no, no, plea give me pressy." She begged.

"I don't know, maybe we should Aunty Emily?" Quil suggested as we stared at Emily.

"Give her the present, she's about to cry." Emily scolded. I chuckled and pull out a small pink wrap present from my purse. Clair greedily took it as Quil sat down. She unwrap the paper to find a carved box.

"A box?" Clair asked.

I chuckled and sat next to her and Jacob. "It's a special box, open it."

So she open it, to find out what's inside for she pull out a circular small but big jewelry box made of brass that was engraved, green glass, a rhinestones. She tried to open the lid but it wouldn't open. Quil tried but he couldn't either. Cassandra saw what it was and chuckled as did May. So I grabbed my purse again and pull out a small velvet box with a pink ribbon.

"How about opening this first?" I murmured.

Clair took the box to find a small golden flower necklace. I took the box and show her it was a key. Placing the necklace against the key whole and turn it a few time. Then gave it back to her, for the box lid lifted up to reveal a small hand crank music box.

"Petty." She awed.

"Awe, that but that's not it." I murmured, pulling the music box and wind it up a few times and then let it play.

"Diana, how on earth did you find that?" Cassandra asked.

"What is it, other than a music box?" Kim asked.

"Not just any box the melody." May said.

"And what song is that?" Jacob asked.

Leah, Rachel, and I chuckled. We watched the movie before together when we were little. Leah shook her head. "Tuck everlasting."

"No don stop!" Clair pleaded as the lid automatically closed.

We all chuckled at how she reacted that I handed the key to Quil so he can whine it out.

"To answer your question Cassandra; I bought it two years ago. There was this jewelry clock store in Europe, I've believe was in France. My dad had a meeting there, so we explore Paris and there was this antiec shop for jewelry, clocks and music box. I can't recall what it was called but the clock smith saw us and showed me the music box. It surprised me it was the exact replica to the movie; small and audible. So I bought it. Though, I hadn't much interest to it for a while. When I heard Miss Clair's birthday I thought she might like it."

"Oh, Diana, you shouldn't have it looks expensive." Emily worried.

"Nonsense, the jewelry box is but that doesn't matter," I assure then look at Clair. "Now Clair, this is a special gift. So I asked you to be careful and don't lose the key. Otherwise it won't open."

Clair nodded rapidly, I lean over to Emily and whisper, "There's a latched underneath just in case."

Emily nodded glad, to hear that just in case. Soon the little Princess yawned. Emily sigh, "Guess we should get you home sweetie."

Clair squirmed in Quil's arm. "NO, I wan Dia to sing to me . . . . Quil promie, Quil promie!"

I giggled and took Clair in my arms resting her on my lap. "You want to hear me sing a song?"

"Yes, plea?"

I looked at Cassandra as she nodded "We should sing the song from Choir."

I nodded as we stood up Clair in my arms as we hum the lullaby together Cassandra next to Clair tweaking her guitar.

"_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket_

_Never let it fade away_

_Catch a falling star an' put in your pocket_

_Save it for a rainy day_

''

_For love may come an' tap you on the shoulder_

_Some starless nights_

_Just in case you feel, you wanna hold her_

_You'll have a pocket of starlight_

''

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket_

_(Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket)_

_Never let it fade away!_

_(Never let it fade away!)_

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket_

_(Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket)_

_Never let it fade away!_

_(Never let it fade away!)_

''

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder_

_Some starless nights_

_An' just in case you feel, you wanna hold her_

_You'll have a pocket of starlight_

_(Pocket of Starlight)_

''

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket_

_(Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket)_

_Never let it fade away!_

_(Never let it fade away!)_

_Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket_

_(Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket)_

_Save it for a rainy day!_

_(Save it for a rainy day)_

''

Before we could sing the next verse Clair was already asleep. Cassandra and I chuckled while I hugged Clair closer and kissed her brow.

"Save it for a rainy day." I murmured

She mumbles something as I handed her back to Quil. "Well, I guess I can take her back to Em's place and babysit till you guys get back." Quil suggested.

"Thanks Quil, we'll be back in about an hour or so." Sam said. Quil nodded and took Clair back to Emily's place.

Cassandra and I soon sat back down and were tossed a soda.

"So what did I miss?" I asked

"Nothing. We were just getting to know one another," Rachel said.

"Yeah, they're fun to hang with Diana. Why didn't you introduce us to them earlier?" Nick asked.

I tapped my finger under my chin, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm think-"

"We got it," Leah interrupted annoyed.

"Sorry, geez what's got your tail in a knot?" I muttered taking a sip of my coke but stop. "You didn't spike it again, did you Paul?"

Instantly Sam, Emily, Jared, and Embry along with Paul burst out laughing. How could we forget our first bonfire party? Since Paul spiked my coke last time and strong liquor can make me buzzed. Paul shook his head.

"Nah, not this time, already got myself a girlfriend. Though I have to admit, you're a good kisser." Paul replied smacking his knee.

A low growl was heard when I turn to face Jacob, he wasn't happy about it.

"Oh, c'mon Jake, nearly every guy over the age of fifteen has kissed Dia." Embry assured his friend.

"What, how many guys have you kiss?" Collin asked.

"Pecks, lip locks, or French kiss?" I asked.

"All," Kim asked curios.

"Let's see," using my fingers to count, "There was Tom and Mark; those two were peck and ex's. When I got here it was Embry and Paul on lip locks. And let me tell ya Rach, he's definitely a good kisser."

"Thanks, glad to know," Rachel said with sarcasm but not in a mean way but _'I already know.'_

"Then Bella—"

"Wait, you kissed a girl!" nearly half the guys exclaimed some murmured _sweet_.

"CPR, you pervs!" Jacob corrected.

"Thanks," I said to Jacob. "Then Jacob here… about…" Counting my fingers, "About twice if not three attempt caught in the moment."

Sam nodded to that. "Who else, Orion as well, but a peck so don't shoot me Leah. It was before you two were the real deal."

Orion nodded while Leah was okay with it.

"Afterwards it was . . . ." I blushed on thinking who the next boy I kissed.

"C'mon, who else did you kissed? It's not like you make out with them?" Collin said only for my blush deepens. That all the girls squeal announcing Diana wasn't so innocent after all.

"Who was it?" Paul and Jared growled.

"Riley." I squeaked to earn some deadly glares.

"You kiss that leech!" Paul boomed.

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice." I defended. "We were caught in the moment, lonely, hurt and needed comfort okay. His_ girlfriend_ was using him."

Sam gave Paul a silent command to calm down while Rachel rubbed his back.

I sighed and continue, "And finally Ian, though I'm still sorry I ran out on you like that."

Ian shook his head, "It's, okay Diana-san, you were sick. Just be glad I didn't caught, it."

"So you kissed about nine- no scratch your cousin, eight guys you kissed." May announced. I nodded blush even deeper.

"Who would have thought Diana was a player." Brady said.

Instantly Jacob rose from his seat and stormed off towards the woods. Somehow I worry about him. And yet, why should he be angry about the guy's I kissed? Okay, Riley I understand but still, he's not my dad or keeper.

"What's up with him?" Cassandra asked.

"Don't mind him," Sam said. "He has some personal issues."

Soon all Quileute and their imprints stared at me. Alright, what did I do? Why am I being treated like the villain here? I gave a slight wolf glare to make them back up, which they did. Emily being the fastest started another conversation.

"So, have you guy's heard our tribe stories?" My school friends shook no. Emily smiled and pulled out her journal. "That's good because you may not have heard anything like this."

She told them the Story of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors, followed by the cold ones. Then she cleared her throat, surprised, "I forgot I written this down."

"What is it Emily?" Kim asked.

"I have forgotten about this story?" Emily said which the two packs went silent.

"Is something wrong?" Orion asked as if he knew but not confirm.

"It's nothing, let's forget about it. How about we hear some other story?" Emily apologized, for some reason I felt there was something important to that story. I couldn't explain why, but there was some. My school mates didn't mind to give respect so we decided to just chat and tell some other's story. It wasn't even an hour till my cell rang of police sirens. Knowing it was Charlie calling.

"Hey Uncle Charlie what's up?"

"Nothing, just calling for you to come home," Charlie said. "It's late and our guests are here."

I check my watch to see it was already nine. "Okay, I'll be home in an hour."

"Okay then." Charlie said before hanging up.

I sighed and stood, "That was Charlie, it's getting late and we have guest."

"That's right, the exchange student." Ian spoke. "What's she like?"

"A dead log. She's tired from jet lag along with her cousin." I answered, getting my stuff. "I'll introduce you guys to her Monday but now I got to go."

So with hugs and goodbyes, I headed back to Emily's to my car. Though stop halfway and glare at the woods.

"I don't know what it is Black, but you need to grow up." I snarled toward the forest line to see a thick mass in the dark shrunk, and then Jacob came out wearing his cutoff jeans.

"They didn't tell you, did they?" he asked.

I gave a confused look, which he sighed, "The forgotten story?"

"No, Emily and the others didn't feel comfortable about it." I said then adjusted my coat. "Well, got to head back."

Jacob soon grabbed my hand, "Wait, and let me . . . walk you to your car?"

"I'm a big girl Black." I muttered annoyed.

Jacob chuckled already know, "Yeah but still."

"Fine," I groan. "Big baby."

Jacob gave a sigh of relieve as we head towards my car. I shiver for it gotten cold.

"Cold?" Jacob asked.

"I'll live." I muttered though Jacob thought differently as he wrap his arm around me being warm instantly. I scoffed, "You know it's strange we're werewolves though you're warmer than me."

"I would say I'm hotter than you." Jacob teased.

"Watch it mutt," I growled rage stage show. Then sigh, "Sorry. Without my wolfsbane it's difficult to control my emotions."

"Oh, right, my dad, Harry and old Quil made it for you." Jacob said.

"Yeah, it was a special gift. I mean Harry was like an uncle to me along with your dad, and old Quil. I respect him even though the guy is serious, he's wise."

"What did it look like again?"

"Um, it was about two inches circular almost a tear drop made of glass while single wolfsbane was inside. The top was engraving metal small petals on vines with a chain."

"Like this," Jacob question as he pulled out my necklace out of his pocket and dangle it in front of me.

"My necklace, how did you find it?" I gasped grabbing it.

"I found it three days ago when you yelled at me about Charlie. I ran to the place you phase and found it. Almost broke it but glad I didn't." Jacob mumbled then put something in. "Also this."

I looked at him shock; he took the liberty to find my necklace. But that wasn't it. In his hand he held my mother's earing. The earing I lost at the wedding. Without thinking I hugged him. The action surprised him a bit. Though, he soon wrapped in his warm embraced. This feeling grew instantly that I couldn't be mad at him. I just can't. When we pulled back our eyes met and I saw that light in his eyes. Jacob was leaning forward except my cell rang. It was a text. Pulling it out to see it read:_ Chief wants you home. HS_

It was Hunter since I gave him my number for emergency. I sighed with a slight headache not understanding what's going. I was absolutely confused between the realm normal and abnormal. That was frustrating to understand compare to the supernatural.

"Gotta go . . . see you Monday."

"Or we can hang out this weekend?" Jacob insisted.

I shook my head, "Sorry Jacob, but I promise to host my guest."

""Say that again," Jacob said surprised yet happy.

"I have to host my guest?" I repeated.

"No, not that, you said my name you've been calling me Black this past week." Jacob stated.

"Guess I did," I murmured. "Look, I know we've been having difficulties. But I want us to be friends except . . ."

"How can you trust me from all crap I did." Jacob finished a bit hurt except understood. Jacob took my hands. "Diana, please, I really care about you and I want us to be together as friends or something. Whatever it be just don't ignore_ it._ There's something going on and I know you can sense it and maybe had since day one. I ask you not to ignore it otherwise_ it'll_ hurt _us_."

I yanked my hand away stepping back. "What are you talking about Jacob?"

He looked down, "I'm not sure, just don't ignore it."

I didn't like the answered so without saying a word I ran. This time Jacob didn't follow. It was wrong to leave him there hanging but I had no choice or a fight would, broken out. So I got in my mustang and drove back home. I couldn't understand, so confused in this catalyst. It was messing my mind up. Looking down for a second: to see the necklace on my lap when I stopped at a red light.

I picked up the jewelry up and notice something was off. There was a statement that he stepped on it. However the glass seemed fine along with the flower inside. That was until I notice the chain. It wasn't a basic chain anymore. No, it as was silver and a few charms were attached to it: A carved wolf, a tiny dream catcher, and a crystal moon. Did he make this himself? Tossing that thought aside, I drove home. When I returned, I found the living room lights were on and Hunter was on the couch doing some paper work.

"Mr. Swan just went to bed and Yvaine is already asleep." Hunter announced not removing his eyes off his works.

"Thanks . . . aren't you tired?" I asked, taking off my coat and put it on the rack.

"No, I'm sort of an insomniac." Hunter answered.

"That must suck." I replied.

"It's alright, get some work done."

I nodded heading up stairs though stopped, "To warn you, I sleep walk so don't freak or if you hear screaming it's me."

"You have nightmares?" Hunter asked removing his gaze from his paperwork concern written in those emerald eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry their rare but if you do, just ignore it. I wake up." With that said. "G'night."

"Good night, Diana." Hunter replied. I shivered when I heard his voice. It sound so alien yet familiar at the same time, including the dialect and accent that he spoke.

Not to lead curiosity, I double time to my room and collapse on my bed. I was so emotional exhausted. Sure it was nice of the pack to accept my school friends but Jacob was acting strange. It's like he knows something and is afraid to admit it. Sure we didn't promise to not hold secrets. Still I don't like to be left hanging. Also what is this _Forgotten _story and it's enrollment to the Jacob, including Orion expression of knowing. Most of all, what is_ it?_ This pull Jacob doesn't want me to ignore? It's not imprinting from what Emily and Kim describe. No, not at all it's something else.

Kicking off my shoes to hear a thump and crawled under the covers. I closed my eyes and let sleep consume. However, in tonight's dream I didn't dream of that night or the common transformation. I dreamt of nothing for once consumed in peaceful darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: Hound Marshals

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**

**_Chapter 9: Hound Marshal _**

The next morning I woken up to the smell of pancakes, eggs and sausage, odd as I looked into the clock as it read seven-thirty. Odd, Charlie wasn't a breakfast type of person other than eggs and bacon. But on Saturdays he usually goes fishing before winter comes. So getting up, shed my clothes, and change into fresh one. I went down stairs to the kitchen to find Hunter cooking. He turned around and smiled.

"Morning love, I see you have a goodnight sleep." He said.

I stared at him in question totally confused to see a guy by the stove. Especially a handsome fellow wearing pajama pants, a white beater where his muscle flexes. " . . . .You cook?"

"Well yes, try living in a house of four siblings and a cousin." Hunter replied.

I shook my head, "You don't have to do this. I'll co-"

"Too late, tea?" Hunter interrupted. "Hope you'll like British Earl Grey?"

I sat down as he pours me a mug of earl grey. I haven't had earl grey in a long time. So accepting it with a teaspoon of sugar and lemon; how does he know how I like my tea? Then he places a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage more than one human serving. I stare at him in question?

"You seem thin so eat up." Hunter gestured. He grabbed himself a cup of tea and lean on the counter gazing out the window.

"Thank you." I murmured taking a bit of pancakes and paused. It brought tears to my eyes for it taste like how mom used to make it. "Powder sugar, chocolate chips, and cinnamon?"

"Yes, a family recipe." Hunter answered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's reminding me of my mom's cooking is all." I said taking another bite. Half way through the plate, Charlie came down along with Yvaine. Once done eating, I went upstairs to shower will quick of my morning routine. When I got dressed, my cell phone rang that rock on tune again.

"Hey Orion, what's up?"

"What is the name of the exchange student that's living in your house at this moment?" He demanded sounding serious than ever before.

"Yvaine Smith," I answered. ". . . Why?"

". . . Is she about fifteen, brown hair, hazel eyes, and rounded face?"

I sat down on my bed, "Yes."

"Is she alone?"

"No, she's with Charlie down stairs and her cousin."

"What's her cousin's name?"

"Hunter, Hunter Smith." I said, fear in my veins as I heard footsteps linger by my door. No one comes on this side of the house.

"Get out of there," Orion growled. "Get out of there now."

I walked over to the door and rested my ear to hear who was on the other side.

"Hunter please wait, we just got here! Should we at least gain her trust?"

"We can't Yvaine, not when she just transform."

"But still-"

"Shut it, our goal is to collect her and escort her to Seattle for interrogation and test. The Order can't risk having a loose loner out."

"So you just want to register?"

"Yvaine it'd not like tha—"

"Don't forget it was you who condemn . . ."

I backed away from the door slowly. It can't be possible be them. How could it be possible, they're . . . Hound Marshals! But how come their scent is human and their no signature marks of battle on their skin. I took another step back, grabbing my coat and walked towards the window. Slowly lifting it up till _click,_

A knock on the door.

"Hey Diana, want to go shopping?" Yvaine voice was heard in joyful tone. "Cause I think I need some school supplies."

"Just a minute," I replied crawling out of the window. It was two stories from the ground and there was no tree to grab on too. But there was a drain pipe. Summoning my rage state adding muscles to my arms and grabbed it.

The door knocked again as it open, "Oh and can we . . ."

Yvaine and I paused, staring deep into each other's eyes. That was when those hazel eyes were dominated by amber. "Crap."

Instantly sliding down the pipe I ran toward the woods while hearing Yvaine exclaim. "Hunter, quick she's escaping."

I ran faster into the woods, my life on the line. I was already packed mates to a Hound Marshal. So why is more Hound Marshal here in my house? I draw the phone to my ear to communicate to Orion.

"Brother what now, they know?" jumping over a fallen branched.

"Okay, listen to me," he started. "You're stronger then they think you are. They're going to test you, you know these woods."

"Why are they doing it," I snap. "I don't understand."

"Sis, it's a trial on your name. I didn't go to L.A for a photo shoot. Someone put your name as unstable, a threat to the public to be alone. My message didn't reach the alphas. Just run. Get to Cullen territory and run." Orion warns as he hung up.

Putting my cell in my pocket I ran. I need to find safe ground.

**Run, run, run, and don't ever look back. Eyes forward.**

I let my mind go empty as I ran. There was nothing to think, only instinctive thoughts. The art of survival! As the woods became nothing more than blurs, easy maze passages, whipping my arms everywhere to leave a scent. Water, need to find water. Stepping onto a creek feet sore and soak. Creeks lead to rivers, river's lead to . . .

I took another deep breath and follow the creek. Until a scent overhead, the fragrances of my body wash: pomegranate and mango. A smirked kissed my lips, an advantage to take on tracking them. A deep breath, I paused and listen to hear the sounds of the forest. Connecting myself to it, on its surrounding within five mile radius. This was one of Lycan abilities, what vampire can't contain an instinct to track prey.

Silences, no other force of life, no scent of it except the hunter, who was now going to become the prey, for I would not be capture not be cage. My body shifted backwards automatically hesitant, lips curled upwards canine bear while a feral snarled rumbled. Can't go east. Turning my head west to listen of a heart beat and my shampoo fragrance. I smirk again _let the games begin__._

**.o0o.**

I found a river, easy to mask my scent, shedding my outer layer, leaving me in my tang top and boxers. Scent is key to tracking. To have three sources of scent gives the person an opportunity to a disadvantage. So with that done I jumped into the water, staying under for a minute then rose again. I sniffed myself to smell like river water and moss. Approved at my position, I grabbed my clothes and ran around a five mile perimeter, ripping my shirt up and tying the strips to small tree branches.

_Come out, come out, where ever you are._

**.o0o.**

I hid on top of the tallest tree, practically over two hundred feet above the ground staring out into the scenery. It amazes me how we ignore such beauty, the natural life of the wilderness. Okay, maybe I can't survive here but it's relaxing to gaze at. . . Even when you're being hunted down by Hound Marshal who thinks you're unstable to take care of yourself. But who knew I was curse? who would ratted me out? I wasn't even a loner or a rogue and yet someone set me up.

Who knew I was curse?

Not many people knew, only those I trusted. The Cullen's wouldn't dare, the pack couldn't hardly know any connection to them, the Denali? No, unless Irina maybe who else? Riley, no, we have a bond, so that eliminates Bree and Fred. It can't possibly be Orion, he himself is my pack mate and pack mates don't rattle each other out. So who could it be?

A migraine form to thinking so much, except it bugs me. Closing my eyes while rub my temples until the image I long to forget pop into my head, the grey werewolf and maybe Orion brother . . . they knew. They knew I was alive and one of them cursed me to this forsaken life. My inner wolf growled, for the negative emotion I suppressed all my life. I truly hated and loved what I was.

I gulped down a sob as tears fell. Need to focus, so taking a deep breath I let go of half of my humanity on primal instincts. A groan escaped clutching my head collapsing on the branch. This headache had been bothering me far too long. So I grabbed my necklace, a support.

Thunder boomed out as lightning strike in the sky. Rain poured down hard and all scent other than the forest drain away, another advantage. Though the land mark will lose it scent and be rip scraps. Another lost.

So I stood locked up in the tree's listening to the sounds of thunder and watch the thunder storm perform across the Washington. It was beautiful as I listen to the natural music of nature. The wind blow in mellow but strong force winds blow my around. I closed my eyes and listen when a sudden presence was going to be made.

I heard music, a tribal music off native music: the sound of pipes, the beats of the drum. Was I hearing the Great spirits?

I take a deep breath and listen to their words, except they spoke Quileute not English. Though the rhythm of their voices brought easement to my soul, even when my skin engraves in goose bumps. The Spirits voices, continues to praise and send shiver down my spine. Whatever they were doing eased my nerve for a new energy engulfed me. I felt alive almost like being reborn.

That when I knew: I was part of the circle of life… to be connected with one of the spirit realm.

**.o0o.**

Crawling low amongst the tree's as I follow their scent against the thunderstorms. Their stench was stronger to defy all laws of physics while mine was veiled by nature, pores of skin smeared in river water, moss and leaves. I smelled like the forest. The art of camouflage, as well as military infiltration, though not alone for I could still hear the music the chimes of the bells.

Pomegranate and mangos

Yvaine was close and there was no scent of Hunter's over dose of Axe not for five miles. They must have spread out to search for me. My lips curled into a smirk, an easy target. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't going to kill them, just set an example by knocking her out. Killing a Hound Marshal was signing my death warrant in suicide attempt that read '_put me to sleep'_. So I waited and waited for my prey, in human form. She'll have the upper hand, but also the downfall. I learn the entire hound marshal comeback statistic and taught by a major of the confederate army on newborns. So I included, have the upper hand.

"Dang it Hunter, him and his big head," Yvaine muttered as she approached. "Does he ever think of the outcomes? I mean she lives' with actual wolves, is pack and taught by Orion. Best marshal out there, and who knows what other stuff."

I smirked to her compliment on my brother. Leaning in closer while crawling down to the ground, tip toe behind her as I slowly step on moss avoiding any rocks, leaves, or sticks. It amazes me she was a hound marshal and doesn't have the sense of self-preservation like other supernatural beings do. Smirking; I raised my leg and did a spin kick hard into her side. She tumbled forward as she turned around and stare at me.

"I thought Hound Marshals would be more observant." I taunted. "I've been watching you the past five minutes."

Her eyes glowed gold as she showed her rage stated bearing her fangs. She did an arched jump landing on her feet. "Don't push it mutt."

"You know, there's a better insult for us girls. Starts with a B?"

"My mother taught me better," Yvaine counter. "Seems you hold no manners?"

"Oh, I have manners. But living as a military brat and raise by sailors can make you have a dirty mouth." I said.

We walked in circle, a custom to Lycans when starting a battle until one makes the first move. I analyzed her body to see she wasn't fully compatible to hand to hand compact by her form. Even when Lycan, she was a house pet or never experience battled until now. This would be easy as pie.

Before I could blink, Yvaine grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me across the trail, causing me to smack into a tree then landed on the floor. Alright, she's got spunk and quick agility. Scratch about the pie, make it a soufflé.

"That was a test wasn't it?" She said as she walked towards me. "I maybe young and in-experiences but my bite is worst, than my bark."

"Never judge a book by its cover." I murmured standing up with a stretch. "So are we going to do this the easy way or hard way?"

"What do you think?" She said crouching low into predator stance.

"I think…let test out your ability officer." I taunted crouching to attack.

"I'm a cadet." She snarled launching herself at me.

Using Jaspers training to avoiding her attack by jumping high then lunged behind her to kick her back. She turned while stagger with a lower cut punch. I bent down underneath her arm and kicked her in the back again and elbow her in the shoulder. I could hear her whimper as she yelped. Quickly, I shoved her away and jump across from the small clearing rubbing her shoulder.

"Who taught you that?" Yvaine demanded.

"Best major in the confederate army ma'am." I teased using a southern accent.

She looked seriously pissed, as she snarled at me the unsheathed her claws while crouching low. I did the same then run towards her in a mild game of chicken. As we got closer to one another, she did a swing kick suddenly that my reflexes took control arching down and slid in the mud. I turned around amused of the matrix movement there. Yvaine smirked as well.

"Seems this major, had some experiences." She stated.

"Well, he didn't go too battled but took a beating on newborns." I shrugged. "But he gives off a good lesson."

With that said; we launched at each other in which she punched me when off guard quickly my arms into an x to absorb the force that gave her the opportunity to kick me in the leg. I collapsed to the ground grasping my barring. I grabbed her leg and tripped her back landing on her ass. She was now covered in mud, for some reason I burst out laughing. She looked ridicules, almost like Hermia, that would probably make me Helena from _midsummer's night dream_. The fight scene where the trip in the mud pit over their loves as Lysander and Dmitri fought over Helena.

She understood my statement and laugh as well.

"_Yet so low I can reach into thine eyes_." She cried lunging at me in a fun way as we wrestle in the mud.

I laughed flipping her around getting dirtier every spin we made until we reached the end of the mud pit. Now it was time to be serious. Grabbing Yvaine's hair, and smacked her head on the hard soil. She growled and we started punching, kicking, and scratching each other in the mud. She grabbed a rock and flung it at me but I dodge it in time, standing across on solid ground painting hard.

She stood only to trip again, that I chuckled again, "To be a lycan and yet hold no grace to stand against nature, milady."

"Don't push it mutt."

"Aye, if thy be mutt then ye be mongrel."

Yvaine didn't like the statement as she launched at me. I learned a while back to use one's strength against them, so I dodge every strike and blow she pulled. Turning my offences into defenses, like a cat messing around with her prey of the poor mouse. Until I got bored of this game, an example on how I was tame is good enough. So I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the tree.

"It was fun playing marshal, but I've prove enough." I murmured into her neck out of wolf instinct but didn't bite, she no longer smelled like pomegranate and mangos. "By the way, don't use my body wash."

Before she could protest, I pressed a pressure point on her neck knocking her out cold. I caught her unconscious's body and set her down. Then searched her body to find any supplement to use in this trial. That was when I felt it, under her jackets breast pocket. When I pulled the object out to find a pocket gun: a .22 Magnum. She was loaded and didn't use it . . . Why?

Opening the barrel full, however the bullets weren't actual bullets. No, they were softer and metal related however held a scent. A quick sniff to realize they were tranquilizer bullets. Small and yet deadly when hitting the arteries.

'_Disconnect the heart from the brain'_

I shook my head from that thought. I can't kill a Hound Marshal unless out of defense and this was a trial, a test. I sighed standing up to look at Yvaine. Something about her felt off. Remembering her last conversation:

"_Hunter please wait, we just got here should we at least gain her trust?"_

"_We can't Yvaine, not when she just transform."_

"_But still-"_

"_Shut it, our goal is to collect her and escort her to Seattle for interrogation and test. The order can't risk having a lose loner out."_

"_So you just want to register?"_

"_Yvaine not like tha—"_

"_**Don't forget it was you who condemn . . ."**_

A growl rumbled deep in my chest as my lips curls in rage. Instantly pain shot through my spine of pre transformation, the desire to unleash my inner demons upon Hunter. My hand grabbed the curse bite on my side, feeling the scare pulse in burning flames. _**HE**_ couldn't be?

I examine the gun, putting it on safe and ran to another place to hide for the mean time. My mind lost in anger as the urge to kill a certain werewolf bellowed. The need to confront Hunter immediately!

**.o0o.**

I laid high in the trees, my body shivering in pain as the rain gone colder and the storm settled in. Where the hell is Orion? I need to talk to him and my phone went dead. Also why hasn't Alice seen this? I shiver so cold, maybe hypothermia if I'm this damn close. I coughed and sneezed. Great, now I caught a cold. Climbing the tree to see my location, my wolf had fun surveying these lands for I knew the location by heart. I was at least thirty miles from Cullen's territory.

_**BANG!**_

A gun went off stronger to be a hunters or police force riffle. As birds that hid in the trees to be dry, flack out of their haven. I flinched, caution now in case it was Hunter. If Yvaine bears a small magnum pistol then Hunter would hold the big ones. I crawled down low, close to the grounds but remain on the branched and smell out for scent. However the scent was drowned impossible to smell any stench other than the forest its self.

When I closed my eyes to let my instincts let go to listen and imagine the surroundings; practically half of it overrun by the rain and thunder. That was when I heard it. To hear rhythmic running patterns: one, two, three, four, - Dum dum—dum Dum. That of dull paws thuds against the damp muddy earth, over and over again. There were some other runners as well.

_DIANA!_

The burst of the call knocked me down straight out of my instincts and back to my mind. I shook my head, what the hell was that? Did I actually went full out and released some of my wolf to dominate my survival instinct or was a dose of adrenaline? Anyway my body shudders in cold rain.

_Dia where are you? _Seth called.

_C'mon Dia, we're here to help give us a sign? _Quil thought.

_Guy's, she's not going to respond! _Jacob thought. _If she can hear our thoughts then so can the Hound Marshal. We need to find her and once we do take her straight away from here._

_Jake can you handle this I mean she your—_

_I know Embry . . . I know. I just want her safe and get the hell out _Jacob interrupted Embry

What was I to him?

I truly wanted to respond to the Black pack however Jacob was right. Hunter was a lycan, in other words he can hear their thoughts in conversation. If I even speak to them, he can immediately find me and catch me. It's not a risk I'm going to take.

_Jacob, she's not in the reservation or the tribe's territory. _ Sam thought. _We'll survay close to see if she went by Port Angeles._

_Thanks Sam._ Jacob replied.

I kept listening to their calls of my name and it hurt. I usually responded immediately when they're in wolf form. But I couldn't and it hurt to listen. To hear their cry's and pleads to make me show myself. I bit my lip and sobbed silently. It hurt, it god damn hurt to listen especially I can't let go of the connection.

_Diana, if you can hear me please head home. _

Something in Jacobs's voice made me want to obey but my wolf growled still on fight or flight mode. I climbed up the tree and huddle up into a ball for warmth. So cold, tired and hungry just want to go home. Their voices screaming in my head, grabbing it, and sob silently. A lot of important people in my life who supported me and I can't use them anymore of their support. I feel so ashamed and hopeless now.

**BANG!**

The second shot a warning. This was enough! It was time to end this game now. I need to confront my fears and demand answers. A growl rumbled in my chest, letting a quarter of my wolf in control. Rage state exposed and ready, unlocking the safety off the gun. It was now or never.

**.o0o.**

Hunter stood center of the small open meadow, a rifle slugged over his shoulder. He was drenched as well and exposed his mid form to his true animalistic wolf. A pull between him and me easily felt as I walked closer, white knuckle grasped on the handles grasp.

"That's right. You have the ability to sense my presences. "Hunter said as I walked towards him. "Because there is a bond between us: one that can only be sense of blood."

I stopped and raise the pistol at him nearly ten feet away from him and his chest.

"Finally, you've come to Kill me," Hunter murmured and unphase by this action. "But know even if I was dead the curse forever linger in your soul… providing if you can pull the trigger."

"I didn't come here to kill you, bastard!" I snarled but gasped to realize my fingers were so cold I couldn't move them to pull the trigger. But also my body was like in some command.

"Are you surprise you can't do it." Hunter sneered stepping closer.

"Don't come near me!" I yelled clicking the unsafe clip.

"You are incapable of killing me," He murmured.

"If you are who I think you are, then why did you save me?" I growled near venom. "Why did you condemn my soul when I was supposed to die on that faithful night?"

Second's we were surrounded by the pack, Leah, Orion, and Yvaine, in their human forms. Orion was shock staring at the man, "Brother."

"Hello dear brother, enjoying your time babysitting?" Hunter said.

"Hunter, this is no time to joke." Yvaine scolded.

"Dia put the gun down." Leah ordered.

"No," I snarled low. Everyone stopped all eyes on me. "I have questions and I want answers now."

"That's a gun full with tranquilizers they won't harm me." Hunter announced.

"You're wrong, even though these bullets are cover in chemicals to tranquilize the target. The bullets can lead to severe damage between your heart and your head. Now who are you?" I yelled body shaking.

"Orion, you got to do something?" Leah pleaded.

"I can't Leah, this is Diana's battle." Orion said.

I glared at the target staring at him, he sighs scratching his head. "Hunter, my real name is Hunter Lyall."

"Why, why were you in the woods of Maryland near civilian habitation?" I growled.

"That's classified," Hunter answered.

Bang!

I shot a warning grazing his arm. "Don't go secretive! Why, why were you there? Why did you condemn me to this hell?"

"Did I really condemn you, my dear?" Hunter said grabbing his wounded arm like it was nothing. "Tell me if not everyone how you feel. Tell everyone what you secrets you hold, the cause of your nightmares? Tell them all the emotion you locked up inside_. I command you to tell everyone how you felt when you saw your father being buried on that day?"_

"_It was like screaming and no one can hear_..." I whispered bluntly as the dominate command voice took control. "_I felt almost ashamed that someone could be that important, that without them, I felt like nothing. _I loved my father so very much. He was all I had, till you kill him."

Tears began to fall as my throat clenched, "No one will understand how much it hurt . . . Both physical and emotionally."

As I cried this out, a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. Even with assurance; I felt hopeless like no one can save me. I choked up a sobbed and released my rage state. "I want to see your rage form?"

"Diana, that is not truly necessary?" Yvaine said, but only to shut up when I fired again mere inches from Hunters left ear.

"No, It is. The wolf that attack me and murder my father had heterochromia iridium. One eye, amber the other crimson, _Show me your eyes now!"_ I ordered body shaking full of rage.

Hunter just stood there doing nothing, until Orion bellow. "Don't just stand there show her your eyes."

Hunter sighs and releases his rage state form. When he opens them I saw a pair or amber eyes those from the night of the wondering creature. The one….who linger longer in their bite upon my flesh and savor my blood. "It's not him. . . . It's not him."

The one, who held me, took my arm and force it down taking the gun away. All negativity cracked as I wailed doubling over in pain, emotional pain. It wasn't him; the monster who took my father away wasn't him.

"Diana," Jacob sighed, sympathy in his tone while he adjusted me in his embraced. "It's okay."

"No, no, no, no, it's not him, it's not him." I cried out then glared at my curser. "Why, why did you curse me that night? I was supposed to die. Why, why did you condemn me to this hell, took me away from what I had?"

Jacob stiffens but didn't say a word, while Hunter sighed yet again. "Truly do you think your life was worth nothing? I saved you and awaken your true being. You are a Lycan, born from the blood line of leaders and you don't think your life is worth squat. _A daughter of Lycaon_, he who started this gift given to us by the gods! An ounce of him flows in your veins. We are family, cousin that in ancestor would consider in terms. And most of all to give you a second chance in this new world

"Look what has been given to you, a family: your uncle Charlie, an immortal cousin Isabella, another family with the Cullen's, a friendship with the Quileute tribe and their shifter, also probable mate. And you think lowly upon yourself in selflessness. I have awakened what man would desire if not kill for, Diana. I made you stronger, faster, intelligent, highly senses absolutely lethal. To live an eternal life while humans search for the fountain of youth. And this, this is what you think of it, a curse . . . nothing."

"You're wrong," Jacob spoke duping me up, "Even though we appreciated that you save her from death. But have you ever considered the pain she went through? She witness her father mauled alive, she had to fight death during surgery, spend weeks to regain herself to normal while holding the name orphan. Were you their every time she tremor or had nightmares of the _gift _you gave her? Do you know how much pain she experience during those seven full moons? How she felt her body crack from the inside, or when a vampire consider using her as bait against her cousin. How she was molested and discovered that one of many men to be her future husband was a vampire. To watch her cousin marry a vampire and let them go? All in all, you may be a pure breed but you know nothing of pain. Your curse ruined her chance to have a normal life in which we all wanted."

"Jake," I gasped from his proclamation.

"So don't think one second she disserves this treatment. You weren't fucking there! I was! My pack and Sam's pack included. We were there and discover what was happening to her before she did. Orion was there too to help her when he could live his normal life. The Cullen's our natural enemies came and helped as well inviting her to the family. So don't think you can just waltz right through here and take her away from everyone who made her who she is now."

"And what is she Black?" Hunter growled. "I see an untamed emotionally damage pup who needs to be reunited with her pack, her biological pack."

"She's far stronger than you give her credit for."

"You speak that you actually care." Hunter snarled. "This stupidity should not be wasted on her. Not your sympathy or pity can heal what's been done."

Jacob growled and cling me closer to him, "And how do you know how to mend wounds?"

". . . I'm her curser and her keeper. I know what's best."

"You are wrong," Orion bellowed standing in between in his rage state, glaring at his brothers as the winds picked up. "You maybe her curser, but I am her keeper. She chose me and I her to be pack mates. I supported and teach her our way in life. You have no authority over Diana. So either you leave or I'll transform and chase your bloody arse out of the peninsula."

Hunter stood astonished and sighed with a nod looking at Yvaine in question.

She shook her head, "I'm an exchange student."

Hunter understood and started walking toward me though stood passed us but stop. "The wolf who murder Stanley Swan is out there. He knows you're still alive. He will never stop hunting you down till you are dead or his mate. I vowed you will have your revenge."

"Justice," I whispered. "I want justice and stare into his eyes."

Hunter took my hand and places a cold metal object, "As you wish."

Then he was gone.

I looked down at my hand to see the object he has given to me. It was a ring, a class ring. However it wasn't a high school. No it was a Naval Academy. I examined the class year, that my throat clenched holding back a sob, while placing the ring close to my heart. My legs give away which I cried my vulnerability to hold one precious thing I had left of my father.

Jacob never let go, whispering comfort except I couldn't hear through the storm.

Soon everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10: Semper fi

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**

**Chapter 10: Semper fi**

I remember my father and how the radio in the mustang was always on the county station. How we listen to: Trace Akin, Garth Brooks, Brooks and Dun, Brad Paisley, and others. I enjoy listening to was Carrie Underwood. And the last song I ever heard from her was Temporally Home. It always similar to my life as a military child, moving once in every two to three years, from station, to base, or over sea's voyage, that people ask where's your home?

"_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home"_

I couldn't reply on that question because home to me wasn't the four walls and a roof over my head. It was the people I care for. When Mom died, my father became home. Although, if you ask me a location: I truly love, from all my travels along the world. I would tell you Fork's Washington was my home. I was practically raised there by people who loved me and I loved them. I spend two weeks to a full summer there, the holidays, and lived two years near Fork's. There was no reason on why except family. I cried when Grandma Helen died for I love to hear her stories; the same one over and over again because of her alziemers. Or Grandpa Geoffrey teaches me about being a man, even though I was a girl, I was practically a tomboy. Even had my hair so short that I could be mistaken as a boy.

But when my grandparent past away so did the holidays. But during the summers I came to see Uncle Charlie and a chance to hang with Bella. However, there was something else that draws me to Forks. La Push and my friendship with the Clearwater's. How Leah treated me like a sister. When my hair was long as a kid she would chase me around first beach or her house to brush my hair. The natives thought it was cute, even gave me a native name because I had a Quileute spirit. Corn tussle; the name representing of my blonde hair. Soft as corn silk, although corn wasn't grown in Washington. I thought I found my home out of the temporally. That was until I met him.

_(Young Diana POV)_

_I was seven at the time and Bella went back home to Phoenix. I was by the beach in La push with Leah, been invited to a girls picnic with Leah and the Black twins. I was nervous. I never associated with them much because they were older and played with the big kids._

"_C'mon sis, they aren't gonna bite." Leah assured._

"_But what if they don't like me?" I said clinging to her jacket._

_She stopped and looks at me in shock. "The Diana afraid of what people think? Has the world has fallen?"_

"_Not funny Lee-Lee," I whined. I was only seven and didn't like to be alone. Also had friendship trust issues because I was bullied by classmates; they picked on me for no reason manly my hair. "What if they make fun of my hair?"_

"_They won't sis, have you forgot your nickname Corn Tussle?"_

"_I don't understand why, my hair isn't yellow?"_

_Leah sighed and shook her head before grabbing my hand and literally dragged me across first beach, Sue and mom behind us as the chat in their conversation. While little Seth was on his mother back trying to catch small bugs. When we reach our location we found the twins and their mom Sarah on a red blanket with food. Quickly they ran up to us that I jump back running to mommy. Grapping her leg, she chuckled._

"_What's wrong my little pup?" she asked but I shook my head. The twins and Leah walked towards us._

_One offered their hands. "Hi, I'm Rachel but you can call me Rach."_

_I stared at her hand, though mom stepped aside and gave a light push "Go on, introduce yourself."_

"_Di . . . Diana." I said shaking her hand._

"_And I'm Rebecca though I call me Reba"_

"_Like Reba McEntire?" I asked excited. Everyone who was a kid gave me a strange look like who is she while our mom's laughed._

"_Mom, who's she?" Rebecca asked her mom Sarah._

"_She's a country singer, dear." Sarah replied in giggles._

_Rebecca gave a face of disgust, "Scratch that call me Becca."_

_Suddenly I was in-between them in monkey in the middle as they exclaimed, "She's so cute!" I look at Leah with pleading eyes but she shook her head holding a hair brush. I gulped and slip out the twins grasped and ran for the hills._

"_Diana gets back here." Leah yelled._

"_We just wanted to play with your hair." Rebecca added._

"_And braid is as well." Rachel called out. "Our brother ran away from us!"_

"_Not by the hair of my chitty chin chin!" I cried running for my life, looking over my shoulder until bumping into someone that it knocked us down while our heads hit hard against each other. " . . . OWWY"_

"_Ow, you alright?" said a voice._

_Sitting up to stare at brown eyes, and a cute boy along with it, "um, sorry yeah-"_

"_Jake grabs her!" Rachel yelled. Looking over my shoulder to see them getting closer. Instantly the boy called Jake my hand as we ran as far as we can. We ran until we reach to the lower cliffs and hid in a cave. We panted bending over._

"_Tha . . . Thanks." I panted._

"_No . . . problem, my sisters always try to brush my hair." He replied. Looking at his head to see he had shoulder length hair as me. He stood up and offers a hand. "I'm Jake."_

"_Diana, Diana Swan." I said while shaking his hand._

_He cocked his head, "I didn't know Bells had a sister."_

"_No, she's my cousin."_

"_Why don't I see you around?"_

"_Cause I hang with Leah or somewhere far away."_

"_Far away?"_

"_My daddy's a sailor, so we travel . . . a lot." I said proudly._

"_Oh, want to hang?" Jake asked._

"_Sure," as he took my hand and we scavenge over the tide pools seeing all the aquatic life that lived in the mini pools. Jake pointed out barnacles, mussels, sea cucumbers and other tiny life. However, the girls found us and dragged us back to the blanket playing with my hair. I pouted arms cross while Rachel brushed my haired into strands while Leah braided them._

_Jake soon walked towards us, trying to hold his laughter. "Not, funny Jake."_

"_Sorry, you look funny." He stated._

"_Oh Jake, since you're here why not we play with your hair."_

"_Sure, sure," Jake shrugged like it was nothing. I gawked, is he really going to let his sister played with his hair. Rebecca squealed and sat behind him and started brushing his hair. We sat in front of each other and talked._

"_So how old are you?" he asked._

"_Seven, you?"_

"_Seven too."_

"_Cool, what's your favorite color?" I asked then wink when Leah pulled hard._

"_I like red. I guess you like pink." He said._

_I shook my head, "I like blue and gold."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because that because." I shrugged._

_Jake whined in protest, soon the girls were done with our hair tangled in braids. Mom took a pictured as did Sarah and Sue. We whined in protest soon Rebecca, Rachel, and Leah started talking to girly stuff that I took Jakes hand and walked towards the water sitting down and piling top sand. I took a hand full of wet sand and pile on top of it._

"_What are you doing?" Jake asked._

"_Making a drip castle," I mumbled._

"_Can I help?" Jake asked sitting down grabbing a handful of wet sand._

"_Sure," so we made a drip sand castle. As we did this, I felt comfortable to around him and I didn't understand why. Most guys would run away saying I had cuties. He didn't._

_It was a start of a beautiful friendship for I knew I found home._

_**.o0o.**_

_It was the year 2000 and Jake was crying on the phone so was I while I clung onto a pillow. He told me that Sarah died in a car accident and while Billy was in surgery. Immediately he called me while I was station in Portsmouth. It was nine o'clock on a Saturday here but I didn't care. Something just told me not to hang up._

"_Why, why did he take her away?" he cried on the other line. Wondering why the drunk driver hit the car and killed Sarah._

"_I don't know Jake." I whimpered. "I just don't know." _

"_Diana, can you come over please?" he begged._

"_I can't Jake, I'm moving to Europe. My Dad got promoted and transfer to Germany."_

"_Can't you move here?" He asked._

"_I can't, I'm sorry." I yawned so tired._

"_No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."_

"_No Jake, it's cool. I'm here for you." I assured. "Tell me anything I'm here."_

_So we talked and each passing minute my eyes became heavy. So tired, but listen him talk while I continued to listen. Hearing him distracted himself, bringing up memories of us and his mom. Sarah was like an aunt to me always caring. As an hour passed I was close to dead, laying down staring at a picture of all of us" his sister, Leah, Seth, me, him and Bella._

"_Diana, you there?"_

"_Yeah," I breathed, eyes almost sealed._

"_I gotta go, call you later?" he said about to hang._

"_Jake," I interrupted._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Semper fi," I sigh._

"_. . . What does that mean?"_

"_I'll . . . tell . . . you . . . later—"as sleep won the battled. However, once I moved to Europe we never spoke to each other again. Although, I couldn't understand long distance phone calls customs and packaging. And when my mom died, I forgot his number and busy living my life and am strong. I forgot my true home with my friends and family. As my social life fell miserably to supporting life! But the word Semper fi taunted me so hard in understanding why I needed to know. How I needed to tell someone. Someone who was important._

**.o0o.**

I open my eyes when I heard the door unlock. Looking dead on into muscular tone russet chest, radiating off heat, I shiver so cold. In fact, I was freezing. My body shook violently as it tightened hard. We were on the back porch of my house, and Orion held the door open while the other extended in case to catch me.

"Jacob, set her on the couch. Leah gets some towels and a blanket. Yvaine get bath ready, warm water we don't want her to go into thermal shock." Orion ordered.

Everyone nodded as they follow his ordered alpha voice or not. Jacob sat down on the couch holding me closer to him. I shivered teeth almost chattering hard to break. Jacob soon started rubbing my arms rocking a little. It was comforting except it was strange.

"Wh-wha-what ha-ha happen?" I stuttered.

"You have hypothermia sis." Orion knelt down in front of me. "We got to get you warm quick."

"Water's running," Yvaine announced.

"Leah takes Diana and cleans her up." Orion told her.

"Alright," Leah said about to take me out of Jacobs arms but Jacob refuse.

Orion glared, "Jacob, I know about your issue but her lips are blue and she's pale as death. So give her to Leah or I'll use my command voice."

Jacob stiffens before he sigh lifting me up and taking me up stairs into the bathroom. When he set me down on the toilet, Leah came in and kicked him out. She helped removing the rest of my clothes and washed my body to remove all that has happen with in the past eight hours. Afterwards, she helps me put on a tank top and gym shorts. I was still freezing. Quickly Leah wrapped a blanket.

"Guy's, she's not moving well." Leah announced.

"Shit, bring her down." Orion said.

Leah helped me down stairs and settled me on the couch. Though instead on a cushion she settled me on Jacobs lap. Instantly he wrapped his arms around me while tucking a blanket over us, to secure the warmth. I hissed when my frozen skin touched his burning flesh.

"God your freezing Diana," He said, my instincts responded by snuggling closer to him, absorbing his warmth. Jacob hugged me closer, "Relaxes you'll warm up soon. Faster if you took your clothes off."

"Jacob," I muttered. "Don't even—"

"Survival 101," he used as an excused that everyone laughed. My raspy hand lifted up and smacked him upside the head, though not enough strength to hurt.

"That's what he said." I grumble. Automatically the room was filled with chuckles.

"Always making a terrible joke on a situation," Orion said, scratching his head. "Typical."

I panted burring my face into Jacob neck, focused on his spice scent that made me think of warmth.

"How come you guys aren't warm enough to stand the cold or sickness like us?" Seth asked.

"Our body temperature is at precisely one hundred degrees. We are immune to diseases. However, when it comes to the bodies limit it shuts down at a slow pace." Yvaine explained peeking over Jacob shoulder to see her dress in fresh clothes. "Diana being half lycan, causes the body to shut down faster, but not like a normal human. If we didn't have the confrontation we would have gone to a hospital for frost bite."

"Who are you?" Leah growled as she sat down almost blocking me from her.

"She's Yvaine Ashley Lyall. The Lyall clan Beta's granddaughter," Orion answered. "Also Diana's second cousin."

'Wha-"I gasped.

"I'm your cousin, is that a problem?" Yvaine said almost in giggles.

My breathing now irregular overwhelmed in what I am hearing though closed my eyes and focused to breathe. A warm hand touched my forehead, and pressed softly. I opened my eyes to stare at Leah's wrist.

"Seth makes some Tea or whatever." Leah ordered which Seth replied heading into the kitchen.

I looked around and notice a few people missing. "Wh-where's Embry and . . . and Quil?"

"They're following Hunter making sure he leave's Fork's." Jacob answered.

A whimper escape, Hunter was my curser and I almost killed him. I couldn't quite understand it; I should be furious if not psychotic about setting revenge or just shot him to end this misery. But I couldn't. He save my life from death and awaken my true being. Except, I couldn't understand, why? Why he actually did it. Was it blood relations or something more?

I shivered scooting closer than ever to Jacob forms. Jacob held me tighter, "It's alright _honey _he won't get you."

I shook my head, "I'm so confuse."

"I know," Jacob whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead. What is going on with him acting so . . . I don't know, very close?

"Yvaine care to explain why you and Hunter were here?" Orion ordered.

"Yeah, um well, a month ago the American district received a message from an anonymous source announcing Diana had transformed and is mentally unstable to substain her beast, to concentrate around civilians. So they send me and her curser to escort Diana to a close by shelter house to see the damage on the mental cycle while she's stable. Since there are cases: where the curse dominates the host physiological mind, which leads to bipolar or schizophrenia of the asylum. We didn't want to risk having to lose a sister to the mad house and accidently break our secrets."

"But I'm not mad!" I yelled.

"Haven't you heard your wolf chant in need or suddenly go on defenses when around the Cullen's?" Yvaine asked. I stop looking away, "Thought so."

"But now understanding your point of view Orion, I shall notify the organization to renounce this uneventful claimant and search for who this anonymous person is."

"However Hunter said the Lycan who murder Stan is looking for Diana." Jacob growled lowly holding me tighter to him but not enough to hurt. "What does he mean?"

Yvaine sighed taking a seat on the love seat. "There's been rouge wondering about in the continent. Who is unknown for the past five years? He leaves a bloodbath trail behind as us marshals have to clean up the mess. We are still looking for him. However, when have leads he disappears. He leaves no victim alive and when he does he hunts them down and searches till capture which he . . . .

"Which he tortures those in the utter most horrible ways which would put Jack the ripper to shame? But when by chance if a female is curse during his mercenary spree? He considers them an optional mate. Five women have been cursed. All raped and left to precede a pup, except miscarriages and some even committed suicide. Now Diana being decedent from the blood line of leaders makes a perfect candidate for a sealed mate. A forever partner."

"What, no. "I spoke sitting up." I can't be someone's mate nor a killer partner. I already have enough on my plate."

"That's why we need to transport you to a safer location, considering your heritage." Yvaine said.

"Wait what heritage?" Jacob protest. "Diana's not a Lyall."

"Actually she is." Orion confirmed.

Seth soon came back from the kitchen and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I said thank you while he took a seat on the floor.

"Luna Swan's maiden name was Lyall. She's a wolf's child and her father is Drest Lyall, previous alpha of the Lyall clan."

"Previous?" I asked. This is a first time to hear about my grandfather.

"A challenger that of our relatives challenged Drest to duel, for position as alpha! mainly his son, in this case your uncle Damian." Yvaine informed.

". . . Brain overload," I muttered rubbing my temple.

"Back to the main problem, without the location of the rogue's whereabouts it's best to leave forks." Yvaine said.

"I just can't leave." I said. "I'm still in school."

"That's why I'm here; once you graduate we leave immediately for Scotland." She said. "You'll love it there Diana, and Drest would be so happy to see you once more. Along with our relatives and pack mates."

"I . . . I don't know?" looking at Orion for help.

"I was planning to take you to Scotland sis, but only at you am occurred." Orion replied.

"So you were going to take her away from us." Jacob growled making his chest vibrate.

"Jacob," I hissed that stopped and stare at me while I sat up. "You can't make my decision."

"Diana," he breathed out hurt.

I bit my lip and stare at Yvaine. "If my grandfather wished to see me . . . then he should have come. I am no one's toy or a game of property."

Standing up though wobbled a little, "Now, it's time for the problem at hand. If there's a rogue out there then we have to stop him before more innocent lives are at risk."

"But you can't do anything. You're not even a marshal." Yvaine protest though Orion got the message.

"No she's not, but she is my pack mate in terms a partner."

"You're not actually serious." Jacob bellowed standing up. "You're not gonna risk your life. It's stupid and rash."

"_Jacob,_" using my wolf voice which he stare at me. "I may not understand what your problem is. But I am not going to stand here while a killer is on the loose."

"So you're gonna let yourself die!"

"NO!" I barked out that echoed. The living room became silent which Leah told Seth to head home while she said goodbye to Orion. Yvaine excused herself and went upstairs while Orion stood there arms crossed.

"Black, you should tell her before you lose your chance." Orion said.

"Tell me what?" I growled angry as hell while staring at Jacob. He looked down not staring me in the eye. "For god sake Jacob, what the hell is going on?"

"It's nothing," Jacob muttered.

"Diana, since you been living in Forks and passed the first moon; what have you've been feeling around him?" Orion growled.

I looked at my pack brother in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Remember I said you probably made familiars with Black." Orion stated.

I nodded to his words recalling that day, "So?"

"What if you didn't actually make a friendly connection?"

"I'm leaving," Jacob announced taking a step towards the door.

"_**I command you to stand still, Black**_." Orion order using his wolf command voice. Immediately Jacob froze in place. "Now you listen to me Black and you listen well. It's because of your connectional bond is causing Diana to lose herself ever so slowly. Her emotional state can't be denied anymore!"

"And why does her emotion mattered?" Jacob snarled out that my chest suddenly hurt. Not again, not this heart aches. As I place my hand over my chest breathing heavily.

"That's why you ass. Diana wolf form subconscious relies on her emotions. Her beast is her emotions and because of your sorry excuse of a coward to tell her straight." Orion said. Quickly by my side as my body started to hurt.

"What's going on?" I panted.

"Tell her Black! Tell her why her body started to shut down when you left. Tell her why she is always happy and excited to see you. Tell her why she feels hurt when you hold feeling towards another. Why you actually went back to school, her school? _**Tell her now!**_"

"I _imprinted_ on her!" Jacob exclaimed.

"What?" I whispered, did he actually say what I think he said.

That's impossible. Imprinting is supposed to be like love at first glance. Also, I've been feeling strange around him before he became a wolf. Then again, we were both changing at the same time. Going back to all those moments these past eight months. Realizing how my body reacts and me emotions transpire. The connection pulls when he was hurt in June after the newborn attack. How I yelled at him two weeks ago. And these past few days of his closeness and overprotection, what he said yesterday:

"_Diana, please, I really care about you and I want us to be together as friends or something. Whatever it be just don't ignore it. There's something going on and I know you can sense it and maybe had since day one. I asked you not to ignore it otherwise __**it'll hurt us**__."_

"How?"

"It's, its call a _Postpone bind_. It's like imprinting however it takes time to evolve. The elders think because of the seven moons of your transformation I couldn't imprint right on the spot. Diana, I know I screw up but please, I want us to be together. I knew you wouldn't go straight forward so . . . . I thought of taking it slow, regain your trust."

"All this time," I whispered. "All this time and you didn't feel a fucking thing. I hurt, because of you."

"I-"

"Tell me, did you feel a single thing all this time?" I yelled.

"Yes," Jacob replied dead on center in the eye. "I couldn't understand it either. But after I phase and saw you I felt something strange. I knew you were important to me but I let my mind take control. God, I'm so stupid."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you?" Jacob comeback but I snarled a warning, "I . . . I was afraid that you would think I was using you second hand, second place because . . ."

"Your love for Bella," I whispered as tears silently fall.

Shoving Orion off me and sat down on the couch. Tears veil my sight, I really hate my life.

"Diana, please understa-'I stopped him by raising me hand as he knelt down almost grabbed my hands.

"Stop, just stops and don't say a single word." I whispered, then sigh, "Now I'll ask question and you nod yes or no got it?"

He nodded, "Is it a complete imprinting?"

He shook no, "Do I get an option on my decision between friend, brother or lover?"

Jacob nodded yes though worry as he bit his bottom lip nervous in my decision.

"Now you can speak on this question, when did you realize I was your imprint?"

"After the full moon when Bella went into labor?" Jacob answered.

Okay, now the spirits are twisted. Letting Jacob imprint on me when I look awful: covered in dirt, blood, and wearing nothing but a shirt. I shivered at the thought.

"Now look me in the eye and tell me, did you ever hold any feeling for me?" I ask looking him dead on in the eye. "Any true feeling, any at all?"

Jacob didn't say a word in which I understand. I remember one text message from Bella in how Jacob reacted on her statement on Imprinting. That it was a twisted love, a pointless mechanism that ruins many should have wanted it. Leah, Sam and Emily love triangle for example. The idea of imprinting from Billy is to make the wolf stronger, but what is its true purpose of life. Carlisle said that Jacob had twenty four chromosomes, and my recent blood test explains I had about twenty four as well. Practically my DNA was evolving on an evolution sequences to this new form. So I as well with twenty four chromosomes may possibly be so. Carlisle also said that I as well might be Jacob Blacks mate if we were the only two people to reproduce. I shudder at the thought. Imprinting was some of the importance either makes a person strong or . . . a confident to reproduce. Either way, it destroys the connection in one's being. Emily description on her part was different from what I'm proceeding right now. I don't feel worry or any romantic charms in which Emily described. I don't feel the innocent charms that Renesmee and Clair express with Seth and Quil. Along with Kim and Rachel connection to boyfriend and girlfriend relationship.

I just feel angry, furious, hurt, and sad. I prayed to any higher being to never set romantic feeling to the pack other than siblings. Because of what I am an actual werewolf. I vow to never fall in love or any hold on the alpha in front of me who announced his claimant as his true soul mate. I couldn't be after the crush I held while assumed I was still human. His feeling and devotion to Bella! We thought of each other as friends and close to see them become something and see him as a cousin. He was future chief bounded to his lands, descendent upon the blood line of leader, that of his ancestors. He has a family, a home, and obligation to being future chief. Even though the title is of honor it was a state of pride.

Then again, thing don't mix well. In fact, Taha Aki all the wolves imprinted on those of their tribe or hold native blood on Native American heritage. Orion is over five hundred years old and once came to these lands and yet Leah imprinted on him and she's only twenty. Seth Imprinted on Renesmee natural enemies but she's partially human. Then yesterday Brady imprinted on May, a shy girl who knows nothing of the supernatural. Only the world of journalism and normal. Then there's me; a scar up half breed with a mess up life. And the guy I once trusted who lead my world on misery of confusion who almost lead to unexplainable reason announced he imprinted on me after I transformed. What common thing do we all have with us? We're pale faces, no blood relation to Native American culture. I would know because of research on my ancestry so that includes Renesmee. Orion being a full on English man, and May… well May is definitely not Native American even though she has tan skin.

I stared at Jacob eyes; they say that the eyes are the gate way to one's soul. For what I saw was the veil of imprinting, misery, anger and sadness. But what I wanted to see wasn't there. I sighed, getting up and gave Orion a hug.

"Thanks brother, for everything."

"You are welcome sister; do you want me to come tomorrow to explain everything?" Orion asked

"Yes, that would be nice." I said, pecking his cheek, "Night."

As I pass Jacob and went upstairs though stop remembering the dream I had today. "I truly never understand the marines when they say _Semper fi."_

Then went upstairs and went to my room locking the door. I slid down the door then held my legs close to my chest. I heard Yvaine open the door from her room as she walk half way down the stairs.

"I may not understand Imprinting, but us female Lycan are stronger but also frail." She said walking down stairs.

"Wait, what does semper fi mean?" Jacob asked

"How should I know, I'm not in the military." Yvaine said. "There's a thing call a dictionary or the internet."

With that said, she went to the bathroom and the shower was heard.

"A military brat as always," Orion sighed. "_Semper fidelis_."

"What does that mean?"

"Latin, it means _Always Faithful_ or _Always Loyal_, for family and entitles. Goodnight Jacob. Know I did this for a reason."

There was a pause of silences when the front door shut.

"_Always faithful?"_

"""""""""""""""""""""""_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

_**So you all know I am Team Switzerland. No Team Edward or Team Jacob on this case. Also following SM story plot till Seth Imprinted on Nessie, including how Diana reacted throughout the story when she met Jacob. So now we understand?**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review.**_

_**SILENT WOLF SINGER**_


	11. Chapter 11: Word of Advice

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**_

_**Chapter 11: Word of Advice**_

A gentle cold finger brushed against my nose as the scent frazzle my nose knowing who it was. I slowly open my eyes to a hazy view of a dark shadow. The scent of freesia was familiar as it was drenched in bleach and intoxicating fruity sweet smell. Instinctively scooting closer to Bella form; searching for her warmth that no longer existed. She sighed and embraces me in her form into a hug entwining her fingers through my hair.

"SSHH, Alice informed me. Are you alright?" she whispered. "Hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head no, even though my body was still sore. Bella sigh and set another blanket over me. "Edward told me Jacob imprinted on you. When he told me, I wanted to call but couldn't. It was not my decision. Diana, Jacob is a good guy and we've been friends with him since we were little."

"But that's not it." I whimpered like a dog. "I can't, not after everything. Bella what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but it's your decision. You know what happens about imprinting than I do?"

She's right. I know more about imprinting than she has does. But I couldn't dare go through it. Not even the pros and cons.

"Bella, I don't want this. I just can't accept it, it's too much."

"Mooney, I know you're not being selfish in anyway. Have you took, any consideration that you wanted this?" Bella said. I was shock staring at her. Did she actually say that? Before I could speak she stops me. "Come on, you know he's hot."

"You didn't just say that?"

"Yes I did. Now why do you avoid this subject?"

"Because it's not meant to be! All this time and now . . . truly someone up there has a thing with me."

"Are you saying it's not meant to be or you're afraid of being hurt?"

"Of course I'm afraid of being hurt. Bella all this time, he felt something and ignored it. I had to deal with the other end. He doubted me, punched me, and treated me like I'm the villain. Friends don't do that to one another. Nearly every conversation was about you. I don't blame you Bella, really. But I just don't feel it, how Emily describes how the imprintee feels. What I see with Renesmee and Clair, no platonic or anything. Not like before, it's like a shield or a glass wall is in between."

Bella sighed scratching her ear out of habit. "I had that same feeling with Edward. When we first started I knew there was something. I couldn't let him in, even though I knew there was some reason he was hiding. Edward is now my life and everything. But you need to follow what you want and be selfish for once. I can't recall any selfish moment you had. You let people have their moment: me with Edward, Alice buying you new clothes when you don't want to be fashionable, Esme kindness, Orion decision, and whatever things are. Take your chances an open door isn't going to stay open. I had seen tabs when you came here. I saw how you fool around with Jake. I knew it wasn't platonic, a chance you maybe for once happy after Uncle Stan died.

"He made you laugh and happy that when I was alone with him, I wanted him to be with you because I love him as a brother. But I assumed you thought of him the same way until the bike accident that you blushed, there was something. I kept a close eye on everything when you two are close. I'm surprised really in how he ignored you when try to gain some simple attention. Diana he's a guy; they'll mess up and make some mistakes. Edward did the same and I forgave him."

I shook my head again, "Belly, I don't want to get hurt. I mean I'm a Lycan… he's a shifter. He can stop phasing and live a normal life…a human life. Even if I did accepted him, he would have to leave his family, leave Billy and Rachel, his home, his pack and brothers, but also his tribe and the obligation that take place. He's next Chief and the tribe won't bless a marriage of a pale face mixed into the blood pool."

That was when I cried; crying in small sniffles while Bella sat up and held me in her arms. This was inedible to these concepts. By god's name, why does the world hate my guts?

"Diana, give him a chances take and it slow. Be friends at least." Bella murmured. "I made things hard on him can you heal the wounds I made?"

Before I could respond she was by the door, "Get some rest you need it."

"Wait, you just came here to tell me go for it?" I asked dumbfounded. "You're joking, who are you and what have you done with Bella?"

Bella chuckled, "I am her but the question is: who are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Have you been hanging with Alice again?"

Bella sighs, suddenly in my face, damn vampire speed. "Let your wall's down and . . . be yourself. If not, why not... contact a _ghost_. Got to go, Jacob scent outside is stinking up the place. Night Diana, see you soon." With that said she kissed my cheek and was gone in a blink of an eye.

I blinked a few times, what just happen? Did my cousin Bella the realistic person said let Jacob into my life, let him imprint on me? Moons name, I truly don't understand her? Well, she is not a military brat and doesn't think the outcome or theory. Hell! She did marry a vampire. I sighed, laying back down and scream into a pillow.

What did she said that Jacob was outside. Instantly by the window peeking through the curtain to see a wolf figure under the window, the silver light exposed a copper tone. Listening to the person mind to hear Jacob thoughts on battering himself in a drowsy debate on what happen today. I sighed, going back to back to bed and stare at a picture of mom. Rubbed my finger over the glass, feeling alone in the concept in understanding boys. Never had the boy talk not even with Dad! When I was dating as a freshman, he would ask who and that was it. And my old friends would be proud of me on getting a boyfriend then went back to making out with their boyfriends. But it was force relationship from others. No one to understand me and who I like. Unlike those movies or books where the mother ask, _any cute boys_ or _what's his name?_

"Mom, I need your help." I whisper. "I'm so confuse?"

That said, I closed my eyes and let sleep take control.

**.o0o.**

When I open my eyes I found myself surrounded by a forest on all sides of me. Deep within the depths of pine trees and others covered in moss. I knew I was in Forks. Yes, I was sure of it. By the trees and light rain pouring down in drizzles. But how did I get here, as I look down to see my attire wearing a simple short white dress with a black bow. I turned in circles comprehending my surroundings as well of location. Suddenly a twig snapped from behind me. My senses took control rage stage out while I unsheathed my claws. When I turned around to protect myself only see the person who intruded my space. The instincts too attack faded from mind as I stare at the person I needed.

"Mom," I whispered, to see my mother in a lovely white gown. A smile grew on her face as she stepped closer. "But how?"

"You call for me, needed help on boy advice." She said with a giggle. "Though your father wasn't please when he heard… practically wished he had his shot gun with him and give Jacob some words of advice."

I giggled to her words, remembering how dad was with guys. He was relieved when I broke up with Tom and Mark. I bet he would kill the pack when I made out with them.

"Now, don't need to explains what happen I and the_ girls _been watching you." Luna said.

"The girls?" I asked raising a brow confused on who she's talking to.

"Why of course," mom said. "Ladies, come show yourselves, we need to help our little pup on boy troubles."

Soon four other women came up all dress in white. There was Sarah Black, Grandma Sloan, and Grandma Helen but the fourth woman I never met before. In fact she was pale as snow followed by her hair white in wild curl. For a moment I thought she was a vampire by her golden eyes t then they fade to ocean blue that I gasped, she was me.

"Don't be alarm dear." Sarah said calmly. "This is your wolf. She wanted to be part of this event. Although, she thought a human appearance would make you feel conformable."

"H-Hi," my wolf breathes.

Mom lean close to my ear, "She has problem speaking since she let her instinct in control."

I nodded, "So you all came to help?"

"Yes," Sarah said as she gave me a hug. "You've grown so much, a young lady not a tomboy anymore!"

"Yes, she sure let her hair grow this time." Grandma Helen murmured before she herself gave me a hug. "I wish I had spent proper time with you dear and not wasted in trying to remember the same story."

"Don't be. I love your story on how you and grandpa met." I said as we pull apart. "How is he?"

"He's doing well, misses fishing but he'll suffice. That old goof," Grandma Helen said.

Soon mom took my hand leading me to Grandma Sloan. It's been fourteen years I last saw her. She looked so young. In fact everyone looked young in their thirties or so. Grandma Sloan looked exactly like mom and me, blonde hair, blue eyes, and high cheek bones. He eyes watered when she gave me a hug.

"My sweet little girl, I miss you so much!" Grandma Sloan cried happily. "So long and look exactly like me."

"Yes, but she's name after me, Sloan." Helen included.

"Yes, but her first name is after Drest's sister." Sloan replied.

I stared at my mom confuse which she chuckled, "A huge debate on names with your father while holding to the Lyall customs. If we didn't, you would be name Caledonia. Alright everyone, we didn't come here on names."

With a wave of mom's hand the scenery change to some sunny garden patio with roses, wisteria and cherry blossom bloomed while there petal fall around. The Patio center with a French Tea set on furniture of six chairs. We took a seat as Sarah pours some tea.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Well, it's not the Garden of Eden." Helen announced.

"You know _he_ wouldn't allow it, Helen." Sloan said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know my little pup." Mom said handing me a cup of tea. "Cinnamon apple, your favorite?"

I knew who she meant, "I don't know any more mom. Hearing all these cultures: that of Greek mythology, the great spirits and God… I may have lost my religion?"

"It's alright, Diana." Sarah said handing my wolf a glass of tea. She took a sip and purr then drinking it fast. Everyone chuckled at wolfs reaction. "There are things we cannot understand."

"Now, boy troubles," Mom informed when everyone got their tea.

Sarah sighed nodding her head, "Yes. It seems the spirits chosen you to be my sons Imprint. However, it's not _imprinting_ it's a _postpone bind_."

"Sarah, you knew they would end up together." Luna said.

"Wait, you knew?" I exclaimed.

"Diana Helen Swan, tone." Grandma Helen scolded.

"Sorry Grandma Helen." I mutter. _Remember to act like a lady_.

Mom and Sarah chuckled, "Of course, Sarah knew of the pack legend the same as Billy when I first came to Fork she figured out I was a werewolf's child. Though I couldn't figure out how?"

"Easy Luna, those dogs, Mr. Lahote had hated paleface but you gave one look and growl like an animal and they coward away." Sarah said.

"I thought you know how to control your glare, Luna." Grandma Sloan said.

"I did mother, but really Mr. Lahote needed to teach those dogs their place." Luna defended then sighed. "Back to the point, Jacob imprinted on you. Sarah and I knew it was going to happen after the picnic, when you bumped into each other. It was how you stared at one another. Your eyes actually flicker gold for a moment and I knew you saw your soul fragment."

"Yes, later Jacob nonstop talking about you and I knew there was something." Sarah added.

"Do you remember when they share a bed together after a mud fight?" Luna asked Sarah.

"Oh, she slaughtered him good." Sarah said as she pulled out a picture out of nowhere and gave it to my grandmothers. They boomed in laughter, and then handed it to me. I took a look while my wolf leaned over. It was Jacob and me on the porch at the Black's residents. Jacob and I were about eight. I was partly covered in mud from my feet to my knees while splutter over the top and he was one hundred percent cover in mud. My wolf gave a barky laugh while I giggled.

"That was all in the past, but why does this happen? I don't understand how we can be meant to be together when I'm not good enough?" I whisper.

"Dear, you are better than any woman out there." Sloan said.

"Yes, even my granddaughter Isabella doesn't deserve him." Helen added.

"Not helping," I muttered. "Can someone give me their advice because, I'm afraid."

"Diana, I now my son been a pain but he's confuse just like you." Sarah spoke out. "If I was still alive, I would help more easily and had you over and let time take it's told on love. Let it nurture and encouragement. Now understanding the problem of your curse we understand."

"But Diana, I haven't seen you selfish for a long time." Luna said as she took my hand. "Honey, I've been watching over you since my death and you haven't done anything for yourself. Your father encourage you to go shopping or when traveling force you to get a souvenir. Even the boys you dated were out of blind date your friends."

"Mom," I protested how did she know?

"Also your hair, really Diana if Leah hadn't phase; I would have haunt you and cut your hair myself." Grandma Helen announced that my wolf snickered, though she glared at her. "Watch it mutt, even though you're my granddaughter as well, doesn't mean I won't give you a flee bath."

Whoa, serious grandmother on board. Shaking that I shudder, "I know. But I don't know if I should let him or not. I had a crush but I can't take him away from what opportunity he has. He's next chief of the Quileute tribe, an alpha of his own pack, Billy, the twins, La Push, a chance he can go back to a normal life once he stops phasing."

My wolf agreed in whimpers, rubbing her head on my shoulder, by impulse I rubbed her head.

"I know, but the purpose of imprinting is more than that." Sarah said. "When Billy imprinted on me, I thought; I wasn't perfect for him. I was a starving artist spending time in my studio painting. Even though I was a granddaughter to Quil Atera the second, I wasn't special. He could have any woman but he tried everything to go on a date. Nearly bought my paintings and told others about my work. So I gave him a chance and you know what happen."

"What! Billy imprinted on you?" But how was Billy able to imprint?

"Oh, like a wolf child, a shifter's kin can't phase holds some ability that of imprinting." Sarah answered.

"Still love at true sight." Grandma Sloan sighed like a school girl shot by cupids bow. "I remember how I met my Drest."

"You never did mother." Luna said.

"Oh, it was a long time ago. I was on a college exchange program to study abroad in Scotland. My roommates were invited to some party for the first week of the holidays. I was designated driver so I kept drinking coke when Mr. Tall, mysterious and handsome came up and asked for a dance. I felt this connection to him that we dance the night away. His husky voice swoon me as we talk. Until one of his friends decided to pull a joke by tying a mistletoe over us. Before I saw it he kissed me for fun. Though who knew one simple peck could feel like fireworks.

"After we pulled apart he curse and spoke in Gallic, cursing at his friends. I felt ashamed that I grabbed my drunkard mates back to the apartment and cried the night away. It wasn't a week later at the pub on a Friday that he looked like he came from a fight and asks for my help. I cleaned his cut and soon he was kissing me again. And told me I was a part of his soul."

"Alright Juliet, heel girl," Helen muttered.

"Oh and how did you and Geoffrey tie the knot?" Sloan challenge.

"We were neighbors and best friend. As the say love grows. Not Shakespeare romance. Truly I would never consider finding love by a kiss, but that of trust, friendship and commitment. Now Luna, I know you're not like that?"

"No Helen, I don't hold Juliet kiss of love at first sight, but I did infatuated Stanley quite well. Who knew a single glance could distract any man, and Stan was a lucky catch."

"Mom, please tell me it wasn't a one night stand?" I begged.

"Of course not! It was always coincidence we kept bumping into each other till he had the guts to ask for a cup of coffee." Luna said. I sigh of relief. "Who would ever thought, it would take four months for me to love a man."

"Anyway, what am I suppose to do with my problem? I don't want to get hurt by him . . . I just don't have much trust."

"Diana, Jacob wouldn't hurt you, even if he tried." Sarah assured. "Now, if I was still alive I would kick his butt for being a jerk and smack him to kingdom come for hitting you. But he's a guy, a boy, not a complete man."

"I say keep a friendship with the boy, wait and see what comes ahead." Grandma Helen said. "Also keep a metal baseball bat with you, just in case he had any idea."

"Pepper spray might work bettered," Grandma Sloan added. "On my part I say go for it. He's a looker and is loaded. He already resign being chief when he decided to be a wolf than human."

I stared at Sarah for her advice, "It's your decision. However I want you two close, a postpone bind may give you the option on life but it will hurt him if you refuse him. I don't want my boy to feel any more pain. He already had enough."

So Sarah said go for it as well as Grandma Sloan. Grandma Helen said take it slow and be friends. I stare at mom for her advice. She smiled.

"I say be selfish for once and take what is given to you. Jacob is a good boy and he'll help your wolf as well." She said that my wolf whimpered. "You both completed each other."

I stared at my wolf on her advice as she took my hand, "Ja- cob. We meant . . . to be. Ours. . Choice. You happy . . . not . . . me."

"You don't feel hurt from everything that has happen?" Shock by her words.

She nodded, "Kick . . . ass later."

Instantly everyone laughed at her statement, then took a sip of tea.

"Guess I'll take it slow." I mumbled rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"Honey, can you do us a favor?" Luna said which I nodded. "You don't truly understand, so until the next full moon do not talk to him or any communication."

"That's impo-"

"No, it is. By the next full moon you'll understand." She said.

I blink and everyone was gone other than Mom and Sarah. Sarah gave me a hug.

"This isn't goodbye; but gives my son a chance and tells Rachel… I'm proud in her accomplishment in college."

I nodded, "I will but I don't-"She put a finger on my lip.

"One week till Saturday's sunset. That you'll see the silver lining," Sarah said as she kissed my cheek and fade away, leaving me alone with my mother.

"Mom, what would happen within a week?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll hate it and love it." She assured taking my cursed hand tracing the pentagram. "When I was young and had you, I hoped you never live this life. I hope you'll live a normal life but fate chose another path."

Then she cradles my cheek as we walk down the garden. Humming her favorite song the one Edward said haunts my mind in which he can hear.

"Mother, why does that song linger in my mind?" I asked.

"Because I always sing it to you in hope you'll find your way home. How I made my decision between Caledonia and your father."

"_I don't know if you can see  
The changes that have come over me  
In these last few days I've been afraid  
That I might drift away  
I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I've come from  
That's the reason why I seem  
So far away today_

…_.  
Let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home  
But if I should become a stranger  
Know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had  
…_

_Now I have moved and I've kept on moving  
Proved the points that I needed proving  
Lost the friends that I needed losing  
Found others on the way  
I have kissed the fellas and left them crying  
Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying  
I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying  
Somewhere with the wind_

She sang and soon faded away, "Mom, don't go!"

"I have to, my little pup. I was allowed to come in your need. But it's your time." She said pecking my forehead. "I'll see you again."

And then she was gone.

**.o0o.**

I had woken when a pillow made contact to my face hard. Immediately unsheathing my claws; but stop when I saw Yvaine and Orion stand at the foot of the bed. Both amused.

"What the hell?" I growled, throwing a pillow at them which Yvaine dodge while Orion got smack down.

"We need to talk and buy Yvaine school supplies." Orion announced.

I growled staring at the alarm clock that read 6:45 am. "Fifteen more minutes."

Going back down to go back to sleep. Except they have a different idea as they pounced on my bed and dragged me out. Into the bathroom and dropped me in the bath tub full of cold water. I screamed fully awake now. Instantly jumping out quickly now ready to kill those two jerks.

"You're going to pay for that!" I exclaimed chasing them threw out the house ready to beat up their sorry ass to Timbuktu.

Though Orion gave the command voice to stop and get dress. Afterwards we drove off to his apartment to discuss the matters at hand. There was nobody other than Lycan there, for them to explain motives and reason on why the rogue was after me.

"It had to be that she survived the attack." Orion said on the love seat. "There's no other option."

"Yes, but she is a granddaughter of Drest and descendent by Lycaon." Yvaine combats.

"Yvaine, Lycaon had fifty sons. Even you and I have his blood." Orion said. "Why isn't he going after you then; the daughter of the new beta of the Lyall clan?"

"He got you there." I said on the couch taking a sip of tea.

"Touché," Yvaine sighed leaning against the window.

"So it only leaves one option," I said. "I'm a surviving witness and needed to kill."

"Not gonna happen." Orion assured. "He doesn't know your location and when you graduate we'll head to Scotland. The Lyall clan is one of the most powerful packs in the world."

"How many packs are there in power?" I asked.

"Many, but Seven form: _**The Orders of the Packs**__! _Like the Volturie they enforce the law." Orion said.

"An oligarchy?"

"Not quite, similar to a roman republic of democracy, a senate. Remember Lycaon was from Greece so we follow the ancient and modern laws and customs."

"You speak of Lycaon had fifty sons?" I asked which they nodded. "Well, it's not possible for fifty sons and Lycaon to reproduce a new species. Could it be possible that his followers were condemned as well by Zeus?"

"We don't know," Yvaine said. "Records of the event were never recorded. If so—"

"They would be lost through time." Orion finished. "And there are no remaining Lycan who live over two thousand years. The life span would be around nearly a thousand when the need of peace comes to an end. So far only the third generation remains unlike us who are the six and seventh generation."

"So we're like vampires." I stated leaning back staring at my curse hand unsheathing my claws. "Monsters with two form that among human till shedding to our pelts."

"I've believe so." Orion whispered eyes glowing amber.

"A gift and a curse," Yvaine added.

I stood up and glare into the mirror staring between both forms of what I used to be and my wolf human side. Entwine my figure through my pale blonde locks. This is what I am. I shall keep my promise of the bargain of the postpone bind. However, an optional choice may lead to a split path that may crumble.

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Read and review**


	12. Chapter 12: Then Don't

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**

**Chapter 12: Then Don't**

"Yvaine Ashley Lyall," I yelled through her bedroom barging in to see the lycan stir. "Get your sorry ass up and out of Bed!"

Yvaine jumped from shock immediately out of bed, before she can protest. I shoved her school clothes and toiletry in her hand and shoved her out. She stumbled but got the message and went into the bathroom. I sighed and walked down stares making breakfast. It was Monday and I wasn't a happy camper. Like most people on Friday the thirteenth is bad luck. Monday's are the worst! The sense of something normally bad was going to happen. Either it's a missing work, trip, bad test results, or rotten meal at lunch. I felt this was going to be a bad day.

Once Yvaine finished getting dress, we grabbed our toast and headed out into my mustang. I drove to Forks high. Parking we went to the main office, though funny that it was green enough in this green town. I walked Yvaine right up to the desk, tapping the little bell. The receptionist, Mrs. Cope looked up from her desk her red hair put up into a bow. And her green eyes examine Yvaine and me.

"Good morning Diana, how can I help you?" she asked. Typical, out of the student body I was memorable, being the chief's nieces or the dodge ball incident last year. The joys in having a mental episode of PTS on a daily bases!

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Cope." I said causally. "Came in to help our new exchange student, the one that my uncle and I are hosting?"

"Hello, my name is Yvaine Smith, from Scotland." Yvaine said adding a little Scottish accent.

The recognition flashed across Mrs. Cope's face, remembering the exchange program as her smile. "Oh of course! Here you go dear." She said handing Yvaine her slip. Once we signed her in we left though we could feel Mrs. Cope stare on our back, assessing us. Out of prying eyes I sighed.

"Did something happen between you and Mrs. Cope?" my cousin asked.

"Oh, we have history on my first month at school." I said explaining the dodge ball incident. How I snapped and Mrs. Cope along with the nurse had to try to explain to Principe Greene. She laughed on when I got a warning.

"Well, I better head to my first class." She said.

I nodded, "Come visit me at lunch in the cafeteria. I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Okay thanks." Yvaine replied heading towards her first class.

I sighed again and headed towards English. Though walking to the main building I looked across the parking lot to see Jacob and Embry exiting the Rabbit. Jacob looked up and stares at me calmly with the imprinted eyes. My heart skipped a beat as my face remained neutral. I turned around and enter my English class. Found the cause of hating Mondays.

_"You don't truly understand, so until the next full moon do not talk to him or any communication." _Mom's voice echo in my head, a request I must follow.

Entering Mr. Mason class room and sat in my assign seat. Taking out the copy of _Taming of the Shrew _that was our homework to read act one. No longer, did Embry came in and took his seat next to me. We didn't talk for a moment till Embry said.

"Jake's an idiot," He announced.

"You're gonna risk your tail if you say that." I said in monotone as I read through the book.

"C'mon Dia, you agree with me?" Embry replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"One hundred percent," I muttered.

"By the way, didn't know you got it in you." Embry added.

I set my book down, confused by his statement. "What do you mean?"

"What happen Saturday," He whispered low for only a werewolf could hear. "When you confronted Hunter and pulled the trigger."

**.o0o.**

_Hunter stood center of the small open meadow, a rifle slugged over his shoulder. He was drenched as well and exposed his mid form to his true animalistic wolf. A pull between him and me easily felt as I walked closer, white knuckle grasped on the handles grasp._

_"That's right. You have the ability to sense my presences. "Hunter said as I walked towards him. "Because there is a bond between us: one that can only be sense of blood."_

_I stopped and raise the pistol at him nearly ten feet away from him and his chest._

_"Finally, you've come to Kill me," Hunter murmured and unphase by this action. "But know even if I was dead the curse forever linger in your soul… providing if you can pull the trigger."_

_"I didn't come here to kill you, bastard!" I snarled but gasped to realize my fingers were so cold I couldn't move them to pull the trigger. But also my body was like in some command._

_"Are you surprise you can't do it." Hunter sneered stepping closer._

_"Don't come near me!" I yelled clicking the unsafe clip._

_"You are incapable of killing me," He murmured._

_"If you are who I think you are, then why did you save me?" I growled near venom. "Why did you condemn my soul when I was supposed to die on that faithful night?"_

_**Bang!**_

**.o0o.**

I shook my head from that memory.

"Yeah, who knew I had it in me." I muttered.

Embry saw my pause and sighed loosening his hold around my shoulder. "So you know the pack, Sam and Jakes got your back."

I smiled a little shrugging his arm of me. "That is, if I want your help."

"Dia," Embry whisper sounded hurt.

"Embry . . . there are things I can't explain on the decision." I explained eyes focused on the window. "Understand I consider you as my own brother." _A risk to lose you or anybody I care for... I'm not going to take._

Before Embry could retort on the statement, Mr. Mason started class playing the rest of the movie; _Taming of the shrew._ But my mind was elsewhere already seen the movie. So I stared blankly through the window. To watch the rain pouring down harder than usual. It blurred out the forest next to the school: no image or anything. I closed my eyes now and then in a daze over life on possibilities. I closed them gnawing off in a day dream.

**.o0o.**

Time it seemed to fly by in this daze until art class. When someone tripped dropping a box full of stencils snapping me back into reality. I looked at my painting to find it was a wolf again. Although, the concept of wolves, were common in my portfolio, however it wasn't grey, black, or white, but a copper tint. Shaking my head aside, what is happening to me? I looked around to see Jacob was next to me working on his assignment. I peeked over to see he was painting tribal symbols. I'll say this, he was a good artist.

"You going to talk?" he asked.

I shook my head, going back to my work but stop. It wasn't right every time I look at it. I keep imagining Jacob's wolf form. So getting up, I went toward the cupboard and pull out another white construction paper and back to my desk. I dabbed the paint brush in black paint and decided to do a mood painting. Adding Blue, red, grey, black and so on, setting clear on how I felt. Anger, sad, tired, confused and other emotion hard: deep into the brush that the bristle lost its smoothness. I couldn't understand why, but the more I put into it, tears started stinging my eyes. What the hell is happening to me?

"Diana, can you come here?" Mrs. Hook called.

Wiping my tears on my sleeves, I went up towards her desk. She led me to the back room and pull out a box of tissues. Afterwards turned on the radio to block out the conversation. Mrs. Hook wasn't like other teachers, when she sees a student upset or has a problem she let us get a minutes. I smiled sadly and leaned against the wall I let my tears go in silent sobs.

"If I may ask, is something wrong?" Mrs. Hook replied.

"I don't know why," I started. "The past week and half has been hell and . . ."

"Is there any problem at home with Chief Swan?"

"No, my uncle has been great! It's just I'm so stress and emotionally confused." I said, knowing I can't tell her the full on story.

"Does this have to do with Mr. Black?"

"Yes and No," I whispered. "See we're friends but something comes up in a rollercoaster and all hell broke loose. Now he said . . . . "

"Does Jacob fancy you?" she asked.

"Something likes that," I whispered blowing my nose.

"Diana, whatever is bothering you, let it out into the painting. And ease up. I don't want you to have a mental break down okay?" You got to love Mrs. Hook. She'll not go further into question and give some gentle advice.

"Thanks." I said. Walking out of the room to find Jacob was already gone. I walked up towards my desk to find a note.

_Take it slow, you set the pace._

_Ps. Nice painting._

The rest of the day was once again a blur. I couldn't focus nor obtain what was going on. Lunch was strange when it happen; Ian, May, and Nick were sick with the flue. It was funny on Cassandra comment on how Ian neat freak, got to him on being sick. There goes his perfect attendance award. Though, Cassandra tried everything in her part; to keep me away from Jacob in conversation. Every time he talks she would interrupt in the past five minutes. Embry tried hard not to laugh at the show.

"Diana, can I sit next with you?" Yvaine asked standing next to Cassandra.

"Of course, sit; you must be the exchange student?" Cassandra exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes, that's me." Yvaine replied sitting down between Embry and Cassandra, except a little nervous on her part as Cassandra was ecstatic.

"So what's your name?"

"Yvaine, Yvaine _Smith_." My cousin said. The wolves smirked on the lie. How many times has Smith been used for? Let see Jack Sparrow in Pirate of the Caribbean, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. The list goes on and on.

Cassandra soon went on all questions about Scotland and Yvaine heritage. You could just see how bad my cousin wanted to snap for her ears twitched and turn red. It was clear Yvaine wasn't sociable to the human world or wasn't interactive. Though she was the beta's daughter, unless being a Hound Marshal she focused on that and not socializing.

"Um, Diana, do you have last week homework?" Embry asked.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Last week's homework," Embry repeated only to place a hand on my forehead. "Shit, your _warmer._ Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just stressed," I said, getting up and excused myself heading towards the bathroom. It was empty so I pulled out my cell phone and called Orion.

"Hey Diana, what's up?"

"I feel strange." I said leaning against the wall till I was sitting on the ground.

"Strange in what way?" Orion asked, now Mr. Serious.

"I . . . I don't know? I feel lost like in a daze. I practically zoned out and I don't know what I learned today in class. I feel upset for some reason and there's no cause."

"You're probably emotionally exhausted. Another PTS episode," Orion suggested. "Just relaxed a little and take a nap when you get home. Would you like me to come over and see?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you personally. . . . About my dreams."

"Very well, I'll see you after school."

"Bye," hanging up my phone then brought my legs close to my chest.

I don't know what was happening, but my body and mind was out of it. It was like I was lost and my wolf doesn't know. I can sense her dismay as well, her whimpers and so forth. Closing my eyes and meditate for a moment till the bell rang. It helped some, then stood up and head to Cooking Class.

**.o0o.**

It wasn't long when the final bell to announce that school was over. I headed towards my locker only to feel upset again when I saw Jacob by my locker. Luckily my hair was long to cover my face while grabbing what's necessary.

"So how was your day today?" Jacob asked.

_"You don't truly understand, so until the next full moon do not talk to him or any communication."_

Mom's voice echoed in my head. So I ignored him as best as I could, grabbed my English text book and shut my locker. Though, I could hear Jacob right behind me, right on my trail. It wasn't until I bumped into someone that I dropped my stuff on the floor. The guy I bumped into apologized about to help till one of his friends dragged him away. So I bend down to pick my book up, but a large russet hand grabbed it. Looking up to stared at Jacob's eyes.

"Here," he said.

I nodded and accepted my text book then took off. However, Jacob grabbed my arm in a gentle hold. We didn't move as I continued to stare at the poster for the schools theaters audition for the school play.

"Diana, please say something?" Jacob pleaded. "I can't take this silent treatment from you."

I shook my head again and shoved him off me before running towards my musts tang. Yvaine was there talking to Embry in a conversation. She saw my distress and said goodbye to Embry and got into the passenger seat. Embry said hi to me but I ignored him as well. As I got in the driver seat, putting the key in the ignition, and drove home. Once home, I went to my room and collapse on bed and sigh. A headache was forming again. I close the blind and door and let sleep consumed me or at least meditate once more.

But the question bothered me. Grabbing my I-pod and looked up the next lunar cycle on when the full moon was coming. The only result I got was less than three weeks. A groan of frustration, I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank.

**.o0o.**

"Diana, wake up."

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Orion, as he held a candle. The room was still dark, preventing any light to succeed other than the candle which felt soothing. He told me to scoot to sit on the bed and adjusted my form so my head rested on his chest. He didn't say anything only just brushed my hair through his fingers.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked.

I told him everything from the conversation of my decease love ones till now. Orion was amazed and said about me being a medium on communicating with the dead. A rare ability indeed, but understands that was not the mattered. It was this unexplainable headache and mood swings. He couldn't come up with an explanation only said I was emotionally exhausted from all the drama. . . . I hate drama.

"Orion?"

"Yeah," Orion replied.

"Tell me about my grandfather?" I asked.

"Well, he's old as time you would say," Orion started. "About over a thousand year's old living in paganism before Christianity roamed and fought off the roman. Considering he's a fifth generation of Lycaon blood. He sorts like you and you hold his blue tinted green eyes. . . . "

Orion continued the vast tales on my grandfather. Drest Lyall, previous Alpha of the Lyall clan of Scotland and fifth generation to the werewolf line. To hear all of Drest Adventures brought peace in knowing my grandfather was a warrior and hero. Though he killed and cursed people he resolved his sins and took responsibility. It wasn't long till I was told he wanted to see me. It scares to hear this. For the last time I ever recall meeting my grandfather I was a toddler.

"You don't need to be afraid, sis. When you are ready he wants to talk to you. Remember you are Drest's granddaughter. And you'll see him soon." Orion assured.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"You're welcome," Orion said, pulling me up to stand. "Let's train. We need to be preparing for anything, if you're going to be my sidekick."

I scoffed and smack him upside the head, "Jerk, I thought we were comrades."

"Yeah, yeah, we agreed." Orion chuckled rubbing his head. "Couldn't resist."

Once changed into gym clothes we went outside. Yvaine was there too as we trained on fighting. Putting all my effort in fighting, the purpose to protect and set justice on the rogue who destroy my life. To hear what he did to woman just like me doesn't deserve a scapegoat. No, he needs to be brought down. And if I was the bait, then I'll be ready.

"Come on. Push some back to it." Orion taunted as he did a spin kick. I dodge it, panting hard on the ground. "Don't stop."

I spin kicked causing him to be knocked down however when I got up, Yvaine took place in the fight, her claws unsheathed. We dashed forward on attack while I unsheathed my claws. I blocked her attack, and set my own. They were fast, and stronger to fight. Impossible to predict their tactics, it was like the share the same thought. Losing focused, Yvaine kicked me into the side. I jumped onto a tree, panting hard, clutching my side. To taste a bitter sweet flavor of on my tongue that was my blood. My wolf growled in desire, but stopped.

"Dia, you okay?" Orion asked from down below.

"Yeah, just excited," I whispered.

"That's enough for today, lets rest." Orion said.

We agreed, heading inside.

**.o0o.**

I was getting up for the next day of school; it's been another week of pure torture. For I can't speak to Jacob and when I do, I lose my voice or feel a wave of pain. Though, Jacob figured it out and didn't say anything to make a conversation. Including the fact he probably thinks I'm giving him the silent treatment. Practically confronted me a few days demanding why I was ignoring him? But I just look down not saying a word. We stood by the locker for five minutes in silence till the bell rang. Afterwards he just tried to make me smile or laugh. I either snort or chuckled. However, that was week one.

Second week I find wildflowers on my lockers. Just a single wild flower each day, sometimes it would be a lily, other days it would be a bluebell. It was strange that I could tell these flowers were wild and not farmed or bread in a gardens. All in all, they were simple and thoughtful that I put them in my hair. In which in Art, Jacob would complement me with a smirk. That was when I started to see Jake again. My best friend, Jake: Mr. Fun and easy going, since he's always laughing with my friends and having fun. Maybe that's why our mom's wanted me to be silent till next full moon, too see what words can't do, in seeing the truth. Why Sarah wanted me to see within a week. Seeing the development of Jacob from the aggression to lay back?

For example, Yvaine and I was at last Beach for a spaghetti party with the Pack along with Charlie. As I played with Clair and Quil in my childish antics, spinning around in grass bare footed while singing random childish song. Until Jacob joined us, taking Clair and played with us, fun in his eyes. That I paused to see this while my cheeks felt warm. Was I now starting to hold feelings again for Jacob?

I had to get away for a moment and talked to Rachel, she wasn't a happy character in how I was treating her brother. I told her about my dream and ability to speak to the dead who want to be spoken too. She gasped when I told her Sarah was there and sends her message.

"She's proud of you Rachel." I said. "She's proud that you graduated from College and hopes you make the right decisions."

It brought tears of joy to Rachel to hear this. That she hugged me in a tight embrace, saying 'thank you' constituently till Paul intervene saying he was getting jealous. We ignored his typical comments and paid attention to our friends and family. It wasn't until sunset that I walked on the beach and gazed at the horizon. Something about the dusk attracted me, it was like the fall on day, though awaken of night. I sighed, to see Jacob by my side but didn't say anything as we found a shore up tree and watch together. He wrapped his arm around me while I rested my head on his chest engulfed in his comfort.

"I know I screwed up big time, Diana." Jacob started. "But I truly want us to be together either its friendship or something? I can't lose you."

I just stared straight ahead and not saying anything. Only to give a simple response of a nod to answer him. In result, Jacob kissed my forehead on the scar as he usually does.

"_**I'll always be there for you . . .**_" Jacob whispered in my ear, tucking a stand of hair behind it. "_**I'll never go away."**_

"_Then Don't," _I thought to myself until it was time to go back to the bonfire that was made and stories were being passed around.

Jacob never left my side and I truly didn't want him to. I may not be ready for the next step, but I want my Jake back. My best guy-friend, but I have to wait until the full moon, to speak to him again.

I truly hated my mom right now.


	13. Chapter 13: Hunt as a pack

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from. Inspired by Van helsing movie and Blood and chocolate.**_

_**Chapter 13: Full moon pack**_

Cassandra slammed the locker door as she took the Red Columbine from my hand.

"Alright Swan, who's the guy?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I replied putting my books away.

"You know what I mean," she sneered, "You've been happy if not giddy for a while along with getting a flower a day. And I know you're not a girly girl on flowers. So cough it up. Who's the guy?"

"You won't like the answer," I muttered walking towards English.

"Try me, missy. You attract a lot of the wild boys." Cassandra announced as she followed me. Cassandra was like the next Jessica. All about the gossips and todays fads! No sense of respect of privacy. Especially, when it comes to boys in this small town population.

"I don't attract the wild boys!" I spat stopping to glare at her.

"Really, let me go through the list." She said, as she put the flower in her hair and started counting her fingers. "You kissed nine guys, which include Ian, Jake, Embry and your college friend Orion. Luke in Choir flirts with you, the jocks as well, the car geeks, and don't let me to forget to mention those sophomores who play Yugioh every Tuesday. It surprises me you know the game."

"Because I like anime," I said, taking the flower out of her hair and crossed my arms. "Okay, so I attract guys like you. So what, are you jealous that I'm that popular?"

Cassandra burst out laughing, "No. I'm curious in who's giving you the flowers is all?"

"Jake." I sighed.

She paused staring at me in shock. "What?"

"Jacob has been giving me the flowers."

"That bastard, trying to buy his way-"

"He's not," I growled making Cassandra to pause. "Cassandra, Jacob was and still is my friend. Sure we have our moments and things got out of hand, but I hit him too. You don't know how bad he's feeling about it. He's not bribing anything. If he was, he would spend money on chocolate or store flowers. They're special for he actually searches for them. And once things are settled, we'll start over. You don't have to like Jacob, Cassandra. But please, note that he's really is a good guy. We've just been through a lot of stress and snapped. You too get into fights with Nick some time."

Cassandra looked down making her hair to cover her face. I was afraid I hurt her feeling until she lifted her head and smirk.

"You Sadie Lady," Cassandra cooed wrapping her arm around me. "Going for the big guns? I bet he is loaded?"

"Cassandra!" I exclaimed shocked to hear this.

"What?" she replied casually, "You're almost eighteen? Come one like in Mama Mia '_gimmie gimmie gimmie and man after midnight!"_

"You're hopeless," I sighed.

"Nope, I'm just that famous. Soon you'll see my name in lights." She exaggerated. I shook my head, Cassandra who holds a grudge than can forgive and forget without a tease. "So tell me, when will he ask you out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, you know what I mean, Mr. Tall, strong, and handsome."

"What about Nick?"

She giggled, "Oh, I go for Mr. Artistic, silent, and comical type. But I'll say this, your one lucky gal, Miss. Swan. Oh, I can't wait when he'll ask you out, and there's Prom and other dances. Oh, I'm definitely doing your make up."

For the love of the moon, it's a living breathing Alice! I befriended with a fashionista. I'm doomed, entirely doom in both the normal and the super natural world. May the Gods and Spirits help me now?

**.o0o.**

_R-i-i-i-n-g_!

Relief consumed me for it was the end of the day of school. I pulled out my cellphone to check on how much time I have till full moon. Time left was five hours until the moon reaches its peak and the curse take effect. Some cursed victims would say they are afraid and didn't want to experiences the pain. However, it was the opposite for me and the gang. My skin itched to just rip it off along with other stuff. Already my wolf howled to be free. This was the part of the bargain do I compromise with my inner beast. For she is me and I am she.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Ian asked.

I shook my head no, "I'm not feeling well, might call in a sick day."

"You do look a bit flush." Ian said. "Get well soon."

"Thanks."

Once the class was practically empty, Embry and Jacob confronted me out as they took my books and bag. Before I could protest on their superficial gentlemen behavior, I started scratching my skin. Been doing that lately and it wasn't winter season yet. Already my pale skin was entirely red from scratching.

"Quit doing that," Jacob scolded grabbing my arm. I hissed when more heat was applied to the raw area. "Or you'll rip your skin off."

I huffed, pulling my arm back. Has he not been paying attention? I'm eager to rip it off and walk around in my pelt. It was better than walking in skin at the moment.

"So Dia, are you really feeling sick?" Embry asked as we walked out of the halls.

"No Em. It's a full moon and I just itched to be in my pelt for some reason." I said heading towards my locker. I had no homework since I did it at lunch. So all I need to do is grabbed the book May and Cassandra wanted me to read, _'Beastly' by Alex Flinn_. They said it was a modern version of _beauty and the beast_. However, I wasn't much into the lovely dobby romance novel, unless they evolved a thriller, mystery or something in the actual fictional world and not into the modern fiction. Also them advising me to read; _The Host_ by _Stephenie __Meyers_. Not to be a snarky stubborn reader but the alien world isn't my forque as you can see. I sighed resting my head on the cold metal.

"I miss my favorite book," I pouted shutting my locker.

"What book is that?" Yvaine asked, joining the gang by my locker.

"_Blood and chocolate_," I replied. "I can't find it anywhere! Although, I read it countless of times! It's my favorite."

Guess I'm like Bella. I mean, she read _Romeo and Juliet_ along with _Wuthering Heights_ countless times than me.

"What so special about the book?" She asked.

"Nothing," I stated. "It's just a teen werewolf book that has a good plot I could relate to. Damn, now I have to read this for fun while Mr. Manson book, _Siddhartha. _Why do seniors have to do world literature?"

"Cause the juniors are reading English literature," Embry said aloud then smiled at Yvaine. "Hey Vaine, how was Geometry?"

Yvaine blushed to her new nickname. It was quite recommended. With me being Dia, Orion was Ion, though no one dares call him that other why's he'll beat you to a pulp (poor Paul and the twins.) Then Jake and Em for two of my stooges, Leah was Lee-lee, Seth Sethy (By me on Leah of course) and Quil . . . was Quil. There was no nickname we could come up with. Although, Little Clair called him _Quilly_ a dozen times! So Yvaine was now Vaine when relaxed or fooling around.

"I'm doing fine," she murmured, shaking her head. "Thanks for asking."

"You two been acting up today?" Jacob announced.

"It's a full moon, Jacob." Yvaine explained. "We get agitated to be free from our skin."

"Wait, so you like being a werewolf?" Jacob muttered annoyed while staring at me concern.

"Yes and No, "Yvaine defended before our alpha friend mistaken her statement. "It's complicated to explain, but the run and the hunt is our game. Also the transformation is pleasurable . . . if you do it properly."

I closed my eyes, remembering my first actual transformation. It was like a drug or adrenaline. Both excasty and pain! A perfect amount to combine than other activities that books and movies shows. A natural effect and the thought made my inner wolf howl. Four weeks she has been cooped up inside my mind in chains. Now it's her night to rein. Orion offered wolfsbane potion to drink that a witch made to suffice utter control. It was very generous in how the witches supply to the werewolves, for them being our allies. However, I couldn't suppress my inner self. She knows not to kill human unless out of defense. A slight crack sound was heard in my spine.

The guys look at me shock while Yvaine smirked.

"Patients cousin, you'll have your kill soon."

"It's not the kill I enjoy, "I corrected. "It's the _run_!"

"So, you guys are leaving and going where?" Jacob asked.

"Olympic National Park," Yvaine said. "Orion set reservations to accommodate a cabin, so we can prepare and rest. We'll be back tilling the day after tomorrow."

"Ciao," I said as we walked off to my mustang and got in. Two backpacks in the back seat and a GPS on the front window locked on coordinates. Thank you Charlie, since he didn't just advice Olympic National Park to transformed. He also got Yvaine and me an excuses notice for tomorrow. So putting the key in the ignition we drove off. The ride was about two hours, but we made it before the park closed. Showing our passes while the park ranger, inspect them.

"Shouldn't you kids be at school?" he asked.

"I'm eighteen, sir! Our boss won't approve if we're late for your company photo shoot for tourist pamphlets." I white lied. Yes I'm not eighteen _yet…._ but Orion was also doing photography here on the wildlife.

"Sorry ma'am didn't know," he said. "Go right in."

"Thanks," I muttered driving in towards our cabin.

Orion was there and he told us it was time to change into our outing clothes. Turnout there are specific clothes that the witches charmed so werewolves won't have to tatter their clothes. I shudder in remembering waking up naked and embarrassed to face Seth for a day. He saw me bare like baby was born. Moon names, even the Black pack saw me naked. Once changed into fitted clothes that were similar to Bicycle wear. Yvaine and I wore short bid and gym bras while Orion wore the bid shorts.

"Now the park is closed for this past week to other meat people. So we are good along with others of our cult." Orion said as he help me put on a tracker earring.

"Others?" I repeated.

"Yeah, there are others of our kind and I met them in the woods." Yvaine said. Now I am panicking.

"Maybe I should drink that wolfsbane?" I mumbled.

"Too late," Orion said. "Not enough time for the potion to take effect. But don't worry sis, I'll protect you. We're going to stick together and hunt together. As the moons laws proclaimed,"

"_Hunt as a pack or not at all_." Both Lyalls said in unison.

"I wouldn't say it any bettered." Another voice added.

My body tenses in knowing that heavy British accent. I turned around wary to see Hunter wearing bid short while leaning against the door. I wanted to growl and be caution however I was cool with him being here. Curse the mild sire relationship we have. He cursed me so I can't be angry enough to kill him as he proclaimed in the meadow last month. Hunter smiles and waves like things are neutral are between us.

"Long time no see, Diana." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled that turn out to be a whispered.

"Joining my pack," Hunter stated.

I cocked my head to the side_, "Pack?"_

"He means _our_ pack," Orion grumbled. "You, Yvaine, he, and I are a pack. Though, I would consider him the loner of the litter."

"All for the bitch," Hunter replied with a smirk.

"Was that an insult?" I sarcastically said.

"Nope," Yvaine said popping the '_p'_. "Remember cousin, we're practically dogs . . . so all dogs phrases are common."

"Yes, it's _dog-eats-dog world_." Orion quoted before bursting out laughing at his lame joke.

"You know I don't fond of that phrase, brother." Hunter snarled.

Orion shrugged, "Tis true brother dear."

I shook my head and pinched the brim of my nose. For moons name help me now! I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiot wolves that can't make a proper joke. I wonder if this is how Sam feels in the beginning. Watching a pack of teenage wolves while not trying to bark out?

0-0-0

Once settled and a quick report on the rogue who disappear on radar. We ran in double time at wolves speed collaborate forty-five mph. Though by the completive relationship between brothers, the guys ran nearly fifty mph. Yvaine muttered how stubborn the male population was and I couldn't help but agree. I was diligent enough to keep pace until reaching a clearing at the heart of the forest. The moon was at its' rise and I could feel my blood sing towards her presences. Instantly a moan escaped our lips in pleasure.

"This is good." Orion said skidding down on the moss grass.

I hobbled some which Hunter caught me with grace. He literally sweep me off my feet, much to my dismay- I do not like to be carried like some sack of potatoes. He chuckled at my expression, "Careful sister."

"Why did you call me that?" I asked.

"Well, in a pack we call each other brother or sister." Hunter explain setting me down on my feet while wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "However, young Yvaine here is strict to relative terms of relationships."

"We're not siblings," She protested then shivered. "Oh . . . that feels good."

A ripple of pain slithered down my spine and I agree that felt good. It was strange how this pain that was so hurtful could be so damn addictive. To let go and forget everything around us while our body transforms into our inner selves. The animal that we become: hidden under a mask of humanity and soul. So intoxicating in pleasure while the familiar fever flushed my skin; creating goosebumps against the cold. Alluring to follow through the motions when a snap was heard. Immediately everyone release their rage state, glaring at the twig that snapped location. The direction of the source came from the trees. We listen closely to hear the suspect of the snap twig that Orion and I groaned. Why are they here?

"You fail at the art of being a spy Leah and Jacob," Orion called out. "Including you three: Embry and Quil and young Seth!"

The pack cursed under their breaths, coming out from the shadows of the forest in their human form. Leah looked down when she stood in front of Orion as he held his arms crossed. Hunter glared at Quil and Seth. Yvaine shook her head at Embry as he stood next to her. For me, I placed my hands on my hips in pure blitz. For Jacob stood in front of me.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK!" I snarled out, my voice no longer human. "What in moon's name are you doing here?"

"And at last, she speaks to me." Jacob sarcastically exclaimed arms up in the air. Every Lycan growled a warning until another wave snapped my back. A groan escaped hugging my stomach for support. Oh moon, because they are here, my instincts are postponing the transformation making it hurt. Jacob saw this and took a step forward. "You Okay?"

I shook my head no, hugging myself while stepping back until realizing I spoke to Jacob and I didn't feel upset. Okay, maybe I'm pissed like hell to see him and the pack here seemed hurt, confused or sad. Looking up into the skies I saw the full moon at rise. Close to the tree's horizon line, eight o'clock.

"Explain Black," Hunter growled standing next to me. "Why are you here? For these woods aren't safe?"

"Cause I . . . we came to support our friends."

"Fool, this…" Hunter stomp his foot to the ground. "You're on hunting grounds. And we're are not the only Lycan's or wolves on this turf. If you're here on provocation terms, then you have signed a death warrant."

Jacob growled shaking violently about to lift his fist, except I stood in between, "Stop it!"

All eyes were on me while I panted feeling another wave on pain as my hands and feet were in a fury of pins and needles.

"Enough! Both of you! We don't . . . . Don't have time for a hissy fit." I growled, glaring at Hunter then Jacob. Golden eyes locked on those Chocolate orbs. I shook my head from that metaphor and scowled. "Please Jacob, go back to La Push. This isn't your packs obligation. . . . But thanks for the consideration."

"No, we're staying." He stubbornly said.

"Jacob please . . . I don't want you here. It's not safe to be around us in our time of hunt. So unless you wish to lose a tail, I advices you phase and go home." I said though heavy breaths along with begging eyes. But he stood his ground. "Please, I'm serious . . . I'm not fully stable on my wolf yet and the connection we have is accurate enough. . . . I don't want to hurt you."

Jacob looked me dead in the eye. All in what he said were in those damn eyes. Sighing in defeat, I looked at Orion as he looked at Leah then sighed. It was no use to cooperate with this pack unlike Sam's. So he nodded his head.

"Fine . . . you can stay." I breathed while Embry and Quil cheered. I and Hunter glared at them, lips curled to shut them up. In response they shut up. After that I glared at Jacob. "But you must wait till after the transformation.

Jacob relaxed with relief till hearing the last part. "Why?"

I looked down ashamed and whisper, "'Cause I don't want you to see me like this."

Jacob didn't move though I could feel his eyes examine me and it felt strange. I was till insecure about my body, not because of its form but the scars. Jacob sighed and leans down to kiss the scar on my forehead. He tucked a loose strand of hair off my face and rubbed his thumb against my cheek. I shudder from the temperature change, leaning to his touch.

"Okay," He whispered then called his pack to move back to the forest until after the transformation.

With a sigh of relief; the agonizing pain vanquished and replace in ecstasy. I doubled over letting my humanity vanish. Too let the animal free from the confines of flesh.

0-0-0-0-0

Jacob's POV

I know I promised Diana I wouldn't watch her transformation, but I couldn't resist. It's been bugging me since Yvaine said how _pleasurable it_ was to be in their own pelt. For a second I thought she was a masochist as did Embry. So everyone watched in a far distance watching our friends transform in our human form so they wouldn't hear our thought. That's how we discovered from Leah, when she was around Orion. We know of our friends, how they can't hear us when human only in we're wolves.

I watch in bewilderment, eyes focused on my Imprint. How she moved around almost touching herself. Though easily hear the cracking of her bones. This was so wrong on so many levels. Just fucked up and twisted. Her shoulder bulged out broader and spine pushed out. She hollered almost in pain onto her knees panting. I wanted to run to her except Quil grabbed me mouthing, _'you can't'_

I took a deep breath and stayed focused. Soon Yvaine was behind Diana and helped her to knees. Whispering in her ears, "This will make it quicker."

Attracting her damn claws while tossing her cousin hair to the side. I had a good view of her back then watch as she traced her claw down Diana's back cutting through skin. The smell of blood filled the air and soon the wolf girl grabbed Diana's skin and ripped it off. But Diana didn't screamed or howled in protest but moaned as her skin turned to ash and white fur burst out.

Quickly I turned away . . . now I understand why she didn't want me to see the transformation. She didn't want me to see them rip her skin off and enjoy it. I know Diana wasn't that type of girl. Who loves to be in pain, no she hated it in all ways. A scream of my imprint echoed out which I stood my ground not to turn or anything. Leah and the others did the same.

"This was the reason why, he never let me see him?" Leah whispered holding herself up.

I heard from Carlisle that a vampire transformation was tortures for once in three days but now I wonder if being a werewolf was the worst? We shifters have to deal with the anger but them. . . Peeking over my shoulder then turned away for blood cover her mouth as if her teeth were cutting her.

'_I read it all! For curse the transformation is brutal and I experience it. They aren't sane like Orion, either one false move or they'll rip you to shreds. They'll kill for hunger and game not lust or pleasure.' _Diana voice echoed in my head.

'_Human form by day, though show our pelt by night when the moon is full; the movies and books aren't not exactly what they seem. I hurt Sam, as you saw the wound I inflicted and killed a doe without mercy. We are beast with two forms cursed by the gods for the pleasure in blood. This is punishment from hell. So I advices you don't ever consider in becoming a Hound Marshal. For your own goal: is to eliminate the threat before more souls are condemned.'_

I fisted and un-fisted my hands remembering everything she said.

_My curse doesn't happen to be once a month . . . . It's what's surrounds me. So stop mopping and get your act together. _

Closing my eyes to see my Diana from long ago when we used to make mud pies. Remembering our aging times, until nine months in seeing her again all broke up though stayed strong always happy. Making jokes, laughing with us while the joy in seeing her ocean blue eyes sparkled because I and everyone she cared made her smiled. Then her other self, seeing her discover who she was. Long hair became short, all happiness replaced with fear and concerned. But her eyes still sparkled of life. Then another image after the leeches battled in my house. Bruised up and blood on her shoulder. To see her cry for me and the sparkle in them was gone. Every time I see her, the happiness of _Dia_ was gone and replaced by this darker self. She's not Bella I keep telling myself that however Diana was my world and gravity. And she could never be that free spirit military brat.

A howled was heard follow by others. Phasing along with my pack we turned around and joined our friends. There was a white wolf on the ground panting heavily almost out of breath. A dark aurbern lycan kneeled next to the white nudging with her nose, the russet on standing watch while the brown examine her.

'_Diana' _I thought figuring out who is who.

The white wolf lifted her head in glare afterwards soften and whimpers curling down. A sobbed escaped from her muzzle.

'_This is why she hates the curse,' Hunter's voice echoed. 'She hates what she becomes and can't control herself and let go. The pale wolf who bows in shame is not Diana Swan, but the emotion of suppression. Do you consider to stay and love her in both forms? She may have will except never control but one second. Like Uley, she'll snap and shattered."_

I growled, snapping at Hunter a brown wolf on the left who had lighter fur.

Caution I walked towards Diana. She didn't move but look down while Yvaine an auburn color stepped back. I curled around Diana and rested my head next to hers and sat by her side I nudged her side and licked her beside the neck to let her know it's me.

"_I'll always be there for you . . . "_I thought,_ "I'll never go away."_

"_Then Don't."_


	14. Chapter 14: It's my Birthday

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**_

_**Chapter 14: It's my birthday.**_

"No, no . . . please. . . DAD!" I woke up from a nightmare. Again I've been having the same dream of that fateful night. Realizing I was no longer in the woods but in my room. I sighed; lying back down hoping sleep would come. But it didn't. For an hour I dazed at the ceiling lost in thought. "Why? Why do I keep dreaming of that night? What is it that so important?"

For in the nightmare, it was either dad being mauled or the rogue on me. But it was his animalistic face, those two color eyes: one crimson red, the other amber as the moon on warm night. There's got to be an explanation to theses dream. A message or sign that locks up or could it be . . . a piece of a puzzle that I'm afraid of knowing.

It was an hour later and sleep couldn't come, that I check the clock on the I-home to see it was only _'5:37 am.'_ Sighing, I got out of bread and decided to get ready for school. As I got dress into some black skinny jeans and long sleeve T-shirt. It was that day again, that the air of mourn linger in my system. After getting dress and finishing my morning routine. I lay back down in bed reading a book. It was not '_Beastly' _that's for sure, but a new book from last year that I saw in the library. "_The Hunger Games,' _By Suzanne Collin. It was addicting that I was on chapter four when my alarm clock turn on playing the local station. The sounds of what I assumed to be a ukulele was playing.

_"Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_  
_I knew I wouldn't forget you_  
_And so I went and let you blow my mind_  
_Your sweet moving_  
_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_  
_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_  
_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey heeeey heeeey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind let me_  
_You gave my life direction_  
_A game show love connection, we can't deny_  
_I'm so obsessed_  
_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_  
_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_  
_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Well you can cut a rug_  
_Watching you is the only drug I need_  
_So gangster, I'm so thug_  
_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_  
_You see I can be myself now finally_  
_In fact there's nothing I can't be_  
_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_  
_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_  
_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight) "_

It only takes music from _Train_ that could put a smile on my face. A knock was heard from the door after the song ended and commercial ads started playing.

"Come in." I said.

Uncle Charlie came in holding a wrap up present, "Happy Birthday Squirt."

"Uncle Charlie, you shouldn't have." I said sitting up.

"Yeah, I know, but what the heck." He said handing me the present.

I accepted it and started to open it like a kid on Christmas to find was a fresh can of pepper spray. I burst out laughing, "Really Charlie?"

"Kidding, you'll get your present tonight." As he messed up my hair, "See yea Squirt."

"Bye Charlie," Uncle Charlie and his bad sense of humor. Watching him walked out though pause by the door. "Eighteen . . . when did you grow so old?"

"Don't know, time skip." I said. "Just living like I'm dying."

Charlie shook his head and left for work. Today was November Seventh, and my birthday. Unlike Bella who thinks age makes a difference, I think Birthdays should be celebrated on reminding yourself that you were born, to make a personal holiday. I smiled and went down stairs for breakfast. The smell of cinnamon in the air, as I found Yvaine pulling out a tray of Cinnamon rolls. My mouth water while I licked my lips. Sneaking up to snatch a roll follow by a spoon full of icing. My speed was so fast, that it surprised my cousin. She yelped from shock, turning around to face me eating a roll.

"Can't be patient?" She asked before grabbing her roll.

"Nope," as I pop the '_p_'.

". . . Happy birthday Dianna."

"Thanks," I said turning towards the table till spotted some presents on it follow by a gorgeous vase with a bouquet of flowers. That of white roses, lavender, and waxflowers in a clear vase with a purple ribbon; it almost looks enchanted. It felt familiar, where have I seen this combination before, "Vaine, who scent these?"

"Why not read the card." She inquires with a smile.

I grabbed the small ivory card to read who it was from.

"_To my dearest Princess,_

_Happy Eighteenth Birthday and I hope your year may prosper in your awakening. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you, since your third summer. But I hope we meet once more my granddaughter. For I miss you so and desire to see you again._

_With all my love_

_Love_

_Grandfather Drest"_

I gasped dropping the card. I haven't received word from him since I was a toddler. There was a dozen present as well; out of curiosity I grabbed one. Opening the wrapper to find a frame engrave in Celtic knots, in this elusive detail on metal. A picture said a thousand words. For it was a picture of me when I was three years old on a stranger shoulder giggling. The man seemed to be in his forties, black hair, weather worn face with some whiskers around his jaw line and chin. Though there was something about his eyes as they held laughter. For they were the same color of a blue tinted green like mine. There was cursive on the edge of the picture written in gold.

"_First time grandfather met granddaughter._

_May we meet again? Drest L."_

A small tear escape when reading this, knowing I had my Grandfather's eyes. Quickly I put my present upstairs, setting the flowers on the desk close to the window and the picture on the night stand. Afterwards, grabbing my bag and headed out for school.

**.o0o.**

"So you met Drest?" Yvaine asked in the car, turning down the Radio.

"Guess so," I sighed with a shrug. "I was very young."

"How come you freaked when you heard he was alive?" She asked.

I paused and thought about it. "When I was four, my mom told me Grandma Sloan died from cancer . . . two months later she was crying on the phone. I asked her what's wrong. She said _'Granddad died of a broken heart.'_ So all this time, I thought he was dead. Until hearing Luna was a wolf child. A thought accrued to me, that my life was hidden behind closed doors. A feeling that Drest wasn't dead, that was when you came along, however . . . to hear he was inspecting me all this time. He decided to make notice after I got bitten."

I squeezed my hands tightly on the wheel, knuckles turning white while a growl rumbles in my chest. "That is why I'm angry also scare . . . to know I am an, Alpha's Daughter."

Yvaine placed a hand over mine but didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and continued. "Sometimes I wonder, what would have happen if Orion actually came to visit me at the hospital. Wondering what my life would be like in Scotland after the funeral. A life with the Lyall Clan, being reunited with Grandfather?"

"Then you wouldn't have a life here." Yvaine answered. "Think what would have happen to your friends here at Forks?"

I parked at the parking lot to think about the possibilities, if I never came to Forks. Riley and Bree would be dead by Seth and the Volturie. Leah would never have imprinted on Orion, becoming more of a bitch. Just thinking about this subject more to have visions clouded my mind; on what could have happen. Then Jacob came into mind. My heart clenched . . . would he had become a wolf forever if I never came? His heart still set on Bella? Would he had died after the newborn battle or . . . Imprinted on somebody else? A whimper escaped on such thought.

"If you never came to Forks, then all your friends wouldn't succeed so easily. Sam did say you were an Omega." Yvaine said before she got out of the car. "C'mon, class will start soon."

I nodded, getting out of the mustang and locking it. When I was about to turn around, two hot arms wrapped around my waist and spin me around; follow by a choir of "Happy Birthday!" Once done on the spin fest I was set down to see a smiling Jacob. Behind him was Embry, Ian, Cassandra, May, Nick, and Yvaine. All smiling holding stuff.

"Guy's, what's all this?" I asked.

Cassandra walked up, placing one of those cheap tiaras on my head.

"It's your birthday, since you got plans in celebrating it." Cassandra confirmed with a look that said _'too bad, so sad, suck it up and deal with it.'_

I chuckled adjusting the crown. "Thanks guys."

Though I didn't set up plans for my birthday, thinking it would be at home party. Just Yvaine and Charlie eating something while watching a game on a typical Friday. Cassandra nodded as she and May grabbed my hand and literally dragged me inside the school, into the bathroom to do my makeup. Fun for them but torture for me when applying liquid eyeliner. But hey as dad put it_, "Pain is only weakness leaving the body."_

So throughout the morning, I was getting looks and compliment and some happy birthdays from the students. Although during Art class Jacob couldn't keep his eyes off of me. His stare made me fluster, making it hard to work on my still life.

Since the full moon in October, Jacob and I were friends again. Like before in a platonic way: Joking around, watching movies, cliff diving, and doing homework; before Bella suicidal act or the finding of our secrets. Dia and Jake, nothing Romantic . . . for now.

Jacob was okay with it. Though he gets jealous easily when other guys try to flirt or ask me out. Nearly scared the crap out of Luke with just a glare. Sure I scolded him for hours after I kindly rejected Luke's proposal on a date.

"You're blushing," Jacob noted leaning closer.

"Well, how about we put makeup on you and see how everyone reacts?" I murmured.

Jacob scoffed a laugh pulling back. "I don't think blue eye shadow will make my eyes pop."

I snorted then started sketching the sheep skull on the table. It was neutral while weird in drawing a skull. Although, I felt sorry for those on the other side of the table who had to draw a human skull!

"You do look beautiful."

"Thanks," I blushed. "But I'm always beautiful to your eyes."

"Actually you look hiddie-"Instantly he got smack in the arm. He barked out in laughter, rubbing his shoulder. "Kidding Dia, jeez la weez, I was only joking."

"Jerk," I muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk."

Instantly I smacked myself before a chuckled escaped. It's good to have Jake back.

**.o0o.**

By lunch we were at our table eating birthday cake that May made. This was the first time anybody took consideration of my birthday. At my old school, my previous friends (didn't had much) would say 'Happy Birthday' and a picture they draw on the last minute. Afterwards it was quality time with my dad. Usually he would try to come home early so we could go out to eat and go see a movie. If time, we would stop at the local ice cream pallor.

Just thinking about him, I grabbed my wolfsbane necklace where his class ring joined beside the glass pendent. Keeping him close to me as possible. An arm wrapped around my shoulder, looking up to see a concern Jacob. I smiled to let him know I was okay. That was when Ian set a present in front of me.

"Happy Birthday, Dia-san," Ian said.

"Thanks," Opening the bag to pull out a green fabric. It was from _**Hot Topic**_. I laughed for what it was and put on the hat.

This caused Nick to choke on his soda. "Ian bro, you got her Gir!"

Lifting up my head changing my voice to be like the cartoon character. "Hi I'm Gir. I like taco's . . . I'm going to sing the Doom song now. Doom, doom Doom, Doom doom. . ."

Everyone laughed to my Gir impersonation towards the old cartoon character of _Invader Zim_. It was hilarious. Then May handed me a small present from her and Nick. I open it to find out it was the new album CD of _Skillet._ "AWAKE"

"Thanks May and Nick."

May nodded with a smile, still shy. Guess I need to call Brady and figure out to solve their imprinting case. For I fear the bugger will drive Collin insane. Nick laughed, saying not many people like Christian Rock. Then it was Cassandra's turn as she set down the Pink bag. I glared at it with caution, before I took a small peek inside. What I saw made me blush to new levels, immediately closing it before the others could see.

"Cassandra!" I exclaimed.

She just smirked. "What? You're legal."

"Legal to vote, but I missed my chance to kill you and be trial as a minor."

"What could be so bad that could rile you up?" Embry asked.

"Shut it," I snapped then sighed. "For all that is holy. How did I become friends with you?"

"Cause you love me," was Cassandra's reply.

"Yeah, um hate to burst your bubble but, I'm straight." then pointed at Jacob, "And I have a better shot with him."

"Hey!" Cassandra whined.

"Love you too," I winked at her causing everyone to snicker. Jacob on the other hand stares at me with shock till his eyes soften. His arm slid down and secure tighter around my waist, bringing me closer to him. Realizing what I just said '_a better shot with him_.' Oh moon, I glared at him in warning. "Watch it lover boy or I'll—"

Jacob sighed and covers my mouth with his hand. "You talk too much."

I licked his hand only to regret it, His hand tasted like salt, grease, and lead. A disgusted groan came out, spitting into his hand. Jacob chuckled pulling his hand back, laughing at me in result. As usual, I smacked him upside the head.

**.o0o.**

"Happy Birthday Diana," My friends said for the last time. I said thanks for everything before going back in my mustang with Yvaine and drove back home.

"So what did Cassandra get you that got you fluster?" Yvaine asked. I reached over the back seat, shoving the pink present at her. She took a peek and gawk, what she saw quickly closing it. "Never mind."

"Thought so."

Once we got home. I open the mail box to find three fishing magazines and a letter directed to me. Reading who it was from, I paused, never expected to receive this letter so soon, precisely on my birthday. I sat down on the porch unable to rip the envelope. Mind set on memories on personal items. Yvaine came out one time to hand me a glass of water and blanket, when she saw the envelope. She didn't say anything, only mention that Charlie and Orion should know about it as soon as possible.

I sigh, grabbing my necklace to fiddle with the ring. It wasn't long when someone stood in front of me. Knowing who it was by their scent I took a deep breath.

"I had to pull some tweaks and Charlie help on getting the car." I said as the person didn't reply. "I never thought I would get this letter so soon."

"Dia," Jacob whispered taking a seat.

I shook my head. "I need to contact Orion to find some sponsor or supernatural bank to hold my inheritance . . . maybe Drest?"

Jacob took my hand and the letter reading the seal on address. He sighed, "Honey, everything is going to be alright."

"We don't know that?" I whispered as a lone tear fell. Jacob lifted a finger and catches it, wiping it away. "Jake . . . Promise me you'll come with me as witness."

Jacob nodded with a smile, helping me up. "C'mon, there's something I want to show you."

"Let me tell Vain—'

"Embry got her." Jacob interrupted. "She said something about getting ingredient."

I nodded and follow him towards my mustang. Jacob claimed he was driving, so I handed him the keys and got in the passenger seat. When Jacob got in, he savors the moment.

"God Diana, how did Stan afford this baby?"

"A gift from my mom, though we wonder as well." I said assuming the funding came from the Lyall clan.

Jacob whistle then put the keys in the ignition making the car purr. Afterwards, he drove off, staying close to the speed limit but fast. It was silent so I put my iPod on the jack, as a song randomly was selected.

"_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad_

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart will break,  
At least the pain will last_

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
And maybe someday love  
maybe someday love  
maybe someday love"_

When the song ended I stared out the window. Not daring to look at Jacob, though I felt his stare on me.

'_Not yet . . . . We're not ready for the next step . . . I'm not ready.' _I continued repeating those words over and over again. Until the car stopped, snapping me out from the daze to see we were at his house. Suddenly he covers my eyes with a black blindfold.

"Jake," my breath hitched.

"Easy honey, didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Jake," I gave a warning but he left and opens my door a second later. I took a sniff of the air, to smell nothing. Only Jacob and the ocean as he took my hand and led the way, to this _oh so_ surprise, he wanted to show me.

"C'mon Diana, don't hold a hissy fit."

I scoffed but followed him while listening closely to my surroundings. Immediately a small giggle was heard . . . Clair?

We stopped on the beach as Jacob removes the blindfold from behind me. "So you know I did some supervising on this."

"What do you—"

"SURPRISE!" exclaimed a lot of voices.

I jumped practically onto Jacob. Crap that scares the living day lights out of me. As I saw the pack, elders and my family stand in front of a bonfire party. Only there was balloons and table full of food and decorations. I stood there dumbfounded.

"Dia," Clair cheered running towards me till she hugged my leg. "Plewz don cry!"

I touched my cheek, to realize I was crying. I bend down and picked Clair up snuggling her in my arms.

"I'm not upset, Clair." I said. "I'm just surprise is all?"

Never have I been given such attention. So putting her down to receive some hugs and _'Happy birthday'_ from everyone.

"Alright, let get this party started!"

Paul cranked up the music and us werewolves started dancing like there was no tomorrow. I danced with everyone, of the pack to a song. I was having so much fun that everything from this morning was forgotten. When Orion cut in for a dance after Collin, he took my hand and led me far away from the party. I know what this was about. We talked a little bit about the letter as I took it out of my purse and gave it to him. He opens it and read it to himself.

"Talk with the Cullen's they may know somebody on this. If they don't, we'll go to the meeting with them and transfer you inheritance to the Lyall Clans banking account to your own personal account safe." Orion said.

"Thank Orion," I said. "I didn't know what I was going to do. I was afraid I had to deposit all my money."

Orion chuckled messing my hair. "That usually happens with other werewolves. Don't worry; I'll inform Damian and Drest about it . . . did you get his presents."

"Yes," I breathed looking out into the ocean. "I'm scare, Orion. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Nonsense, he loves you." Orion assured. "In fact, he sometimes visits the Americas to see you and Luna. Not close but from afar. You may have not notice but he stays close, including when your father was station in England. There are pictures on his mantle of you in concerts, ballet, waltz, chorus, any performance or fair. He was there. Only wished he had the guts to take a step and talk to you. But you were human and appearance of age can be difficult to explain."

I held in a breath, Drest has been watching me . . . from afar? I sighed; stalking must be in the family. Since Orion, Hunter, and now hearing Drest was watching me. What's so important about me that would attract the werewolf world? I stood there for sometimes watching the ocean. Orion went back to the party, but no one dare come towards me. The moon was half, full moon will soon rise in a several days. But it still sends a shiver down my spine.

"You know a birthday party, can't be a birthday without the birthday girl." Jacob said from behind.

I chuckled, "Just needed a moment to think."

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked.

"A lot, some here, some there," I shrugged. "Since this morning, my mind has been at it. From nightmare, letters and messages, and . . ."

"You been having nightmare?" Jacob asked concerned. I nodded, "Is it that common?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I tried everything. I moved on with my life but no matter how much I tried . . . I keep seeing those eyes. How he glares at me with admiration, lust, and furious rage. Like he's inspecting something from me?"

"Diana," Jacob breathed wrapping an arm around me. "Maybe you should see a doctor or a psychiatrist?"

"I can't Jake. Otherwise it the mad house and exposing our secrets! This is something no one can fix, if only I can figure out why?"

"Don't pressure yourself." Jacob said kissing my forehead. "Just relaxes and go with the flow."

"Easier said and down." I muttered before walking back to the party, putting on an act that I was having a good time. But deep down, I was confused. And by looking at Hunter who sat alone by the trees; there was more to come.

**.o0o.**

By the end of the party, we spend the night. Rachel, Yvaine, and I were at the Black house twin shared bedroom. It was past midnight and we were hardly tire. Well except for Yvaine, she was unconscious on Rebecca's bed. Rachel and I were on her bed as she brushed my hair.

"I remember everyone use to call you Corn tussle." Rachel said, "For your hair."

"Yeah, not native," I said.

"But a free spirit," She said.

After that we went to bed. I fell asleep on Rebecca's bed sharing it with Yvaine, closing my eyes in sweet dreams. However, the curse of the nightmare woken me up yet again. Looking left to right to see everyone was still asleep. I took a deep breath and got out of bed and walk to the bathroom, splashing water on my face trying to calm the nerves.

"Breathe . . . just breathe." I whispered.

Coming out I walked back down the hall, then stopped at Jacob's door. There was light coming out of his room. Why is he up, it was like two o'clock in the morning? So knocking on his door, to hear him coming to open it surprised.

"Diana, you're still awake?" Jacob noted.

"You too," I said.

"Couldn't sleep . . . hey are you alright?" He asked. "You look pale."

"Bad dreams, night Jake," I said heading back to bed when Jacob stopped me.

"C'mon, you can bunk with me." He said leading me to his small bed. I bit my lip caution if this was a good idea. Except once I sat down on the small mattress next to him my nerves eased away. So lying down, resting my head on a pillow opposite from him, and facing the wall. Jacob notices how tense that he wrapped an arm around me, brings me closer to him and rubbed my stomach over cloth. The gesture was soothing, that I sighed, listening him hum some native lullaby.

I closed my eyes falling into sleep.

"Happy Birthday Diana," He whispered, kissing my forehead, "_Nayeli."_

For once in a long time, I was able to sleep peacefully. For that was Jacobs's unknowing gift.

Pure sleep

'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey soul sister - Train**

**Love song Requiem- Trading Yesterday**


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge of a broken heart

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**_

_**Chapter 15: Revenge of a broken heart**_

I was at the Cullen's visiting. Guess two months of absents can lead to an Emmett at your door step and kidnap you for the day. Though, Alice had a vision of me, starring at the letter still not able to respond to the agency, on Dad's will and my inheritance. So I had a conversation with Jasper who knows somebody. He said he can get me the information to meet Mr. J whenever and say Mr. Jasper sent me. I asked who Mr. J was. Jasper response was somebody in politics as he handed me a folder. I scoffed a cowboy with government politics.

But now I was on the porch with Bella, Seth, and Renesmee. They were about to go hunting as I was about to leave. It was December and I had to get some Christmas shopping along with other stuff. For example, college application, still haven't chosen a college. Though my mind focused on my kid cousin, amused for a three month year old, she looked about five years old.

"Reverse case of _Benjamin Button_" I thought aloud, only to receive a hard slap upside the head by Bella. I rubbed my abused head. "Moons name, Bella that hurt!"

"Good, I don't want to hear it." Bella scolded.

"Hey, you're not the only one dealing with sudden growth spurts." I said pointing at my body. "I have to deal with the schools male population."

Seth snickered while Bella rolled her eyes. We watch as Renesmee crouched down for a second before jumping high into the air. Grabbing the first fall of snowflake and landed silently on her feet. She turned around and ran towards us with an amused smile at our surprised faces. Truly – it's difficult to comprehend such motion – and when she opens her hand to show us a snowflake until it melted.

"Pretty," Seth said almost ecstatic then put on a serious face. "But you're stalling, Nessie."

She skipped and jumped into Seth as he caught her in sync. It was like they had their own communication, though it would be nice if they use words. The only time have I heard Renesmee verbally speak today, it was when I was talking to Carlisle on theories about my lack of sleep because of the dreams. As Carlisle and I discussed the psychological matter Renesmee tugged on my shirt. I ignored her for a minute when she exclaimed, "_Dia Play!"_

Only the Pack calls me Dia while the Cullen sticks formal by my original name. A major surprise there!

Renesmee touched Seth's face, putting her scowl as we listen to a heard of Elk nearby. A growl of desire to hunt, rumbled in my head that it tickle my throat. However, the December full moon passed so no avail to hunt in my normal form.

"Sure, you're not thirsty, Nessie." Seth childishly replied.

"No, she's just afraid the big bad wolf would get the stag." I murmured close to a sneer with a Cheshire grin. She glared at me then rolled her eyes. Moons name, she was like Edward when she does that.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" I asked which she nodded. She jumped off Seth's arms and back on her feet. I got into racing position, rage state exposed. "Are ya ready . . . get set . . . Go!"

Instantly she darted off towards the woods. I stood up, attracting my mid form back to human. Then looked at Seth, "Better run Lassie, she's getting ahead start."

Seth laughed, shedding his shirt and ran after her as he tremble in phase. "Hey, wait up!"

"I fear for your children in the future." Bella said shaking her head.

I shrugged. "They'll love me . . . but no little runts will be chasing their tails around in a couple of decades."

Bella nodded then fluttered after them. I shook my head; I'll get use to this. Then headed off saying good bye, getting in my car and drove off. I promised to meet Leah to go shopping with the other imprints in preparation for the holidays. Almost out of the forest when I saw a pale blur. Quickly hitting the brakes to sway, grabbing my bearings to stop the car, slamming hard, to an immediate stop. In result smacking my head hard on the wheel and headrest; one word . . . _Ow!_ Taking a deep breathe to stare at the cause.

A woman stood motional still, to realize she was a vampire. Her skin was pale as bruises laid under her golden eyes as she glared at me. While her silver blonde hair blow in the wind. She was a stranger to me however; I fear I know her in some way. But her golden eyes remain distaste. Vegetarian . . . Denali . . . shit I know her. I release my rage state as I got out of the car.

Irina lips twisted in some hostile emotion to my present while I curled my lips to expose my canines. IN result she hissed and I snarled while a growl rumbled in my chest. Revenge was a plague to the mind. For Irina so call mate died by the hands of my friend.

"Werewolf," She hissed prepare to attack. She must assume I was one of the packs.

"Lycan," I corrected.

Her position changed, lightening up but still caution tilting her head, "Diana?"

I nodded, "Irina."

She nodded back trying to focus on her feelings while looking at the location she came through.

"They killed Laurent. He wanted to be like us, to be peace with humans . . . with me. Now they have broken the law of an immortal child. Better run mongrel to save yourself," She hissed and disappears into the forest.

I was dumbfounded for a moment in trying to process in figuring out what she meant. _Immortal child?_ Processing the message then cursed, getting back in the car and drove off towards home. I tried contacting my pack mates (The American Lyall clan) but I could only get hold of Yvaine and Hunter. Since Hunter was in Seattle again.

"What is it?" Hunter asked on the other line of my cell phone.

"I encounter a vampire, Irina Denali and I fear something bad is going to happen." I said.

"Bad as in?"

"Bad as in the Cullen's are in danger, might involve the Volturie."

"You think those pricks would come to werewolf territory," His voice growl.

"Oh, how do you explain the Royal vamp guard coming to wolf soil since the American Revolution or last year with the new born attack?" I snapped.

"Touché," Hunter sighed.

"Look, I'm just asking to keep record on death tolls from now till whenever it comes. Keep account on disappearances and bodies found with whatever a vampire makes up for an excuse to cover their kill. I may not have the answers but . . . I fear they'll come."

". . . Alright. I'll notify the other Hound Marshals and to the Order. But do you want to take charge of this assumption?"

"Do I have a choice?"

". . . No."

"Split it between us and our pack. I'll notify Orion on this. He's probably Alpha in our pack?"

"Very well, call me back for more details." Then he hung up.

Once I got home, I tried contacting Orion again. But I only got his voice mail. Growling I gave a serious death call to pick up the damn phone. Yvaine asked what's going on, she cursed saying she'll contact her friend on the Atlantic coast. When a knock was heard opening the front door to find Jasper and Alice. Alice came in instantly.

"You encounter Irina?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I replied as Jasper entered. Luckily Charlie wasn't home. Yvaine came down to join us in this conversation.

"What did she tell you?" Jasper demanded.

I repeated what exactly what Irina said. Jasper nodded in agreement that confirms Alice vision. Irina has gone to the Volturie, because she saw Renesmee and Seth in wolf form. This was her revenge on the Cullen's not giving her permission to avenge her mate Laurent.

"Why would it be a ruckus? America is territory to the Werewolves." Yvaine said.

"But not the shifters," Orion said entering from the kitchen.

I glared at him, "You're late."

"Sorry," Orion apologized. "There's been a report of a venpire spotted in Vancouver. I went too investigated on the Olympic region. I assume it's one of your friends, Cullen's."

"Yes," Jasper answered. "Irina Denali, she's probably after revenge on the pack."

Instantly, we Lycans stiffen, this confirms my theory. Now our soul mates and friends are in danger! Jasper explained the law against immortal venpire children; their blood lust vicious than a teenager or adult. Not like other vampires, Orion put it. But also this event was a mistaken accusation. So Alice and Jasper are going out to search friend and other vampires to help the Cullen's in this trial. Orion stiffens with a growl, not sure if this was right to get us involved.

"Please Orion, if the Hound Marshals and children of Lycaon presents even . . . Drest's granddaughter." Alice nearly begged that I stopped.

"Alice!" Orion warned rage state exposed. Immediately Yvaine and I did as well. Since Orion was alpha in our pack. "Have you taken the consideration of the outcome? A child of the alpha is a liable target. Also our presence would symbolize a threat. A challenge!"

"Enough reason to prove to the Volturie has been ambitious to the extreme." Jasper said. "Caius has discriminated your kind through Marius truths."

"Marius," Yvaine spoke. "He who made appeasement with the werewolf: Order of the Packs?"

"So having you there and Diana, her presence would be Drest's acquaintances would lead Marius to hold Aro and Caius back."

It took some begging and insisting which Orion gave in and agreed to help the Cullen's. Bella and Nessie was family to the Lyall clan. And clan helps families even if they aren't werewolves, but hold blood relations. We then were given a list of vampires coming, The Denali coven, The Amazons, Amun and Siobhan Coven and Nomads. Those who were Nomads were Garret, Marry, Charlotte and Peter. Three more vampires came into mind, shaking my head. I haven't had contact with the Wonderer Coven since Carmon's letter from Bree. Also Seth would kill Riley if he suspects threat.

"Diana," Orion warned as he saw me bite my bottom lip.

"The Wonder Coven," I blurted out as they looked at me confuse except Alice for she already know. "Riley Biers, Bree Tanner, and Fred: survivors of the new born army."

"I thought all the newborns were killed?" Jasper asked glaring at me. I looked down almost ashamed. "You let unstable newborns on the loose!"

I didn't respond, for I myself wonder why I spared them as well. Jasper sighed handing me a piece of paper. Looking at it to see it had a number on it with Seattle area code. Jasper held a neutral face.

"It's Biers number."

"You went through my phone record!" I exclaimed. _Can't I have some privacy in this world?_

"Had too," Alice said. "Cause Riley wouldn't believe us."

I was about to yell then sigh in defeat as I sat down on the couch, using my same old phone. Dialing the number.

"The pack is going to kill me." I muttered on the six numbers.

"You mean Jacob," Yvaine corrected.

I stare at her in shock. How does she know about? Staring at Orion, only he, Seth, Leah, Sam, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper if not the Denali coven know about my friendship with the Wonder Coven. Including few know about the Riley moments and how he is infatuated with me. Me being his singer and he's one of my soul fragment mates. Orion shrugged as I pressed dialed. It rang a few times till a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Riley . . ."

"Diana?" Shock in his velvet voice, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, the wolf chick you make out with." I said easing the moment.

He chuckled. "Yea, wow, long time hasn't it. So what honor do I have to hear your voice again? Have you taken my offer?" There was humor and hope in his voice.

". . . We have a problem and I need you and the others help. The Cullen's are in danger thanks to Irina and now the Volturie are coming here. It may be become a trail or a bloodbath that they might execute them. We need to gather up as many vampires as we could for the hearing. Can you, Bree and Fred come? I would really appreciate it?" I said.

There was silent for a moment.

"I don't know Diana? . . . Do you think that's wise . . . I was the one who planned the Newborn attack?"

"Riley, coming here for support on this act would pay the debt. Please Riley."

". . . Alright, where do you want us to meet?"

I sigh in relief staring at Alice as she held up a not the read their house.

"The Cullen's houses, if you can't find it contact the Denali's. If not meet me at my house. You know where that is?"

"Yes, almost s ate your uncle and kiss –"

"Watch it lover boy or I'll send Seth after you."

"Sorry . . . it's just – never mind. I'll see you when we arrive."

"Riley," I said.

". . . Yeah?"

"I miss you guys and hope we could catch up?"

". . . Yeah, I miss you too. Bye." Then he hung up.

"Bye," Closing my phone then glared at Alice. She looked at me nervously, "Now you see why I haven't contacted him."

Alice stepped back in defense I however remain on the couch. Truth was I wanted to wait until he found a girlfriend or mate. So we don't have to deal with this conflict. I sighed; well at least I'll see Bree again and finally meet Fred, though the guy looked intimidating from the photo.

Seth is going to kill me, since Riley almost killed him. Now adds Jacob to the picture, he already knows a little. But if knew all of it, there's no chance for me to be near my coven friends while Riley being shredded and burned to smithereens. Damn it, sure the Wonder coven may help and the Cullen's are forgiving. But Jacob probably won't leave my side, its property of claim even though I hold the leash.

"Orion," I said. "Can you remove the memory shield off Seth? It's best if Jacob know what happen between him, Riley, Bree and me on that day."

"Are you sure?" Yvaine asked sitting down next to me. "Cause that'll lead to conflict?"

"She's right," Orion agreed. "Tis best, if you tell Jacob yourself."

I sighed again. I hate drama and this is worse than _General Hospital._ Saying bye to Jasper and Alice praying they will have a safe journey while we inform Sam to get the permission to cross the Reservation to the other side. He asked while in his Alpha voice, that was were Orion took over, explaining what's going on.

I called Emily and Leah to cancel our shopping trip for next weekend. Afterwards I called Jacob. He wasn't available, so I left a text message to meet me at first beach by the cliffs cave. Ten minutes later he replied saying he'll be there around four. So telling my pack mates to excuse me and headed out.

"Diana," Orion said. I stopped ant turn to face him. He gave a smile, "You are Drest's granddaughter and someday you maybe an alpha."

**.o0o.**

I waited outside the cave on first beach under the cliffs. It was almost four, Dusk about to start under the grey skies as it started to rain. I was scared as hell in telling Jacob about what happen during the newborn attack.

"Dia!" Jacob called out as he ran towards the caves, wearing his cut off short and black tee-shirt. We ran inside the Cave and he gave me a hug, though longer than I like it to be. When he pulled back, he smiled looking down at me. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

I looked down at my feet. "You know about the Ordeal the Cullen's are going through?"

"Yeah, we got their backs. Though Sam isn't happy, he's prepared if anybody else in the tribe would phase." Jacob said in a slight disappointed voice. Since no one wanted to be a monster. "Why do ya ask?"

I rocked on the balls of my heel still looking down ashamed. "Jacob . . . Have you ever wonder on what happen on the day of the Newborn fight? Why my shoulder was bleeding?"

Jacob paused staring at me dead center, not daring to say a word while his jaw clenched. Though silent he was he nodded.

"You know about the intruder; Riley Biers?" he nodded again. I took another deep breath looking him in the eye. "Jacob, the reason I'm telling you this, is because I'm friends with him and his coven. He's coming here to Forks to help the Cullen's."

After saying that, Jacob trembled. About to phase but he didn't as he spoke through clench teeth. "Tell me everything."

I nodded sitting across from him in the cave in case he phase. I started off with my encounter with Riley, to the battle with Victoria. It was difficult in telling him about the make out session we had and how Riley is one of my many soul fragment mates, (though Jacob knew that). Once done, I showed him Bree's letter and the picture of her coven. The cave was engulfed in silence as stress consumed me while he trembled. This was wrong and very bad in so many levels, in telling him this. Then nothing happens, just silence of the rain.

"Jacob . . . I hope you'll understand that I don't fancy him. He's just a friend and . . . Oh moon, Jake. I shouldn't have told you . . . Sorry." I started to cry, getting up and running away like I always do. Fear in seeing his rage.

About to escape out the cave when a hand grabbed my wrist forcing me to Jacob chest as he gently forced me on the wall. A hand wrapped around my waist while the other around my neck, lifting me up, forced and trap to stare at him.

"I don't blame you. . ." He whispered.

A gasped escaped when he leaned down and kissed me tenderly in a slow gentle motion. I felt my body consumed in flames as sparks fly, bigger and brighter than the one from Prom, to feel warm and affection. As if he was taking the pain away. A sudden fear overwhelmed me for I pushed him back, looking down to breathe. This should be wrong on so many levels except it probably makes sense. I was his Imprint making him my soul mate fragment. Not daring to look up but surprised when he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

I shook my head no, snuggling closer that we sat down on the ground. Head resting on his broad shoulder as Jacob was my rock. Even through hard times he was always there in many ways. I can't live without him, except I'm scare to take the next step. Fear of commitment, to be hurt and more. I didn't know I was shaking till Jacob hugged me tighter.

"SSHH, I can be anything you want me to be, a friend, brother, or protector." He whispered.

I shook my head. "I want to be with you Jake. It's just . . . Not yet. I'm not ready."

I had plans, ideas to go to college. Travel to see the world. I can't stay in one place; including people would get suspicious in why I'm not aging when I reach immortal point. Sure I'll have the ability to age but there's a limit. Also a Rogue was after me and such. Would Jacob accept leaving La Push, his family and friends? Leaving his heritage for me, a pale wolf?

"I know honey," Jacob whispered kissing my forehead. "I know"

We sat in the cave watching the rain fall on First Beach, till it got late. Jacob walked me back to my car and kissed me on the cheek.

"_Nayeli"_ he whispered, opening the door as I got in. He shut the door heading back home however I stared and watched him leave. I didn't know what '_Nayeli' _meant but I knew one Quileute phrased.

"Que Quowle," I breathed.

Jacob paused for he had super hearing. Before he could turn around I drove home. Not turning on the radio as the drive was silent. When I got home lying in bed staring at a picture of me and Jacob when little, totally confused.

"What's happening to me?" I groaned. "Why do I feel like this?"

'_You're falling in love.'_ A voice echoed in my head. Knowing it was my wolf.

I sighed looking at the prom picture on the dresser. I'm falling for my best friend. Crap, forget about the metaphors. I was falling for him hard, but at a slow pace.

''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf Singer**


	16. Chapter 16: Surrounded by vampires

**Lycaon Dusk**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or what they came from. Information about Remus and_ Romulus I got from Wikipedia and played with it a little bit, including the werecats._**

**Chapter 16: Surrounded By Vampires**

Something must be wrong with me? For one, werewolves aren't supposed to be socials with their natural enemy, Vampires. And look where I am; I'm at the Cullen's after school instead of hanging out with my friends in preparation of the holiday. Instead, I'm preparing for the Volturi. It was non-stop training for the past few days and Orion and Hunter have been kicking me to the boot. I also had been learning about the Volturi as Edward explains it to Bella, Yvaine, and I.

"Alec and Jane was their greatest offence." Edward explains emotionlessly. "Their defensive players rarely seem active."

From what Edwards told, Jane had the ability to make mental pain seem physical. Alec, Jane's Twin can make people feel nothing. I got a little bit confused by that statement, till Edward explains more thoroughly. It was like an anesthetic, before the execution, cutting off the person senses: no pain, sight, sound, or smell, a complete dark empty world.

"So you're practically dead." I stated with a shiver down my spine. Such satisfaction to know such knowledge of the unknown, which Yvaine would've agreed? Edward nodded and announced the Twins are equal threats.

I learned a lot about the Volturi and their abilities. Aro can read minds when touching someone. Demetri is their best tracker and a reason why the Cullen's can't run. Edward said if things get out of hand, Demetri was his. Practically those were the threats, but to me I would consider Chelsea the most threatening, learning that she can disconnect people's connection to a love ones or friends, and tie them to the enemy without an emotional reason. Still learning, I was confused by the Volturi's philosophy on declaration to be authoritarian and crew tile towards criminals.

I sighed; glad to hear the Denali Coven would be here soon. I went outside and trained, well more like meditate. Orion wanted me to try Yoga, thinking it would do something with a flow. So I stretched in odd angles, taking a deep breath, smiling a soothing scent fill my nose. I did a spin kick to see the Devil with the golden eyes. A wave of relief filled me as I hugged Riley.

"It's good to see you again." I said.

Riley hugged back. "Long time no see?"

We pulled apart and smiled, "Are the other's here?"

"Inside, helping to explain what's going on, though I got to ask you something."

"Shoot." I said.

"Do you still hold feeling for me?"

I paused for a moment then sighed. "Riley, what happen during the summer was nothing more than our confusion. We are or were teenagers after all. Also, I'm sorta seein' someone."

Riley nodded and sigh in relief while scratching his head. "Yeah, Victoria played us good. Well, I'm glad we got that settle, because I think I like someone?"

"Really who?" I asked.

". . . You'll see." Riley said. "Let's head in."

We entered the house; glad things are settled between Riley and me, and no competition between Jacob and him. When we passed the first flight of stairs, I was slammed by a short brunette. In seconds I was on my back with a ton of weights on me like an anvil.

"Bree," sighed a heavy voice. Opening my eyes to see Fred annoyed as he grabbed Bree by the shirt and lifted her up. Jacob was soon by my side helping me up as well, back on my feet to stare at Bree.

"Bree . . . Hi, long time no see?" I said out of breath even a bit clumsy as well. "Gain weight?"

Fred rolled his eyes setting the girl down though held onto her.

"No, I love my figure." Bree said getting out of Fred's clutches and gave me a proper hug.

"So how did these two meet?" Fred asked.

"Cat fight, till Dia pound some sense into Bree's head." Riley answers amused.

We pulled apart and smirked at them as Bree said sarcastically. "Yes, she led me to the light."

A snort escaped, till realizing we had an audience from both Vampires and werewolves.

"What is the werewolves' part in this?" the strawberry blond said. What was her name again, Tanya?

Jacob spoke before Edward could speak. "If the Volturi won't stop and listen to Nessie – Renesmee," right the Denali won't understand the nickname thing. "We'll stop them."

"Very brave, child, but that would be impossible for a more experience fight than you."

"You don't know what we're capable of." I defended.

Tanya stood cautiously realizing what territory she was on, not her homeland or location where she residents at the moment. She looks at me with respect but shrugged as well. "Diana, you and your kind I'll respect. But it's their own lives certainly for their choice."

Seth's eyes flickered to Renesmee who was in Carmen arms, with Kate and Tanya next to them. I sighed, children cuteness should be a crime. But hey, couldn't blame them even the Denali. They are old as time _(to say)_ and unable to bear children.

"She's special," Tanya cooed, "Hard to resist."

"And very talented family," Eleazar added as he paced around in different location in a flash. "A mind reader for a father, a shield for a mother, and a medium for a cousin, and whatever magic's this extraordinary child has bewitched us. I wonder if there is a name. A vampire hybrid!"

"_Dhampire_," Seth, Jacob, Orion, and I said in unison.

"Pardon?" Eleazar asked, tilting his head.

"The word is Dhampire." I answered.

"_Dhampire_," Eleazar repeated touching his chin. "Strange name indeed?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple, future meets past and it's a pain in the ass. Soon the conversation went towards Bella in being a shield. One who can block mental attacks? Well, that explains in why Eddie boy can't read her mind.

"It must be a family trait?" Edward announced. "For Diana and the Lyalls mind I could hardly read other than listening to music?"

Eleazar shook his head in disagreement. "You are wrong my friend . . . on the Lycans at least. Though Diana and Bella maybe related and hold some of the traits, she is still an open book."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"He means this," Kate said as she places a hand on my shoulder.

Immediately I felt an electrical jolt go down my spine that I jump and gave a big yelp. What the hell was that! Does this woman have the ability to shock people? Because that bloody damn hurt! I glared at the blond leech as did the entire Canine species. Kate steps back and raised her arm up in defense.

"I have the ability to project an electrical current when touching people, though it's the mind thinking it's being shock." Kate explains.

"We're highly sensitive." Yvaine growled out.

"It seems so." Kate said innocently and taped me again that I flinched.

I jump back behind Jacob in order to get away from this mad woman.

"Okay, now I feel exposed!" I said before sitting down on the couch full of werewolves. Where normal is still at existence. ..Or at least to us creatures.

Jacob sat next to me and rubbed my back as I scooted closer to him. Kate stunt really hurt and being in Jacobs arm sooth the pain. The vampires continued to talk about Bella's ability of being a shield, as Kate offered to help Bella in projecting her shield to protect others. Although, when she said this she stared at me that I quivered in fear. Then they discussed about Renenta, a body guard of Aro's who was also a shield. Once discussion was settled and the Denali agreement to help, till we heard tracks on the gravel road towards the Cullen's house.

"Oh crap, Charlie." Bella muttered. "Maybe the Denali could—"

"No it's not your father." Edward assured placing a hand on his wife. "It's Peter and Charlotte. Alice sent them."

"Great, more red eyes," Jacob grumble.

And may there be Nyquil and tissues, for my nose started to burn like hell and the others would agree.

**.o0o.**

The Cullen's house was packed and it was impossible to breathe. For an intoxicating sweet fragrance made it difficult for us werewolves. That we mostly stayed outside to breathe. Hell, I've been sneezing up a storm. Could I be allergic to vampires? Though I wish I could go home, but couldn't. Not with these vampires and their diet, keeping watch on them between Forks, La push, or any close by towns. Being isolated from the, _all you can eat buffet._

However Jacob was upset. His species existed to protect the human race, as some murderers grazed over the tribe boarders. That he order Leah, Quil, and Embry to run with Sam's back. He was dedicated to the tribe forever more though remain a rebel. I sighed a bit ashamed in my existence in what it's doing to him. As he remained by my side as Seth with Renesmee, keeping us both safe, turns out my ancestry has caught a lot of the attention.

Especially the Irish coven, Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam for they were acquainted with Drest Lyall, Hunter, and Orion. Although little Maggie, a bouncy kid kept asking me the _Twenty Question Gam_e, for her ability was a damn lie detector. Jacob took this to his advantage before I knew the ginger girl' _gift_ when he kept asking me personal question that I wouldn't answer completely, which Maggie would confirm. I practically beaten the russet wolf to a pulp for that excuse.

Then came the Egyptian coven of Amun. Let me tell you, Amun gets under my skin. But Tia, Benjamin, and Kebi, are totally awesome to hold a conversation with. Though Kebi remains quiet, guessing she follows Middle Eastern custom or something as she stayed in Amun shadow. We give each other smiles now and then as she nods her head. Also Benjamin has ability to, he can control the elements. I joked around calling him the _Avatar_ . . . he asked what an Avatar is?

Anyway, the Nomads came afterwards; they were Garret, Mary, Randall, Peter, and Charlotte. And for moon name help me now, for Peter gets under my nerves, worse than Emmett. He and Eleazar said the Southern Vampire doesn't hold a power, but the damn vamp knows my personal life or when things are about to happen. He's cocky as well that I practically want to rip his head off.

Finally there was the Amazon coven from South America. Let me say Zafrina and Senna can appear a bit intimidating all . . . amazon. It can make you feel cautious around their presences. Though Zafrina and Renesmee share a bond of friendship while Senna was curious and try to hold a conversation with me. Seems the Lyalls and I are her first werewolves that she and her sisters encounter. She told us about other therianthropy, werecats. How she talked about werecats or better terms were-jaguars being descendant from the Aztec whom specialized warriors who transformed into a creature thus a jaguar called "jaguar warriors" or "jaguar knights." How she described them held similarities to the pack. Although fascinated by Senna's story, it was almost torture for Yvaine and me being dissected by this woman while Hunter snickered.

So my life has been difficult not to snap and kill these, bloodsucker. Being surrounded by Vampires isn't healthy for the healthy sane mind. However, I can't recall if I was ever sane since discovering what I was. Forget it; I'll just roll through the motions. I sighed and watch my life become a soldier under the past few weeks. Seeing the life of a Hound Marshal as I was practically became one. Since the Volturi decision in coming here in any day and the Lyall brothers training prestigiously; I might take the consideration in being a Marshal. And not subordinate. There's nothing I could do with my life since the immortality part comes along in the Wolf genes.

Also my curiosity about the history of werewolves active up again when I met the Romanian Coven. There were two and the only survivor of their coven do to the Volturi. Their names are Stefan and Vladimir. They were different from the other vampires being over a thousand years old, with attitudes full of vengeances and ambition. I remember our first encounter. I was practically alone with them in the house while Renesmee sat next to me, playing with her toy while I work on my history homework.

"So Diana, what are you doing?" Vladimir asked, sitting on the love seat.

"Just studying for a history test," I said.

"What topic?" Vladimir replied, "I may be of help."

"The Roman empire, from the construction to Julies Caesar down fall," I answered. With that said both Vladimir and Stefan laughed.

"Truly, their teaching you the sum of the grand conqueror," Vladimir cackled.

"Well, not everything can be record, if not lost through time." I mumbled, closing the text book.

"True Diana," Stefan said. "But did you know that one of the werewolves' species started from Rome?"

I took a moment to think what they're talking about. Till remembering my history teacher talked about the two brothers who found Rome, "Romulus and Remus?"

"Yes, abandon as infants by their mother Amulius, she abandon them to die, they were saved by a series of miraculous interventions. A _she-wolf_ found them and suckled them, until a Shepard and his wife found them." Stefan told.

"You probably know the rest." Vladimir confirmed.

"Yes, soon the brothers started building the Roman city. However Romulus murdered Remus for power… In title in being king," I said.

The Romanian vampires nodded in agreement, while Renesmee seems amazed about the knowledge the historical creatures held.

"Funny how magic works," Vladimir said as he lean forward resting his chin on his hands. His burgundy eyes stare at me. "Since the wolf was special while the twins born from the blood of Mars. For on the night of Remus death, his body laid in the river while the full moon eliminated above his corpse."

"Are you saying, actually saying, that the gods were real?" I replied overwhelmed in what the two Romanian were saying. With Ares blood in the twins, follow by the milk of the she-wolf. A combine of the two can form an adaption. A mutation?"

"Possibly, for what Remus told us from our last encounter." Stefan answered, leaning back in his chair. "_That the moon, her caring heart of pity, show sympathy of this betrayal, that I become a beast from both Romulus and my wrath. She who gave milk that of a true mother made me a monster in whom I am.' _That was what he said."

I stood up and walked to the window grabbing my head, for it started to hurt. I took a couple of deep breathes, calming my nerves, when Renesmee stood beside me. Her warm hand took mine and gave a gentle squeeze. As she send a mental image of me, turning pale. Before I could speak, Vladimir continued.

"Diana was the name of the goddess. Her name mean's heavenly and divine."

"Goddess of the hunt and moon and birthing, being associated with wild animals and woodland, and having the power to talk to if not control animals." Stefan added. "I find it fascinating, how the Lycans can communicate with _canis lupus_ than any animal."

Inside my head, my mind was lost between what I was hearing the story of Remus being a werewolf, but also my name. I didn't know the abilities that the Goddess of the moon had. Only that she was the huntress and the moon. Never her divine control over the woods and talking to animals; how I can hear the packs mind and understand normal dogs? So picking up Renesmee not able to trust these two monsters except they weren't finished.

"You better be careful princess, for a shadow crest over you." Vladimir said.

"For Grim may want you or kill you." Stefan added.

With that said, I summon my rage state and ran, taking Renesmee along with me. When I got to Bella, I told her, to keep Renesmee away from the Romanian coven. When she asked why already agreeing on this suggestion; I simply said. "I just . . . don't like them."

**.o0o.**

The next day, wasn't a favorable day, for one I'm surrounded by vampires. Two, I might need to drink more than one bottle of Nyquil. And Three, how did during a simple conversation, did I get drafted into being a guinea pig for Bella's training? Oh by moon's name, what did I get into this mess? I would never know.

As I stand center of the in the back yard, staring at a Cheshire smile that grew on Kate's face. She was looking evil and deviant than ever before, since Garret started fancying her and her ability. Still, why was I pre-elected for this? Can I not be lost in an illusion from Zafrina; I don't mind imaging to be Hawaii at the moment, going to the _North Shore_ swimming with sea turtles.

"Don't worry, Diana," Kate purr in reassurances. "I'll go low."

"Be lucky that Jacob isn't he . . . . Ow!" I screamed on the sudden jolt of electricity shot up my spine. Before it rested on a pin's a needle vibration. Easy to tolerate if not when standing.

"Hey, that barely stung!" I taunted, in attempt to assure Bella.

Bella bit her lip, trying to put a shield over me, to protected me from the electricity. Kate grabbed my hand again and kicked up the notch. I yelped once more, as I jumped. Now I'm angry. As I exposed my rage state and snarled at the bitch.

"Hey Kate, Low!" I growled, "I didn't sign up for electric shock therapy!"

"Come now, Diana. Let see how capable you are to pain?" Kate casually said.

I glared at her. This woman was sadistic, worse than what I hear about Jane. But I didn't say anything as she placed her hand on my shoulder and told Bella. "Again," as she send another shot of shock. I practically let my sailor mouth go at it, cursing up a storm. Hell, even Orion, Hunter, Garret, Emmett, Peter, Wonder coven, and who ever came out to watch. Even Peter held out a bloody damn camera, recording all this while Bella continuously repeated "Sorry!"

"Shut the fuck up and cover my ass, so -"I cursed but stopped as Kate send another wave of electricity that I collapsed onto my knees. I tried grabbing myself while Kate continued to send more. It hurt tremendously that I felt like I was having a seizure.

"Kate stops!" Riley exclaimed.

I felt a slight blockade over me while Kate shivered, stepping back like I was repulsive. But soon I look up to see Fred standing between Kate and me while the pain soothed a bit. Bree knelt down beside me as she rubbed my back and the check my pulse.

"Carlisle!" Bree called. Immediately, Carlisle was there grabbing my wrist checking my pulse and other symptoms.

"Her breathing is irregular, pupils dilated," Carlisle noted. "Kate what voltage did you used?"

"I don't know, probably half the amount of lightning?" Kate stuttered a bit surprised of her powers. "I'm sorry Diana, I got carried away. If it weren't for Fred. . ."

I was unable to speak as I look at Fred in gratitude, for his ability were physically repulsion and the avoidances of people. Fred looks down and nodded before helping me up. However, my body was physically strained that he picked me up and carried me up stairs. He carried me to one of the guest bedroom as Carlisle instructed. Only the Bree and Fred stayed in the room, while helping Carlisle. As the vampire doctor touched certain area for paralyzes or impaired reflexes; also asking memory question, everything seems okay, however I kept twitching.

"No more EST," Bree joked, though it wasn't funny.

A knocked was heard as my pack brothers enter.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I believe it's best to take Diana home. So she won't get sensory overload." Orion said.

"Very well," Carlisle agreed. With that said Hunter picked me up and took me home.

**.o0o.**

My body felt Numb as I lay in bed. Orion gave me a sedative about two hours ago, except Kate voltage shocks made it impossible to rest. My body twitched now and then, along with flashbacks, a major whiplashed that I silently cried. They were the good and bad memories, before and after the murderous night.

A silent creek of the window open, while I was so immobilized and dazed to focused. The stranger walked over to the bed and slowly pulled the covers down. Down to my hips as his hot hand cradle my cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob growled quietly.

Not saying anything I rolled the opposite direction, holding back the sniffles for I can't let him see me like this. Weak and vulnerable, of this position and state is not a good character for me right now. Jacob sighed climbing into bed, wrapping his arms around me. Bringing me closer to him as he rubbed my arm; his attempt to soothe the twitching.

"God, do you always do stupid stuff?" Jacob sighed and kissed cheek. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Why do I feel pain . . . no matter what form?" I mumbled, turning around so I can rest my head on his chest. Taking in, his soothing warm scent of forest and spice. His arms hugged me closer nuzzling his face into my hair.

"I don't know what to say." Jacob mumbled. ". . . But I'll always be there."

"Que Quowle," I gasped out for another painful headache came.

"I'm here and I won't leave your side." Jacob said.


	17. Chapter 17: Holiday

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**_

_**Chapter 17: Holiday**_

Christmas has come and gone, and it was very festive at the Swan residents with Bella new family, Charlie, the Clearwater, the Lyall pack, and Jacob and Billy. It was crazy in keeping the shifters fed, for the time being and to see everyone faces made me glade. That was the true meaning; for holidays were about friends and family in celebration of any traditions. Especially seeing Uncle Charlie gawk at his new fishing pole from Bella and season ticket for Mariners from me. But what really made my day was the after party, when Jacob and I went outside for privacy to trade gifts. What he gave me was special. For it was a carved comb. The barrette carved into a crescent moon engraved with a wolf. This surprised me, which Jacob explained that my hair was getting longer. Of course, I punched him I the arm, afterwards gave him my gift. He opened it and wet silent. It was a passport.

I was afraid as he traced the navy blue cover. I took Jaspers advice in seeing his acquaintance in getting a passport and other things done. Mr. J. Jenks was kind enough to solve this small predicament. But now, I'm regretting in giving Jacob a passport and should have bought him a pocket knife or some stupid trinket.

"I thought, you might like one," I said looking at the snow.

Jacob sighed heavily and hugged me close to his form. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"You don't like it, do you?" I replied.

Jacob scoffed. "Of course I like your gift Diana. It's just…"

"It's just?" I counter turning around to face him.

"You had beaten me on best gift, that's all." Jacob answered, tucking a loose stand of curls off my face. I scoffed in a good way and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, it's time to go!" Billy called out.

Jacob groaned, glaring at the door to see Billy smirking at him. I on the other hand, chuckled to his childish antic. Then frown, afterwards I have to return to the Cullen's in preparations for the Volturi. I sighed; it was actually happening? This crucible trial over a misunderstanding upon Renesmee. Within the fort night, more blood shall be shed.

When everyone left, Yvaine and I headed to our room in preparation for our visit. We received a lot for presents, but what Hunter and Orion gave weren't the typical holiday jumpers and books. For I held a customized Colt M1911A1. 45 pistols. Having an engraved floral symbol along the slide, ivory grips and was chrome plated. Not what you suspected to get from your Hound Marshal Cousin. Hell, Hunter even gave me a leather jacket that the Marshal used to support authority towards other. A grey fitted biker jacket it look on the outside, but on the inside was filled with pockets, and don't forget about the thin layer of chainmail. At least Yvaine gift was suitable in family affairs. Her gift was an amulet made out of white gold décor into a wolf. It was custom for Lycan in the Lyall clan to have these, as I looked to see a copper wolf dangle around her neck. I wonder if Orion has one, since I only seen him wearing dog tags that date back to World War II.

Yvaine put on her red leather jacket and set her auburn hair in a ponytail. Afterwards, she grabbed her gun that was similar to mine. I asked her what brand that was, she answered proudly. "A nickel Taurus PT92, the pearl grip was costumed made. A gift from my parent."

"You never told me much about your parent." I stated.

Yvaine scowled, her eyes veiled with tears. "They were killed, by the same rogue that killed Stan."

"I'm sorry," I said. She and I were exactly alike. Not just relatives but felt the same pain that we encounter from the rogue. Somehow, this rogue was attracted to Children of the moon decedents. A wolf child more like it, which I wonder. "Are you a wolf child?"

"Not quite," Yvaine sighed. "My mother was a half-breed while my father was a purebred. The pack considered me a purebred for the heck of it. Now come on, we got a war coming'."

I nodded and grabbed our duffle- bag. Before I left the room, I stared at it for a moment. So many memories were held in here and I wonder if there will be anymore. Sighing, I closed the door and headed towards the mustang.

.o0o.

When we got to the Cullen's house, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Yvaine and I looked confused, as we heard some commotion inside the building. Grabbing our guns, we entered to hear countless low voices, murmurs, and growls of an argument. Carlisle was talking to Amun in some debate. I walked up to Jacob who seemed serious and cautious as we watched this debate happen.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Carlisle's friend Alistair ditched us," Jacob replied. "Now Amun is arguing how Ben and Tia are staying."

Soon Tia and Benjamin enter into their discussion that had Amun furious. I may hardly know the Egyptian venpire, but I knew he followed costumed seriously compare to the next pharaoh. Whatever happened, Amun eyes narrow and gestured Kebi to follow him as they left.

Jacob and I raised a brow to such ruckus when Stefan murmured to Vladimir next to us. "I do hope Alistair was right about this. No matter the outcome, word will spread. It's time our world saw the Volturi for what they've become. They'll never fall if anyone believes this nonsense about them protecting our way of life."

"At least when we ruled, we were honest about what we were," Vladimir replied.

Stefan nodded in agreement. "We never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Feeling my wolf growled inside of me in listening to their conversation. It was like she agreed with them on their discussion about the tyrants the Volturi have become. Jacob scowled and excused himself; he doesn't like getting involved with red eye blood sucker.

"I'm thinking the time has come to fight," Vladimir explained. "How can you imagine we'll find a better force to stand with? Another chance this good?"

I shook my head; remembering Edward told me Vladimir and Stefan were rulers of the Venpire race until the Volturi wiped them out. Thus leaving these two old blunts running about. It held no werewolf relation, so nodding my head as an excuses, I left. But stopped when Stefan grabbed my arm in a vice grip, that I was stuck looking at everyone in the room who mildly held their discussion.

"We've been waiting for _fifteen hundred years,_ Stefan." Vladimir paused and stared at Bella and me, "If the Volturi win this conflict, they will leave more power than they came with. With every conquest they add to their strengths. Think of a newborn alone could give them"- He jerked his head towards Bella. "And she is barely discovering her gift. And the earth-mover." I watched and followed his eyes at Benjamin, who stiffened. Practically everyone was eavesdropping on the Romanians now. Even us Lycans took in this conversation seriously.

I stared at Orion in question as he held a serious face. Knowing my adopted brother, if the Volturi did win this conflict and became superior, they shall challenge our kind. I mean, nearly a two handful of Vampires have ability. Vladimir continued his speech, "With their witch twins they have no need of the illusionist or fire touch." Eyes focused on Kate and Zafrina.

Stefan stared at Edward, "Nor is the mind reader is exactly necessary. But I see your point. Indeed, they will gain much if they win."

"More than we can afford to have them gain, wouldn't you agreed?"

"You talk rubbish," I stated quietly, shoving my arm back. "You talk of a revolution that will have others dead."

"But, what would happen to the Lycans if your enemy received the higher hand?" Stefan replied. "I think I must agree. And that means . . ."

I watched them discussed about crippling the Volturi and how they will finish the job in a late future. It was unpleasant to hear their theory of a rebellion to their higher rankings. It reminded me of the _Hunger Games,_ how the rebel fought against the Capitol, creating the Dark Days, which lead to the punishment. The punishment of that novel was sending their children to the arena and fight to the death. Revenge should never be served cold, but with these monsters, it was their way of life. Tia agreed with the Romanian duo, saying it was time to step on Authority. Which Benjamin agreed 'that freedom has been suppressed for a very long time? The Denali clan on the other hand, decided to stay with Carlisle Pacifist theology. Peter on Charlotte was undecided on this plot while the other nomads agree it was time for battle.

I searched for Jacob, wondering what his Point of view to this debate. He just grinned tauntingly, "The pack will fight with the Cullen's. We're not afraid of vampires."

I rolled my eye of is idiocies stupidly. But glad he was staying on the safe side along with his pack. It's best to discuss the problem than head onto a fight. If fighting Victoria's newborn army was a success in battle strategies, then what would happen if combining new soldiers into the battled? Maybe Alistair was right. Best to leave the problem: than fighting it, except not with Demetri and his tracking abilities. What truly was surprising was Maggie agreed until she said she was on Carlisle side of truth. However, Siobhan didn't want to be involved in this mess.

"Carlisle, I don't want this to come to a fight." Siobhan said.

"Nor do I," Carlisle said.

I walked over to Orion, Hunter, and Yvaine in question of this discussion. "What about us?"

"Truly, I don't want to be involved." Yvaine said. "It's not our battle."

"But, it's on werewolf turf," Hunter responded harshly. "What if the Romanian vamps are right and they take power? Orion, it may be a second blood war. If the Volturi think high authority of them, then the supernatural will fall into corruption. These Venpire has suppressed many of their kind and others of ours."

"I know, I was there." Orion growled. "You don't think I like the Volturi as the next lycan do you? If I know this was going to happen, I would have called in back up. The death toll on casualties has risen. If Aro see's our faces, he would think twice before attacking. Marcus and Drest made appeasement that the United Kingdom and America's is our territory."

"But would that stop Caius?" I asked which they looked at me. "Caius hates our kind, no matter what breed it would be. Do you think our presence will intimidate him? I maybe a pup; doesn't mean I don't know tactics. What they're saying is irrational and deadly."

"You don't understand Diana," Hunter started.

"Do you?" I challenged. "I say we-my instincts tell me to attack when needed. If we fight, then none of us will survive willing? Let Carlisle solve the solution and if it comes to a battle . . . we fight out of defenses."

"I agree," Yvaine said. "I rather leave their problems and go back home. My mission was to inform my cousin and bring her back if needed. I rather have my tail between my legs than losing it in battled."

Orion thought about it, "If the Volturi does take more power, then we'll have to leave immediately and inform the Order. We cleaned up their mess far enough and tired of their oppression."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Hunter said sarcastically, picking up his phone and called the other Hound Marshalls.

I looked at Orion confused. "Does this mean?"

"Yes, if a battle breaks, we have to leave." Orion answered placing a hand on my shoulder. "Your life is more important. I'm sorry."

I nodded. Orion has given me so much liberty, so much that maybe breaking protocol. But if we stay and a fight instantly breaks out, does that mean we leave everyone? I looked at Jacob who was complaining in mutter format. I would have chuckled at his childish behavior. Now, my heart clench on this decision. Could I leave Jacob under Orion's command? I was a pup, still progressing in the Lycan life while on parole. One false move and I be shipped back to Scotland to live with the Lyall clan.

"Jake . . . Leah?" I asked throat hurt in asking.

"I'll inform Leah of the situation." Orion said. "But I can't make promises on Jacob's behalf."

I nodded again, which was the only thing I could do. Without another word, I went outside to watch the vampire feast their last meal. Seth phased and followed after Renesmee while Edward and Bella were in pursuit. The house was practically empty with a few vampires who cuddle with their mates. Riley stood behind with Tanya, as they held a conversation by the river. I smiled, thinking it was Tanya who he fancy. Bree and Fred sat in the living room just observing, watching the last few night of their second life. By how Fred was putting his arm around her, I knew they were a couple. Mates, maybe not, but dating probably.

I sighed and pulled out my pistol, checking the magazine in how many bullets were there. It was a beautiful gun, indeed. But I wonder if I can pull the trigger? A small blunt bullet from Yvaine small gun was easy, but an actual bullet, that is the question? I haven't killed anyone since I became a werewolf. Can I kill? A deer or some animal maybe, but what about something that looks human? These bullets were scientifically created to puncture through anything. However, can it kill a venpire?

"Nice gun?" Jacob said as he sat down next to me. He tries to have a go except I put it away. "What's got your tail in a knot?"

I snorted for he took my quote. "Nothing, just wondering; what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"You don't have to go?" He said.

"I know," I replied.

"So why are you going?"

"Because…because I want to help my family." I answered.

Jacob sighed wrapping his arm around me. I leaned into his comfort, how safe I feel against him. Even though we were just friend with . . . certain benefits. Are we in a relationship at all? I mean, we kissed . . . a lot. Cuddle, sometimes sleep together in a platonic way, but are we together? Jacob never asked me to be his girlfriend nor discuss the matter of our relationship. I wonder what would happen if the battle ruptures out? Would the Lyall pack leave immediately to warn our kind or stay and fight? I truly don't want to go to Scotland at the moment. Sure it would be nice to see my grandfather. However, I was falling in love with my best friend. And friends don't leave their friends.

I was going to open my mouth to tell Jacob, tell him about the Lyall leaving if things break out. Though, my mouth shut instantly as Hunter came into sight, tucking his phone in his jacket.

"Well, that's that. I called some of the local Hounds who'll try to make it before the ordeal." Hunter said proudly. But his eyes, said differently, "It's getting late cous, why not get some sleep."

In those words wasn't a suggestion, it was a direct order. With Hunter being my curser, I obeyed to his command. Jacob stood up as well and followed me into one of the guest room. We walked up the hallway. Jacob leading the way until sitting down on the queen size bed. I shredded all my clothes and laid down in a tank top and shorts head resting on his chest while his arms wrapped around me.

"What do you think . . . of us?" I asked. "And the imprinting?"

"It's like gravity. Your whole center shifts. Suddenly, it's not the Earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, a brother, a protector." Jacob said, rubbing my back. "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Do you like me?" I asked slowly sitting up.

"Yes," Jacob answered.

"Do you accept me for who and what I am?" I asked while leaning closer to him.

"Yes," he answered as he sat up.

"Will you live for me?" I asked.

Jacob was hesitant on the word. If an imprintee is killed, the imprinter will never be able to forget or forgive the person responsible for her death. Those were the side effects of Imprinting. But what does it do to a Postpone bind? Can I walk away so freely without breaking his heart of wellbeing? Yes it would hurt him emotionally, but if there be a time I'm not saving than what choice I have. Also not knowing if a lycan bite can kill a shifter or not. A Venpire can but what about an actual werewolf? In the end Jack responded by cradling my face in his hand.

I bit my lip and asked one more question. "Do you love me?"

"_Nayeli,"_ he whispered, pressing his lips against mine in a gentle chaste.

I almost sob in how gentle he was with me, caressing my body in his form while kissing my lips. Even in a bleak of first stage of passion, the sparks in this kiss sent sparks flying. Making me want more, the one kiss that made me feel something stir deep inside. There was nothing to interrupt us, that I straddled his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. The sensation inside me grew stronger, consuming my entire body on fire. The kiss grew from innocent to hunger, as I we started to French kiss.

Jacob tongued glided over my bottom lip. In result making me moan as I accepted the company. I did french kisses before, under the influences of alcohol with the pack or drugged by Riley's scent. But Jacob kissing me was different compare to others, it was a burning passion. Our mouths moved in sync, tongues dancing together with Jacob in the lead. I threaded my fingers into his shaggy hair while he secured me closer on his lap, wanting to be close. We pulled away when loss of breath, resting our foreheads together, gaining air in our lungs.

That was enough for tonight and the answer that we both need. Hugging each other, we laid back down engrossed in one's company. Do we sleep? Maybe. Spending the night holding each other: in a soft unconscious realm between dreams and reality. No words were spoken. Both enjoying ourselves in the moment of peace.

Jacob was part of me as I was his gravity. Our relationship may start out strange in how the Spirits puts us here. Although we're different in species and argue over simple thing in supernatural nature; we stayed strong and know we'll find each other. He was my friend, my brother, and protector. If we live through this and conquer our crucible, there was a hundred percent chance we would be lovers. Although those three words won't easily be spoken! I was utterly falling for Jacob Black.

My guardian wolf.


	18. Chapter 18: Plans

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and what they came from.**

**Chapter 18: Plans**

I felt my heart race, worry if not scared in what's to come. My instinct tells me to run like any of the supernatural creature in this house. Seems the weather man was wrong, which is a good thing, for in Alice's vision, the Volturi arrive the day after the fifth snow. Oh wait, it's now snowing the fourth time. God, I hate the weatherman now! I sat outside training with Hunter in working on combat. It was brutal training when having Hunter as your mentor. He was a complete Drill Sargent! Always yelling and taunting me, trying to make me snap. But I wouldn't let him win, for if I did, it showed complete weakness. You try you fail but keep on trying.

Hunter slashed out with a knife, blinding my eyes, as a fist made contacted to my face. I stagger backwards, tasting a metallic taste in my mouth but manage to duck his next move. And then Hunter slammed into me, knocking me onto my side, pinning my arms to the ground with his legs.

"Still need work," Hunter snarled.

I smirked and head-butted him in the noggin. He leaned back in pain loosening his grip, an opportunity I took. As I kicked him off me and flipped him on his back, arms pinned behind while knife near his throat. There was a pregnant slice between us as we remained like this. For every time he tried to escape; I angled his wrist to a painful direction.

"I take it back," Hunter said.

"I was taught by the finest Majors in the Confederate army," I said. "Don't underestimate your enemy or take the obvious kill. _Or you will lose_."

I bet Jasper would be proud in how I was progressing in fighting. If it weren't for his newborn training, I might've not be able to survive efficiently. I might have become Bella if I didn't learn any self-defense. So letting go of Hunter when he did a predicable back kick. Quickly, I rolled to the side, grabbing his leg and tripped him. His faced fell face first on the snow, tasting water along with dirt. After that, I got up and step my good foot on his head keeping it there.

"Say uncle," I panted.

"Never!" Hunter snarled, which I pressed down my boots harder into his skull. "Alright Uncle!"

I smirked in victory then removed my foot and helped Hunter up. We laughed and then went our separate way. Hunter said he received a call from the local Hound Marshal in Seattle who were in town and needed direction to the field. Only three Marshals were able to come; witness and take charge if things get out of hand. The Volturi was on werewolf soil, if they decided to make a wrong move, the Marshals have liberty to execute the threat. Them and their white hats!

Edward came out with an unconscious Renesmee in his arms. I smiled in how cute this moment looked. Edward looked up and gave his signature smirk and run off towards the cottage with Seth behind him. _Little guard dog._ I chuckled to the thought hysterically then looked for Jacob. But my mission was a complete failure. After this morning, he was gone with a note saying that the stench was getting to him and he'll see me later after patrol. I sighed; collapsing on a couch to watch Kate and Garret fight in the front room. They were arguing over nutritional values over animal blood. My mouth watered when animal and blood were in the same sentence, that I felt my wolf linger to be free. It's almost been a month since the previous full moon and next week was the full moon. So I was the most moody, deadly and by far, dangerous monster in the house. I had to remain calmed and try not to rile up my lust or anything that would increase my blood pressure. Since I was a half-bred, I could transform at will between waning and waxing gibbous. I tried to transform on a gibbous moon let me tell you, it hurt like hell that I stopped.

Bella walked back into the house a bit please how quiet it was in the house. If you don't count EST Kate and masochist Garrett, arguing over blood? I waved to her which Bella nodded, excusing herself upstairs. I listen to her light footsteps, excepting her to go to Edwards's room. However, she went to the opposite and went into Alice's and Jasper's room. Curious in why she would go there, I went to investigate. Bella couldn't possibly steal Alice's shoes now, would she?

I waltz's in silently to discovered in the enormous closet while an enveloped was on the bed. I open the package, for it had Mr. J. Jenks scent. Opening the package to find fake passports and ID; to which had the identity of Seth Wolfe and Vanessa Wolfe. What caught me off guard was a passport that had my picture, but belonged to Diane Lyall. A birth certificate came out for Vanessa having the normal information, but for guardianship was Diane Lyall.

"What the hell is this?" I growled.

Instantly Bella had her hand over my mouth. I stood still, not making a move or temptation to bite off her frozen hand. Bella cautiously examined the door, making sure no one heard us then let me go. Whatever she was planning, no one supposed to know. So with a warning growl, I watched her fill a small leather backpack/purse. As she raiding her sibling's room to but in some cash, the envelope full with the fake passports and IDs along with money. I was completely and by far totally confuse in her discreet actions. Once done in her personal tasked, she sat on the edge of the bed. A moment later, she dashed out and came back in with a written ivory paper and handed it to me.

_Scotland, take Renesmee to Scotland. I hope the Lyall clan can protect her if this does not succeed._

My mouth utterly dropped. Bella wanted me to take Renesmee away if a fight breaks out. I would have said she was over reacting, completely paranoid on the conflict. Though, being prepared was the only way in protecting Renesmee. The Lyall clan accepts all in their family blood; those who are trusted into the supernatural and relations to others of our kind. For the American Lyall pack must quickly take a base of action in sight of evil. This was informing the Order of the Packs, dedicated after the appeasement between Venpire and Lycan. Holding the source that the Volturi require would make it difficult on their part. Do to the territory of countries, since the United Kingdom and North America was werewolf territory. The Volturi wouldn't dare enter Werewolf territory of clans and packs nursing grounds. It was complete suicidal.

So hiding Renesmee on enemy lines was the only option. But I have a question on a Secord backup. I mouthed '_Backup_', and Bella pointed her hand down on the slip that said _RIO DE JANEIRO. _Brazil, seriously? Did she have to pick a Portuguese country? I could hardly comprehend my Spanish! Oh well, Scotland would be my first option if I had to take my little cousin to refuge. . . . Why does it feel like _Mission Impossible_?

"I'll inform Orion and the gang," I whispered.

Bella nodded. She looked like she was about to sob. I would too if I had to give away my child for their welfare. I gave her a hugged and took the backpack into my car for better keeping. Also drove to a better location so Edward or any vampire couldn't hear me. I sat at the side of the Highway, radio on country while texting to Orion.

_Bella wants us to take Nes. & Seth 2 Scot. With us?_

_**Fine, I'll inform Seth and place a block on his thought so no one can hear.**_

_Does Leah know of our plan?_

_**Yes, informed her today.**_

_Jake?_

_**Do you care about him?**_

_He is one part of me. I could never abandon him without hurting me._

_**I'll inform him of the situation then.**_

_Thanks._

_**But know this; I can't make promises on his protection. It's his choice.**_

I paused about this. Then sighed texting, "_Understood."_

_**.o0o.**_

The next day I waited outside with Orion, Hunter, and Yvaine in front of the Cullen's house. Most of the vampires were distressed in what, no in who is coming. The nomad where completely apprehensive for they knew to fear for the hammer! Hound Marshals were a serious factor in the U.S. After the Salem witch trials and unnatural events during the civil war: under voodoo and southern newborn war. That was the purpose of the Order in creating Hound Marshals. To keep the supernatural a secret from humans! If I didn't know any better, practically half the vampires wanted to leave.

A sound of a motorcycle could be hears as we watch a black hummer and motor cycle. The atmosphere became tense as the motorist hit the brakes and skidded on pebble ground. He removed his helmet to be a male around his thirty's. Dark skin while buzzed hair, and scars all over his face. What shocked me was that his left ear actually tear. His appearance says it all, a tough, brutal, serious demeanor. Two more people came out of the Hummer, looking identical who seemed in their early twenties. Twin of the opposite sex, the female was tall, lean and tone while her brother was tall, broad shoulder and muscular. They both had black hair and olive skin tone; that I would consider them to be Hispanic. Hunter walked up to the first person and shook his hand laughing.

"Thanks for coming Michael." Hunter said.

"Likewise my friend," Michael said. "We never let our friends down on this… situation."

I shivered at Michael voice. His voice was heavy and deep, practically full with authority. If he was Alpha in this pack, he would put Sam leadership to shame on the alpha command. Orion gestured me forward to stand next to Michael. Orion glared at the man, that he squeezed my arm to breaking point. I winced; consecrating on the two werewolves in front of me. Michael looked up and the moment of relaxation gone replaced with seniority.

"Is this she?" Michael asked.

Hunter smirked, "Yes. Diana, I want you to meet Michael Lowell; alpha of the 42nd unit. He's in charge of the Washington and the Canadian border of the state."

"Nice to meet you," I said, offering a hand. Michael looked at it with caution, eyeing the scars. After a moment he shook it in a tight firm grip.

"Likewise," Michael murmured. He was deficiently, not a sociable person unless under circumstances. Including he was breaking my hand while a burning sensation started to burn horribly.

Orion noticed this and cut off the connection. I retracted my hand to see a small indent of particle burns. The burn look distractive as it started to heal.

"What the hell!" Orion growled.

"Mountain ash," Michael answered naturally. "Just wanted to confirm her species; Lycan affirmative."

I look at Michael like he was insane. Orion growled and led me to introduce the twins. They were more sociable compare to Michael. Their names are Kamalia and Adolph Fang. Carlisle joined the hordes circle generously introducing him.

"Thank you for coming on timely noticed." Carlisle said.

Michael nodded. "Where's the dhampire?"

Carlisle seemed appalled from the werewolf straight forward behavior. But he hides his expression quickly and gestured Bella and Edward to come forwards with Renesmee in Bella's arms. Seth followed as well from behind, body vibrating ready to phase. Bella glared at Michael while the dark Alpha glared at Renesmee like she was a threat. Edward gave a warning to what Michael was thinking. Michael ignored the warning and gently touched Renesmee hand, checking her temperature then grabbed something from his pocket. It looks like some sort of rosary. I knew there were different types of vampire, but I thinks Michael mistaken the breed the Cullen were. Michael handed the cross to Renesmee and asked many simple understanding questions.

"Have drink Animals blood?" Michael asked.

Renesmee nodded which the Rosary glowed. I look at Yvaine shocked, but she seemed neutral in what was happening. So Michael continued his interrogation until he asked if Renesmee; if she had killed a person on plan on killing a human? Many venpire growled to this in warning of this question. Renesmee shook her head no which the rosary glowed again. Michael sighed and removed the accessory off her and back into his pocket.

"We'll aid you as witness in this . . . trial." Michael said.

Carlisle nodded and escorted him to the house with Hunter and Yvaine behind them. Orion apologized to Edward on Michael's behavior. Edwards accepted it and took his family back to the cottage. I stood there confused in what just happen. Michael was no ordinary Hound Marshal. In fact, he seemed strict compare to a four star General. He was totally not what I suspected in what Hunter described his companion out to be.

"I thought Hunter said he was a good hunter." I murmured.

**"**And Hannibal Lecter is a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything him. If he is working on a job, you just let him handle it and move on." Orion replied arms crossed. "He's only here for a favor he owes Hunter."

Something must have happen between Michael and Orion for my pack brother to be so tense. I didn't say anything and stared at my hand. Mountain ash was one of the Lycan weaknesses, except it has to be from the land the lycan was born in. I wasn't born in Washington; I was born in New Hampshire. The only mountains I can reckon would be the Appalachian Mountains. How does he know about my birth origin? From that precaution stunt, I rather be next to Victoria than Michael. At least she can hold a unique conversation.

**.o0o.**

I decided to stay away from Michael at all cost, including the twins. They didn't seem to notice me for they were taunting certain nomads who were the most wanted in the old days. Kamalia assured that they won't execute any Vampire unless given the order from her alpha. Peter was not so please, that he and Charlotte kept their distance. When Jacob came back from his patrol with Leah, Embry, and Quil, I stood next to him in his embraced. I told Jacob what happen and instantly he examined my hand to see a pink color of the burn.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jacob shakes violently.

I hugged him which calmed him down a little. "Please don't, he was just following protocol."

"Dia, he hurt you." Jacob protested.

"I'm fine Jake," I said. "Just stay close to me. I don't exactly trust him."

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to his warmth. "Okay."

This time I didn't stayed at the Cullen's while Michael was there. Jacob pack, Yvaine, Orion, and I decided to go to the reservation to see how the Sam's pack was doing. The population of the pack tripled since the beginning of the crucifixion: of a misunderstanding. I can see it in the original pack members eyes how they morn of their friends destiny. Most were male, but there were a handful of females who were now involved. Leah felt bad for the girls and she and I talked to them for a while in how this work when in the pack. That even though the girls stopped her menstrual cycle, doesn't mean there wasn't hope. They also have a chance of imprinting if they desire it. It was a good thing these girls either got out of a relationship or are single, because no one wants to face another love fest drama again.

After that, Jacob and I went for a walk on the beach. It was cold to walk along the hash winds and mist of the waves spraying the shore. But the moon hung high in the sky while the waves clashed. Jacob wrapped his arm around me, keeping me warm. I appreciate it, resting my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. It was funny how tall he was almost seven feet while I was five foot eight.

"Stop growing?" I murmured.

He chuckled, "Sorry Dia can't promise that."

"Jerk," I said.

"Bitch," he counters.

Most girls would be offences of that insult. But for me, being a werewolf, it was practically a statement. Our relationship was strange indeed. We are inevitable in separating, best friends and everything, with a few exception of a romantic affair of kissing and comfort. But I wonder what Jacob wanted to do? Jacob seemed to read my mind and squeezed my hand.

"Have you been thinking of college?" he asked.

"Not really, have you?" I replied.

"Yeah, maybe go to University of Washington." Jacob said. "Maybe improve my mechanic skills and a business degree. Thinking about opening a garage."

"That sounds cool," I responded.

"How about you, are you planning to go to the academy? Be a midshipman?" he joked.

I shook my head, "I don't think the navy would like to have a werewolf in their service. Maybe go to UW too. Major in Architectural Studies and History."

A smiled graced Jacob lips, his true smile that I haven't seen in a while. Maybe going to college would strengthen our bond and much more. Sure we haven't dated yet, but sooner or later he'll be itching for it. Also we don't have to worry about funding for college, with my inheritance and two additional accounts. We'll be rolling in the deep! And Jake might get a scholarship if he signs up for the Native American scholarship foundation. This might actually work out for us. Easy baby steps.

"So," I bite my lower lip, "Excited for your birthday coming up?"

Jacob paused for a moment to realize his birthday was less than three weeks away. "Yeah eighteen and legal!"

"Legal to vote but not to drink," I corrected.

"Doesn't stop other things," Jacob growled playfully, as he attempted to grab my ass.

I laughed grabbing his hand and twisted it to a different angle, which made him yelp. "Down boy, down. I'm totally not ready for that yet."

"You're right," Jacob laughed. "But doesn't mean we can't go to the next step."

"And that would be?" I asked raising a brow.

"Care to go on a date?" Jacob answered and asked at the same time.

I stood there thinking of this for a moment. Blank face that people would consider I was having a stroke. Jacob looked panic, biting his lower lip while sheepishly rubbing his neck. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I was wondering when you'll ask. You really are slow, Jake."

"Doesn't mean I ain't strong," Jacob countered.

"You might be strong," I murmured, then disappear for a second to reappear behind him, "Doesn't mean you're stealthy."

"How did you do that?" Jacob asked.

"I'm a lycan," I said with a shrug. "I'm one of the most deadly predators in the world."

"Really?" Jacob sarcastically replied.

"Yes, everything about me can either attract you in or kills you." I purred dramatically, walking close to him with amber eyes. "We are like vampires; looks, voice, and so much more. As if I would need any of that... as if you could out run me... just one scent and you shall be my prey."

I lean in and took in his scent, savoring the forest, dark spice, and musk. It was so intoxicating that my mouth watered to taste russet skin. The thought surprised me, the lust projecting in my system so hard. I examine Jacobs's expression to see his eyes go black. Well, can't have a horny dog can we. As I pushed him deep into the winter water causing a big splashed. Jacob yelped from the cold looking at me in horror. I was laughing in how gullible he could be. He scowled and stood up as he walked up to me.

"Get back here!" he growled.

"In your dreams," I laughed running away from him.

I kept running and heard him chuckled, "She's going to be the death of me."

"You're damn right!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also I used a quote from Supernatural, can you find it?**

**Please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	19. Chapter 19: When a good man goes to war

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_**********Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and what they came from. Poem of 'a Good man goes to war' belongs to BBC Doctor Who.**_

_**Chapter 19: When a good man goes to war**_

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die_… There were so many opportunity Death or Fate could cut my life line and taken me to heaven or hell. The first strike was almost a year ago when the rogue attacked on the ski trip taking my father. The second strike was during the summer against Victoria's army and yet I escaped. But what happen at strike three, am I out? My entitlement could intrigue any immortal on the Blood of a retire Alpha who changed history.

Death was breathing down my neck with a scythe grazing down my spine. He was always there waiting for the perfect opportunity of decapitation or strike in the heart. The thought slipped my mind. But dying in place of the family I loved seems like a good way to go. I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death. To gaze at the definition of death who dare threaten what I have left on false accusation.

What's supposed to be fiction became reality.

What's supposed to reality turned into fiction!

I along with my pack stood in the forest as snow began to fall. The air was cold, crisped that it was difficult to smell the fragrance of predators that were coming in pursuit. My heart quicken, standing with back straight between Orion and Michael. Carlisle suggested the Hound Marshals start first, try to maneuver the Volturi to leave without consequences. It seemed like a good idea until Michael announced that if the Volturi refuses then the ordeal is on their hands, and that's that. The atmosphere was dark above the pure fresh snow. Just up ahead you could barely hear the crunch and dislocation of the wind approach towards us. I try to remember that the trial was on our derestriction. The Volturi and their coven. Edward tried to explain that the Volturi aren't supposed to be the villains, the way they seem to you. They are the foundation of the vampire's peace and civilization_._ However to any lycanthropy or humans they are something different but the antagonist of the supernatural world.

One quote repeated in my head, unsure of the source saying, "_Beast in human form who drink the blood of living humans…they are vampires. You must never get too close to a vampire. If you do … their gaze will enslave you."_

These are no ordinary vampires which Ben Stroker or Anne Rice created of romantic literature. No, these were Steve Niles vampire who live to kill and kill to live. Although, there are different cultures- there are different species of vampires. The ones who approach were Venpire. Creatures with venom that one bite can change everything. The knowledge continued to fill my head on the enemy while standing in open ground surrounded by tree's with Lycans hidden in the branches.

"_Demons run when a good man goes to war  
Night will fall and drown in sun  
when a good man goes to war  
Friendship dies and true love lies  
Night will fall and the dark will rise  
When a good man goes to war  
Demons run but count the cost  
The battles won but the child is lost…." _

I paused to look at Orion confused in why he would say such a thing. Orion looked at me with a reassuring smile taking my hand. "I promise everything will be alright."

"You're saying will lose Renesmee," I stated.

"No, I was just bored and thought of the _Doctor Who_ episode. It sorta fits the scene don't ya think?" Orion asked.

I sighed, though the distraction felt comforting until Michael growled. I stepped closer to Orion for Michael was very intimidating. Since Orion announced I'll be joining the two Alphas on creating a resolution of the ordeal at hand. Offer an opportunity for the Volturi to turn back now or face the consequences of illegally trespassing on appeasement. Before another word could be spoken the scent of bleach filled our senses.

Immediately we stood in position.

The Volturi appeared in a unified formation. They marched in cadence; flowing in a synchronized movement amongst the trees in a dark, massive form contrasting the freshly fallen snow. In the two and a half years I participated in NJROTC drill team, there was no hope to obtain order of military bearings. Although they walk gracefully presentation, they were stiff. The progression was deliberant however slow like they were in no hurry, no tension, and no persecution. The temptation to snort was evident though stuck in my throat. Vampires with time on their hands while the rest of us work!

Center of the unit were three vampires who were discontent of the uniform. In fact, the cloaks were different compare to the guards. They were larger full with volume with thick red trim. Taking in their appearance I could identify who Caius was having skin so white that it's almost translucent, comparable to an onion. His eyes are dark red, though vague. His snow-white hair is shoulder-length, and very close to his skin tone. Age was debatable for he could appear in early twenties or late thirties depending on the scowl on his disapproving face. The gentlemen next to Caius I guess was Marcus by how a small intrigued smile graced his thin lips. Marcus was not who I suspect to be nor was Aro on appearance of mid-twenties. However Marcus appeared expressionless like the nothing fascinate him unless important, as he stood tall with shoulder length black hair, papery texture skin tone, and deep sullen crimson eyes. Center was without a doubt had to be the ring leader of the Volturi, Aro. Aroskin was translucently white, like Caius contrasting to the long black hair that framed his face His eyes was red; the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded. As he wore a formal military uniform from the nineteenth century general. With a wave of his hand, the Volturi stopped ten feet away.

I couldn't help but count the numbers of the Volturi. There were thirty-two of them. We were still out numbered. A faint growl echo on both ends of the stick of Lycan and Vampire. The discrimination had all but grounded to a halt in the blink of an eye. A blood feud between Vampires and Lycans: raging for the better part of a thousand years almost.

Aro smiled bowing his head, "Peace, Children of the Moon."

Orion took a deep breath and approached the Aro, "Likewise, Children of the Night. Aro, Marcus …and Caius."

"Tis unexpected to see you Orion, never suspect Hound Marshals to get involved on such occasion." Aro said happily.

"The occasion of an execution or the occasion of a visit," Michael announced. "For what has been recorded, you have violated the appeasement."

"Don't speak to us in such foul way," Caius hissed but Aro stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"On trial, I believe. We would have informed your Order of the situation for one of our own has broken our laws. 'Incapable of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Such creation is the ultimate taboo and punishable by death to both: child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence.'" Aro explained.

I growled clenching my fist to suppress the urge to rip the monsters throat out. But instead, I went into rage state. This fascinated two thirds of the leaders to which had them staring at me. Orion cleared his throat.

"Yes, I know about the Cullen's possessing a child in their care. However your journey has been wasted for the child does not fall in your derestriction. A horrible misunderstanding on a vengeful soul who was misguided on the loss of a mate who parish by our kin. Also, I cannot let you pass on the blood that is thicker than water." Orion said.

"What do you mean?" Marcus spoke.

Orion looked over his shoulder and nod at me to come over. I took a deep breath, following orders, and stood next to Orion at attention. Aro eyed me taking my hand without permission. I gasped feeling how cold his hand was. Aro gazed at my hand lost in the world of his power reading every thought I have with one touch except he then frowned. "Interesting. Hmm. I see nothing but hear such sweet melody. Who are you may I ask?"

"I am Diana Helen Swan, granddaughter of Drest Lyall and relative of Bella Swan and her addition of the Cullen's." I answered quickly.

"Swan," Caius sneered.

"And Drest's Granddaughter, no doubt." Marcus murmured as he gently pushed Aro aside and took my hand leaning closer to examine my face. "I can see you have inherited Drest's eyes my dear. He and I are on good terms of a friendship."

"Then would honor those terms and leave my family and friends alone?" I asked with slight authority staring into Marcus apathy eyes.

"You defend for this alliance!" Caius demanded. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia."

"Last I check you're not in Europe or Asia." Michael sarcastically said earning a glare from Caius.

"He speaks true, Caius." Marcus said still looking at me. "The appeasement still stands between us and them. We must show our respects on this soil otherwise we be offending our reputation."

Caius was about object but Aro nodded, "Yes we shouldn't overrule our invitation. But we can't leave on your words for we must see to believe. Blood or not."

"But the child is not an immortal child," I said slightly panic. "Have you not read entirely of Irina's mind to know how she's emotionally compromise?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Irina hide behind a tall figure and two twins who I suspect were Jane and Alec they look so young that they couldn't be in adolescent stage yet. "Even if you continued, have you not shown your selves to be hypocrites?"

Jane scowled stepping forward to attack but Alec brother stopped her. Caius furrows his brow to control his anger while Aro lips puckered in knowing what I meant. Gifted or not, Alec and Jane were still children when they were transformed into a vampire. Orion smirked on noticing this while Michael gave a huff of encouragement. Marcus sighed on the other hand letting me.

"You hold courage to speak your mind." He said. "Your connection with the Cullen's is strong full with love and admiration. But I see something stronger that ties in between. Be careful my dear, for your future sheds."

I was about to ask what he meant when Aro stood in front of me. "Tell me, Why are you here for Bella and the Cullen's?"

I took a deep breath standing strong, looking Aro in the eye as I say, "Because she is my cousin, and therefore a part of me."

My voice was heard before being shoved aside to witness the debate between leaders. By the looks on Aro and Caius face showed the lack of respect of opportunity to retreat and prevent a battle. However Irina keeps adding Renesmee into play. I wanted to explain that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child, but Michael silences me. Muttering my voice has been heard and diminished. I growled crossing my arms wishing to tear off his head. Thus in the end, our audiences was overruled. Orion warned that they could hold the trial and audiences with the Cullen's but no violence's. If a trace of a battle is notified, than every werewolf in the United States are authorized to kill on sight of any Venpire. Caius sneered but held his tongue while the other two agreed. So stepping aside, watching the Volturi walk by towards the field where everyone waited.

Once they were gone, Hunter, Yvaine, Kamalia, and Adolph jumped down. I turned around and glare at Orion, "You can't be serious. They're gonna kill them!"

"I'm sorry," Orion apologized. "But there are things I can't prevent."

"But the Pack, they don't know about the pack!" I exclaimed.

"Aro is intelligent enough to know that the pack isn't Werewolves," Hunter assured resting a hand over my shoulder. "You need to calm down."

"Agreed," Michael snarled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to see if they'll rip each other's heads off."

I stopped and glared at Michael as he and his pack ran towards the clearing. I can't believe this! I looked at Yvaine for help, except she was quiet not wanting to be involved in the argument. You got to be kidding me! So releasing a growl, I stomped on my heel and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Yvaine asked.

"To help my family," I snapped.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into a tree. Hunter had me pinned rage state exposed, "You can't. Why do you even bother to socialize with those bloodsuckers anyway? Last I recall; Bella didn't treat you fairly until after you saved her damn ass."

"She is what I have left to family," I growl.

"She is no longer a Swan," He spat. "She is a vampire, a Cullen, and holds no ties to you anymore."

"And you think you're better?" I sneered. "I didn't know I had any-more blood-ties until three months ago. What kind of family ignores their kin until they are cursed? You think because you're my sire and relative, I would obediently follow? I am a legal independent woman who suffered enough of every god damn oppression! So get the fuck out of my face and let me go!"

Hunter was bewildered letting me go. I growled grabbing my wolfsbane necklace to calm down. Looking at my pack, Yvaine was bemused while Orion held a smirk. He walked up to me holding a hand out. "You're right. But that doesn't mean you won't take a hand."

I breathed and looked at Orion please to know I have his loyalty and respect. So taking his hand, another joined to see it was Yvaine's. We looked at her confused, "You guys are my pack and I'm with you all the way."

"And you brother?" Orion asked Hunter. "Are you in or not?"

Hunter glared at us shoving his hands in his pocket, "Loner."

We all smirked; Physically Hunter was not with us except he agrees. So with that said we ran towards the field where the Vampires will meet and ordeal set. I was in the lead, dashing between the trees in zigzag formation when a new scent hit my nose. It smells was similar to Renesmee's however instead of floral fragrance, this smelled like tropic, spice-herbs, and vague petrichor. Suddenly something or someone collided into me, that the impact was unexpected, including that ting lying on top of me. I open my eyes to stare at young man of indigenous descent with rich dark brown skin, eyes the color of warm teak, and extremely attractive features.

"Nahuel, she's not a threat!" shouted a familiar southern voice.

Wait a minute; I know that southern voice from anywhere. When Nahuel got off of me, I stood up to see Jasper and Alice with two amazon women. All of us stare bewilder in seeing old friends. Orion helped me us, brushing the snow off my shoulder.

"You're late," I panted glaring at them before laughing. "I hope you found a good witness."

"Nice to see ya to, Diana." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Diana!" Alice said giving a quick hug. I hugged her back before Hunter cleared his throat, "reunions later. We have a coven to save."

"Right," Jasper agreed.

In a blink of an eye we ran towards the fields quietly. I just hope my friends and family with their witnesses have everything under control. Otherwise I don't know what I'll do if I lose them. Not Bella, Renesmee, Edward, the Cullen's, the wonderers, Denali, both Uley and Black pack, and most definitely Jacobs. The first option failed, now it comes to this.


	20. Chapter 20: Trial

_**Lycaon Dusk **_

**__************Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and what they came from.**

**Chapter 20: Trail **

One death.

Only one person died so far, as I could smell the sickening sweet scent of burning Vampire. Hiding behind the tree line of the open field, I examined closely to see who was dead. All that I recognized for the past week stood there while the Denali clan cried. Tanya, Kate, Carmon, Eleazar were still alive so why would they wept? Then I realized the hatred tears which Irina expressed a few months ago on Kate and Tanya's face, Revenge. Calculating the situation, I realized who died in the execution pit. Irina. I looked at Alice who gave a confirmed nod. Irina was dead for her action of a misunderstanding and the consequences were death.

Edward, Carlisle, Bella, Renesmee sitting on top of Seth, and Aro stood center of the field. A woman in a black cloak stood beside Aro, which I assumed was Renata. Alice said we should wait until being called. Hunter was about to object when Edward called out.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?"

_Well, cat's out of the bag._ I thought with a snicker. Alice and Jasper took the lead, followed by Kachiri, Nahuel, and Huilen, while the Lyall pack came last. From the expression we could see, The Cullen's were excited to see Alice and Jasper again while the Volturi witnesses were confused. Once we reached the mist, assuming it was Alec's powers. Alice leaped gingerly over it and into Bella's invisible shield and stop next to Edwards's side. My hearted beating fast, looking around the shield to see russet fur next to Silver. Absentmindedly, I quick step to Jacob side and hugged him tightly around the neck, breathing in his scent.

"Thank moon, you're okay." I whispered low.

_I couldn't say it any better,_ Jacob thought back.

Pulling back with a smile, I noticed the atmosphere changed completely. All of the Volturi Guards watched, contemplating in their gaze while latecomers tested the stability of the shield. A large man and few more held their gaze at Bella; I mentally scowled for the shield was not compatible to a physical assault. One order from the Triad and war will break out. I know what my part was, and that was to get Renesmee out of here with the Lyalls and Seth to Scotland. The Volturi know they couldn't cross enemy lines of the United Kingdom. Although, something was off. It was like both ends were prepared for battle while seeing Kate and Vladimir targeting Jane and Alec.

Observe ring from afar, Edward spoke again to Aro. "Alice has been searching her own witnesses these last few weeks, and she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

"The time for witnesses is past!" Caius snarled. "Cast your vote, Aro!"

Aro silenced Caius by raising a finger, more interested in Alice testimony. Alice stepped forward introducing her evidences. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel.'

"Speak Huilen," Aro commanded ignoring the protest of the Volturi witness. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

Huilen, a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back looked at Alice nervously. Alice encourages her with a nod while Kachiri place a hand on her shoulder. To watch a Vampire court trial was very intimidating compare to the ones on TV. It appears more traditional of a republic in ancient Greece. Similar to Authoritarianism in which certain individual get to vote on a certain democracy. I grip tightly to Jacob fur, looking over my shoulder to see Yvaine do the same with Embry and Orion petting Leah's ear. Only to notice Michaels pack was not here, even listening for their heart beat and scent, they were absent. They had abandoned their post!

"I am Huilen," she announced in accented English. Her story was well rehearsed, almost a nursery rhyme as she told everyone a century ago she lived with her people n Mupuche with her sister Pire.

Pire parents named her after the snow upon mountains and beauty she possessed. Pire came to Huilen on days in secret about an angel who lived in the woods, and visited her at night. Huilen warned her but the bruises on Pire skin wasn't enough. Libishomen was the Mupuche legend for Vampire who bewitches their victims. The angel impregnated Pire as she plan to runaway-for their parents would destroy the child, including Pire. So both sisters went to the forest in search for Pire's Demon lover and came out empty. Huilen cared for her sister, from hunting to the dying breath. Huilen hope she would save her sister life before killing the monster.

However, Pire loved the child inside her. Naming the child Nahuel after the jungle cats. In the end when Nahuel was born, Huilen couldn't save her sister. Pire dying wish was for Huilen to take care of the child to which she agreed. When Nahuel bit her, she was changed into a vampire.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here." Huilen finished her story and bowed her head, moving back to hide behind Kachiri.

Her story was similar to Bella's except something was off. When Renesmee bit Bella her venom wasn't venomous. But Nahuel was? How can this be if a dhampire has the ability to changed mortals? Aro pursed his lips staring at Nahuel.

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" Aro asked.

"Give or take a decade," Nahuel answered clearly. "We don't keep track."

"You have not changed since then?"

"Not that I've noticed," He shrugged.

Seth shudders next to Bella as he mentally tries to think of cartoons. Jacob and I smirked knowing what the youngest wolf in the pack was thinking. Good thing Bella was distracted on the danger instead of concentrating of what Nahuel meant.

"And your diet?" Aro pressed further intrigued.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro gestured towards Huilen.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

Wait, there's more! For heaven sake's was the Libishomen a Casanova bigamist? Then again now that I think about it. The Denali sisters were considering in being succubus. In other words was Nahuel father an incubus. I shudder at the thought of a demon raping woman to create a new breed of vampires. A lot of murmurs throughout the field.

"The rest?" Aro asked brows rose.

"My sisters." Nahuel answered.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, there seems to be more." Aro ordered to which Nahuel frown.

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death." He said slightly distorted if not mutual. "He was pleased to find me. He had two daughters, but no son's. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had….he was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that due to gender or a random chance. . . . Who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not _interested_- in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"You're father's name?" Caius asked through gritted teeth.

"Joham," Nahuel answered in disgust. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race."

"It's against the law to create a new species," Orion murmured aloud. "The supernatural law announced that only accidents or destine fates in nature can create a new race."

Caius nodded in agreement for once and looked at Bella, demanding harshly, "You're daughter, is she venomous?"

"No," Bella responded.

Caius looked at Aro on confirmation, although Aro seemed busy in his thoughts. As he pursed his lips and started at Carlisle, and then Edwards, and lastly on Bella. I grab tightly to Jacob fur braying that no execution or violence's occur today or any other day. My heart beating fast, hands sweaty, while focusing on Aro lips. Jacob whimpered from my grip to which I let go still focused on the center ring. Werewolves-Lycans, Vampires-venpires, dhampires, spirits- ghost, witches, and so much more in the supernatural world could take. As I looked at Aro eyes, I could see the fascination on a possibility. The Volturi seek power, collecting the specially gifted vampires and new things. Aro was a collector, which a battle might commence, in not just this ordeal but a new weapon. Wars between different species and covens have been going on through the ages under the mortal's nose. Caius growled at his brother to take care of the aberration now and moved south. But Aro ignored him staring at Bella, searching for something to change.

"Brother," Aro said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is."

I sighed in relief along with the others who slightly expressed themselves on the decision of the higher authority judge. Like the poem with a minor change: The battle won but the child's stays.

"And this Joham?" Caius scowled. "This immortal so fond of experimentation?"

"Perhaps we _should_ speak with him," Aro agreed.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel said flatly. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

Orion and Hunter walked to the center of the field joining Aro, Caius, and the others. Orion spoke, "You have permission to enter south as long as you don't harm our kind."

"A notification to the Order shall be made," Hunter added.

Aro nodded, though his expression was solemn. Afterwards turned around to say. "Dear ones, we do not fight today."

**.o0o.**

Once the Volturi disappeared in the forest after their farewell, it was quiet. The shield remained up that I wonder what Bella was doing. The dispute was over, right? Everyone murmured if they should leave the shield or not, in case the Volturi break their word and go for the attack.

Suddenly Edward and Alice laughed, which the Pixie announced, "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

More silence until Stefan muttered, "Of all the rotten luck."

Before the next breath could be made, cheers erupted alongside howls filled the winter fields. Everyone expressed their feelings through pats on the back, kissing, hugs, and so much more. The Cullen's held their family reunion while Carlisle thanked the South American vampires. Everyone was happy, except for two Romanian Vampires. The looked they expressed showed they wanted war, wanted revenge on the genocide battle between the Volturi and Romanian Coven.

Suddenly Jacob nudged me from behind, which I lost my balance for a second skipping a little with an ugh. Jacob gave a large laugh and licked me in the face. I squealed not expecting that and wipe the slobber on my face.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed with a laugh.

Jacob shrugged which I shook my head before focus on Bella and her family. She was climbing over the sandy wolf to get her daughter and gave a huge hug. Edward joined the hugged fest wrapping his arms. Seth laughed in a barky laugh and poked Bella in the head with his nose.

_Ain't that a cheesy scene? _Jacob sarcastically announced.

"Way to ruin a moment," I snorted.

_What can I say, not the romantic type, _he replied.

"Hmmm. Well then, we have a problem." I said catching Jacobs's attention. "I like the romantic types."

With that said I started walking towards my pack who was talking with the other wolves. A growl was heard, and suddenly I was pounced the ground being slobbered on. I shriek from the giant tongue assault of Jacob black who mentally said take it back. I shouted back never which everybody in the field was laughing at the scene.


	21. Chapter 21: Us!

_**Lycaon Dusk **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. The information that the Lyall Clan discuss about werewolves is inspired by K.R. Smith, Annette Curtis Klause, J.K Rowling, and the Underworld serious. **

_**Chapter 21: Us**_

The Pack celebrated on the ordeal Quileute style. In other words, bonfire at first beach. The fire was alive, the drinks passed around, music blaring, and food kept coming. It was the best time of our lives for the children of the moon and spirit warrior of more than twenty wolves and their imprints. The vampires were leaving after things settle down, starting with the Romanian cover who were disappointed. Next Benjamin and Tia left to check up with Amun and Kebi. No nomad dare stayed a second in fear of the Hound Mashals. The Amazon coven stayed for a while and soon the others went their separate ways or relaxing at the Cullen's house.

I felt more relaxed and relieved that none of my friends and family was hurt. I might have snapped if I lost somebody I cared for to the unexpected. So before leaving with the pack for a bonfire, I gave Bella, Renesmee, and Edward a hug, and a goodbye to the wonder coven a short talk before resting on the beach. Jacob sat next to me, an arm around my waist drink a bottle of beer. Nothing about werewolves was the high metabolism and immunity towards alcohol….at least for the shifters. We Lycans, could control our alcohol except us females who need a limited amount. The pack still hasn't forgotten the spike coke incident and the round of make out to the no-longer bachelors. As Paul snuggled with Rebecca, Embry chatting away with Yvaine, and Quil eating more food.

"You think the hound marshals would've stopped them?" Sam asked.

"I believe we intimidated them," Orion answered taking a sip of his flask of whisky. "Nearly since the Viking found America the Werewolves claimed territory. The Volturi had been bitter on imperialism for centuries. But compromised in giving up the eastern turf to them but I don't think that was the cause to the solution."

"Or to feel lofty when surrounded by giant mutts," Hunter laughed, stealing Orion flask.

"The wolves stopped them definitely." I snickered.

"Sure was," Jacob added.

"Confirmed," Orion agreed. "Who would have expected to see them? Children of the moon are countless species, that some rarely travel in packs. Some barely able to control themselves leading the legends. To see sixteen gigantic unified wolves was a surprised. Caius has been afraid of werewolves. He almost lost a fight to a Lykois a thousand years ago. Let say his pride twas bruised."

"How many werewolves are there?" Emily asked, in Sam's arms. "Are what we see in movies actually true to others?"

"There are more than two hands full of werewolves, Pure and crossbreeds" Yvaine said. "Some weakness, Silver can be an allergy or poison. The loups-garoux from France forbids touching it. Just breathing silver dust is lethal. But some are more into the elements of nature. For example mountain ash. If a werewolf is born near mountains then mountain ash could burn."

"You got that right," I agreed raising my right hand to show a slight pink burn.

"Also mistletoe," Yvaine included. "Religion can be a pain on the plant department. But for every werewolf in the world, Wolfsbane is the deadliest. Unless you nurture it properly that it can become a potion."

"However, since the unfortunate crossfire, Caius has been hunting us down to near extinction. Thus during the dark ages war raged out between Vampire and Lycanthropy, which got you _Underworld_." Orion said. "Although the battle was between Venpire and Werewolf. Other Vampire races loathe venpire past boarder line. Anarchy I tell you!"

The pack nodded in agreement. There was more to the supernatural than we expect that you actually had to go out to find it. We might not all be _Winchesters,_ slaying monsters. But we all share the same thought that the world is not a safer place. There are things that go bumping in the night either it be a vampire, werewolf, witch, or entity. Either way, the source of fuel was humans since the beginning of time. Only many changed their diet, adapting to their environment. There's always a loop hole, you just need to find it. Like how the Cullen's suggested drinking animal blood or the Lycans spend their full moon adventures for the hunt on game. Although, some species would still hunt humans!

At the end of the bonfire or at least the close PG-13 part, Jacob and I walked down the beach with Embry and Yvaine. Embry taunted he was faster which Yvaine took the challenged and those two took off. Jacob and I chuckled on the lack of maturity on those two. The moon was on the near horizon of being close to the am.

"What now?" Jacob spoke aloud. "All vampire business is over for the Cullen."

"Don't know," I shrugged shoving my hand in my pocket. "Still adapting to everything and we still got senior year."

"And college," Jacob added.

"Did you sign up for the Native American scholarship?" I asked.

"Yeah, just need to send it." He said a bit proudly.

It was nice that Jacob was thinking more for himself instead of others. Not many people in his tribe succeed going to college. So far from what I know, only Rebecca made it with a degree. Sam almost got a full ride scholarship until his phased, Jared had the same predicament. But with the pack expanding as of now, Jared, Paul is considering community college. Same with Quil although the Black packs might not last too long. Not when a third of it imprinted on Lycans who can't age properly after twenty-one.

Suddenly I was swept off my feet, giving a shriek. Jacob was laughing holding me bridal style, "You zone out a lot."

"I have a lot on my mind," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Like what?"

"Us," I said looking down.

Jacob chuckled setting me down, resting his hands on my hips while looking down at me. "Yeah, _us_ is a good topic."

"What are we?" I asked looking deep into his dark eyes.

"Jake and Dia," he assured. "And probably more?"

I stared at Jacob watching him lean down to let his lips graze my cheek and buried his face in my neck, breathing against my collarbone. I stood there stiffly for a moment and then leaned against his chest. There something different between us, a catalyst effect. We were no longer the pair of kids who wanted fun through adrenaline rush, hanging in the garage to repair thing while listening to the radio, drinking warm soda, and eating cold Pizza. Jacob wasn't the boy who waited while I wasn't the girl who traveled. Whatever our relationship maybe, we were meant to be; friends, siblings, lovers, or whatever. Call it destiny, fate, or whatever we are made for each other.

Jacob lifted his head and slips his fingers through my hair, tucking it behind my ear. We stared at each other in silences. We grin leaning to each other for a kiss. He takes my face in his hands while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed for a few minutes until hearing Yvaine shriek and Embry laughing. Pulling back we saw my cousin drenched running towards us while Embry chased after her.

"You think those two will ever behave?" I asked.

"Got to, he has a bind with her." Jacob announced.

I looked at Jacob surprised which he shrugged. Embry, Embry Call has a postpone bind with Yvaine Lyall. Oh lord, help the wolf now if Hunter or Orion hears about this, if not the Beta leader of the Lyall Clan in Scotland. Sometimes I wonder what the differences the postpone bind was compared to imprinting. Imprinting was love at first sight but a bind is a progress like any relationship which can be optional in the end.

"Let the moon have mercy on his soul," I murmured.

"You can say that again," Jacob snickered about to wrap his arms around me but I dodge.

Oh I'm not going to be so submissive than any bitch. I'm an independent wolf who likes a challenged. Jacob saw this and gave a playful growl before we were all running around in a game of tag. Unfortunately, Lycans are faster than shifters so guess who got tired out before the sun rises.

"Guess Leah was right," Yvaine said leaning over the two exhausted shifter who panted on the ground. "Guess Female wolves are faster than males."

"Couldn't agree more, dear cousin," I chuckle arms cross while shaking my head. "Couldn't agree more."

Embry lifted a hand up pointing a finger at us, "Just you wait-"

"We'll beat you two…someday." Jacob panted.

"That would be the day." Yvaine and I said in unison before giggling luck a bunch of gossip girls.

We got forever, and I'm looking forward to it.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**I'm going to write an Epilogue soon!**


	22. Epilogue

_**Lycaon Dusk**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight Saga or the original characters. Inspiration on werewolves belongs to their original owners, Authors, Movies and cultures/legends. If werewolves are mention I shall put a disclaimer on dedication to whom and/or where they came from.**_

_**Epilogue**_

"No, no, no, hell to the fuck no: am I wearing that ghastly thing!" I exclaimed at Cassandra who held her present that I refused to open or wear since my birthday.

Cassandra stood in front of the closet and dresser, blocking entrance to all my clothes. We stood in my room, Yvaine on the bed giggling at the show while I stood center of the room wrapped in a towel after taking a shower. It New Year's Day, last night was a small party at La Push and Jacob asked me on an official date to celebrate the coming year. Although it was three days since the Ordeal didn't stopped everybody worshiping their tails. It was a time to celebrate. However, Yvaine being a terrible person on clothes decided to call the second most evil woman in fashion. Cassandra.

Sure I can trust Cassandra with hair and makeup but not my wardrobe. But no, once I return from my shower, Cassandra had all my underwear and gym bras in a trash bin holding a lighter. It was a hostage situation, my nice cotton briefs were in danger to this mad woman. I mean, what so important about the material of under garment? They were created for support that's it! So why does Cassandra make it such a big deal? Also if she thinks dirty minded then she'll have to think again. My V-card is staying with me until a ring is on my finger or the insecurity passes.

"C'mon Diana, it's not that bad. Heck I'm wearing it." Cassandra said about to raise her shirt to show her bra but I stopped her.

"What's so important what I wear underneath?" I asked. "It's just a dinner and movie date at Port Angeles. Not some honeymoon!"

"Wearing these will make you feel sexy," Cassandra explained simply. "You're eighteen, time to upgrade from _PINK_ and into Victoria on the secret. Also you're not wearing pants tonight."

"Hell yeah I am, it's gonna rain tonight."

"Oh, I sure wish I had a camera," Yvaine snickered munching on some popcorn.

I glared at my cousin to shut up. Today I was planning on wearing skinny jeans, boots, nice top, and leather jacket. Except what lied on the bed was the complete opposite for there was a winter white Pointelle sweater dress that flares at the bottom, printed tights and beige boots.

"This isn't a big apple date!" I growled. "Also, Jake likes how I dress."

"Who is an expert on dating," Cassandra challenged.

I snorted, "I dated other guys before and Nick is your first. So step aside or I'll do something you'll regret."

"Yeah right," Cassandra laughed.

We argued for ten more minutes till I gave up grabbing the _Victoria Secrets_ gift bag and walked into the bathroom to put on the undergarment. It was a white lace push-up bra and bikini bottom. Once putting those on, I stared at myself in the mirror feeling insecure wearing them. Though cute and sexy they appear on any girl, the scars make them a waste of material. I was okay to be in less clothing when it comes to the spell bound clothes for full moon, but not this. I hated my scares. I hate both surgical and savage raggedy lines on my stomach.

Taking a deep breath, I put on the bathrobe and returned to my room so Cassandra and Yvaine could do my makeup. All the straitening, curling, and volume added to a point my hair was full of life. Make up was fair, nothing crazy or glamour's. When I changed into the outfit, a honk outside the window made me feel salvation. We girls ran up to the window to see Jacob leaning against his rabbit wearing all black including his leather jacket.

"Drat, and I thought he'll take his bike." Cassandra muttered.

"I don't think Diana cares on the vehicle, Cass," Yvaine announced pointing at me.

I had a huge smile on my face, glad to see Jacob and excited for our date. Quickly grabbing my coat and purse. Saying thanks to my girls before telling Yvaine to keep Cassandra out of my closet. When door shut, I could easily hear Cassandra asked if she got any fuel to burn any hideous clothes. Yvaine chuckled saying she won't find much since Alice picked out the entire wardrobe. I snickered knowing it was completely true. Only twenty percent of the clothes were my expense the rest is all Alice.

"Wow, hello gorgeous." Jacob said with a whistle.

"Down boy, down," I teased.

Jacob smirked when I reached him, he held out a hand for me to take. I took it eagerly, when all of the sudden being pulled in for a peck on the cheek. I blushed when he pulled back, nodding his head to the window to noting the small audiences through the window. A snicker escapes and pecks him on the cheek. What a tease of a (soon-to-be) boyfriend I have. But being raised by Sarah Black, he was gentlemen enough to open the passenger door to the rabbit.

"Why thank ya kind sir." I said in a southern bell accent.

"You're welcome milady," Jacob replied with a bow before shutting the door and enter the driver side.

The ride was peaceful, listening to the radio in peaceful silences. Sometimes we would chat on random things, make stupid debate or sing along to radio. When we got to the movie theater, Jacob wrapped an arm around me and walked to the ticket booth. We decided to watch something a bit more thriller and action instead of the romantic comedy or cheesy gore.

The movie was exactly the best block buster I'd seen in ages. In just the opening a robbery took place on some secret gang. Not five minutes did Jacob being a critic pointed out some mistakes in the film. Like the position of a person hand one minute changed to another. Luckily we had super hearing and barely raised our voices to disturbed the audiences. I settled in to endure the first hour, watching massive chase scenes, FBI going buzzers, and the antagonist killing subordinates. Got to admit, I love good crime movies. Jacob had claimed an arm rest on the left side of me. His hand resting lightly, palm open, in a making the first move on a date. Last I recall he try to pull this trick, Bella rejected both Mike and Jacob during Face Punch. Man was that completely awkward. But having respect for my date, I settled my hand in his. Jacob relaxed all the tension gone as he gave a gentle squeeze. His hand felt hot, but not burning while fingers slight callous from changeling garage tools, fixing cars. I smiled noting no matter what form, Jacob was strong. So I rested my head on his shoulder taking a bite of popcorn.

If I were a guy, I would suspect I made goal on stage one. For next would be the attempted yawn, stretching his arms to wrap around my shoulder. That didn't happen until the climax of the film of the lead investigator at a standoff with the antagonist. Jacob snickered on a comment I missed and soon bang. Bad guy dead, the country saved, and the hero walks home to his love. So predicable yet the action and realism were excellent.

Once the movie was over and the hallway was crowded on the active night. It was some movie premiere of a horror film. The noises were loud of texting, popcorn popping, and the whole conversation that it became to noise.

"C'mon, let's get some fresh air," Jacob said taking my hand and leading out the door to who knows where.

"Whatdya think of the movie?" I asked.

"Better than Face Punch that's for sure. Got the blood squirting properly instead of twenty feet." He replied with a laugh.

"Also the dialoged was good. I couldn't take another, _'Put the gun down or I'll shoot your fucking head off.'_" I chuckled using a terrible masculine voice. Jacob agreed to that.

"Couldn't agree more, Dia." Jacob said walking us to _La Bella Italia. _

"La Bella-"

"Italia!" Jacob finished using a terrible Italian accent. I raised a brow to which he chuckled. "What, Leah suggested it. Otherwise we would be eating a McDonalds."

"Italian food or a quarter pounder, so difficult to choose?" I murmured thinking hard on the thought.

"Hah, hah, hah, come on, I'm starving." Jacob said leading inside the restaurant.

"You're always hungry!" I replied back with a laugh.

"I'm a growing man," Jacob defended.

"More like boy if you protest like that." I pointed out flicking the tip of his nose.

Jacob rubbed his offended nose while I asked the host for a table for two. She gawks at Jacob, practically drooling when I coughed hard for her attention. She blinked glaring at me more a second afterwards lead us to a table. Jacob snickered when we took our seat in a booth.

"What," I asked.

"Somebody's jealous." He snickered.

"Excuse, she was eyeing you like a piece of meat." I replied opening the menu.

Hot hands took mine giving a reassuring squeeze. I looked up to stare at Jacobs dark eyes along with that smile. My smile. The smile that was close to a grin after having a good day or hearing something funny.

"You look pretty today," Jacob said. I blushed praying this doesn't increase his ego. Oh wait; knowing Jacob it does as his smile bigger. "But I find you beautiful without the makeup."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it covers this spot," he said leaning over to kiss my forehead where a lone scar hid under the foundation.

I blushed once more, which Jacob chuckled pulling back in time the waiter came over. Luckily it was a male waiter and by the ring on his finger was married so it made Jacob relaxed. We order some classics and ate dinner happily. Talking about our day, the movie and whatever.

Life was never ordinary in the rare moments we share. I find life to be interesting. Not every day will be the same charade. Not like ordinary people who wake up, go to work, eat, and then sleep. Not the usual cycle humans program themselves to be. The supernatural life was full of excitement, danger, and adrenaline. It was dangerous, lives could be lost or the truth could be painful. In the end, as long as my friends are there….I think I can survive this strange place.

Including with my Guardian wolf.

.o0o.

Hidden beneath the shadows in a small corner of a library, sounds of keyboards clinking continuously. A man in his early twenties was hacking through the state of Washington database on civilians who lived there. The computer screen reflected over his glasses impossible to see his eyes. He was determining on his research. Investigating and hunting down a certain person who gotten away a year ago. Damn the hospital sending transcripts so quickly. Once done, he pinpointed the police department station there, trying to find a specific name.

Scrolling down the 'S' until reaching the mere bottom of Swan. Swan Charlie. Clicking on the name, the screen showed all the information of Charlie Swan; Chief of Police in Forks Washington. The man smirked writing down all the information of Swans phone numbers and address. Afterwards he looked up Forks High school records, typing Swan again. The name Swan appeared five times: Stan Swan, Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan, Diana Swan-_there_! Clicking on Diana Swans name, the screen changed again to show a school picture of Diana Swan from junior year.

"Found you," he whispered clicking print and save the data on a flash drive. So turning off the computer, the man stood up leaving the library where an unconscious security guard lay on the ground with long scratches on his scruffy face.

The stranger smirked taking the back door where a motor cycle waited. He put on a helmet, mounting the bike, kicking the clutched. Amber and crimson eyes looked dead ahead in pursuit of his desire.

"Let the games begin."

/'''''''''''''''''''''''''''/

**Alright! Lycaon Dusk is over!**

**Now here comes an important question, should I write a sequel? I know it took more than a year to write and I'll be busy. But what do you guys think of a short story that included the Rogue? More romances between Jacob and Diana? Action, violence, death, romance, and such? I am considering the idea but more in the M department. What do you guys think?**

**Also I want to thank to those who review, followed, and favorite Lycaon dusk. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**Silent Wolf Singer**


	23. Notice

Notice:

So I'm writing a sequel to Lycaon Dusk which is called Midnight Howl.

So you know, Midnight howl will be rated M for reasons. To find the story it'll be under romance/ mystery and Characters Jacob/Leah.

Here is the summary-

_Almost a year since the werewolf attack that put Diana in a loophole in the supernatural all is well. She is starting over with her vampire cousin, Lycan relatives, and shifter boyfriend so what could possibly go wrong? However, the beast that killed her father is out for blood and obsessed with Diana. Can Jacob, the Cullen, or Lyall Clan protect Diana…or will she suffer._

I hope you guys enjoy Lycaon Dusk and I can't wait to see how Midnight Howl goes!


End file.
